Not Part of the Plan
by AliciaHarmony18
Summary: Rose and Scorpius never quite got properly acquainted during their time at school, but after running into each other at the age of 23, their idea of finally "getting to know each other" lands them in some hot water. Can Rose and Scorpius adjust their very different lives to make room for this new bump in the road? A pregnancy was definitely not part of their plans. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new fanfic, it's going to be fairly quick-paced with short-ish chapter, as I am still currently working on my major fanfic "Broken Glass" which you are free to check out if you want some Scorp/Rose during Hogwarts story. This story is instead about a Scorp/Rose that never got acquainted properly until later in life, and are paying the consequences. Enjoy.**

* * *

I knocked on the large, cold door nervously. I didn't want to do this. It was a cold December evening, snow covering the usually green grass out the front of the manor. I shivered under my coat, not only due to the cold but also from the fear of what I had to do now.

No one answered the door.

I tried knocking again as the wind picked up, making me shiver harder. Why wasn't anyone answering? Maybe they weren't home? I began to walk away from the doorway when it opened, a small house elf answering.

"Can I help you with something?" she smiled at me.

I faltered, "I-I'm Rose Weasley, I'm here to see Draco and Astoria?"

The elf paused, not opening to the door as she asked, "In regards to?"

"Well, it's about their son, Scorpius, I guess."

Scorpius Malfoy was my age, 23, and was accepted into Auror Training over two years ago. Before that, he had been in and out of work in shops along diagon alley since graduating. We'd had little interaction at Hogwarts, he was in Slytherin, myself in Ravenclaw. We got to know each other personally in our last year, being Head boy and girl respectively, but our relationship was still closer to "acquaintances" rather than "friends" when we graduated.

I hadn't seen him for a few years until the end of October, when he was back in Britain on a two week training break. I'd bumped into the charming blond outside Gringotts bank, and got into a conversation that lasted all the way to the pub, through too many drinks and continued through to my apartment late that night.

I jumped out of my thoughts when Astoria Malfoy approached the door, "Hello," she smiled, trying to figure out who I was, "Rose isn't it? Al's cousin?"

I gave a small smile, "Yes Mrs Malfoy, I'm Rose Weasley."

"Yes, that's right! You were in Scorpius' year at Hogwarts, I do remember your face. Did you want to come in?"

I nodded and nervously entered the manor. While it didn't look as intimidating as I had thought - the walls were bright and the inside was warm and inviting - my need to be here was enough to make any woman cringe.

I followed Astoria into her living room, "Draco," she called out loudly, surprising me, "There's a guest here! Have a seat, Rose."

I sat on the plush, beige loveseat. Paired with the warm fireplace, it was comfy enough to sleep on, though I myself felt far from drowsy. Astoria left for the kitchen before bringing back a tray with water and glass cups, and placed it on the table.

Draco Malfoy entered the room. He was so much like Scorpius, the hair, the eyes, the face; it was all Scorpius. I'd met Draco - a leading healer - a number of times at St. Mungos, as I myself am a newly qualified healer there, specialising mainly in skeletal complications. We worked in separate areas though, so our encounters were very brief.

"Rose, what brings you here?" he spoke. Draco seemed like a nice man, but there was always something about him that irked me. I'm not sure whether it was the stories fed to me as a child by my relatives, or just his general personality, but I always remained cautious around him.

"Well," I began, already reaching for a glass of water to wet my mouth, "I was wondering if there was a way to contact Scorpius while he is away by training?"

"Well, yes, he does receive letters that are collected and given out to him weekly, why?"

Astoria, as though she could read me like a book, said, "Did you need to contact him more urgently than that, Rose?"

I cringed and tried to sink lower in the chair, "I was hoping there was a way I could contact him physically, you know? In person, perhaps?"

"He'll be back for Christmas, that's just over two weeks away, would that be soon enough to see him?" Astoria smiled sympathetically. I didn't like how easily she was picking up my emotions.

No. No. No, it wouldn't. "Um, yeah Christmas is good, I guess?

"I didn't know you and Scorpius knew each other properly," Draco noted.

"Well yeah, we didn't, but when he was back home recently we had a bit of a catch up."

I couldn't even hide my blushing. Oh Merlin, shoot me now.

The truth is, Scorpius and I did a lot more than just talking during our little reunion. I didn't think much of it, though. I was a mature and independent woman now, I was allowed to have some fun now and then. However, you'd think a smart, independent woman, as I believed I was, would not let herself be dependant on a man for protection during such fun times. Oh boy.

Astoria had clicked. I don't know how she was doing it, but her quick mind threw my nervousness and my comments together and got it. I saw the shock come over her face and prayed to the gods that she wouldn't say anything out loud.

"Well, Rose, while you're here, do you want to come out and see my new garden? I just finished decorating it."

This was her way of saying _"Get up right now we are talking"_ so I stood up to follower her quick steps. "Draco, do you want to fix us up some coffees?"

"Not a problem 'Stori," he replied as we left for the backyard.

Astoria was walking so fast that I had to jog behind her to keep up. She didn't speak a word until we reached the garden area, probably for my benefit, keeping other ears out of range. She made me take a seat on the garden stool. The garden itself really was beautiful, luscious ferns and flowers around, a pond full of koi fish and a lovely seating are where we had found ourselves sitting in.

"How far along are you?" Astoria pulled my attention back in.

I considered playing dumb, pretending she had it all wrong, but the look in Astoria's deep brown eyes told me she had me trapped, there was no way I could lie myself out of this now. I sighed and answered honestly, "6 weeks, it's very recent news."

That was the truth, I'd only just taken the pregnancy tests two days ago, after the all three confirming that my fear was in fact a reality. I was pregnant.

* * *

 **Any good? Give it a review! Please, I love reviews! I'll post the next chapter straight away if I get just a couple of reviews! If not, the update will be January 3rd. Thanks guys!**  
 **Alicia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so a promise is a promise, a couple of reviews and I was going to upload asap, so here's the next chapter! Thank you also, to those who reviewed, I appreciate it so much!  
Enjoy :) **

* * *

"And it's Scorpius'?"

"There's been no one else, recently that is," I blushed. This was the only time I was actually thankful to have a fairly uneventful sex life, at least I couldn't be confused on one thing.

"What about protection? Did you not think about that?"

"I kind of gave him that responsibility, I thought."

Astoria was quiet for a moment. I felt completely exposed and ashamed. This kind of thing was never part of my plan. Having children was at the bottom of my plans for the next 5 years at least. I had a career and a world to experience before I planned on becoming responsible for another person. I was stuck in a situation I didn't want to be in.

"It's probably best to tell Scorpius in person," she sighed.

"I don't know how to tell him this, Mrs Malfoy, we're not exactly close, after all."

"Well you two must've been pretty close for this to happen," she half-smirked under her sarcastic reply and I turned red again.

"Yeah, it was a pretty sudden thing, I guess."

It definitely was. We had had a great night of firewhiskey and vodka-infused drinks and conversations about school and our careers now. I didn't know whether it was the alcohol, his gorgeous smirk and sweet talk or the fact that I hadn't slept with someone in 5 months that made me do it, but I took him home with me. No second date, no first date either, really, just a quick fling that's had huge consequences.

"I'm not going to say I'm completely thrilled about this situation, Rose. You and Scorpius aren't even close, as you said, that's not ideal when having a baby."

I flinched at the word baby, it was all too scary. I was having a baby. I was having a baby to a guy I barely knew. A guy who my parents would never approve of. A guy who probably wouldn't approve of me, honestly. I let a few quick tears escape my eyes in this moment and blamed the hormones already.

"I'm just really scared of what everyone is going to say," I cried, "This wasn't exactly part of my plan."

"You haven't told your own parents yet, have you?" I shook my head and cried some more. My parents would murder me on the spot for being in a mess like this.

Astoria's motherly instincts kicked in and she came over to wrap me into a hug. Her skinny frame wasn't as comforting as a hug from my father or grandmother even, but it was enough to soothe my tears. "It's going to be okay Rose. No matter what, I promise to support you. I know what it's like to have this kind of unpleasant surprise."

I looked up at her in shock, "Really? You?"

She nodded, her mind obviously travelling through the memories, "Yes, it was my pregnancy with Scorpius, I was 24, Draco was 25 and we hadn't even began living together yet."

"You were just older than me," I noted, feeling bad for crying. My parents were the same age when they had me, yet I was so devastated that my life was now moving too fast.

"Uh-huh, I was working at Witch Weekly, writing the food column," she laughed, "Draco had been a healer for a few years though, so he had some stability. We'd been together for a good five years though, everyone would've expected us to be married with kids already, but both of us wanted more freedom and time."

Astoria's story sounded so familiar to my own, I would never have thought I could relate to such a pristine, classy lady.

"Anyway, one little, undetected slip up and four weeks later, surprise Draco I'm pregnant! It wasn't exactly the best moment for us. There was a lot of fighting and decisions to be made, but we decided to take it all in our stride and move on. We quickly got married, although the plans were already there, thank Merlin, and 7 months after that we had the little mess, Scorp."

"Did you regret it? Having a baby when you weren't ready?" I whispered, trying to ease my fears.

"At first, I was mad at myself for not being careful, I even considered terminating and waiting another few years, but then I just decided that everything happens for a reason. If my body thought it was ready to be a mother, I was going to be a mum."

It seemed as though Astoria and I were very similar. I quickly pondered the other options for this pregnancy. Abortion? It didn't seem right, I didn't have a proper reason, I was financially stable and somewhat settled, I could do this. Adoption? How could I carry the baby for 9 months and then pass it on? Anyone who knew me growing up would know I was too selfish to do that. Maybe the best option was to continue this, maybe Astoria was right; if my body was letting me be a mother, I should step up and be one.

"And Draco? How did he take it?"

Astoria could see I was look for a positive story, one that suggested Scorpius would take the news well. She smiled sadly and spoke, "Well, he was really mad at the beginning, went on and on about how we weren't ready for it. Even after we'd calmed down and had our wedding, I could see he was still annoyed at the sudden lifestyle changes. But, towards the end of the pregnancy, he started seeing the light, getting excited, planning out and decorating the house ready for a baby, it became pleasant. When Scorp was born, he had nothing but love to give."

I gave her a weak smile, not feeling entirely comforted by her words. "Don't worry Rose," she continued, "Even if Scorp follows Draco's path, you'll have me defending you the whole way!"

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

"It's Astoria, darling," she smiled. I will give her credit for being so positive, but I myself couldn't muster the same mindset just yet.

"Should I inform Draco?" I said nervously.

Astoria shook her head, "No, I think you should let Scorpius know of this first. You can come here Christmas Eve, that's when he returns, and tell him then. Then we can tackle telling Draco."

"Okay, well, I guess I'll, um, head home and get so rest. I'll see you in a couple of weeks then?"

Astoria again pulled me into a hug, "Take care of yourself now Rose, it's very important. Make sure you see your doctor as soon as you can, let me know if you need anything."

I nodded obediently, as though she were my own mother. Although, if this were my own mother, she'd be screaming at me instead. I followed Astoria inside and out to the front door, seeing no sign of Draco or the said coffees he had planned to make.

"That man, you ask him to do something and he'll put it off for as long as possible until he forgets. But that's the Malfoys for you."

I had flashes of the night spent with Scorpius, asking him to make sure we were protected, which he obviously neglected to follow through with.

"Oh yeah, that's the Malfoy men alright."

* * *

 **Happy with this one? Please review! The more reviews, the faster I upload! Next chapter January 3rd or earlier if people are liking it. Scorpius is appearing in the next chapter, for those of you waiting! Happy New Year to you all, also!**  
 **Thanks,**  
 **Alicia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, 6 reviews! Thank you so much! It says there's 6, however I can only currently see 4, but hey, why not post another chapter anyway? The chapters are short, I know, but that way I can dish out more content even faster! Enjoy!**

* * *

December 24 had finally arrived. After two weeks of constant vomiting throughout the day and worrying about telling Scorpius had passed and there was no way out of this now.

I had a confirmation appointment with my friend Tracey, also a healer, who specialises in maternal health. A perk of being a healer was knowing a great deal already about pregnancy, and having connections with people who knew even more. A con of being a healer was the exact same thing. I had worried over every possible complication of this pregnancy that I knew of, going through my old textbooks to see symptoms and solutions. Tracey told me to cut it out so I'd given up, slightly.

Tracey confirmed I was 7 weeks pregnant, with a due date of July 10th. It had become quite real to me after that. Knowing now that there was an official date looming over me gave me deadline to have my shit together.

I wore a dark purple dress with black stockings and boots, thrown underneath a black coat and purple scarf. I sat nervously in front of my mirror, attempting to scrub myself up enough to make Scorpius at least think I was fine. My shaking hands suggested such attempts were going to be foiled.

I took a glance around my bathroom and suddenly saw a horror scene. A bath half full of water, hairstyling tools dangling near the water, medications on the bathroom counter, razors lying on the side of the tub, sharp-edged furniture everywhere. This was no place for a child. This wasn't even safe for some of the adults I knew.

"I can't do this," I sunk to the bathroom floor, hyperventilating briefly. During my stupor, I heard an owl pecking at my bedroom window. Pulling myself up off the floor, I went to collect the note in it's beak.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I hope you are still joining us here today, Scorpius is due home around 7pm, if you could perhaps come around at 6pm to be here when he arrives? It might help settle your nerves._

 _Thanks,  
_ _Astoria._

"Ugh," I whined after noticing the time was already 5:45pm. This was unavoidable. I had to tell him. Today.

I did a quick and careful clean up of my bathroom, as though it would soothe my nerves. Draining the bath tub, hiding appliances, packing away my medications - yeah, now I was definitely prepared for a child, if I planed to live in my bathroom, that is. The rest of my apartment was a different story.

Surrendering to the fact that my home was not adequate, I stepped outside my apartment and apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

I felt awfully queasy as I apparated onto the doorstep of the manor. The combination of apparating and being pregnant was not a good mix. I regained composure and knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately, unlike last time, as Astoria herself answered.

"Rose! So glad you made it, darling," she beamed as she let me in.

I followed her once again to the living room, where Draco was sitting in one of the armchairs. "Hello Rose, you're back again I see."

"Yeah, hello Draco," I smiled painfully, feeling rather intimidated. Maybe that's just because I felt like I was keeping secret from him, which I was, technically. I found myself on the loveseat again, Astoria joining me with hot chocolate to soothe my mind. I sipped it quickly, enjoying the chocolatey taste, satisfying my recent cravings.

"Come to see Scorpius return, I assume?" Draco asked.

The mention of his name made my stomach churn. "Uh-huh, just wanted to speak with him in person."

"What about, exactly?"

"Oh you know, we just had such a nice catch up when he was in town, I wanted to see him again."

"Well, I guess that's thoughtful of you," he pondered, "I thought it was more urgent judging by your visit the other week?"

"Oh, well, it's just, Scorpius is such a lovely guy, a-and well, I just wanted to-"

"Oh stop interrogating her Draco, if she wants to see Scorpius in person, just let her!" Astoria growled, defending my awful cover up.

I didn't want to reveal too much to Draco, he was a healer, after all, he knew a lot about pregnancies, anything to give me away. As though his name were a trigger, I could feel a bout of sickness coming on. I held with down with all my might as I searched with my eyes for a nearby toilet. The only alternative that was close was the bin in the kitchen.

"Excuse me one moment," I blurted out abruptly, attempting to flee down the corridor to find toilet.

I wasn't going to make it.

I quickly made a sharp turn into the kitchen where I miraculously made it to the bin, spewing up violently and unfortunately, loudly too.

"Rose, are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Oh Rose have you got yourself a bug?" Astoria stepped in to save me.

"I must've," I followed, hoping Draco was fooled. He came over to me and placed his hand on my head.

"You don't have a fever, maybe just food poisoning?"

"Yeah, that must be it!" I nodded, ever for him to give up. Being a healer myself, I should know that was a long-shot.

"Well just come lie down on the couch, Rose, I'll run some spells and figure it out for you."

Bad idea. No, not going to happen. This man will figure it out in five seconds. I jumped up from the bin, "No, no! That's fine, I'm feeling better, just a one-off thing! No need for tests of any kind at all!"

Draco was visibly taken aback by my refusal, and my nervous demeanour regrettably made his mind tick harder. "You're not hiding anything are you, Rose?"

He'd caught me. These damn Malfoy's are too observant. "No," I lied.

"Are you sure you're not experiencing, perhaps, morning sickness in particular?"

"Draco," Astoria hissed at him, "Don't be so rude!"

"What's going on in here?" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Scorpius!" Draco and Astoria yell in unison, and I find myself lurching my vomit into the bin once more.

* * *

 **Draco knows! And Scorpius is finally here! Next chapter begins the real juicy stuff, and as always more reviews = faster updates! Please review if it's worthy of praise or criticism!  
Happy New Year, officially!  
Love Alicia x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!  
** **Man you guys are really giving me so much great feedback! I can't view the reviews on fanfiction for some reason, but I can read them through my emails, so thank you to all of you for reviewing!  
Here's another chapter, finally including Rose/Scor officially!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rose? What are you doing here?" Scorpius asked, as I cleaned up my spew quickly.

Draco was burning a hole in my face with his glare. I looked like a deer in the headlights. How was I going to get out of this. Astoria had a death-grip on Draco's arm, signalling him to keep quiet. I prayed it would work.

"Oh, hey Scorpius! How are you?" I started casually.

"Great, I guess?" he said, still confused by my presence in his home.

Astoria spoke up, "Rose was here to speak to your father about work, Scorp. But now that you're here, maybe you two could have a chat and catch up?"

Nice cover up Astoria. She'd bought me some time to regain my composure.

"Are you sick Rose?"

It suddenly became very hot in the room, "Yeah I was, but I'm feeling alright now."

"Just a one-off thing, apparently," Draco muttered, still glaring at me. The tension was far too high.

"Go show Rose around Scorp! We'll start organising some dinner!" Astoria smiled. She was extremely practised in feigning normalcy.

"Uh, sure? Come on Rose," he muttered as he led me upstairs.

This place was definitely big, so many doors, so much time to explain myself. I decided to ease into it, letting the conversation lead wherever it wanted, hopefully at some point letting me unveil the news.

"So, how's training been?" I started casually.

Scorpius smiled, "Not bad, nearly finished, just 6 months left and I'll finally where I need to be."

He smiled just the same as he had the October night. Man, he was gorgeous. Hopefully the kid would have some hope for attractiveness. It felt like we'd learnt so much about each other in that short night, but now, neither of us were completely comfortable with were we stood.

I decided to continue conversations we'd started at the pub, "And Brian, is he still struggling with his bookwork?"

"Yeah, still a total klutz," he laughed, "I didn't think you'd remember that."

I hummed, "Ah well, I have a pretty good memory, I guess."

The truth is, after finding out this news, all the details of that night were kind of hard to forget.

"This side of the house are just spare bedrooms and bathrooms, kind of boring really, I'll show you up to my room instead."

I nodded and followed him over to the other side of the manor. I was paying little attention to the home and more attention to my thoughts and the man walking next to me.

"So you're still enjoying St. Mungos?"

"Yeah, love it. Its got its up and downs, obviously, but it's what I want to do, healing is just right for me."

We'd continued walking along and Scorpius started asking the right questions, I could feel my cue approaching. "So how have things been since, you know, that night? Have you been seeing anyone else?"

I laughed a little too nervously, "Yeah things haven't been bad, but no, I haven't been seeing anyone."

"That's alright then, maybe we could do it again sometime?"

Was this guy serious? "Uh sure, maybe, that night was pretty significant for me."

"Yeah it was definitely great," Scorp smirked, his eyes flickering with memories.

"About that night, funny thing actually," I swallowed.

This was it, say something. Tell him you're pregnant. Tell him he forgot protection. Tell him there's been a "bump" in the road. Tell him something relevant!

"Yeah?"

"You um, you-"

I was interrupted by some rather loud words coming from the bedroom closest to us "-Why didn't you tell me Astoria?"

"Um, that's my parents' room, if you couldn't tell."

I wanted us to move along before Draco said something revealing, but Scorpius' curiosity drew him closer to their door.

"It's not my news to tell Draco! Rose is mature enough to do that herself."

"She obviously wasn't very mature for this to happen!"

"I'll have you know this was actually Scorpius' fault!" Astoria growled and Scorpius' eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"Scorpius wouldn't be so stupid to-!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him away abruptly. I shouted over Draco's voice to draw the attention away from his words, "-I'm sure there's more to see, let's go!"

"What are they talking about, Rose?" he stared.

"Um," another cue, just do it Rose, "Well.."

Scorpius ran his hand through his blond hair, slicking it back smoothly. I blushed heavily, remember him doing the same action after we'd finished our fun that night. "Have you told them about that night?"

"I told your mother," I said honestly. "Obviously your father's figured it out too."

"Why would you tell her about that though? You two don't even really know each other."

"I-I just had too, I didn't really want to."

"But why would you have to?"

His questioning was becoming intense, obviously practised well during his training as an auror. He wasn't stopping until I gave a satisfactory answer. I began walking down the corridor, "I just did."

He followed me, pulling me back around to face him, "Rose, that was a personal time for both of us. Why would you tell my mother, of all people? That's not something my mother needs to know about!"

"You wouldn't understand, she figured it out on her own!"

He kept pressing, probably noticing I was close to giving up. "Rose, why do my parents know we had sex?"

I sighed and gave in, "You didn't use protection."

He stared at me, dumbfounded for a few moments, "What do you mean?"

I had to force myself not to roll my eyes. "I asked you to use the spell, and you didn't."

"What are you trying to say Rose?"

"I think you know," I frowned, "what do you think happens when you don't use protection, Scorpius?"

"W-what-"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot!" I yelled impatiently.

"You're pregnant?"

Finally I was getting through to him, "Yes!"

I could see his mind putting the pieces altogether. He was definitely not as quick-minded as his mother was. His eyes finally popped with surprise. Without a word, he grabbed my hand and ran me down the hallway to his bedroom, locking the door and making me take a seat on the bed.

His face turned pale and he looked uneasy. He finally responded in a panic. "Oh fuck. Why? Why Rose- you can't be pregnant!"

His frustration sparked up some anger within me, "Oh I'm sorry! I'm sorry I asked you to sort out that one simple, yet very important step that was apparently all too hard! This is your fault, you twat!"

He sat on the trunk at the end of his bed, his face in his hands. "Rose, why did you let us have sex if you knew I hadn't done the spell?"

I stood up outraged, but also feeling vulnerable as I didn't exactly know why I was so irresponsible at the time. "I was drunk! I was in the moment! All you had to do was flick your fucking wand and it would've all been fine!"

I slumped on his bed, which was, unfortunately, very comfortable. Scorpius stood up, pacing and running his fingers through his hair. "So, you're definitely pregnant? It's not a false alarm?"

"No, I'm definitely pregnant, if three tests and a confirmation appointment are anything to go by," I whispered sadly.

"And my parents obviously know?"

"Yes. Your mum figured it out two weeks ago, your dad, just before you got here."

"Fuck. And your parents?"

I shook my head, almost in tears, "No, I wouldn't be here if they knew."

After speaking, I saw a figure moving in the doorway. It was Astoria. We met eyes, and she knew she couldn't hide any longer, instead entering the room gingerly. She cleared her throat, making her presence known to Scorpius.

"I take it you know now Scorp," she started. He didn't speak, nodding his response instead. "Well, I doubt you've gotten far enough as to decide what you're going to do about it, but it's something you really need to think about."

"What do you mean 'what you're going to do about it'?" he muttered, his hands still running through his hair.

"What kind of role you're going to take in your baby's life."

And with those anxiety-triggering words, Scorpius fled his room, leaving Astoria and I staring in shock.

* * *

 **Well there we go! A little bit of panic never hurt no story, right? Next chapter is from Scorp's point of view, so please review for a quick update, otherwise I'll post before the 6th.**  
 **Love, Alicia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, still having issues with viewing and replying to the reviews! So I'll just say a big thank you to you all on here.**

 **Thank you so much to all of the following who have taken the time out to review my story (from what my emails are telling me):**

 **Barby03, Ray, Azure (x2), Maddie 'Tea Lover' Hatter, Dracorocks, Sroman (x2), and all the anonymous guest reviews as well! I really appreciate it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Scorp's POV:**

Holy fuck.

Shit no.

This wasn't happening. This could not be happening.

Rose was pregnant. Pregnant to me. It was all my fault.

Flashes of that night in October appeared in my brain. She was right, I fucked it up. Rose had asked me to sort us out, and I decided to wait until I was sure the sex was actually going to happen. The amount of blow offs I'd had recently left me kind of pessimistic about sex even being in the cards for me, especially with Rose Weasley.

The sex was pretty great, honestly. When you spend months at a time away training in shit conditions, with men and women separated, I guess sex with anyone was bound to be fantastic. But man, Rose Weasley sure knew how to have some fun. If she hadn't needed to see me herself because of this shit situation, I might've chased her down for second encounter. I didn't mind Rose, she had a nice personality and a good body to go with it, but there was nothing about her life that suggested I could fit into it, let alone a with baby.

Mum's words had thrown me into a state of panic, and I was racing through the manor towards the back yard in need of fresh air. I can't have a baby, there was no way I was ready for that. I still had 6 months of training left before I was even going to be considered for an auror career. You're meant to have a career before you have a kid! And Rose, she was a healer, working ever-changing shifts wasn't suitable for a baby, was it? What was she meant to do about her own career? What was I meant to do about us?

I made it out to the back porch and dropped to the ground. Merry fucking Christmas to me. The air was freezing, but I needed the harsh cold to revive me. I heard the back door open and heavy footsteps made it to where I was sitting.

It was dad. "Well son, you've really fucked up here, haven't you?"

I had a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I hadn't heard that disappointment in his voice since I was at Hogwarts and told him I didn't want to do quidditch anymore. "Yeah, I know."

"What the hell were you thinking?" he grumbled, lowering himself down to sit next to me.

"I wasn't thinking, dad. I can't even think straight now!"

"Well have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Should I marry her?" I asked honestly. What was I meant to do?

Dad shook his head, "No, I meant about the baby."

There was something chilling about this, and it wasn't just the cold air. "What the fuck do you mean?"

"Don't swear at me son! This is a big mistake. This will completely ruin all your dreams and goals! Say goodbye to being an auror! Goodbye to choosing yourself a wife and a real family! And if you don't stay, what about Rose? It's not fair for her to have to ruin her own life to raise a baby alone."

"I'd help her, it's my baby too, I'm not bailing out on her."

"I'm just saying, if we terminate the baby, both of you can move on and go separate ways and start proper families, when you're ready."

I stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't really saying this to me? As though it were all his decision, as though Rose had nothing to do with what happened to the kid inside her. "That's not our decision to make! What's wrong with you? That's Rose's choice. She's the one who is actually having the baby."

"Perhaps you should suggest that option to Rose then," he grunted, "I just don't want to see your life cut short because of a one-night stand with a Weasley."

Before I could argue some more, dad stood up and headed back inside. I grabbed a heap of snow and tossed it out into the yard in frustration. This wasn't fair. I had only 5 days until I was due back at training, and 5 days to sort to my newly-altered future.

I stood up and paced around the porch in distress. This was going to fuck up everything.

I knew what I wanted to do. I knew what I needed to do to guarantee myself the future that I desired. I took in a deep breath of the cold winter air and walked back inside to find Rose.

I made it back to my bedroom, where I suspected Rose would've stayed with my mother. Before I pushed the door open, I lent against it, listening in for any conversations involving Rose's wishes or expectations of me.

"Don't you worry Rose, he'll come around eventually, just as Draco did when he found out I was pregnant," my mother soothed.

I could hear sniffles coming from Rose as she spoke, "I just don't want this to ruin his life! I don't want him to be there because he thinks he has to be."

I felt my heart beat hard at the pain in Rose's voice, as my mother spoke. "Whatever his decision is, I can see that you're a strong enough woman to get through it all."

I organised what I'd planned to say in my head as I knocked on the door. I was ready to tell her. I walked in slowly, peering around the corner to find Rose hugging a pillow on my bed with my mum sitting beside her, her hand rubbing Rose's back. "Mum, can I have a minute alone with Rose please?"

Mum stood up quickly, the pain evident in her eyes as she walked towards me, "Of course darling, please, take your time."

I closed the door behind her and turned to face Rose. She was wiping her small tears off of her face as I approached the bed. I sat down at the end of the bed, opposite to her. She had puffy, tear-stained eyes and running mascara, her red curls hung in a loose bun at the bottom of her neck, and yet she still looked attractive. Damn it.

"Do you know what you want to do, Scorpius?" she whispered.

I stared into her bright, blue eyes for a while. Her irises were striking against the red tinge of the rest of her eyes. Her brows furrowed deeply to form her panicked expression as she waited for my response. I knew what I wanted, so I shut my eyes and said it.

"I'm in."

"What?"

"I said 'I'm in' Rose. I want to be a part of this." I began launching into my decision, "If you want continue this pregnancy I want to be there for you and the baby."

Her eyes sparked up slightly at my words, but she still had doubts, "But what about your future? You're training to be an auror! How can this work?"

"Every doctor's appointment, I'll be there. You just tell me and I'll request a brief leave from training on those days. I'll have completed training at the start of June, that'd be before you're due, right?"

She nodded into the pillow, "Yeah, July 10th is my due date."

I froze. "July 10th?"

"Yeah? Is that bad?"

"It's my birthday."

I couldn't help but smile. What were the chances, out of all the 365 days in a year, that my child would be due on my birthday? A weird sense of pride came over me. If I had any doubts about being involved in this pregnancy, they were all destroyed by this news. I was staying.

Rose showed a small smile herself at this news, though it was bittersweet. "Well at least we timed something well in this situation."

I moved closer to her on the bed, sitting right next to her. "Look, I know I won't be here for a lot of it, but we get a two week break every 2 months, I'll be there as much as I can. And when the baby's born, I'll be right there, helping you out!"

Rose let a few more tears fall, this time, out of relief. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious, Rose."

"And what about us? Living arrangements? Careers? Relationships?"

I pondered these subjects quickly. Ideally, if I was having a baby with someone how I imagined, we'd be living together, married or in a relationship with each other, with steady careers that suited our shared lifestyle.

Rose and I had none of that.

Not wanting to scare her I shrugged and said, "Well we'll leave everything as is, and alter things to fit when the time comes?"

She nodded and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Because if you decide you can't do it, please let me know soon, I just-"

"-Rose, please. I want to do it. It's my baby too, and we both know it's my fault, so I'm going to be there as best I can, the whole time."

"You promise?" she sniffed loudly.

"I promise." 

* * *

**Hooray, Scorp's in it for the long run! I hope you guys are happy with this direction, I'm excited to update again soon! Please review if it is worthy, I love hearing feedback!**  
 **Love, Alicia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! No reviews for the last chapter? :( ah well, hopefully this one is more satisfying.  
I know it's moving kind of slowly but only a couple more chapters and the pace will pick up!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

We sat at the dinner table in silence, eating some tasty spaghetti and meatballs. Draco was gripping his fork with extreme force, probably trying to release his tension that way. Astoria was sipping her wine far too often in between bites. I was repeating the conversation I just had with Scorpius over and over again in my mind.

He said he was going to be a part of this. He was going to go through this with me.

I was relieved, definitely, but it seemed as though he was still just doing it out of kindness rather than actually wanting to do it. Would any man in his current situation really _want_ to stay? Either way, I was so glad I wasn't going to do it alone.

"So, Scorpius," Draco broke the silence in the room and we all turned to give him our attention, "Have you and Rose decided what you are going to do?"

Draco hadn't even officially mentioned the pregnancy to me yet, it was as though I was just a pawn in the game, and Draco was in charge. I sat quietly, waiting for Scorpius to finish his mouthful of food so he could reply. I didn't dare reply for him.

"Rose and I are going to do this together. I'm going to be there for her and the baby, and we'll figure out the other details as we go."

"That's excellent Scorp good choice!" Astoria exclaimed with a smile, obviously proud of her son for committing.

"What about your training, and career after that?" Draco muttered.

Scorpius' jaw clenched, even I could see he was already getting impatient with his dad's questioning. "I finish in June, that gives me a month to secure my career before the baby arrives."

"You think you're going to be able to balance a new career with an infant?"

Scorpius shrugged, remaining calm, "Rose has a new career, she's doing this too, remember?"

"I don't think you two comprehend the responsibility of having a child, you should consider better options to suit both of you."

"Oh Draco be quiet! They're 23 years old! Merlin, we were only a year or so older than them when we had Scorpius, don't you dare start being hypocritical!"

"I'm just saying, Astoria, they don't need to ruin their lives with this."

"Are you trying to say I fucked your life up? Because if you want I'll leave you and mum alone to redo your lives without me."

"Scorpius," Astoria pleaded, "we don't regret anything in our lives. Draco is just being disrespectful."

Draco sat quietly for the rest of the night, eating small spoonfuls of pasta every now and then. Astoria continued to give me instructions on how to look after myself throughout the pregnancy, most of which I'd learned during healer training, but I took in her information regardless.

Not soon after, I felt my stomach jolt, I knew another vomit wasn't far off. This time, I knew I could make it to a bathroom, so I got up without another word and sprinted away from the table. I threw open the door to the bathroom opposite the kitchen, emptying my stomach into the toilet. Soon, a pair of strong hands came behind me and bunched my hair into a pony, before rubbing circles around my back.

"Is this what we've got to look forward to?" Scorpius laughed as I stood up.

"Luckily, this is meant to end in another 6 weeks or so, so I'll be fine after that."

"Thank Merlin, aye?" he smiled at me, conjuring up a toothbrush for me to use. I brushed my teeth quickly and turned back to Scorpius. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I'm sorry about my dad. He's not exactly happy with all of this."

"I'm sure he's nothing on my parents."

My mother and father, Hermione and Ron Weasley, were very highly respected figures in the wizarding world. Not only were they part of the "Golden Trio" that saved our world from Voldemort's reign, but since then, they have both secure leading positions in both their fields. My mother, the head of the Wizarding Justice Department at the Ministry, my father, semi-coach/manager of the champion quidditch team, the Chudley Canons.

The last thing they needed was a scandalous, pregnant daughter, especially when the father of her child is their Hogwarts bully's son, Scorpius Malfoy.

"When do you plan on telling them?" Scorpius asked.

"As late as possible?" I laughed, although it would be ideal.

Scorpius sat on the edge of the bathtub, "I think getting it over and done with might be a good idea. I don't want you to have no support when I'm away."

"Scorpius, my family is going to be ashamed of me for this. I doubt they'll give me much support at all."

"Can you please just tell them, Rose? I'll defend you if they get angry."

"You'll probably cop more abuse then me!" I yelled honestly. Scorpius had to go against over 20 of my male relatives, and probably half the females as well. He didn't stand much of a chance.

"Tomorrow, we'll go out for coffee, okay?" he started, "we'll come up with a plan and then head over to your parents' house to tell them."

I groaned too loudly. "It's Christmas tomorrow! I can't unload this on them then!"

"Maybe they'll see it as a lovely gift?" he shrugged.

I laughed humourlessly, "You really don't know my parents, Scorpius. This will ruin Christmas."

"Okay, well we'll tell them the day after, or at least for I leave on the 29th."

"Fine, but you are not abandoning me there if they turn on us."

"Deal."

We made our way back into the dining room, where Astoria and Draco were still sitting silently, drinking wine and pushing their food around their bowls. Draco stood up at out presence. "Rose, Scorpius, I have something to say."

I nodded while Scorpius spoke, "Go on then, dad."

"I'm sorry for being so rude before. Astoria is right, I was being hypocritical. Scorpius, I have no regrets becoming a father so young, and if you two are going to go through with this, Astoria and I will both be there to help you through it."

We all stood quietly for a moment, and I decided to break the silence - I'd heard enough of it in one night. "Thank you Draco."

Astoria quickly broke the ongoing awkwardness with an excited cry, "Oh Merlin I nearly forgot! Give me a moment, I'll go grab you two the baby books!"

Draco groaned, "Astoria, they don't need those bloody books! Rose is a healer for Merlin's sakes, she knows more than those books let on!"

Astoria ignored Draco's protests and brought in a small pile of books, handing four books to me; _Every Witch's Guide to the Perfect Pregnancy, What to Expect when you're Expecting a Wizard, Tips and Tricks from a Young Mum, and Raising a Witch or Wizard. "_ Oh Rose, these books will help you so much, they really got me prepared for motherhood! And you, Scorpius, these two are for you!"

I looked over at the books Astoria handed to her son. _The Fatherhood Adjustment; How to Prepare After the Big Scare_ and _What to Expect when your Wife is Expecting._ "Uh, thanks mum, but we rally don't get a lot of time to read anything at training except for our bookwork."

"Well mister, you are making time to read these! You're not going to be there for a lot of the pregnancy, so you better catch up by reading!"

"Geez, alright I'll read the books!" Scorpius surrendered.

"Thank you, Astoria, I'm sure these will be very useful." She smiled gratefully at me as I stuffed the books away in my bag. "Well, I best be off, it is late and it is Christmas tomorrow."

"Yes of course, you rest up well Rose, have a Merry Christmas and we'll see you another time!" Astoria wrapped me into a hug.

Draco was next to speak, "Goodluck Rose, look after yourself and the baby over the Christmas break."

I smiled softly, "Thanks, Merry Christmas to you both."

"I'll see you to the door," Scorpius said, leading the way. I followed him out the front door, stepping into the crisp air. "So will we still do coffee tomorrow?"

It was going to be Christmas day, there was a slim chance that any place would be open let alone a coffee shop. "How about you just come to my apartment tomorrow morning and we'll have coffee there?"

He nodded quickly, "Yeah good idea, I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

He leant in towards me and I wasn't quite sure what action he was making. I leant in awkwardly myself and we embraced in a stiff, uncoordinated hug. It lasted a few brief seconds before we stepped apart, feeling both equally awkward over the gesture. Oh boy, how were we ever going to make this work?

"Well, goodnight Rose, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Scorpius," I smiled before apparating away to my own home, where I quickly collapsed asleep on my bed.

* * *

 **Alrighty, so Draco and Astoria are out for a while, and next we'll start tackling the Weasley's! I've written up to chapter 10, with the whole story officially plotted out, so please review for me and I'll post it all asap!**  
 **Love, Alicia**

 **P.S: Baby names and gender, any input? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I can finally see them all and I'm loving your feedback! I'll start replying to questions now, but first, a new chapter!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of smashing glass and shot up quickly.

Who the hell was in my house?

I looked at the clock. 8am. Great, this was meant to be a resting day. Merry fucking Christmas to me, just what I wanted, a burglar in my house. I got up briskly and found my wand. I left my room and carefully crept around the hallway to get a view of the rest of my house, and hopefully the cause of the disturbance.

I had my wand ready to jinx this bastard the second I saw him. I thought about what spell I could use to stop the imposter, deciding to go for the trusty bat bogey hex for starters. I jumped around the corner, wand pointed at the kitchen to begin with, when I noticed a familiar blond man hiding the broken item in the bin.

"Scorpius, what are you doing here?" I shouted from across the apartment.

He jumped with fright before finding my eyes, "Shit Rose, um hi!"

My heart stopped racing, however my stomach took over, launching a vomit up. I flung myself into the bathroom and spewed up, just like I had every single morning since finding out I was pregnant. It was not fun. I composed myself, brushed my teeth and headed back out to the noise maker.

"Mind telling me why you're breaking shit in my house this early in the morning?"

"I was trying to make you a coffee quietly, so I could bring it to you in bed, but I fucked that up didn't I?"

His intentions were sweet, but the disturbance to my sleep still left me in a bitter mood. "Merry Christmas," I yawned.

'"And to you too, Rose," he smiled, ignoring my bluntness as he attempted to make the coffees once more. "I bought a gift around for you, I hope you like it."

A gift? How in the world did this guy get me a gift in the short 10 hours since I saw him last? A why did he have to? I didn't need anymore guilt. Still, I picked up the boxy parcel and began unwrapping it.

It was a camera, something I had yet to own myself. My eyes grew wide in shock, these things were not cheap. "Scorpius, a camera? I can't take this from you!"

"Don't worry, Rose, it does come at a cost," Scorpius said held out a cup of coffee for me to take, as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Nothing awful, I just want you to send me photos whenever you can, of you and your stomach especially. I want to see you grow!"

I smiled at him for his commitment to this pregnancy, but my mind was cringing. I was going to grow. I was going to be huge! I'd worked off my 14-year-old puppy fat for the past 9 years and now it was going to spring right back again. Merlin please let this pregnancy be kind to my body!

"Of course! Thank you Scorpius, it's such a lovely gift, but now I feel bad for not getting you something!"

"It's okay, I honestly don't expect anything."

I groaned into my coffee mug. Damn men. Maybe this is why I'd steered clear of them for so long - they were impossible! I looked over Scorpius' attire and noticed he was dressed in suit pants and buttoned shirt. At least he'd look good in front of the family before they attacked him.

"You're not trying to impress anyone are you?" I smirked.

"Well I'm hoping I'll look charming enough that your family won't want to tear me to shreds."

I put my coffee mug down and sighed, "You really want to do this?"

"I'm only meeting your family today, we don't have to tell them about the baby yet, but we should at least give them a chance to acclimate to me before they know the full story."

This was going to be terrifying. "I'm heading there just before lunchtime, I'll send them an owl to warn them I'm bringing a guest."

And with that, I acquired a quill and parchment with my wand and wrote a quick warning message to my parents. I sent it off with my owl Juniper and sat back down at the kitchen table. Scorpius finished his coffee and began manually rinsing it in the sink.

"So, when's your next appointment? I need to give some warning to the trainers so I can definitely leave for it."

"I have an ultrasound in 4 weeks time, they're going to make sure its developing properly then, and all that stuff," I went over to my calendar to confirm the date, "21st of January, 9:30am. My friend Tracey is doing it for me, she's a maternal healer."

Scorpius copied the information down on a scrap piece of parchment and placed it in his pocket. "Sounds like an important one. I'll be there."

I decided to take advantage of being alone with Scorpius to get to know him, in a more formal matter than I had previously. "So, you like quidditch?"

He scrunched his face up, "I don't like playing it, but it's pretty entertaining to watch."

A wizard who didn't like playing quidditch? Merlin, what was wrong with him? "So what do you like doing instead?"

"Uh, I don't mind brewing up potions, and playing chess. I was the Hogwarts Chess Champion during our time there."

I snorted, "Oh yeah, I remember. You bet Rory Wood in the finals and he cried for about a week over it!"

"He never spoke to me again, poor Rory," Scorpius laughed. "What about you Rose, what do you like doing?"

"Oh I'm a hardcore quidditch junkie. I guess I have to be, with dad being a quidditch coach and all. I'm a pretty strong beater, although I doubt I'll be doing much flying for the next 9 months."

"And what else do you like doing then, seeing as quidditch is out or the cards?"

"Well, reading and drawing, mostly. I like going out for drinks, but that's also out of the cards. I'm not a big fan of chess, sorry to say."

We sat quietly for a little too long so I decided to jump up and start some breakfast. "You like bacon and eggs?"

"Ah, I prefer toast and pancakes, if you had any?"

I was a little taken aback, who doesn't like bacon and eggs? "Sure I'll cook some up too."

I set a charm on the food to let it cook itself and came and sat back down. It was time to ask the real deal-breaker questions to figure this Malfoy out. "So, after all of your training is done, what are we going to do?"

"You mean like living arrangements?"

Not exactly, but that was part of the question. "Yeah, and other stuff, like, what kind of relationship are we meant to have?"

"Well, I think this place seems okay for a baby, and when I get myself my own place, I'll make sure it's suitable as well for when the baby visits me."

"Visits you?"

"I guess? I don't know, is that not how it would work?"

I shook my head, holding down my anxiety. This sounded exactly how I _didn't_ want it to turn out. "I was hoping you'd be more involved than just having visitations."

"Well, yeah that could work, but you know, we're both young, I'm sure you didn't want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

His plans were all wrong. When he said 'I'm in' I didn't think he meant this. I was willing to sacrifice finding my own husband and home for this baby and he planned to sacrifice every second weekend? I stood up abruptly and headed towards the kitchen and stared plating the food.

I didn't know whether it was the fact that he didn't like quidditch or bacon and eggs or the fact that he'd just implied a completely different future for us than the one I had imagines, but something trigger the damn hormones because I could feel tears stinging in my eyes.

"Rose, did I say something wrong?"

I tried to compose myself but didn't quite get there, "No, I just- I'm just trying to get my head around this big change of direction in my life."

"I'm still going to be there for you, it's not like I'm abandoning you or the baby."

I snapped, "Well you might as well be!"

I passed him the plate of pancakes and toast, and stuffed my own piece of bacon into my mouth. Food was my only comfort here. Goodbye, nice figure.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You said you were going to be there for me. You're already away for pretty much the whole pregnancy, now your saying you just want visits from your baby? I'm sorry, but even you acknowledged this was your fault, you're meant to be by my side through it all, not just when it suits you!"

Scorpius looked down at the floor in shame. "Rose, look, this pregnancy thing is scaring the shit out of me, honestly. I will be there for you, and I bloody do want to be! I thought you would've wanted a flexible life after having the baby, but if you want me by your side, I will be. We can get a house together if you think that's best! Just please tell me so I know what to do!"

I cleared away the tears on my face and took a few large breaths, feeling silly for my outburst. "I just need security, and comfort. You're either in this 100% or your not, I don't want any half-assed attempts. I'm sorry for getting emotional, it's these damn hormones."

He laughed slightly, "It's okay, I can get used to hormones. Just, if you feel the urge to kill me at any point, give me a chance to run first?"

I laughed quietly, still shovelling the bacon and eggs into my mouth like an elephant. We both finished eating quickly and I decided to start getting ready for the big "meet the parents" encounter that was about to occur.

"Alright, we have a few hours until we have to leave, did you want to stay here while I go shower and get ready, or should you just come back before midday?"

"I'll just wait here, I'll find something to do."

I nodded and made my way to the bathroom.

I was about to take a Malfoy into my family home. If that wasn't a death wish on it's own, then telling the family I was pregnant to a Malfoy surely was.

* * *

 **How's this one? Look out, all hell is bound to break loose at the Weasley's right?  
Please review for a quick update, I am ready to dish this one out to you!**

 **Also, need more feedback on baby gender and baby name! You know where to review :)  
Love, Alicia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely people! Thank you for all you wonderful reviews with feedback and input! Finally, a Weasley family encounter!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stop fidgeting!" I muttered to Scorpius as we walked towards my parents' home. The large, three story, 6 bedroom house had become the location of choice for Christmas by the family. Partly because Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur were getting old and finding it hard to maintain Christmas, but also because my mum allowed the teenagers to have a few drinks during the celebrations. Everyone was going to be here.

"Sorry, it's just a lot bigger than I thought it would be," Scorpius whispered as we made it to the door.

"Just smile, be nice and brace yourself," I said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Got it, let's go."

I opened the door and crept in, trying to avoid drawing attention to myself. It didn't work. Albus Potter came bounding towards the door, screaming, "Rose and her mystery man are here Hermione!"

I slammed the door on Scorpius' face, leaving him outside. "Shh you idiot! Could you not draw so much attention to me?"

"Who is it Rose? We've all been dying to see! Your mum said you were bringing a guest, it has to be a guy, we know it!"

Scorpius knocked on the door as Lily and Molly came to the door as well. "Rose," Lily started, "Where's this man of yours?"

"He's out the front!" Albus spoke.

"Let him in!" Molly yelled.

"Shut up all of you!"

Scorpius had had enough, and pushed on the door hard, letting himself in. Molly gasped, Lily took a step back and Al stood with his jaw hanging in shock.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" he started, "Your brought Scorpius to Christmas?!"

"Hey Al, it's been a while mate, how you doing?" Scorpius smiled, trying to be nice.

Al and Scorpius were on good terms throughout school, so at least he could start of pleasant before the others knew. Lily whispered to Molly loud enough for me to hear, "He turned out even better after Hogwarts."

I smirked, at least his looks would distract the girls from getting mad.

"Yeah good, mate, but what the hell is going on here? You and Rose?"

Scorpius laughed nervously, "Yeah, kind of a new thing, hopefully you guys are cool with that?"

"It's fine by me, but I'm not one of the ones you need to worry about."

More family started coming around the corner and into the hallway. Dominique, Louis and Lucy all joined in the mob, all gasping at the sight of the tall blond guy I had with me.

"Rose, you're going around with Malfoy? I wouldn't have never expected that!" Dom laughed. Her hair, once a flaming red, was dyed jet black, making her look more mature than ever.

"Hey Dom," I smiled and pulled her into a hug. Dom was one of the more forgiving of my cousins. I dare say it's because she was quite a controversy herself, she didn't have the entitlement of judging other people.

She whispered into my each mid-embrace, "Nice work girl, you're living one of my dirtiest fantasies right there."

I laughed at her comment, but she couldn't have been more wrong. This wasn't some hot fling I had going on, this was a state of panic.

Lucy and Molly were sisters, both raised by Mr. Percy Weasley, therefore both holding particularly conservative views. They both whispered to each other, probably chastising my choice in men. Louis puffed his chest out at the sight of an unfamiliar male. These Weasley men were so ridiculous.

Scorpius held his hand out to shake Louis', "Nice to see you again Louis, how's school going?"

Louis cautiously accepted the handshake, "Good thanks. Last year and then I'm free."

Louis and Lucy were the younger of the cousins, both just finishing school, whereas the rest of us were all "grown up" as they say, and expected to be achieving all our goals and desires, not getting knocked up by an acquaintance.

"Should we move on to see everyone else" I sighed, unprepared for my parents' reaction.

"Ron is going to flip!" Lily laughed.

"Yeah because that's so funny!" I rolled my eyes.

We all walked into the house properly, Scorpius and I at the end of the group. I heard mum's voice first.

"Is that Rose I heard?"

"Sure is Hermione, her man is here too!" Albus said.

"Look out Ron, get your wand ready," Ginny's voice laughed.

"Rose, are you here?" Dad called.

"Yeah, coming!" I called.

"Hurry up,, we want to meet this new man!"

Finally, Scorpius and I got a clear view into the living room, where the whole family was sitting.

There was silence.

Everyone held the same expression; shock. George started chocking on his own breath. Mum stopped cooking. Roxanne gripped her boyfriend Timothy's arm hard. Charlie started looking at dad. Dad was glaring at me. Holy shit.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Uncle Harry spoke first.

"Yeah, hi everyone, I'm Scorpius," he swallowed loud enough for me to hear it.

"Holy shit," James gasped.

"James, language!" James' wife Taylah growled.

I stared at mum, hoping she would help, but she was still taking my guest in. I turned to dad, who finally gained the ability to speak again, "Is this your guest Rose?"

"Yeah dad, this is Scorpius, he's my guest."

"Why?" Bill asked. Fleur smacked him on the arm as a means of shutting him up.

This was a nightmare. Merlin just take me now.

"Well, hello Scorpius, I haven't seen you since you were a lot younger," mum regained her composure, "How lovely of Rose to bring you over. How have you been?"

Everyone was still staring, "Yeah great thank you."

Grandpa Arthur stood up and approached us. I held my breath. He extended his hand for a handshake, which Scorpius gratefully accepted. "Nice to meet you, Scorpius."

Thank Merlin he was safe! If Grandpa could adjust, so could everyone else. Well, maybe not dad, who was still overcome with shock. It was as though Grandpa had click the play button on our family, and they all began bustling around and talking as though it were all normal.

Scorpius stayed close by me, as I led him around the family to catch up with them all. Harry and Ginny were first. "How's my little niece going?"

"Great Uncle Harry, how's work been?" I smiled.

"Pretty smooth lately which is good. About to start processing new applicants, actually. I here Scorpius here is one of them."

Uncle Harry was the head of the Aurors, and had been for over 15 years. I didn't realise hoe much of an opportunity this could be for Scorpius. "Yes sir, finishing training in June."

Harry smiled softly, glancing at me, "Well, I'll just have to make sure your application falls at the top of the list then, won't I?"

"I- I- Thank you! That would be excellent!" Scorpius stuttered, and even I felt relief from this news.

Ginny spoke up, "And you Rose, any promotions lingering at St. Mungos?"

"Not yet Ginny, but maybe next year a few opportunities will pop up."

She turned to face Scorpius, "You're father's very high up at St. Mungos, isn't he?"

"Yeah he is, kind of works out well doesn't it?"

We continued around the family until everyone had met Scorpius properly. A lot of the females took a liking to Scorpius, probably due to his good charm, whereas many of the males, especially the older ones, found it difficult to adjust to being on good terms with a Malfoy.

We found an empty corner in the room to take in the past hour of conversations. Scorpius held a small smile on his face, probably impressed with such a smooth welcome, and obviously forgetting that it was only the beginning of our mission.

"Well that wasn't as bad as it could've been," Scorpius whispered, leaning into me.

"I wouldn't speak so soon," I smirked as I watched James round up the rest of the cousins.

Ah, a Weasley tradition. They were all going to come up here, grab Scorpius and pretend to rough him up until he knew what they could be capable of. They didn't hurt anyone, of course, they just liked to assert their position as family.

"Why are they all coming over here?" he whispered in a panic.

"Just play dead," I laughed as James, Albus and Fred grabbed him around the arms.

"Be nice to him kids!" mum yelled out as they pulled him into the open and began tickling him without mercy.

"Are you here to hurt Rose?" Lucy growled.

"No, I- what?"

"What are your intentions?"

"I don't have an-"

"-What is Rose to you?" Dominique spoke.

"Amazing?" he was getting the hang of making correct answers quickly.

Albus spoke up, "Are you going to cherish her?"

"Of course!"

This after continued for a good 5 minutes, with the grande finale resulting in Scorpius being levitated upside down. It was a good laugh, I'll admit. It almost felt like a punishment for knocking me up, but much less gruesome. The others walked away while Albus got rid of the hex, dropping Scorpius to the ground.

Scorpius came back to me with a nauseous expression. "That won't happen again, right?"

"No, you survived the initiation," I laughed.

"Um Rose?" Al called, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh fuck" Scorpius breathed and I tried to figure out what the problem was, my eyes darting furiously around Al.

Holding a little piece of parchment, Al asked the worst, revealing question I was not prepared to answer in front of my family during Christmas.

"Why do you have an ultrasound booked with Tracey on the 21st?"

* * *

 **Uh oh! What's going to go down here?**  
 **Now, to break some bad news, I'm away on a holiday for the next few days, so you guys will be stuck on this cliffhanger for a little while! I'm cruel I know!**  
 **Please review if it was good enough! Also, I think the gender has been decided, but baby names? Any more suggestions? If not, that is also decided already. ;)**  
 **Love, Alicia.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Hey guys!  
So this one is noticeably longer than my previous chapters, but it is an important one so I thought it deserved a longer chapter.  
I was meant to post this last night, but I went for a run in 46C heat (around 114F) and passed out not long after. Sorry, but it's here now!  
Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Scorp's POV:**

I almost blacked out.

This could not be happening. The note must've fallen out of my pocket whilst I was upside down. My brain nearly exploded.

As soon as Al had spoken, all the eyes in the room focused in on Rose and I. So much for telling them this at our own pace. Rose blushed red immediately and I stared at the ground, afraid of all the eyes burning into my flesh.

"I -ah, well."

"Tracey's a maternal healer, why the hell are you seeing her?" Hermione questioned.

I looked up at Rose, her mouth was stuck open, her eyes already glistening with tears. Those damn hormones were ruining her! What were we meant to say? There was no way out. I saw Rose jolt as though she would vomit again, so I reached over for a vase of flowers on the table and threw Rose's head into it as she spewed heavily. I resisted the urge to gag at the sound, there was too much going on around us for me to be a wuss.

Dominique gasped, "She's up the duff isn't she?"

I avoided her eyes, saying nothing as Rose continued being sick.

"Rosie can't be pregnant, Dominique," Rose's grandfather Arthur scoffed, "She's not even married yet!"

Rose wiped her mouth briskly and hung her head low. "It's true."

Everyone gasped, including was one way to say it, short and to the point. "Rose!"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, Merry Christmas everyone."

"You're kidding, right?" James said bluntly.

Rose shook her head, her lip quivering. She stood up, vase in hand and walked up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of the tears streaming down her bright red face. And then I caught a glimpse at Ron Weasley. He was not happy.

"Is that why she brought you here?" he started.

Holy fuck Rose had abandoned me. It was code red right now in the Weasley world and I was the wanted criminal. All eyes were staring at me yet again, all with distress and rage. I decided to stand up and gradually find my way backwards to the stairs to find Rose, but I wasn't getting out of there anytime soon.

"Holy shit Scorpius are you the father?" Lucy said. I said nothing back.

Hermione stepped in, "This can't be right! How long have you two been dating?"

"Uh, we haven't been dating."

So many heads shook in shame. Rose was right, they were livid with this situation.

"Oh great," Ron drawled sarcastically, "you can tell this was all planned then!"

"It's complicated Mr Weasley, I'm sorry-"

"You've ruined Rose's life! I'm going to kill you!"

I watched Ron Weasley lunge towards with with his hands extended. I decided there was nothing else to do but take it, so I shut my eyes and braced myself for pain.

It didn't come. Instead, I opened my eye to find Ron petrified in front of me, with his sister Ginny Potter standing behind him with her wand out. She saved me.

"Ron," Ginny snapped, "For Merlin's sake go talk to Rose about this, don't just target Scorpius!"

Finally I had one saviour in the room. If I could survive this family until next Christmas, there was an expensive gift heading her way. I took this opportunity to race upstairs and find Rose, but I had Hermione quick on my heels.

I found the door on the second floor decorated in pink roses and suspected it would be her room. I knocked softly and asked to be let in. Hermione was standing impatiently behind me. Rose let us in and we slowly entered the room. The calm before the storm, I guess you could call it. I sat on the bed with Rose next to me, while Hermione sat on the window seat.

"Rose, do you just want to run me by what exactly is going on here?"

Rose grabbed her pillow off her bed and hugged it tight before speaking. "I'm pregnant. 7 weeks. Due in July."

Hermione rubbed her hands over her face, as if to let the new news sink in. "Right, a few questions. How, who and why the hell?!"

Rose writhed in her spot, "Scorpius and I ran into each other recently and things got out of hand and we made a mistake."

"Are you saying this was a one-night stand mistake? Merlin Rose, surely you should be over sleeping around by now!"

"I don't sleep around, mother!" Rose cried.

With that, Ron bursted into he room, his rage still apparent. "How could you be so stupid?!" he exploded, ignoring Rose's tears. "Pregnant? You're 23, you're not even married yet, he's a goddamned Malfoy!"

I felt Ron edging closer to me, his wand was still visible in his pocket though, thank Merlin. "There's nothing wrong with him being a Malfoy!"

"Were you even going to tell us about this?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to tell you both tomorrow, not in front of the whole family like that."

"Rose, this is very disappointing. I don't even know what to say to you." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh I know what to say! Scorpius you irresponsible piece of shit! How dare you do this to my daughter! Do you have any idea how much this will impact your future Rose? No one's going to want a single mother! She'll be left with nothing!"

Rose flinched at her father's insults. I couldn't blame her, Ron was voicing all of Rose's fears about the future and making her consider the worst. I wasn't going to have it.

"She's not going to be a single mother," I snapped, "I'm going to be there with her through it all."

"Oh bullshit, I know your type, you're cowards!"

I went to defend myself but Rose took over. She stood up and screamed, "Shut the fuck up Ron!" Hermione gasped and my eyes popped out of my head. "I'm having a baby; your grandchild! It's going to be a Malfoy whether you like it or not, so you can either play the happy granddad for me or never see me again!"

"Rose, don't be so dramatic," Hermione groaned.

"I'm serious and the same goes for you mum. Look, I know I've stuffed this up badly, but Scorpius has promised to be there for me and we're going to raise this baby as though it was all part of our goddamn plans."

Ron was still fuming over the news, "I think you're making a big mistake here Rose. You barely know this idiot, how can you trust him to look after a baby?"

It was my turn to defend the situation. "Ron, I'm sorry that we've gotten into this situation. I never intended to ruin things like this. I'm not going to run from my mistakes though. That's my baby, therefore it's my responsibility to look after it and Rose as well, and be there for them. I'm not going anywhere."

"Scorpius, a baby is a very big deal, I hope you know that," Hermione shook her head.

"I know. I know we're going to be completely lost and afraid during this, that's why we need you two to support us. Rose deserves to have her parents there for her during this. My parents are happy to stand behind us, and it would be great if you two were as well."

"Draco Malfoy is supporting this?"

I knew just what to say in response to Ron's shock to gain his support for the pregnancy. I knew the stories and opinions everyone held of my father from his school years, and I knew positioning Ron as worse than that Draco would push him over.

"Yeah that's right. Who would've though Draco Malfoy could be more understanding and kind-hearted than the Weasley's? Times have obviously changed."

"I'm sorry," Rose cried, "Please don't hate us for this."

Ron calmed down, obviously wanting to challenge my previous comment. "I couldn't hate you Rose, I just don't want your life to take such a major turn like this."

Hermione spoke up too, "We'll help you Rose, but you need to be sure this is what you want to do."

Rose looked at me and gave me a certain nod. "It is."

"So what is the actual plan here?"

"Scorpius is away at auror training until June, so I'll spend a lot of the pregnancy alone-"

Ron looked over at me, "-Wait, so you won't even be there during the pregnancy?"

"I- I'm going-"

"Listen dad, he'll get a two week break every two months, as well as exemptions to attend appointments. He's going to be there as much as he can."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, and what about when the baby is born?"

This was still an unstable topic for us, but I decided to take the reigns and explain our current plans. "We're going to move in together and look after the baby together. As for work, Rose will get significant maternity leave from work, and I'll start stabilising my career as an auror."

Hermione walked over behind Ron and began gently massaging his neck. "Well, that sounds thought out enough. How about we get on with Christmas lunch? You might as well set this story straight with the rest of them now. Anything else you want to say Ronald?"

"Well, Scorpius, welcome to the family I guess," he grunted rudely.

I scoffed, "Yeah, well, thank you for not hurting me, I guess."

We all stood up. Hermione embraced Rose into a hug while Ron reluctantly shook my hand, his eyes still shooting bullets into me. Rose then went in for a quick hug with her father, and Hermione came and gave me a pitying pat on the arm. I guess it could've been worse.

We followed Rose's parents back down to the living room where everyone was still sitting, whispering about the current affairs. Hermione coughed to get their attention, "Now, who's hungry?"

We all approached the dinning table quietly. I could feel the eyes of all her relatives shifting back and fourth between us. Someone was bound to day something.

And of course Al spoke up, "I'm sorry for what I said."

Rose nodded, still staring at her plate, "It's alright."

"So wait, it's true then?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant to Scorpius, I'm due in July. Now can everyone resist asking questions over Christmas lunch? Let's eat instead please."

Everyone nodded and watched as Hermione, Ginny and Molly levitated all the platefuls of food onto the table. There was so much food I could barely focus. Delicious pork and turkey and chicken, cooked vegetables, potato mixes, pasta dishes, salads, pies, puddings and all the topping you could need.

"Alright, everyone dig in!"

The green light had been turned on and the Weasley family attacked the table, everyone stacking their plates with a bit of everything. I grabbed a load of turkey and vegetables as they were closest to me, but trying to grab something across the other side with hands and food going everywhere already seemed like an impossible mission.

I settled for what I'd already put on my plate and began eating it. The table was surprisingly silent, but I guess that was because we were all stuffing our faces with delicious food. Rose's grandma Molly stood up with a glass of wine in her hand and tapped it slightly. She looked towards Rose and I and beamed at us.

A toast, oh god. "I'd like to make a toast to Rose and Scorpius. Congratulations on your pregnancy. I hope you two find the experience rewarding. Another great-grandchild, I'm so proud of you."

"Proud?" James scoffed.

"Yes James. It may not be ideal timing, but when has life ever gone according to plan. All of you best be supporting these two unless you want to deal with me, am I clear?"

Gee, Molly could toss a threat out there pretty well, as seen by the instant 'yes mum/gran/molly' mumbles around the table. "Thank you Molly."

"My pleasure Scorpius!"

I kept glancing at Rose as she ate her food. Her eyes remained focused on her plate, avoiding all her relatives. It was understandable though, there were a lot of eyes.

Everyone appeared to start accepting the news, and small conversations filled with different topics began. I breathed a sigh of relief, they were moving on. I finished my food quickly, as did everyone else and the rest of the afternoon was filled with board games and fun. Everyone played the happy family, as though one of their relatives hadn't just revealed her unexpected pregnancy.

The end of the day saw me saying goodbye to everyone and leaving with Rose to her apartment.

"Take care Scorpius, I'm sure we'll be seeing you again," Hermione smiled softly at me. She had seen us to the front door. "And you Rose, I'll be seeing you even sooner missy, we've still got a lot to straighten out here!"

"Bye mum, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. Merry Christmas."

We apparated back to Rose's apartment building, and I found it refreshing to be stumbling up to her apartment sober, and not looking for any fun. Not that I hadn't had a good time stumbling in drunk to this apartment previously, but big mistakes do tend to sway you away from repeating them.

Rose lead us up the stairs and I decided to express my relief. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but I'm glad they know now."

"Yeah, the hard part is over," Rose sighed.

"The first hard part."

"Oh, you're right. I've still got to shove a baby through my vagina."

I cringed, "Damn women are tough."

She opened her apartment door and turned back to face me. Her red hair was left frizzy from the snow outside and her makeup had been left smudged from all the tears throughout the day. Still, Rose Weasley was a beauty.

"So, will I be seeing you tomorrow sometime?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'll drop by if that's okay."

"No worries," she smiled. "Thank you, by the way, you know, for coming with me today and sticking up for me in front of the family. You did a good job."

I felt pretty proud. "That okay, of course I was going to defend you, it's me and you against the world right now."

"You've got that right."

"Thanks for letting me meet them all, you have a great family, Rose."

"Yeah, they're something else aren't they? I guess I'll head off to bed, goodnight Scorpius."

Her eyes stared happily into mine. Her bright blue eyes were so damn mesmerising. I followed her nose down to her full, pink lips. Man, why was I noticing all of this now?

"Goodnight Rose," I smiled and then paused awkwardly. We both stood in the doorway staring at each other, unsure of what to do.

Should we hug? A kiss on the cheek maybe? Nothing?

And then, I decided to do what felt right. I was having a baby with this woman for Merlin's sake! I leant in and completed my dangerous and confusing action.

I kissed her.

And it was amazing.

* * *

 **I am definitely complicating this for them muhahaha I'm so mean! Please review if you enjoyed or still have any baby names or ideas for the plot. Updating really soon!**

 **Love Alicia xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews yet again! This one is a short one again, but the next four chapters that are written and ready to go are quite big.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

"So I guess I'll see you in a month?"

I will admit, Scorpius leaving was making me pretty sad. This was all on me now. I'd known it was coming, and I had to get used to it.

His kiss at the front door on Christmas night had surprised me a little, but left me completely confused more than anything. I wasn't complaining, in fact, I leant in to keep the kiss going for a few seconds longer, but why did the kiss even happen in the first place? Was is meant to be a friendly kiss? A courtesy kiss? Was it something more? Either way, my brain had too much to worry about without trying to decipher it.

"Yeah, January 21st, I'll be back. And then again for two whole weeks on February 15th."

I hadn't really considered how long he would be away for. I was an independent woman for the majority of things, but somehow this pregnancy felt like too much for one person to handle. I guess that's why Scorpius was so desperate for my family to support me.

"Yeah, I know. I'll owl you with photos and letters when I can."

"Just promise you'll look after yourself? I wish I could be around, but I've got to push through this damn training and then we can move on with our lives."

"I promise I'll take care, as long as you do too."

"Of course," he smiled at me. That damn smile was making me melt. These fucking hormones were the work of Voldemort himself, I swear.

I considered bringing up the kiss at the door, asking him what it meant, but I knew it was too late to kick up anything serious like that. He was leaving my apartment, ready to go. He had casual denim jeans on with a grey polo shirt that held the label "Auror Academy: S. Malfoy" on it. He looked incredible. It wasn't fair.

We didn't even have a formal relationship yet, and I was already fantasising about ripping his clothes off and making out with him again. Merlin, these months were going to be torturous.

"Okay, I've really got to go. Take care, Rose."

No 'I'll miss you' 'goodbye baby' or 'I love you'. It was weird saying goodbye to the man you were pregnant to, without having a relationship that exceeded the 'all the best, buddy' conversations. However, that was the way life had turned out, and I just had to deal with it.

"You too Scorpius."

He grabbed my hand at the doorway. Fuck, was it going to happen again? I braced myself, somewhat excited for another kiss with this blond babe. Instead, he lifted up my hand and gave it a quick kiss. A sweet gesture, but such an anti-climax. He gave me one last smile before he headed down the stairs and left.

I turned back into my apartment. All alone. _Come on, Rose,_ I thought, _you've been alone for the past 5 years, get a grip!_

I heard a knock on the door. He was back already? "Scorpius?"

"No it's Al! Let me in."

I released a disappointed sigh, but let my dark haired cousin into my house and lead him into he kitchen. "What brings you here Albus?"

He cringed at his full name and explained himself, "Look, I feel really awful for ruining Christmas for you. I had no idea what I was saying until it was out, but the whole family is fine with it now! They just needed a few days to adjust."

I knew this already. There had been a small flood of letters sent to me since Christmas, congratulatory ones, informative one, opinionated ones, all from the relatives who were there to see me crumble.

"Yeah I know Al. I understand why, I'm one of the last relatives they'd expect to be pregnant."

Al snorted, "No, that would be Lucy. Unlike you, she's actually still classed a child!"

I took in the state of my apartment and winced. It was a mess. That's what a couple of weeks of fretting over a pregnancy will do to you. Al must've taken in his surroundings too because I heard him give a disdainful grunt.

"Merlin Rose, when was the last time you cleaned this place?"

I glared at him, "I've been kind of busy, you know?"

"Well, as part of my apology to you, I'm going to help you clean it!"

"Al it's fine, I can do it."

"Rosie, you are a pregnant woman. Now I may not have paid much attention to the excessive pregnancies in our families, but I do know that you need rest and strength, with minimal activity, so allow me!"

"That's not what I need at all you buffoon!" I laughed as I helped him perform multiple cleaning charms. "How is flicking my wand going to exert me?"

We continued cleaning up the living room and kitchen before Al followed me to my bedroom and bathroom to begin tackling the messes in there.

"So I heard the Malfoy thing was a drunk, one-off thing?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Nice one Rosie. Hermione would've had a fit! And Ron, damn, how are you still alive?"

I shook my head as I charmed the bed to make itself. I really didn't know how I made it out alive from Christmas. Miracles must be possible. "Mum thinks I do it all the time."

"Oh man Hermione, everyone else knows you're a partial prude."

I gave him a smack on the arm. It was true though, despite how much I hated to admit it. 5 sexual partners since Hogwarts 6 years ago. Not even one a year. Holy hell I was a prude. "Why don't you get in trouble for your sexual adventures?"

"Ah, maybe because I don't knock anyone up in the process?"

I rolled my eyes. Damn it Scorpius, why was it so hard to remember protection? I continued into the bathroom, picking up towels and clothes, and cleaning up all the pregnancy potions that were still lying on the counter.

"So there's the dreaded vials everyone fears!"

"You got that right. Look at the lovely positive-pink shade, you don't know how happy I was to see that," I drawled sarcastically.

Albus chuckled, "Ah well, if I ever fuck up and need one, I'll come to you, the expert."

Again I bashed him on the arm. This kid had some nerve. I couldn't lie though, he did have a good sense of humour, just very little awareness of other peoples' feelings. We finished cleaning and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"So, becoming Rose Malfoy anytime soon?"

I jumped at the unfamiliar name. It didn't exactly sound fitting, but I guess people were going to expect it now that this baby existed. "I don't think so, we aren't even in a standard relationship yet."

"But you won't be with anyone else?"

I pointed at my stomach and raised my eyebrows, "You do know that these things are basically men deterrents? No one is going to jump into a relationship with a pregnant chick."

He laughed at me, the bastard. "Chin up Rosie, at least you're kind of good looking."

"Thanks?"

We sipped at our teas silently for a while before I heard an owl tapping it the window. The owl was unfamiliar to me, however, Al jumped up quickly at the sight of it and grabbed the note greedily. His eyes scanned over the note quickly and a huge smirk grew across his face.

"Something up?" I asked.

He nodded, stuffing the note into his pocket. "I got myself a second round with the lovely Ms Reeves."

Ashley Reeves was a year younger than Al and I, a journalist for The Daily Prophet, with a well-known history of screwing around. She was a fun girl, and I could respect that, but a round two? Ashley Reeves never gave a guy a round two. She was a woman on a mission. A mission to love and leave all the men she can. What had Al done to deserve such an honour?

"Well, Al, you must be Mr Right for Ms Reeves if you're getting invited back," I smirked into my cup.

He stood up proudly, "Damn right I am! Ashley is the epitome of sex and sexiness and I am one experienced man she couldn't quite let go of."

I rolled my eyes a his eagerness. At least he was enjoying himself. "Well, you have fun. Be safe!"

"Love you Rosie, you be safe too! No hey lifting of any kind-"

"-Yeah yeah yeah, now get lost!"

And with that, Al walked out of the apartment and disappeared with a pop.

I looked around the room and locked eyes with my new camera. I reached over the bench and picked it up, inspecting the item closely. I decided to have a play with it and prepare some photos for Scorpius, already.

I propped the camera up on the bench and took a few steps back. I lifted up my top slightly to expose my stomach and stood side-on. With my wand, flicked a spell to begin a three-second timer on the camera. I didn't know what to do with my face so I looked down at my stomach awkwardly.

The photograph shot out of the camera suddenly and I caught it mid-air. The moving image showed my face awkwardly looking at the camera, and then finding my stomach. I screwed my face up at the crappy photo, but decided to use it anyway.

I sat down and wrote Scorpius a letter.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _So I tried out the camera you gave me and as you can see, I am definitely no professional photographer. However, I can promise you that I'll improve with time, and there seems to be a lot of that._

 _Anyway, I know you've only been gone for a day, but I thought I'd send you a letter now just to get the ball rolling, and keep you updated like you asked. I hope you enjoy your training._

 _Talk to you soon,_

 _From Rose._

I read over the letter and pondered the if my high level of desperation was noticeable in my writing. I thought I'd done a good enough job to hide it, so I went over to the window and sent it away with Juniper.

I groaned at my foolishness. Not even through my first trimester and I was doing something I shouldn't have been doing.

I was falling for Scorpius Malfoy.

I collapsed on my couch and rubbed my eyes. This was definitely not a good idea. This pregnancy was enough to deal with let alone having feelings for him. I needed to make a new plan.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Please review if you did! I am going to update as soon as possible!  
Love,  
Alicia.**

 **Also, I just wanted to give my condolences to the talented Alan Rickman. He brought a depth to the character Snape that I doubt other actors could have achieved, and after growing up with the Harry Potter series, his death feels more personal than most of passing actors. Rest in peace, Alan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the suspense, I've just started full-time work, but I'm spending all my spare time completing this story. I've decided to take a drastic turn with the plot soon, also, so brace yourself for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was January 21st and it was ultrasound day. I finally got to see this baby on a screen, and officially confirm that this whole mistake was real.

This day came surprisingly fast, considering I spent the first few days of Scorpius leaving sitting around at home, playing with my camera, reading Astoria's baby books and waiting on the very scarce letters to return from Scorpius. I got away with this until I was dragged out for New Year celebrations with my family, which kind of forced me to be social and think of things besides Scorpius.

You'd think by the early to mid 20's, us Weasley's and Potter's would be toning our party life down, but this was far from the truth. Dominique made me her wingman for the duration of the night, which was not as fun or easy being sober and pregnant, while Albus spent the night feeding drinks to Ashley on yet again another "date".

As for Fred, the last I saw of him involved a short, blonde lady and lots of snogging and booze, and my embarrassing brother, Hugo, was carried out by security after dancing on the bar and smashing multiple glasses. The worst part, the moment was captured and put on the Daily Prophet for everyone to see. Happy New Year.

Although my family was completely crazy, for a while, I wouldn't be the only screw up. Mum and dad gave Hug a right screaming to for embarrassing them in front of our whole world. At least my own news hadn't broke out from the family yet.12 weeks pregnant and not a single article about me, I was a record-breaking Weasley.

It was fairly problematic, being the daughter of two thirds of "The Golden Trio" as they were called. While it was cool to have a mum, dad and uncle who all saved our world against the darkest wizard ever, the constant articles and interviews for a family were monotonous. Any Weasley or Potter drama, and the whole wizarding world wanted to know the ins and outs of the story. Talk about lack of privacy.

The rest of the weeks flew by, with work back in full swing and the holiday mode banished. I found working to be the best thing to keep me occupied from thoughts of the baby, my future and Scorpius.

My memories of the past few weeks were interrupted by a knock at the door. I left the kitchen to answer it, finding Scorpius' mother, Astoria, standing there smiling with an envelope.

"Rose, how are you darling?" she beamed at me.

"I'm well thank you Astoria, what brings you here?"

"Well I know that Scorpius is coming back today for your ultrasound- how exciting! - and I just wanted to pop by and see how you were doing yourself."

I let the graceful lady into my home. Thank god I'd made an effort to clean up the place recently. I offered her a coffee and sat down at the kitchen table with her. She was dressed in a pastel pink dress with matching shoes. I envied her fashion style, as I myself was wearing the boring placement of jeans and a tank top.

"I wanted to give you this too Rose, as a small pregnancy gift."

She slid the envelope over to me and I carefully opened it, cautious of what she was giving me. I couldn't take anything that would leave me in total moral and monetary debt to them, I just couldn't. I pulled out the parchment within the envelope and unfolded it.

 _Theresa's Spa and Beauty Salon_

 _A gift for Rose Weasley:_

 _1 x free full body massage_

 _1 x free facial treatment_

 _1 x manicure_

 _1 x pedicure_

 _Gifted by Astoria and Draco Malfoy._

"Oh Astoria, I can't accept this!" The value of the spa treatment exceeded anything I could afford on my low-income weekly pay. Still, a massage sounded like heaven.

"Don't be ridiculous Rose, think of it as a necessity!" she laughed, "you'll go absolutely crazy without a bit of relaxation."

I popped the gift certificate back into the envelope and placed it on my kitchen notice board. Yes, I had a bulletin board, I had to if I wanted any sense of organisation! "Well thank you then, Astoria, and to Draco as well. I'll be sure to enjoy it."

She took a small sip from her coffee and placed it down, ready to speak. "So how are you coping with it all?"

"Fine, I've been working a lot, it's been good to be busy."

Astoria gave me a sad smile. "Scorpius told me your parents didn't take the news too well."

A slight twinge of anger overcame me. Why would Scorpius think it was okay to tell his parents that mine went crazy? I felt the need to defend them, after all, they had agreed to support me, after their outburst.

"Oh, it wasn't any worse than when Draco found out. Besides, the whole family took it fairly well, they're all ready to give me a hand when I need it."

Astoria straightened up, "Well thank Merlin, I was very afraid that you were trying to do this all on your own, but thankfully you've got a whole support system there for you."

"And you as well."

"Yes, and me as well," Astoria smiled.

I noticed Astoria viewing my stomach carefully. Feeling awkward, I decided to get up and grab a glass of water. This didn't stop Astoria from bringing the topic of my stomach back up.

"12 weeks, right? You'll start showing any week now, love."

I almost let out a groan. I didn't want to show. "Yeah, 12 to 16 weeks those books suggested. I guess I should brace myself."

"You're a skinny little thing though Rose, I doubt you'll grow much."

It was hard to believe. All of my relatives who had had babies while I was growing up shot out like balloons, I'd probably be no exception. I was 5 years old when Aunt Audrey had Lucy. Biggest baby in the whole family at 10 pounds. Aunt Audrey vows her body never looked the same. What if I ended up with a giant mutant baby and I was forever ruined?

Astoria pulled me from my thoughts, "Anyway, I best be off. Scorpius should be here and moment. Enjoy the ultrasound, I'm sure it will be lovely."

"Yes, thank you Astoria. I'll see you soon."

I let her out of the house and waited eagerly for Scorpius to appear. I looked at the clock. 9:00am. Fuck, I was meant to check into reception in just 20 minutes. I grabbed everything I needed; coat, bag, purse, wand, appointment card. I was set. I continued tapping my foot against my seat as I watch the clock turn into 9:10, 9:15 and then, the deadline, 9:20.

"Where the fuck is he?" I yelled to myself. I couldn't wait any longer, so I locked my apartment and furiously trotted downstairs where I apparated to St. Mungos.

I made my way into the Maternal Ward. Thank god I worked at this place, I could get away with being slightly late. I saw the receptionist Kelly and flung myself at the desk. "Hey Kel, I'm here for my 9:30 appointment with Tracey."

The blonde woman looked up from her notes and gave me a warning glare, "You're 10 minutes late Rose, you know the drill. Arrive 10 minutes early, not 10 minutes late."

I used all my power to hold my eyes from rolling. "I know, I'm sorry, is Tracey still available?"

"I sure am hot stuff," Tracey laughed as she appeared around the corner, "Baby brain already having its effect on you I see."

I smiled bashfully as I followed her to the room. I took one last glare around the waiting area, with no blond-haired Malfoy in sight. The clock clicked over to 9:42 and I cursed under my breathe multiple times. The first appointment he'd promised to attend and he fucking missed it.

I was fuming with anger as I got changed into a patient's robe and lied on the table. I held back hot tears of rage. I was not crying here over that asshole. Scorpius was an absolute idiot for even suggesting he could be there for me, what a perfect let down.

Tracey, obviously noticing my anger asked the question she already knew the answer to, "So I guess Scorpius couldn't make it today?"

I replied bitterly, "Apparently not."

"Well, his loss. Are you ready to see the baby though?"

And with that, the tardy blond man burst through the door, noticeably out of breath. "Rose!"

I stared at him with outrage as Tracey did the talking, "Well Scorpius, good of you to join us, do you want to see your kid?"

"More than anything, but first, Rose, hear me out!"

"Just move on with the ultrasound, Trace. Scorpius, you can speak when we're done."

Scorpius edged closer to the bed I was propped up on. His forehead was dripping with sweat and his clothes were covered in a dark ash. Had my mood been different, his shabby appearance would've turned me on, but that was not the case. Still, I couldn't resist asking, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I- The floo system messed up! Sent me to god knows where 8 blocks from your house. I ran there-"

"-You ran 8 blocks? Why wouldn't you just apparate?"

"I honestly thought it was a lot closer, Rose. Anyway, you weren't there, so I apparated here and now here I am."

I sat up slightly off the bed. I was still too angry to just forgive him so plainly. "You're a good 30 minutes late! What happened to being there for me?"

"It wasn't my fault! Please, I just want to see my kid! I didn't run those 8 blocks for nothing."

I sunk back down in the bed reluctantly. I had no more reason to be mad, but I couldn't shake the rage. I nodded to Tracey to continue, so she drew out her wand and began casting her spells around my stomach.

Scorpius stood next to me, his breath still unsteady. I held my own breath as the fuzzy screen next to Tracey gained focus. The screen flashed various colours of black and white as Tracey continued muttering the spell.

Finally, I saw it. The little bean shaped, large-headed figure on the screen was obvious. It was my baby. I felt a wave of emotions. Anxiety, happiness, fulfilment and love. I could finally see the cause of my latest stress and panic, and I couldn't help but love it.

I felt a large hand grab mine tightly. I looked up at Scorpius, his piercing grey eyes were focused on the screen showing off our small child. He was completely awestruck. Tracey continued writing down measurements and information while Scorpius and I stared at the little figure.

"Oh, do you want to hear the heartbeat?" she smiled.

I couldn't speak, but I nodded eagerly. Tracey whispered another spell and suddenly the rhythmic sound of my child's heartbeat filled the room. I was again captivated. Another reason to appreciate my situation. While this child may have caused a lot of disorder already, it was mine and it was going to be loved.

Scorpius stuttered, "T-that's our baby."

I again nodded in silence. Scorpius turned his shocked expression into a beaming smile. "It looks huge already!"

I glared at him. "It does not!"

"Look at the head on that thing though, it's bound to be a whopper."

"Actually," Tracey entered the conversation, "the baby is a pretty average size for this time. All seems well, just look after yourself and this will be one healthy kid."

"Is it a boy of girl?" Scorpius asked.

I held my breath; I didn't want to know. Tracey spoke, "It's too early to tell, but at your 20 week ultrasound we'll have a look."

The moment was concluded far too early. I wanted to keep looking at my child, but the screen cut off as Tracey finished. She must've noticed my disappointment because she quickly produced a few copies of the ultrasound image and handed them to me, "Here, you can look at it all day if you really want."

Scorpius grabbed one of the images eagerly and smiled, "Yes please."

Tracey sent us both on our way, leaving us standing in the waiting room awkwardly avoiding eye contact. I knew I had to make amends. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you couldn't help it."

Scorpius' eyes met mine, "It's okay, I'm sorry I didn't just apparate straight here."

I nodded, "It might've helped."

"I think I owe you a date or something for that."

My eyes lit up uncontrollably. A date? Hell yeah, I was up for a date. Unfortunately I accidentally blurted out, "How about now?"

Scorpius was obviously taken aback. I regain my composure, as he looked at his watch. "I'd love to Rose, but if I'm not back at the training headquarters within the next half hour I'll be caned."

I didn't even try to hide my disappointment. "That's okay, another time?"

He tried to smile, but looked more pained than anything, "Just 3 more weeks."

I was already getting frustrated with this lack of contact. "Okay, I'll lock you in."

We made our way out of the hospital together. Scorpius looked down at his ultrasound image and a goofy smiled crept across his face. I raised my eyebrow at him to which he replied "I'm going to keep this next to my bed to look at it everyday. This one, and the others you've sent me of course."

I smiled at him with appreciation. "Good, I'll keep sending them then."

I knew the short time with Scorpius was coming to an end, despite my desires to make him stay. The truth was, I didn't want Scorpius to go. I wanted to go on a date with him, or just be with him and see what chemistry arises. Unfortunately for me, I could see him rocking back and fourth ready to leave.

I sighed. "It felt like just yesterday I was saying goodbye to you, and now I'm doing it again."

"Just three more weeks and I'm all yours."

Resisting the urge jump on him - fucking hormones - and instead gave him a friendly hug. I looked over his tall, muscular frame once more and with a casual nod, I let him leave. I looked down at the moving photo of my precious baby and smiled. At least I always had some company now.

Suddenly, I noticed a rustling in the bushes across the road from where I stood outside the hospital. Focusing in on the area, I became aware that I was being watched. The person must've known they'd been spotted, because the photographer jumped up from the bushes, took a photo of me in my state of confusion, and apparated away before I could figure out what was happening. 

* * *

**So there we are, another chapter. Please read and review whenever possible!**  
 **Also, *SPOILER* if Scorpius and Rose decided to get sexy again, would you recommend an implied sex scene (avoiding smut), or one actually written into it (smut)? I'm happy to give either one a go.**  
 **Thanks guys!**  
 **Love Alicia xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, here's a** **longer one for you! I seems like this chapter is just a filler, but it does hold some necessary info.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rose, wake up, we have a situation."

I sat up and winced at the brightness of my room, searching for the voice. There was Dominique, towering over my bed staring at me. "Geez Dom, what do you want?"

"The press knows about the baby."

I became more alive with those words. Fuck, the word was out. I'd assumed that's what the man in the bushes was up to anyway. I couldn't be too upset though, 14 weeks pregnant and it was only just surfacing now? I was a master at privacy. I looked up at the black-haired beauty and rubbed my eyes to rid them of sleep.

"Do they know who the father is?"

Dom said nothing, instead, she laid The Daily Prophet on my lap. I held it up and groaned. I examined the sneakily-captured image of me and Scorpius standing outside the hospital together, holding our sonograms. Another image followed; the one of me staring, confused, at the camera. Both showed my barely-there, but still very apparent baby bump.

 _Weasleys and Malfoys: One Big Happy Family.  
_ _by Rita Skeeter._

 _It has been confirmed that Miss Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, are expecting a child. Rumours suggest the baby is due at the end of July, and the pregnancy itself was very unplanned._

 _Naturally, we assume this scandal has rocked both families, who have always experienced strong differences and disagreements with each other. Harry Potter, Rose Weasley's uncle, will also see himself tied closer to the Malfoy name, which could prove detrimental to his success._

 _Will Ron Weasley be taken seriously in his coaching of the Chudley Canons this season, after he foolishly believed his daughter was a responsible adult? Will Hermione Weasley be allow to deliver sentencing to people when she can't even determine her own daughter's mischievous acts? We are sure the family will suffer greatly due to this surprise._

 _As for Draco Malfoy, will he be signed up for delivering the baby? After all, he is now, unfortunately, a highly-respected healer. Will Rose receive luxury treatment at the hospital for that reason? Both are more than likely. Rose Weasley will easily hide from these mistakes under the shadows of her parents' power._

 _The Daily Prophet tried to conduct interviews with members of both families, but all invitations were refused. We are expecting a formal announcement notice to be released from the not-so-happy couple in the coming weeks._

I tore the paper up furiously and threw it to the ground where I ignited it with my wand. Watching it burn made me feel better, but the anger wasn't going away. I looked over at Dom, "Why does it only talk about me as a screw up?"

"That Skeeter bitch is just looking to knock you down. You'd think she'd be up for retirement by now, but nope, she's still pumping out this shit."

"There's not even a proper mention of Scorpius fucking up. It's all 'Rose messed up' 'Rose ruined everything'. Fucking hell."

"Don't worry, the rest of the family picked up the same thing. None of us are blaming you, or suffering because of the baby. Hell, more than half of the family are thrilled over it now! Just issue a statement yourself and set them straight."

I got up and started getting changed, still keeping conversation with Dom. "I just wish the Prophet would butt out. It's not their story to tell. Besides, it's not even my fault I'm knocked up, it's Scorpius'!"

"I don't doubt it babe. With a body like that, I bet Scorpius could knock someone up just by looking at them."

I snorted at her, "Well don't you go forcing no eye contact with him, please!"

"You already claimed that man, you lucky bitch, I'll resist."

"I fucking hate the Prophet!" I said, dragging us back to the topic.

"Yeah we all kind of figured that, the Prophet get a juicy story out of making our family look bad. The thing is, it's actually really hard for them to make us the bad guys. They haven't done it yet."

"It feels like they have with me."

"Chin up Rosie, ain't nobody hating on you yet. You could kill a man, and people would still think you were a good egg."

I walked out into the kitchen with Dominique in tow. I saw a few different owls sitting on the window ledge with letters in their beaks. I grabbed each one, fed the owls some treats quickly and started tearing them open. The first was from Astoria.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _We just saw the Prophet. They were well out of line to attack you and your family like that. Draco was furious about it and sent a howler straight to the Prophet. I, on the other hand, have issued a formal complaint, demanding they have it corrected in tomorrows paper._

 _Scorpius hasn't received his mail for the week, so his input won't be here in time, but we believe you should submit the correct information to them. If they're going to make a story out of you, it might as well be the right one. Stay strong and don't let this article get the better of you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Astoria and Draco._

After reading the letter, thoughts of Scorpius flooded my mind. Had he read this article? Did he know what was being said about us? Did he care? I cursed the auror training set up that stopped him from receiving his mail on a daily basis. I decided to pass the letter on to the curious-looking Dom, while I read another.

 _Rosie,_

 _Holy crap, is it just me or are these articles getting more bullshit by the day? Mum and dad were flipping out, you'll probably be seeing them soon. Mum all but had to hex dad to stop him from marching into the Prophet office and knocking some sense into Skeeter._

 _So yeah, that's my warning I guess; Angry mum, furious dad._

 _Hugo._

I sighed and tossed Hugo's letter to Dom also, and watched as she read it. She laughed at my brothers role of being my personal evacuation alarm and her eyes grew wide, "Well shit, a huge storm is brewing here."

"There's still one more," I muttered as I opened it, noticing the rough handwriting immediately, "It's from Al."

 _Rose,_

 _Ashley said she can fix this! You know, my lady friend Ashley Reeves? We just saw the Prophet, Skeeter was well out of line! You just tell Ashley what to say and she'll use her article space tomorrow to set that bitch straight._

 _By the way, if you're looking to find her, she's spending the night at my house (I'm a lucky man again)._

 _From your fav. cousin,  
Al._

Everything was flooding my brain. The biggest issue with having a big family had to be the overload of input, information and opinions that were launched at you in your time of need. Why did the Prophet have to be so cruel? What exactly had I done to deserve being dragged through the mud. Oh wait, I'd gotten pregnant, that's what I'd done.

I heard a person bustling into my apartment. I peered into the entrance to see dad already through the door, obviously ropable, complete with a newspaper in his hand. Mum was following him in more calmly, her own copy of the dreaded paper tucked under her arms.

"Rosie, this baby is causing a whole lot of grief."

I screwed my face up at him. "The baby's not doing anything, it's the Prophet's fault for publishing such rubbish."

My ginger-haired father paced the kitchen swiftly, while my mum greeted Dominique with a hug and read the letters lying across the table. Dad spoke, "They're going to be begging for mercy when I'm through with them."

"Ronald relax," Mum said, "We've got plenty of reasonable ways to settle this issue without being violent or threatening."

"I'm in no mood for settling, 'Mione. I want these bastards to be sorry."

Dom spoke up, "Uncle Ron, Al's girlfriend is going to fix it for us easy, we've just got to make an official statement."

"Girlfriend?" mum seemed shocked.

Dominique rolled her eyes. Never being one for upholding the manners expected in front of parental figures, she translated, "His play-thing, fuck buddy, booty call- whatever you guys call it."

Both my parents' had eyes bulging out of their heads due to Dom's bluntness. I wanted to laugh, secretly refreshed by her "I don't give a damn" attitude, but I held back. I grabbed a quill and some parchment and began writing a letter to Scorpius.

Before I could get far, Dominique stopped me. "Why are you writing to Scorpius? What about the statement?"

I shrugged, "It's just as much my responsibility as his, he deserves a say in it."

"Rose," mum started with her warning tone, "you know how hard it is to communicate to the auror academy. It could takes days for a reply. You need to do this today."

I felt like throwing a tantrum like a child but instead gripped my quill tightly. "Okay, okay! I'll have something ready to go before lunch."

I stood up and threw a coat and scarf on. I needed fresh air. Dominique sensed my actions, and also prepared to leave. Dad stared at me, "Where are you going?"

"I need a coffee."

"Rose you're not meant to drink too much coffee while you're pregnant."

"Fine mum, I'll have a hot chocolate. I just need to be out. Write down whatever you want said in the statement, I'll add it in for you."

And with that, Dom and I left my apartment and headed down the stairs into the fresh air. I breathed it all in as though I hadn't had air for an eternity. I was glad to keep my growing stomach hidden under my coat today - something I should of considered after my ultrasound. Dom led us to our regular coffee shop, strutting across the footpath with confidence and grace.

We walked into the small, warm coffee house and the aroma made me feel calmer. Despite my desperation, I followed mum's warning and ordered a hot chocolate instead of coffee, along with a chocolate donut. I watched jealously as Dom drank her perfect, soothing, necessary cup of caffeine.

"So, what's it like to finally be a Weasley scandal?"

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Just lovely. Why does it feels so much more negative now that it's me?"

"Maybe it has something to do with a Malfoy being involved?"

I took a large sip of my drink and pretended to ignore that one important fact that made my pregnancy so much more scandalous than anyone else's. To the public, a Malfoy and a Weasley having a baby was virtually unbelievable.

Shamefully, I consumed the donut in just a few bites, the chocolate satisfied my cravings immensely. I wiped the icing off the corners of my mouth and washed it down with my drink. I was disgusting, but I was pregnant, so I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

"Fuck," Dom muttered under her breath.

I noticed her eyes locked onto something behind me. I quickly turned around to the window where I was faced with a handful of journalists and photographers all staring eagerly at my cousin and myself.

"Can't even get a drink without them hunting me down!" I growled.

Dom sighed and down the rest of her coffee. "You wanna face these bastards or should I get some hexes ready?"

"Dom, you're not risking another charge."

Dom had a long history of apparently "unprovoked" attacks on other wizards and witches, and unfortunately, the last thing we needed was more media coverage. She tucked her wand tightly in her jacket and gave me a nod.

"Fine, looks like we're doing this then. You ready for a verbal statement instead?"

I shrugged. I definitely wasn't prepared. I didn't want to speak to any of them about anything, but my chances of escaping without speaking were next to nothing. We collected our items and braced ourselves for a bombardment or questions.

"Rose Weasley! How is your pregnancy going-"

"-Rose is it true Scorpius has abandoned you?"

"Dominique, how does it feel knowing a cousin younger than yourself is already pregnant?"

"Enough!" Dom yelled at them. Thank god for her confidence. "Let her fucking breathe!"

The cameras continued to flash as I stood there staring at the reporters. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what my story really was. Taking a deep breath, I decided to take the easy route.

"Scorpius and myself are both ecstatic over this pregnancy. We would both - along with our families - enjoy some privacy during this precious time, and ask that you respect our wishes."

I was cut of almost immediately after finishing my last sentence.

"Rose, is it true that Scorpius is currently out of the country?"

"Well, yes-"

"-And that he has abandoned you and the baby?"

"No, he's on a traini-"

"Do you feel bad for being so irresponsible?"

"Merlin, you're all a lost cause! No more questions, I'm done giving comments!"

I stormed off through the street with Dominique, feeling less than satisfied with my answers. Dom continued strutting while cursing all of them under her breath. "Fucking bastards don't even let you breath. Jerk, assholes, just wait, I'll be tearing them to fucking shreds."

"Dom, calm down," I said, noticeably growing tired of the whole day, "let's just get home and I'll sort out everything there."

We made the short walk back to my apartment where my parents were still waiting, with two new additions; Al and Ashley. Mum was first to noticed my state of rage, and asked, "What happened honey?"

"We were swarmed by rumour-hungry media assholes," Dom grumbled. Mum didn't even chastise her for her swearing.

"What did they do?"

"Besides bombard me with questions and make me feel awful? Nothing." I sighed. I was definitely sick of the entire day and it was barely lunch time.

"Oh Rosie, those pricks deserve a good rough up," Dad spat.

Al spoke up to change the subject, "Hey Rose, Ashley wanted to help as soon as she can so we came to you. Hope that's okay."

I nodded and gave Ashley a warm smile. The blonde bombshell spoke softly, "I'm sorry the Prophet did that to you Rose. I can't believe I work with such assholes, honestly."

I snorted loudly and quickly composed myself. "Thank you Ashley."

She continued, "Hermione and I came up with a rough draft for the article, you want to go over it with me?"

I agreed and sat down at the kitchen counter with her to go over the statement. I was thankful to see it was not written from my perspective, leaving me with no responsibility for the public response.

 _Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, with the support of their loving parents and other relatives, are pleased to announce their pregnancy to the wizarding world._

 _The baby is due to arrive in early July, with both the Weasley and Malfoy families accepting the news with open arms. Rose Weasley, a well respected skeletal health healer and Scorpius Malfoy, a soon-to-be auror, sparked up a relationship in recent months, and since the knowledge of the pregnancy, have decide to develop their relationship further throughout its duration._

 _Both the Weasley and Malfoy families see it imperative to the safe and healthy development of the child that Miss Weasley be given privacy and respect during her pregnancy. Any unapproved public media pursuits of the Weasley or Malfoy family in regards to the pregnancy will be pursued by Judge Hermione Weasley as a criminal matter of intrusion._

 _We here at the Daily Prophet apologise for any previous speculation in regards to this topic, and wish the families, and Scorpius and Rose especially, all the best during this exciting adventure._

"This is really good. Exactly what needs to be told."

Mum smiled proudly, "I thought you might like it. Not too much information."

"-But enough to get the point across," Ashley added.

With those suggestive words, Ashley leant down lower, letting her cleavage show obviously, directly in Al's point of view. I pretended not to see the disturbing sexual tension that was happening in the room, with my parents and Dom all completely oblivious to the silent scene unfolding. Even my dad, who was right in between he pair, was too busy fixing himself a glass of water to notice. Maybe it was just my heightened sex drive that had me noticing these things.

I cleared my throat to redirect Al's lingering eyes. "So, who's hungry?"

"Well your father and I are having lunch with Percy and Audrey, you're welcome to come Rosie."

I struggled not to screw my face up. "I think I'll pass, thanks for the offer though. Al, Ashley?"

"Nah I've got quidditch training in an hour," Al replied. Al was a successful keeper for Puddlemere United (much to dad's disappointment) and when he wasn't getting drunk or screwing someone, he was training for or playing quidditch games.

"I'm not doing anything, if you wanted to get lunch? Don't feel obliged, though," Ashley said.

I nodded, "Of course, I'd be happy to."

"Speaking of food, Rose," mum started, "we really should have a dinner or something with the Malfoy's."

Dad suddenly choked on his juice, leading to an extreme and awkward coughing fit. We all stared at him, waiting for the explosion of anger we all knew was approaching.

"I don't think that is necessary Hermione!"

"Of course it is Ronald! We're sharing a grandchild with them for goodness sake!"

"But that doesn't mean we need to have dinner or any kind of meeting with them!"

I had to agree with my dad, honestly. Putting my father and Draco Malfoy in the same room seemed like an unnecessarily dangerous concoction. "Maybe dad's right, mum."

"Rose! They are the grandparents of your child, and so are we! Don't you think we deserve to get better acquainted?"

The last time I decided to get "better acquainted" with someone, I ended up pregnant. Merlin knows what would happen if the parents met.

"I don't know, can we do it after all this media bullshit is over?"

"Language!"

"You let Dominique swear!" I called out like a child.

"Hey leave me out of this!"

Mum shut us both up, "Stop bickering! Fine, Rose, I'll give it a couple of weeks, but it is happening!"

I rolled my eyes. Wow, I really was being a child. How mature of me. Dad looked as though he wanted to protest, but the gruelling stare coming from my mother stopped him from speaking. My father may be hot-headed, but he knew where the line was.

"Well, I'm off!" Al said, giving Ashley a quick peck on the cheek and heading quickly out the door.

"And we're right behind him," mum sighed. She gave me a supportive hug to say goodbye, as did dad.

Dom stood up to leave as well. "Where are you going?"

"Rose, it's midday on a Friday. I need a solid 6 hours to prep myself for whatever adventures I get up to tonight, if you know what I mean."

"I wish I didn't," I cringed at her. She had to be the male version of Al, only even Al was settling down, while she was still pushing the age boundaries for casual hookups. I gave the sexual deviant a hug and thanked her for supporting my hormonal self, sending her on her way.

It was just me and Ashley left. I accidentally let a yawn escape in front of her. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "We don't have to do lunch today Rose, honestly, you should have a nap."

I was thankful for her understanding. "Thanks Ashley, I think I need to."

"I'll head into work anyway and prepare this for tomorrows print."

"Thanks for helping me, by the way. I'm glad I've got you."

"Who would've thought a family as powerful as the Weasley's - and the Potter's - would need the help of someone as plain as me?"

I shook my head at her, "You're definitely not plain. Al wouldn't date someone who was plain."

At the mention of Al, Ashley's cheeks flushed a bright pink colour and she glanced down at her papers, avoiding my eyes. "Al's a nice guy."

"No offence, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who gets into serious relationships."

The witty girl replied delicately, "And you don't seem like the kind of girl to get pregnant to a guy she barely knows, but I guess anyones plans can change."

"But you do like him, right? It's not just a fling?"

She smiled softly, she seemed lost in her own thoughts. "No, it's definitely more than a fling. I just think, everything happens for a reason. I met Al, and suddenly being tied down to one guy seemed like the best idea ever."

"Yeah, I guess I see your point." Although I still didn't quite understand it.

Ashley gathered up her paper and placed it in her bag. "Look, you got pregnant to Scorpius, and even though a pregnancy probably wasn't in your original idea, you decided that keeping it and becoming a mother was the best plan. There's got to be a reason for that. Maybe you won't see it yet, but one day it'll make sense."

I was oddly comforted by Ashley's words, she suddenly appeared wise beyond her years to me. I appreciated how easily Ashley seemed to accept and understand my drastic change of circumstances. I made a point to accept her changes as well.

"Well I hope you and Al enjoy wherever your relationship leads to."

Ashley nodded, her eyes smiling with gratitude, "And I hope you and Scorpius enjoy where this baby leads you two in life. You have a nice sleep, Rose."

"Thanks for everything, Ashley. You're one of the good ones."

I let the blonde saviour out of my apartment and quickly crashed on the couch, completely overwhelmed by the day. If it weren't for the baby growing inside me, I would of had a bottle of wine accompanying me. Instead, I settled for a glass of apple and berry juice and pretended it was alcoholic, until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

 **There we go! A little bit of a proper introduction to Dom and Ashley. Next chapter is going to include some full-blown Rose and Scorpius fun... so stay tuned and review with your opinions and even ideas for the story.**  
 **Love Alicia xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys for the reviews! You may not like this chapter, but I think it should appeal to some of you! It's a big chapter filled with lots Rose and Scorpius for all you guys.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius had been back for a whole of four days, and the press was swarming for his side of the story. The past few weeks had been utter chaos. While journalists had stopped following us (obviously that is, however there was nothing to say they hadn't resorted to undercover measures), that didn't stop them from sending letters requesting information. The flood of owls entering my apartment was enough to drive me batty.

Ashley's article had worked a treat though. The Prophet had banned Skeeter from publishing any negative reports about my family - thanks to my mother and her great knowledge of the law - and the only articles really surfacing were ones from Ashley herself, that I approved. She'd helped me, the least I could do in return was give her the opportunity to one-up Skeeter with impressive and correct information.

Since he had been back, Scorpius had sought refuge in my apartment with me, avoid the public eye. It almost felt as though he had moved in; his toothbrush was on the sink, clothes in a duffle bag next to his temporary bed (the couch) and his mail was being directed to my apartment also.

However, even though having Scorpius around so much was great, his habits weren't as appealing. It was pretty clear to me that Scorpius rarely washed his clothes, with the dirty four-day pile spread out around the lounge room. I myself was a messy person, therefore I could be lenient, but after finding little blonde hairs scattered across my bathroom sink after Scorpius shaved his stubble, I had to be harsh.

It was late in the afternoon and Scorpius was lying on the couch with the television on, watching a crappy muggle reality show about partying and being drunk. I stood in front of him. He moved to see the screen. I moved in front of him again.

"Scorpius, this place is a mess, you mind cleaning up a bit?"

He mumbled his reply, still focused on the screen, his neck craning to see over my body. "Yeah I will soon."

I sighed, already ticked off. "And the bathroom sink needs rinsing out, and the dishes need to be washed, and so do your clothes."

"Come on Rose, relax, I'll get them done soon."

I had to resist with all my might the urge to scream at him. The damn hormones had been putting me on edge lately. Or maybe it was just Scorpius himself driving me up the wall. At 18 weeks pregnant though, the hormones would be the first thing to be blamed by anyone who hadn't put up with Scorpius for the past few days.

"How about you go buy some groceries for dinner tonight?"

"Me? Why do I have to get it?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Because it's your house and you know what you like to eat?"

My mind did a double-take; I was in utter disbelief. Yes, it was my house, but he'd stayed with me for four whole days, surely he should contribute to something as simple as food? With a huff, I found my shoes and threw my bag over my shoulder, strutting out of the apartment in a rage.

"Oh Rose, could you grab me some beer or fire whiskey as well while you're out?" he called out as I was leaving.

I glared at him for being so self-entitled. Saying nothing and slamming the door, I made my way into the streets of London to find some food, which I would no doubt be cooking all by myself.

Was this really what I had to look forward to? A lazy partner, who lounges around all day, avoiding responsibility and relying on me to get everything done? The thought of it made me feel sick. Was I an independent woman? Sure. Could I handle my own dishes and mess and responsibilities? Yes. But Scorpius' as well? No thank you. I was already pulling enough extra weight because of him, I didn't need anymore. I decided I would set him straight the second I got home.

I found my way into a small market with fresh vegetable and meats everywhere. I picked up some carrots and potatoes, along with lentils and lamb with the intention of throwing together a soup of some sort.

Reluctantly, I dropped into a liquor store and grabbed smart-ass Scorpius his bottle of firewhiskey, hoping my nice deed would get him to clean up his act, and my house. My ever-growing stomach was stretching hard against my clothing, enough for the young lady serving me to give me a disapproving look. Her drawn-on eyebrow was raised and her eyes were wide on my stomach.

"It's not for me, honestly." I felt the need to justify myself. It felt as though I was being interrogated by the press again, yet the lady hadn't even spoke. Oh god, if the press caught wind of me purchasing alcohol right now, they'd have a field day spewing out stories.

The cashier, who was obviously embarrassed to be caught out, let me quickly pay for the alcohol and leave without another word or demeaning look. I got out of there as fast as I could before anyone with a camera could capture me.

Making a detour to the Old Original Lolly Shop just a few blocks from my street, I treated myself to some chocolates and jelly beans. I devoured both bags on the walk home while I thought of ways to get my point across to the thick-skulled blonde asshole lying in my apartment.

The stairs were just another thing ruining my day. I waddled up them slowly. I wasn't even halfway through this pregnancy and yet the extra weight was already agitating my feet. The stairs were going to become impossible with time, I could feel it. I held all the bags under my arms and powered on up, conjuring up the argument in my head.

Scorpius Malfoy was going down.

I twisted the doorknob and used my feet to kick the door itself open. "Scorpius! Get here right now!"

I took my first glance at my apartment and suddenly I was speechless. I dropped the bags by the door and looked around again, in case my eyes had suddenly decided to deteriorate or I was imagining things.

It was spotless.

The couch was clean, all Scorpius' clothes were gone, the tv was off, the carpet was vacuumed. It seemed as though he'd cleaned himself out of the house too though, because he was no where to be seen. I went into my bathroom, consequently passing the bedroom. I looked into my room; bed was made, clothes were put away, things were shining that I didn't think ever could shine.

And finally the bathroom; no more hairs! The counter was bare and bright. I felt a warm, uplifting sensation spreading over my chest and I nearly teared up at the effort Scorpius had put into cleaning up, finally.

"Scorpius?" I called as I walked towards the kitchen.

"In here," I heard him call.

I stepped into the kitchen - where all the dishes had been cleaned and put away - and found Scorpius standing next to the kitchen table with a lit candle in between two plates of bolognese pasta and wine glasses filled with apple juice. He was wearing a white button-up dress shirt and dark jeans, and had actually combed down his hair. Meanwhile, I was in sweatpants and a white singlet, with my mop of hair thrown up in a knot.

His piercing grey eyes were focused completely on mine as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I've been a right lazy prick lately. You were right to tell me to get off my arse and do something. I'm sorry it took me so long to do it, so I wanted to make it up to you with dinner."

I held in the urge to ball my eyes out in front of him. "Scorpius this is all so beautiful."

He shrugged as if it was no big deal before saying, "Had to make it match you, I guess."

The signals were flashing right there in front of me. This was one of those fairytale moments you rarely ever got. Coming home to a man spoiling you with dinner after driving you insane; it was the a pleasant emotional rollercoaster that left me with no option but to forgive him.

"You cleaned up everything."

"And I should've done so days ago."

I shook my head as though it would get rid of the tears in my eyes, but with no luck. I let a few tears fall and wiped them away awkwardly.

"Wait are you crying?" Scorpius looked scared.

"Yeah, I am," I laughed, still wiping away tears, "I'm just so overwhelmed. Thank you."

Scorpius sighed with relief, and pulled out my seat. I took it and immediately dug in to the food; the baby was demanding it, I couldn't help it. It was perfect, the sauce tasted similarly close to my grandma's cooking, which was phenomenal. I must've looked like a pig because Scorpius was obviously holding back a laugh.

I ignored his expression. "How did you manage to do all of this so fast? I was gone not even an hour!"

Scorpius chuckled, taking his first bite on the pasta, "We're wizards, Rose. It's amazing what the flick of a wand can do for you."

I raised my eyebrows at him quizzically, "And what it can do for you when you forget to wave it."

He began to cringe, "Yeah, yeah. Will I ever be forgiven for getting you pregnant?"

"Maybe. If the baby makes us filthy rich somehow, I'll forgive you."

"I'm making your dad reserve a spot in the Canon's then, I'll be training our kid up early to be a quidditch prodigy."

"You don't even like quidditch!" I laughed.

"That doesn't matter!"

I downed my bowl of food at a rapid pace, but Scorpius caught up quickly. The pasta was definitely amazing, I had to stop myself from licking the leftover sauce out of the bowl when I finished. We sat there, sipping on our juices, enjoying the surprisingly pleasant silence.

Scorpius picked up my bowl and placed them in the kitchen sink, casting a charm to wash and dry them. "Now, this date is not over."

"Oh really, what's next then?"

"There's a rom-com-thing film on TV, Easy A or something, whatever it is, we're watching it."

"You're up for a teenage chick-flick?" I was shocked.

He shrugged, "I wanna make up for my attitude lately, I'm made popcorn too. Meet you in the lounge room in 5."

His footsteps echoed as he made his way across the apartment. I got up from the table and followed him, grabbing the bottle of fire whiskey out of the paper bag. "Even though I can't enjoy this, I don't think my travels to the liquor store in my pregnant state shouldn't be put to waste."

Scorpius looked back at what I was holding from the lounge. He chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't even think of how that would look, I just needed to keep you busy so I could clean up."

I poured him a glass of fire whiskey with a few blocks of ice. Making my way onto the couch and handing the drink to Scorpius, we started focusing on the movie on the TV. I sat on one end of the couch while Scorpius occupied the other end, the bowl of popcorn in between us.

The main character, Olive, had accidentally fallen into a "slut" rumour, despite being a virgin. I felt invested in the character, feeling connected through the rumours spread about me through the press. I started shovelling the popcorn into my mouth due to the overwhelming and excessive connection I was getting from the movie. Scorpius thankfully broke me out of my emotional situation.

"You ever made up a rumour like that about yourself?"

I thought about my time at Hogwarts, "Not exactly, I did lie about snogging a few guys, but nothing serious."

"Ah, Rose Weasley lying? I would never have thought."

"Right, like you never lied about stuff like that."

Scorpius downed his glass of fire whiskey and got up to grab another glass of it. He laughed and continued speaking as he walked back. "Nah, I never had to lie, if you ever heard talk about the shit I got up to, it was probably true."

"I heard about Annie," I smirked at him.

He had another sip of his booze, he was going to be drunk soon. Getting no alcohol for months at a time left him a pretty light-weight. "Oh yeah, Always-Available-Annie is what I called her, she was a lot of fun."

I laughed loudly at her nickname. Annie was in our year. Being a Gryffindor, I heard the rumours from my brother and Albus, who heard them from others in their common room. Starting to get curious about Scorpius' previous sexual encounters, I asked the right question to get time the right answer.

"So, besides Always-Available-Annie, who else was there?"

"Seven."

I nearly choked on my apple juice, "You slept with seven other girls at Hogwarts? How did I not hear about them?!"

"Well we barely knew each other and I doubt you knew the girls I used to go around with."

"Yeah, Slytherin girls never really warmed up to me, something about me being in Ravenclaw, like I was too smart for them."

"Har har har, they weren't all Slytherin!" Scorpius laughed sarcastically.

"God please don't tell me any of them were related to me!"

Scorpius snorted, choking on his alcohol a bit. We'd both completely forgotten the movie, but we'd found a real-life topic that was more interesting for both of us. "Oh please, you were the first, and probably last Weasley I'll ever fucked."

"And look where it got you!"

"I don't regret it. Best sex of my life, I'll take the consequences."

I smiled down at my glass of juice. We both sat there awkwardly for a second, avoiding the compliment he just dished out. We simultaneously sipped on our drinks, and I dipped my hand into the popcorn bowl again. I finished my mouthful and decided to bring the conversation back.

"I didn't realise you were such a stud back in the day, that's a lot of girls to hit up just in school!"

"Oh come on," he laughed, "Don't tell me you didn't get up to mischief with boys at Hogwarts!"

I blushed. "Yeah, only with one boy! I was an innocent thing until 7th year."

He stared at me in disbelief, "One boy? You're saying you only started experimenting in our last school year?"

I looked away and shovelling more popcorn into my mouth. "I'm not telling you any more!"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, to that our sides were touching on the couch. "Who was he? You gotta tell me!"

I took a long time to chew and swallow my mouthful of popcorn, contemplating whether or not I should tell him. I looked into his eager eyes and gave in, bracing myself for his sarcasm and teasing.

"Charley."

"Charley… Charley Hawtin? The Hufflepuff dweeb?"

Charley Hawtin was a lovely kid at Hogwarts. Same year as myself, with hazelnut hair and brown eyes. We'd been friends for a few years, and decided that both of us needed "experience" before we left Hogwarts and joined the big wide world. We'd had sex three times, among other things. The thing about having sex with someone you don't exactly find attractive is that it can easily begin to feel really weird for both parties.

We both gave up on our sexual practises together, agreeing to both put our experience to good use with other people. Charley definitely did this, as I heard through dorm-room conversations with my house mates. Me one the other hand, kept my experience in my back pocket until I graduated and got my own apartment. With a family like mine, that was safest.

"Hey, Charley was sweet!"

"Yeah, that's about all he was." Scorpius was giggling like crazy.

I gave him a slap on the arm playfully, "Leave him alone, I got a lot of my ability from him, if you get my drift."

I smirked as Scorpius cringed. His cringe quickly turned into a smirk similar to mine and I could feel a smart line approaching, "Well, I better find Charley and tell him thanks then."

"Oh please, you only had one sample, you wouldn't even know what I'm really capable of."

It was once again my turn to smirk. I had to admit, flirting with Scorpius was quite fun, and as a hormonal pregnant woman, I was in need of some of that. My heart fluttered each time we met eyes.

"Oh really?" Scorpius asked, his face edging closer to mine.

It was getting intense, and I got that teenage 'we shouldn't be doing this but we definitely are' feeling. I leant in as close as I could to him without touching. Our noses were millimetres away, my eyes couldn't focus on his face. "Really."

Within an instant, his lips came crashing onto mine and I grabbed ahold of his neck. I was needing him so badly. I continued kissing him, edging on top of him slightly. His lips were subtle and warm, and mine melting into his with ease, as though we'd been kissing forever.

Scorpius lifted me up and laid me on top of him properly, our tall bodies in a tangled mess on the couch. We didn't break our kiss. I could sense it. We were going to have sex again. Thank Merlin, because I was needing it.

And then Scorpius decided to stop.

"Holy shit!" he yelled, jumped up from under me and held me out at arms length.

I stared at him with eyes full of rage. I was more than frustrated. "What the fuck is wrong?"

"W-What was that?" his eyes were wide and looking down at my stomach.

I didn't understand, so I too, stared down at my stomach. Scorpius placed his warm hands down gently on my stomach for a moment and we sat there in silence. "Scorpius what are y-"

"-Oh wow," he breathed sharply. "It's kicking."

Scorpius grabbed my hands and placed them down where his had been. I waited eagerly to feel what he felt. My stomach dropped, I couldn't feel it. "Are you sure?"

Scorpius nodded and I went release a sigh, trying to think of an excuse as to why I couldn't feel it. Tired? Baby's gone to sleep? My hands are smaller so they can't feel as much? All my excuses sounded lame.

During my disappointment, I suddenly felt the flutter of the baby's kicks on my hands. They were subtle, like if you weren't expecting movement, you'd miss them, but I was sure those three swift kicks were real. My eyes grew as wide as Scorpius' had and I felt a wide smile creep onto my face. "Merlin it is!"

We both sat there, sitting in silence, holding my stomach and feeling the soft but obvious kicks coming from it. I couldn't believe it, the baby had finally physically made its presence known - as if I needed any more confirmation it was there.

Scorpius' eyes snapped up and he beamed at me, a look of pride evident on his face. "That's our kid right there."

I smiled back. We'd made quite a mess for ourselves, but the soft bumps of our child gave me hope and even happiness for our situation. Scorpius was obviously feeling the same as me, because he picked me up around the waist and spun me around in his arms as he laughed.

"Scorpius, put me down!"

He didn't listen, but stopped spinning and stared up at me, still smiling. I leant down and kissed him while he was still holding me. He kissed back, and began making steps into the bedroom. I wrapped my legs around his torso so he could walk faster. My heart pounded. Scorpius placed my gently on the bed before quickly getting rid of his shirt, popping some of the buttons in the process. His fingers came delicately to the end of my shirt and he pulled it up and over my head.

Things were suddenly moving very fast; I loved it.

I did the honours of unclamping my own bra, and Scorpius fiddled to get his belt off. The undressing part was lightening fast. We were both eager to get another look at each other. Scorpius kicked off his pants and climbed onto the bed, kneeling above me.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Scorpius said, startled out of his actions.

"Having sex, aren't we?"

"Are we?"

"If that's what you want to do?" I asked, unsure if I had mistaken his actions.

"Mm-hm," he nodded delicately at me, and I let out a sigh out of relief.

Using his fingers, Scorpius delicately traced circles around my belly. His eyes pierced into mine, hungry for more, before they observed my entire body. "You're so beautiful Rose."

I blushed at his words, and leant up to kiss him more. Scorpius snaked one of his hands under me and grabbed my butt tightly. In response, I grabbed his, and pull him down on top of me. Our bodies touching, skin on skin with the exception of our underwear. I could feel him getting harder as we continued to snog. His heavy breathing transported me back to our first night, that had since left a bump protruding from my stomach.

I decided to take the reigns on this encounter. Running my hands down his torso, lingering on each of his abs as I did, I grabbed the elastic band on his underwear and gave it a playful tug.

"Are these staying on?"

Scorpius breathed in loudly, a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I think they are."

I couldn't even hide my frustration. "Oh no they are not!"

"Then maybe you should change that then."

And with his permission, I tugged at them again, this time pulling them down swiftly. I tried covering my excitement as I got a look at his crotch, but nothing could hide the hunger in my eyes.

"I guess it's only fair if I return the favour," he laughed and quickly, my own underwear was removed.

We were both naked and both ready for a release. Our legs were tangled together in a mess while we snogged. Scorpius' hand made it's way down to my crotch, his fingers finding a pleasant motion quickly. I inhaled sharply, somewhat surprised by the contact, despite being ready for it. I reiterated the action on him, grasping him tightly and keeping in time with his own movements.

I whimpered eagerly, clenching on to the bed sheets with my spare hand. My whole body was on fire, yet covered in goosebumps. I felt as sex-crazed as a pubescent teenager. If the pregnancy was going to make me this horny all the time, then hell, I was ready to be signed up for 18 months instead of 9!

"Scorpius, I need you," I whispered rowdily. In all honesty, I needed him to get himself started, because my highly hormonal self was already pushing towards an orgasm. If he wanted any chance of participating, he had to start now.

I sounded desperate, and I was. Scorpius moaned into my lips and wrapped his arms around me, rolling over and lifting me on top of his body. I positioned our pelvises, ready for action. I rocked my pelvis back and fourth on his, giving him a teaser of what was to come.

"Rose," he utter through jaded breath. I gave him one last, preparing kiss before I began to lower myself onto him.

He gasped loudly and once again stopped our progress. This man was going the right way towards getting his balls blown off. I tried to make him continue by kissing him but he again pulled away, shaking his head. He pushed me off him and I held in a scream.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing," I spat through clenched teeth. You did not just fuck around with a pregnant chick like that.

"What about the contraception charm?"

I teared at him as though he were dumb, which he sort of was currently. "You already knocked me up you idiot, there's no need!"

He looked skeptically at me, "Well I'm still doing it, just to be sure."

"Are you serious?" I rolled my eyes and lied there, naked and frustrated, "Scorpius I need to be fucked more than anything right now, forget the damn charm!

This didn't stop him. Drunken Scorpius was set on performing this pointless charm. After waiting for him to fumble around with his wand for an eternity, and him finally getting the charm right, I sighed at him, "You ready now?"

"Sure am," he nodded once at me, smirking like an asshole. While I really needed to be angry at him, I pulled him down for a passionate kiss as I was too sexually driven to fight.

Finally, things were in full swing. I flung myself on top of him so I was once again in control of the situation. I gave him one confirming nod as somewhat of a sign of consent, before the sex actually started. At the beginning, I was getting the rhythm all wrong, just trying desperately to initiate the sex before Scorpius could postpone it again. Noticing my poor tempo, Scorpius instantly guided my body in the right direction and pace and I was reawakened.

Scorpius' eyes lingered all over my naked body with intense hunger and passion, I gasped as he pushed deeper inside me. We started off slow, getting reintroduced to each other's bodies, and sharing the workload. However, in a flash, we both needed more. Scorpius wrapped his hand round my waist and rolled me over onto my back giving him the help of gravity to continue our frenzied love making at a higher speed.

"Fuck," I groaned, "Faster."

Scorpius obeyed my requests and began thrusting quicker with me. He held himself above me, his blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes as he looked down at me. I pulled his head up and gave him an impassioned kiss.

His hands found there way to my breasts, which were almost painfully tender. I had a feeling he knew that, though, because unlike last time - when he had grabbed one ferociously in unison with smacking my ass - he caressed them gently, saving the roughness for the sex itself.

The whole ordeal was pure lust and longing. Both of us had gone without sex for so long; we were both greedy for more of it. I didn't bother hiding my piercing moans as Scorpius continued to satisfy my body. _Let the neighbours hear,_ I thought, they needed to know I wasn't a lonely single lady after all.

It wasn't long before I felt the build up of arousal get the better of me. I could feel myself getting close to the end, and I could feel an embarrassingly satisfying orgasm approaching. "Scorp- I'm gonna-"

Scorpius placed both hands on my hips and pull me deep onto him, and with that, I came. It was loud and clear, probably to all the residents in the building too, that I had just had pass-out worthy sex. Scorpius only took a few more hard thrusts before he too, met me at the finish line. Although, his orgasm was much more reserved than my screaming session.

"Holy shit," he managed to puff out of his lungs.

Scorpius' breathing slowed down and he collapsed next to me. I had to focus on just staying conscious for a while, my body tinging all over from the mind-blowing sex I'd just had. Had I not have had an excessive libido, it would've probably been standard, fun sex, but instead, it was rippling, mind-imprinting fucking and I could help but smile with pride, like I'd conquered a mountain.

Just like our first time, I rested my head on his chest and ran my fingers across his abs. Scorpius wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and began playing with my hair absentmindedly.

"That was amazing," I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to finally be feeling satisfied.

"It sure was, Charley Hawtin deserves a big 'thank you' for that one."

I slapped his chest and laughed, "I'll be sure to let him know you said it."

We shared a few minutes of silence, both too tired to talk. Scorpius brought his free hand down and held my stomach lightly. "Do you mind if I-"

"- No, it feels good. Makes me feel safe."

"It's kicking again. I like this feeling."

I placed my hand against his and hoped the baby would kick for me as well. I felt one soft bump meet my hand and I instantly felt calm again. "Me too, Scorpius."

We both laid there for the rest of the night, our hands sharing space on my stomach, laying in silence. I heard soft snoring escape from Scorpius to confirm he was asleep, his hands still placed protectively around me and my belly. I too began to feel the effects of being tired, a smile, unmoving from my face.

I don't know what had changed, but suddenly, everything felt right.

* * *

 **Likey likey? Give it a review! I wanted to balance it, not too much sexual detail, but a little to satisfy those who wanted a bit of smut. What do you guys think of this little complication?  
Next chapter, dinner time ;)  
Love Alicia x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! ere's another chapter. Just a bit of a filler, I'm really sorry! More juicy drama next chapter though, I promise! Thanks for all your reviews, I am so thrilled by all your commitment to this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up in Rose's bed for the second time in my life, feeling even more satisfied than the last time. Rose was tucked under the crinkled olive green bed sheet, her bare shoulders exposed and her face covered by her deep red curls.

I had an unexplainable amount of pride exploding within me. I'd had sex with Rose Weasley again. It was fucking fantastic.

I got up and stretched my limbs out. I looked at Rose and my heart beat faster just thinking about her. I wanted to lean down and give her a tonne of kisses, but I resisted. I instead found my clothes - which were sprawled out around the room. I put them on quickly and grabbed my wallet, ready to go get us both a hot drink from the coffee house down the road.

I took one last glance at Rose before leaving her room. Merlin, I was a lucky man.

As I walked outside in the fresh morning, I thought about the night before. I'd never felt so relaxed around any girl like I had with Rose. Eating snacks on the couch, barely watching a movie and just talking, feeling our baby kick for the first time; it was all just so perfect.

The conversations had also made me a little uneasy, though. Rose was clearly less experienced with relationships than I'd assumed. Only one guy at school? Unless she'd completely went for it when school was over, I was definitely a very pre-loved item compared to her. Did my casualness towards partners and sex scare her last night? Did she think that's all I cared about?

I continued the short walk, frustrated with my stupidity. I entered the coffee shop and ordered two tall takeaway coffees, two sugars in each. While I was waiting for my order, I felt a small hand tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a very familiar and surprising face.

"Poppy!"

"Hello stranger," she said, a small smirk on her lips.

Poppy was a 25 year old woman I had dated previously - in fact, directly previously - to my night with Rose. Goddamn, of course these women would start showing up again! She was short, had brown, wavy hair down to her shoulders and wide brown eyes. Her best asset though? Her very curvaceous body. And boy did she let me see a lot of that.

Poppy was my first relationship that lasted over two months. I met her on one of my breaks and we continued "dating" it until the next break two months later. Considering we only saw each other a few times during my breaks, the term "relationship" as used loosely. She decided the long distance thing was too hard to handle and cut it off before I went back to training.

"How have you been?" I started.

"Really good," she smiled, "Just finished my fourth year of law school, it's looking promising. Are you an auror yet?"

I shook my head, "Nah, graduation is in June, so not long now."

I was meticulously avoiding the discussion about relationships, not wanting to explain to her my current situation. I didn't even know my current situation, honestly. However, despite the long list of conversation starters I had in my head, I could feel the wrong questions approaching. It was virtually dancing on her lips.

"So I heard you and Rose Weasley are having a baby?"

I was puzzled for a moment, I'd been expecting her to ask if I was seeing anyone. How did she possibly know this?

Oh shit, the media, of course. Our news had been splashed across every page of every news publisher in the wizarding world. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling slightly misplaced. "Ah, yeah, we are."

She laughed humourlessly. "I didn't picture you ever hooking up with a Weasley, let alone knocking one up!"

"It was kind of a sudden surprise, I guess."

I could tell Poppy saw right through my words. She knew that by 'surprise' I definitely meant "mistake", but we both pretended to be ignorant and she continued.

"Well, yeah, we'd only just stopped seeing each other what? Two months or so before that, during one of your breaks? And bam, she's pregnant from the next lot of them! I mean, I thought it was hard enough for you keeping a relationship working, let alone throwing a kid into the mix."

"Look Pop, I know it seems fast, but she's really lovely and even though the pregnancy was a mistake to begin with, it seems alright now."

After having some of the best sex of my life a mere few hours ago, I was in no mood to have to justify or discuss relationships or babies with anyone, except for the woman waiting for me at home.

Merlin help me, I was already calling Rose's home my own.

The barrister called out my name and I collected my drinks, popping them into a cup holder while Poppy continued doubting my choices. "Scorpius the sexual bachelor no more."

"Yep, looks like I'm all out of business now."

"I do miss those nights we had though," Poppy pulled a sad face.

I wanted to groaned, but held it in. Did she have to start this 'I need you back' bullshit now? Really? She knew herself I was having a baby with some else, why did she need to position me like this?

At the thought of 'those nights' I couldn't help but compare sex with Poppy to sex with Rose. It was like chalk and cheese. While Poppy knew what she was doing, and could do a lot of it well, she couldn't compare to the compassion and excitement I felt when I was with Rose.

"They weren't bad," I tried to knock back her advances subtly.

Poppy grabbed her order and followed me out the door. I needed to get away from her before she made me feel guilty. Once we were out of the shop, I turned to face her and let her give me one friendly hug as a goodbye, before I made a few silent steps away from her.

"I'm sorry I let you go Scorpius. You are one of the good ones."

I avoided her wide eyes, not wanting to be caught in her emotions, still pacing backwards. Remaining stoic, I said, "Ah well, it wasn't meant to be, Poppy."

She started off in the other direction - thank fuck - calling out, "I hope Rose knows how lucky she is!"

"I'm the lucky one," I mumbled so she couldn't hear before shouting out, "See you Poppy!"

I found myself in a quickened pace to get home - _damn it, to Rose's home! -_ and surprise Rose with her coffee. It was only a short walk before I found myself battling the stairs up to her apartment. I opened the door and crept in quietly, not wanting to disturb Rose like I had last time I entered her house early in the morning.

I was about 5 long strides away from knocking on the bedroom door when I heard a cough from behind. I turned around to find Rose, standing there with her arms crossed, holding a spatula in her hand. She was wearing a short, white, silk kimono that was wrapped nicely around her slim body, with white slippers to match. If it weren't for my impeccable self-control, I would've thrown her on the bed and had her for breakfast.

"What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" she shot back.

"You're not meant to be up yet! I was going to surprise you!"

"And I wanted to surprise you! Wait surprise me with what?"

I raised the coffee tray up in front of me. Rose hid the upwards curl of her lip by turning around, coincidentally giving me a lovely view of her backside that was barely covered by her attire. My eyes followed her as she began stomping into the kitchen, from which I got the feeling I had to follow her myself. When I finally gained the strength to look away from her butt, I found the kitchen table covered in two plates of pancakes and an abundance of spreads and toppings in between each.

We both stared at each other's offerings; my two cups of coffee, Rose and her plates of pancakes, and we both found nothing else to do but laugh.

"Well, surprise I guess," she giggled at me. I passed her a coffee and took a seat in front of the most delicious smelling pancakes ever.

"I got you a flat white coffee, and I know you're not meant to have more than two a day, so I hope you were up for sacrificing one now."

She look at me with surprise, "How do you know I'm not meant to drink too much coffee?"

I shrugged. Wasn't it obvious? "I read it one of those baby books mum gave me."

"You read the baby books?"

"I've nearly finished one, What to Expect, it's pretty good actually. There's a lot of gruesome shit that goes in there though."

Rose nodded, obviously agreeing with me. The truth is, I'd only skimmed through it when I could. I read the important parts, as far as I could tell. I'd accidentally seen the graphic images of birthing scenes and birthing complications that no one should ever need to be familiar with. How my father - or even Rose, for that matter - survived through Healing School, I'll never know.

She took a large sip of her coffee, before she focused her eyes on me. Her beautiful, blue eyes that were basically screaming at me to spark up a conversation with her before the silence became too much.

"So last night was fun." Great, I used the 'awkward morning after a one night stand' line on her. I tried to recover, "I mean, it was amazing. I loved it, I forgot how good you were. I-"

"You're rambling," she smirked, her mouth full of pancake. "I loved it too, Scorpius. It's amazing how hot and bothered pregnancy has made me."

I swallowed a mouthful of food, feeling pleased with myself. "So does that mean I've kind of done you a favour here?"

"Are you kidding me? I get you for two weeks every two months. That leaves me pretty lonely. Man, just wait until next time you're back, I'll be throwing myself at you."

"Who says we have to wait until my next break? We've still got a week left, after all."

Her blue eyes flickered with lust for a moment and I held in a smirk. Chewing animatedly on her food, Rose spoked, "Yeah you're right, a lot can happen in one week, can't it?"

There was something about the fact that she was already planning more encounters that made me feel light headed. I realised it was probably because my blood was being directed to another area of my body. I changed the subject in an attempt to hold down the urges. "So, you ready for dinner tonight?"

Unfazed by my abrupt subject redirection, she shrugged nonchalantly. My parents - or more so, my mother in particular - had invited us over for dinner. It wasn't such a bad deal, but Rose and I both knew the evening would consist of more "what are you going to do" talk than actually eating dinner.

"I'm in, as long as we get to buy baby things today."

I scrunched up my face. We'd agreed the day after I got home for my break that we needed to start organising stuff for the baby; Rose was nearly halfway through her pregnancy, after all. But the problem I had was with the three-page long list of items needed for the baby, according to _What To Expect._ I personally believed half of them were bullshit, though. A changing mat? Why couldn't the changing table be enough? And it said to stock up at least three boxes of nappies. Three! Why wasn't one enough to start with?

Despite being skeptical, Rose had smacked me back into line, saying it was "important to have everything suggested to us in case we end up needing it". Not wanting to risk having my balls blown off, I prepared myself for an agitating day of shopping.

We'd been out for four hours.

Four hours of scanning through baby clothes, cribs, prams, cloths, nappies, bottles, dummies; you name anything to do with a baby, I've seen it. Rose, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the lengthly trip, was currently mulling over a baby monitor.

"Rose, we won't need a baby monitor."

She sighed, holding two virtually identical devices in her hands. "Scorpius, what if we put the baby down to sleep and can't hear the crying from another room?"

"We don't even have another room in your apartment to put the baby anyway!"

Rose put the devices down and crossed her arms, "What happened to getting a proper house and all that?"

"Well, uh…" I stuttered.

The truth is, I hadn't pursued that matter since I'd brought up the idea months ago. I'd told Rose we'd buy a house, and yet all I'd been doing lately was lie around her apartment, fitting myself into it. Buying a house seemed so official and even though we'd gone past this step already with me getting Rose pregnant, it felt like the next step should probably be sorting out our relationship, before adding the pressure of a house to our lives

"Or is that not happening now?"

The disappointed look on Rose's face made me panic.

"It is!" I blurted out, "Tomorrow, we'll start looking tomorrow!"

Shit, I was letting my life move very fast. So much for sorting out our lives first. I cursed at myself for being such a twat, and the hopeful smile on Rose's mouth made me curse even more, knowing I couldn't escape my proposition.

"Sounds great! And anyway, no matter where we're living, we can't leave our child in misery! We need a baby monitor."

I exhaled loudly and shook my head, "Not for 50 Galleons we don't! Surely there's something cheaper than that!"

"I am getting the best for my baby Scorpius! You and I both know money is not a problem for us here!"

I couldn't argue with her any more. I'd already had to fight to stop her from buying one blue, one pink version of everything. _'We are not having twins!'_ I'd told her. Somehow her maternal instincts had turned up in full swing and sent her on a mission to build a nest like a fucking bird, only the nest consisted of very expensive and unexplainable baby items.

In all honesty though, when I actually realised we were buying stuff for _our_ baby, a baby that was definitely real and definitely going to pop out at some point and need all the stuff we were buying, I felt the anxiety creep up. Babies, apartments, and all the necessities that came with it were overwhelming; it was like reality had finally hit me and I knew I needed to take it seriously.

That still didn't stop me from trying to postpone this particular shopping trip, though.

"Rose, you're family will host you a baby shower, you know they'll get half of this stuff for you anyway, we don't need to waste the money."

She finally decided on a baby monitor - the more expensive one, of course - and popped the box in her basket. "I still want to be prepared Scorpius, don't you want all of this sorted out before it arrives?"

"Of course I do, but I don't think I can look at one more breast pump without going mad, honestly."

"Well what am I meant to do if I'm away from the baby for a day or two? The milk has got to go somewhere and preferably not on me!"

Between our comical conflict about pumps, my eye caught a glimpse of a figure, hiding behind a crib a few rows down from us. It was a journo, I was sure of it. It was funny how quickly I changed my mood to avoid a negative story being published. The last thing I needed was another stressor for Rose in the form of a newspaper article. I looked back over at Rose - who was now onto the musical mobiles - and pulled her in for a hug from behind.

"Scorpius what are you-"

"-I'm just so happy Rose!" I said loudly and over-excitedly. I couldn't tell Rose about the journalist, I knew she'd be too bothered by it. So I went in for crazy-happy-husband material on her to sell a good story to the public.

"What?" she asked, turning around and staring at me.

"You make me the happiest person on the planet! This baby, these expensive products, me and you; I know it's going to be perfect for us!" I smiled like a lunatic.

She narrowed her eyes at me, seeing past my facade, "Are you being sarcastic right now?"

Technically, I was, but I was still speaking the truth, so it didn't matter, "No honey, I just really needed you to know," I glanced over at the man who was scribbling down information, "that I think everything is going so good for us right now."

She relaxed into a small smile, "I'm glad you think so too."

I felt slightly guilty for having ulterior motives for my words and actions as soon as Rose believed them. I did mean them to a degree, of course, but I knew for the sake of keeping the peace, the exaggeration was worth it.

The journalist had hidden their notepad and began pretending to look through baby products. A part of me wanted to go and give him a good whack on the face for being so rude, while the rest of me wanted to get away from him as quick a possible, before I could whack him in the face for real.

I glanced back just in time to see Rose discreetly trying to place a bottle steriliser in her basket, before walking towards the front counter. "Now, let's go pay for this and get home. We've been here for hours, why didn't you tell me to stop ages ago?"

I stared at her in disbelief, outraged that I could've been put out of my misery so much sooner. She continued walking with me following behind her.

"And by the way," she looked over her shoulder, "I saw that journo, nice cover up. And by the way, you make me the 'happiest person on the planet' too."

She smirked at her witty and sarcastic comment and turned away from me, as I was left ashamed and lost for words. Rose Weasley was a clever girl.

"I'm actually excited to see your parents again."

I snorted, and turned to face Rose, who was doing her makeup in the bathroom. She was leaning over the sink in a tight black dress, drawing attention to her curves, driving me crazy as usual. We were due at my parents' home any minute now, and but Rose was still "prepping".

"Why?"

I caught Rose rolling her eyes in the mirror as though her answer were obvious, "Your mum just understands me, I guess. I know my mum does too, but Astoria's really seen life from my point of view already."

"I wish I could say the same about at least one of our fathers but unfortunately, neither exactly understand me."

"Your dad does," Rose said bluntly, putting her lip balm on with her ring finger. "You're in the same situation as he was, really."

"And yet he hasn't made the effort to tell me that."

Draco Malfoy was a good man. Most people would tell you that now - with the exception of those still stuck in the past. But as my father, he was never one to sit around and have a supportive or uplifting conversation with. He could be positive and helpful with all his patients, but as soon as I needed help, he found it all too hard. If I had any problem with anything - girls, school, sports, work, or emotions - dad would get uncomfortable and direct me straight to mum. That's just the way it was.

"Maybe you should ask him tonight then? Maybe he'll have some fatherly advice for you?"

I laughed humourlessly. Fatherly advice? Yeah, that was unlikely coming from Draco Malfoy. "Maybe, I'd prefer to just get through dinner and leave rather than sit around and beg my dad for some painful and useless advice."

I could see Rose was less than impressed with my lack of motivation. Her lips curved downwards in what was almost a scowl, and her eyes were narrowed at me through the refection of the mirror. "Please at least try to get some encouragement from him, Scorpius. He's your father, you were raised by him, it'd be good if he could prepare you for raising your own kid!"

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "Fine I'll try my best."

"Good." Rose fiddled with her crystal earring, before giving her dress a quick wipe down with her hands. "Are you ready for a good night?"

Not exactly. "If you are then I guess I can be too."

Rose and I collected our things and headed out of her apartment. I held her insanely soft hands as we prepared to apparate to my parents' manor and with a loud pop, we were off.

After landing easily at our destination, we walked up to my front door and I let us in. Walking through the large house I'd grown up in, I quickly led us to the dining room where my parents would no doubt be. Rose held her stomach comfortably, strolling two steps behind me.

"Mum, we're here," I called out before we entered though to the room.

"Oh good Scorpius, come in, we have guests!"

"Who?" I called as we opened up the doors and made our way in.

I didn't need their names to know the answer. Staring at me from one side of the dining table were a red and brown haired couple whose presence made me want to faint. They sat tall and straight, expressions that showed they were obviously uncomfortable with their surroundings.

"Mum, dad, what are you doing here?" Rose stared in horror.

"We're all having dinner together, isn't that lovely?" my own mother beamed.

Oh yes, just peachy. One big, happy family.

* * *

 **Look out, here comes some fun! Please review if you want to. The chapter was just a little insight into the opinions of Scorpius, really, it may seem uneventful, but it is necessary stuff! This one isn't exactly worthy of a review, so I get it if this one lacks feedback! Bear with me guys, the next chapter will make it up to you all!**  
 **Love, Alicia. x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! So sorry about the long break from updating here! I'm currently working full time 7 days a week so my writing and editing time is pretty limited! But never fear, the next few chapters are lined up and ready for uploading!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The silence had gone on for too long. All six of us sat quietly, picking at our meals, avoiding eye contact. It was the family dinner from hell. Since arriving, our father's had barely uttered a word to one another. Merlin knows how awful it must've been without Rose and I there. Mum was trying to play happy host, dad was suddenly a mute. Hermione took on the role of happy guest, and Ron, well, he wasn't even hiding that he obviously didn't want to be there.

We started the night off with the entrees of our three course meal, which was standard when mum was out to impress. This had quickly followed with a few rounds of drinks on the back porch to mellow everyone - except poor Rose - out. Us three men took the most advantage of the alcohol, having more than a few, just to avoid conversations, while the three women sat inside chatting.

When we returned to the dinner table for mains, suddenly, the silence was back. I was five firewhiskeys down and not feeling any calmer than when we first stepped in the door. I scooped a few more blocks of ice into my drink and tried to think of a good icebreaker.

I had to break the silence, I just had to. "So, isn't July just the best time for a baby?"

Fucking hell Scorpius, was that really all you could think of?

Hermione all but choked on her chicken at the sound of verbal contact in the air. Ron was the first to speak, or more so, snort, "Yeah, maybe in five years from now."

"Ronald!" Hermione hissed.

My own dad snorted to suggest he agreed. Mum shot him a "mum" glare, "Well it can't be reversed, and I think July is perfect!"

"You know I read that more girls are born in July than any other month!" Hermione gushed.

"A girl!" mum squeaked, "Oh how adorable would a baby girl be?"

I'd unfortunately thrown us straight into baby talk, something I prayed we'd avoid. Rose herself was even shooting me a "mum" glare - how did she already have that look mastered?

"Malfoy's always have boys Astoria," dad spoke up.

"Well maybe it's time for a bit of change, Draco," mum warned.

"I think a boy is more likely, honestly," Ron muttered.

"Yes, because of the strong Malfoy genes."

Ron shot dad a challenging glare, "The Weasley genes produce a lot of males!"

The alcohol was starting to take its affect on me, as I felt my brain roll back and forth like the ocean. I held myself together by gripping the table with both hands. The sound of subtle arguing wasn't helping my head, or my focus, either. I was starting to wish I'd let the crippling silence continue.

"The Weasley's produce a lot of people, period."

"Oh stop it Draco! Don't be so rude."

"Astoria, come o-"

Mum gave him whack on the hand as Rose tried to change the topic, "So, dad, I hear the Canons are having a rough patch this month?"

"More like this whole year!" dad snorted, earning him another thumping from mum. I was starting to realise the alcohol had hit him pretty hard as well.

Ron shrugged, "We'll have a comeback soon, I'm sure. Bellamy was a bit distracted with his wedding, he really should've let Trewin fill his position."

The quidditch conversation quickly retired and mum piped up again, "So, about this baby,"

"Mum," I whined, "Why do we have to talk about the baby?"

"If there wasn't a baby, we wouldn't be here Scorpius, we are definitely talking about it!"

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly. Rose must've noticed how drunk I was becoming, because she promptly confiscated my glass of alcohol and placed it on the opposite side of her plate, just out of my reach. I felt like a punished kid who was being made to sit and think about his actions.

"Well, we felt the baby kick last night!" Rose smiled proudly. Everyone suddenly relaxed and became focused on the new announcement.

Hermione beamed, "Already? You must have one strong baby in there!"

"It's gonna be a beater, just you wait!" I hiccupped. Ron seemed to sit up, interested in the potential quidditch recruit.

Mum was already up and moving to be by Rose's side, her hands flapping in excitement like she was a bloody bird. With her hands on Rose's stomach, she began feeling for movement. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat, eager to get a feel as well. "I want to feel the little grub! Come on baby, move for grandma!"

A few moments passed and mum slumped her shoulders with disappointment. "Must be a bit tired tonight, gone to sleep."

Hermione tried her luck too, with no prevail in feeling the baby. Now I was stuck half-drunk in a room with two disappointed soon-to-be grandmothers and their stubborn husbands. I noticed Rose, too, was trying to feel the baby kicking. Make that three disappointed women.

"Can I-" dad coughed awkwardly through the tension, "Can I feel it, maybe?"

I waited for Rose to refuse, or awkwardly comply at best, but instead, she stood up suddenly and walked around the table to my dad. "Of course Draco!"

I stared in disbelief as my dad placed his hands on Rose's stomach gently. Rose smiled at him as he moved his hands around. "The baby should have it's leg's facing around here."

Everyone sat watching in suspense. Surely this kid would not put on a show for Draco Malfoy, instead of mum or The Hermione Weasley. Surely.

"Well would you look at that, definitely a promising beater!"

"It's kicking for you?" I said a little too loudly and rudely.

Mum crossed her arms, "Why does it want to kick for you and not me!?"

Dad laughed, still engrossed in the kicks, "It's either because I've been a healer for decades or because I'm the favourite grandparent."

At the mention of favouritism, Ron sparked up a defence, "Hey, that's not fair! I haven't even had a try at feeling it! Rosie, come here."

Rose hid her laughter as her own dad tried feeling the kicks, obviously trying too hard to place his hands exactly where my dad had. "Malfoy's scared the poor thing off, that's why I can't feel it!"

"Say what you want Weasley, I'm definitely the favourite grandpa here."

Jealously flickered in Ron's eyes. "We'll see about that Malfoy."

Dad narrowed his eyes at Ron, "Oh will we?"

"We will," Ron glared.

"BOYS!" mum shouted, "You two are the biggest babies here! Now stop your bickering and finish your meals or you won't be getting dessert!"

"Yes Astoria," they said in unison.

I laughed rather obnoxiously and unfortunately ended it with a series of drunken hiccups. Everyone focused in on me, probably simultaneously noticing my intoxication. I stared down at my plate and pretended I didn't make such a scene, before Rose excused herself and made her way down the hallway to find a bathroom.

"I'll, uh, I'll be back too," I fumbled with my words as I got up to follow her. Trying hard not to sway or stumble as I walked, I found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub, arms crossed, like she was ready for me to show up.

"What are you doing Scorpius?"

"Nothing," I rolled my eyes.

Rose stood up and narrowed her eyes at me, "Oh really? Because it looks like you're about to pass out! Do you need a sobriety potion?"

I shook my head so fast that it hurt. Rose sighed and pretended she didn't want to force a potion down my throat. She pulled her flowing red curls across to one shoulder and quickly touched-up her makeup in the mirror. "Fine, but I swear, if you don't hold it together, you are going down!"

I nodded slowly - learning from my mistakes - and decided to change the topic, "did mum and Hermione have much to say before?"

She shrugged, "They seem to get on quite well, they're both more interested in the baby than anything else, of course. How about our dads?"

"Not a word between them outside. I'm blaming them for my drunkenness, if they would just speak like normal men, I wouldn't have had so much time to drink!"

"All they've done is bicker! They're honestly never going to get along."

I suddenly had a brilliant idea; I'd get these two men talking! "I'll fix that Rosie!"

Her brows furrowed tightly. "Scorpius, please don't do something stupid!"

Racing out of the door with Rose following quickly, I mapped my plan out. First, I'd get them both in a room with me. Then, I'd throw them into full blown conversation with each other, while I slipped out. It was the perfect plan!

Rose and I reentered the room and I immediately began talking. "So, dad, Ron, how about us three head out onto the porch for another round before dessert?"

"I think you've had enough rounds, Scorp," dad raised his eyebrows at me, "But why not, Ron can have your drink."

"Sounds perfect to me," Ron muttered as they both stood and followed me out, dad carrying the bottle of whiskey.

"One drink each boys, that's all!" mum yelled out.

The air outside was fresh, but the alcohol was warming my body enough to keep me happy. I took the bottle and poured all three of us a drink. "So lads, how's it feel to be grandparents?"

"Easy Scorp, we're not there just yet," dad laughed.

"I'm trying not to think about it honestly," Ron said before downing his glass in one gulp.

We were now three half-drunken men standing on the porch of the manor. Perfect setting to develop a friendship. "You know, I think this baby was a good idea, you know?"

"Oh really?" Ron snickered, "Because I didn't think it was an idea in the first place."

I sipped on my drink to give me more confidence. "Oh it wasn't, we all know that. But bringing these two families together, what a great thing to come out of this situation."

And with that, I pulled both the older men in for a tight embrace. Both spluttered and fought against my grip until I let them go. neither of them seemed pleased with me, but I continued on my drunken slurs.

"Anyway _dads,_ " I smirked, "got any good advice for your son here?"

"What do you mean "advice"?" Ron questioned.

"Like, tips on how to be a real dad? I mean Ronald, come on, you raised two very successful kids, right?"

He puffed his chest up proudly, "I did."

"So how did you do it? And you dad, you raised me up to be quite a dashing fellow, after all, there's gotta be a trick there."

Dad laughed into his glass, "a dashing fellow? Don't kid yourself Scorpius!"

"Hey I'm not bad!"

I suddenly had two grown men laughing uncontrollably at me. I frowned and downed my drink as though it would heal my embarrassment. Ron shook his head and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder which I almost mistook for a slap.

"Look Scorpius, you're in for a life-altering shit-storm, if I'm completely honest."

"A shit-storm," my dad nodded, mimicking Ron.

"You're gonna be stuck with an angry wife - or girlfriend, or whatever Rose is - yelling at you saying you're doing everything wrong, with a dirty nappy in one hand and a screaming kid in the other, and you're gonna think, 'what have I done'."

I felt quite nauseous, partly from the liquor but mostly from the information I was receiving. "Okay…"

"And don't forget the lack of sleep, sex and spare time!" dad added.

"Oh yeah," Ron agreed, "say goodbye to all of that!"

"You wanna go out somewhere? You're gonna spend an extra half hour at least getting the baby ready to leave."

"And just when you think you've made it through a trip out without any hassle, the kid will either need changing, feeding or will just cry to cause a scene in front of everyone."

I stared at them both, "So what's the point of having a kid? Is there really nothing to look forward to?"

Dad topped our glasses up with a tip more whiskey and chuckled. He took a long swig of his glass and shared a knowing look with Ron. "Oh no, there's heaps of fun in having a kid. It's like having a little version of you that you can do whatever the hell you want with."

"-Only when the missus isn't around," Ron winked.

Dad clinked his glass with Ron, "Damn right. But you get to teach them stuff, like talking and writing and spells and flying and then one day, you'll really see that it's all worth it, like when they get accepted into the auror academy."

I smiled proudly and Ron jumped in again, "Or Healer school! And then they start figuring their own lives out and they present you with situations you never thought you'd experience, like getting pissed with your high-school enemy on his back porch and talking to his son about expecting a baby with her."

"It's not such a bad thing really," dad shrugged.

Ron paused for a moment in thought, "You know what, I think you're right Scorpius, this baby isn't such a bad thing at all."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all along!" I chuckled.

"And I mean, no offence Malfoy," Ron nodded towards dad, "I'm still not you're biggest fan by far, but I think if you shut up about the Cannons playing shit, we may just get along."

"You got yourself a deal, Weasley."

We all clinked our glasses and downed the last of our drinks. Dad wiped his mouth and uttered for us to head inside. "Now another tip for you Scorp, if your missus says only one drink, you bloody best follow her requests if you want to live."

"Everytihng alright with you boys?"

"Better than ever 'Stori!" dad beamed, with Ron and I giggling behind him.

She stared at us quizzically, "Well that's good news, the firewhiskey good?"

"You bet!" I laughed. I watched Rose pinch the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"Well, dessert is ready if you guys can even make it to your seats."

Mum was right, getting to my chair seemed like the biggest mission for drunk Scorpius. I held onto the table and I moved around it to find my chair. Ron and dad had both tentatively slumped into their seats while I was still trying to make it.

I tripped on my chair as I tried to sit down. Somewhere between my ass and the seat I had made an error in judgment. As I went tumbling, I grabbed the tablecloth as though it would hold me up. Instead, I brought down the jug of water sitting directly in front of Rose, which consequently poured all over her lap in the process. Reflexively, Rose stood up and gasped at the mess I'd made.

Ron and dad were laughing at my sorry ass lying on the floor, while mum and Hermione attended to Rose.

"Oh Merlin, Rose, you're soaked!" Hermione puffed.

"Not as much as she was last night! Remember Rosie?" I giggled like a fucking satanic child.

Rose reached down and gave me a firm slap across the head, which I didn't actually feel until moments later. I watched dad hold back a smirk, turning his own laugh into a cough. Mum stared at me widely, while Hermione gasped as if it wasn't obvious that her daughter had done it yet. The most surprising reaction came from Ron, who was too holding back and laugh, while horror danced in his eyes.

"Scorpius!" Rose growled. Oh boy I was in too deep. I ignored her anger and tried to focus on just staying up right.

"Okay, and on that interesting note, I think we really should wrap up tonight. He seems like he really needs to be put to bed," mum said.

"I'll take him back to my apartment, so you guys can't hear me yelling at him."

Mum snorted, "Not even married to it and you already know not to take his crap. You're a smart girl Rose."

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked in my drunken stupor.

Rose heaved me up off the ground. "Draco, do you think you could whip up a sobriety potion? I don't want him vomiting on my floor."

"I should have some in the potions cupboard, give me a second," I watched as dad stumbled away from the dining room.

Dad was back in a flash - or maybe I'd just passed out - and was forcing the potion into my mouth.

"23 years old and I'm still feeding you. See Scorpius, you're in it for a long while yet."

Slowly but surely, I felt my sense come back to reality, and I was faced with some very angry women and two very drunken fathers.

"Get up Scorpius, we're leaving."

* * *

 **Well there you go. Not the direction I thought I'd take with this chapter, but I thought I'd be a bit different, and what makes a night more interesting than alcohol? Pleas ereview if you think it's worthy! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! Promise! Special thanks to barby03 who checked up on me with my updating - you are number 1!**

 **Love from Alicia**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So when I said "updating tomorrow" my tomorrow ended up taking 4 days... I'M SORRY! I'm back on track though guys, I promise! This is still in Scorp's POV. I wanted to get as much from his side before he had to leave again. Enjoy!**

* * *

SCORP'S POV:

We'd made our way home quickly, saying goodbye to our families and apparating to Rose's home.

Rose stormed into the apartment, tearing open the door and flinging her black heels off the second she was in. Oh boy was I in for a thumping. I followed her in, carefully avoiding the shoes like traffic cones. I waited for an explosion.

"Are you pleased with your alcoholic state tonight?"

"Rose, I'm sorry…"

She crossed her arms over and glared at me, "You caused so much trouble, why couldn't you hold it together!?"

"I didn't realise how much I had to drink!" I muttered truthfully. I was regretting every sip of fire whiskey I'd had. "I'm so sorry Rose, but really, hear me out-"

"And you managed to get our fathers drunk too!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "Oh come on, they did that to themselves! I actually got our dads to speak to each other, and actually bond, take alcohol out of that equation and they'd still hate each other!"

Her eyes turned soft at my reasoning and I let out a sigh of relief. I was safe, or so I thought, because of course, just when I thought it was over, Rose was not done fighting. Once again she blew up and I was thankful she didn't have her shoes on to throw anymore.

"And making a joke about sex, with me, in front of my parents, what in Merlin's fucking name made you think that was a good idea?"

I smiled at her sheepishly, "It just slipped out. To be fair, both our dads kind of laughed."

"That's even worse!"

"Come on, you gotta admit," I smirked, "It was kinda true."

Rose stared at me like I had just murdered her best friend. "I am never sleeping with you again!"

Oh hell no. "Rose, don't say that! You should've considered it a compliment, you are a minx in bed."

Okay, maybe not the best thing to say to a pregnant lady, judging by the glare I was receiving. That damn "mum" glare again, she was on fire! Rose strutted over to me and I almost felt like I should get my wand ready to defend myself. However, instead of attacking me, Rose stopped and stood on her tip toes right in front of me, her eyes dancing with excitement as she spoke her next sentence.

"You bet your ass I am," she placed a soft kiss on my neck and I cursed Merlin for letting her do that, before she took an anti-climactic step away from me, "and you'll be getting none of that minx-ness for a long time now!"

As she spun around to leave, I instinctively caught her arm and pulled her right back around again. Her red curls stuck to her soft, knee-weakening lips she spun to face me. Hell no, she was not doing that to me, the little devil! I had just conquered the lifelong Weasley-Malfoy feud, I was not letting another battle break out.

No, instead, I was going in for the kill, the ultimate table-turner. Bringing her body close to mine I wrapped my spare hand around her waist. I felt her rounded stomach touch mine, but I remained focused on her eyes. Lowering my voice I whispered, "You wanna know what else you are Rose?"

She faltered for a moment, freezing on the spot and ceasing to pull away, "W-what?"

I leant in and placed a gentle kiss on her neck, causing her to inhale dramatically. Oh yes, this would show her. Rose Weasley was not winning this argument today, and she certainly wasn't leaving me hanging. One of her hands instinctively found its way into my hair as I continued leaving trails on her skin.

"You're sexy, and smart," I listed in between my love bites, "and beautiful, and loving and obviously very, very horny."

Rose tried composing herself with no luck, "I-I'm not."

"Shhhh, you definitely are baby," I smirked as she held my head closer. I ran my hands across her ass and then around to hold her hips which were reflexively pushing towards my own. I knew I had her. Rose kept her eyes shut as I delicately traced her body with my hands, her body igniting with goosebumps as I did.

Deciding it was time to throw a spanner into the works, I leant in just millimetres from her lips until her eyes opened. Rose's beautiful blue eyes were full of hunger, however with all my willpower - and believe me, it took a lot - I pulled myself free from her arms and took a step away.

"W-what the?"

"It's getting pretty late though aye Rose, let's say we call it a night. Sleep well!"

I walked over to the couch and began preparing my bed while Rose stood there, unmoving, staring in disbelief. "Scorpius, what the hell was that for?"

"Hmm?" I feigned innocence, hiding my smirk as I faced away from her, "Oh, well you did say no more sex, I better abide by your wishes, right? And besides, I ruined dinner tonight, I need to have a night to think about what I've done."

She let out an angry sigh and walked over to me. "Please don't set that thing up again, just sleep in my room."

A normal guy would've accepted the offer straight away, but me? I wanted to milk this - drag it out a while longer. "No Rose, that could lead to compromising situations. Your bed is too comfy for an idiot like me anyway, I best sleep out here."

Rose Weasley was one frustrated woman, and I sure was an asshole. "Scorpius, I take it back!"

"Hmm?" I hid my smirk.

Rose took a few steps closer to me, her eyes full of lust. "I-I take it back, about not sleeping with you. I want to."

"Oh what was that Rosie? I didn't quiet catch that," I leant in, my ear facing her mouth, ready to hear her sweet and strained voice again.

"I need you.. to… have me. Please Scorpius."

Oh yes, I'd hit the jackpot.

And with that, I pinned Rose up against the closer wall, my hands on either side of her body. I quickly flung my lips onto hers, capturing her in a kiss. One of her legs cocked up near my hip, so I grabbed under her knee and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around my torso.

I could see this night was going to be different from the last. Last night, we were getting reacquainted, reminiscing each other's bodies. Tonight, we angry at each other, angry at our parents, angry at the whole night. Tonight, we had some tension that needed to be released.

"I'm sorry I drank so much tonight Rose,"

"It's okay," she panted between kisses, "you can make it up to me now."

My voice lowered below what was audible for most, but I knew Rose heard me, "I will."

I captured Rose's lips with my own and carried her into the bedroom for the second night in a row.

I sure was one lucky man.

* * *

 ***9 days later***

Once again, I was leaving.

The last week of my break was rather relaxing, with no big family events planned being the key to my calmness. Having successfully endured the meeting of our parents' - which went surprisingly well, considering our circumstances - and following that through with some passionate, angry makeup sex, the rest of the week was bound to be pleasant.

There had been a lot of sex, honestly. The next few days we were at it constantly. Rose blamed her hormones, but I knew it was just my attractiveness that was causing it (she whacked me when I told her this). At one point, I thought I was actually getting sick of sex, that was until Rose wanted to show off her new matching blue-lace underwear, and we were at it again.

It wasn't all just sex and sleeping, though. Rose had finally realised that her excessive baby purchases already had no place in her one-bedroom apartment, as the crib sat in the living room, full of clothes and accessories that also had no place. And so the "we need a new house" conversation started.

I should note, the "we" at the start of that conversation was quite promising. "We" needed a new house because "we" were having a baby and "we" were planning out our lives together.

We had spent hours and hours the past week looking at real estate brochures, writing lists of necessities for our house, talking about our ideas for our home. We'd planned out costs, locations, sizes - everything except for the right house. It was easy to see, we were so happy.

And now here _we_ were, standing at the bottom of the stairs to her apartments block, standing face to face with a bittersweet vibe in the air and in our minds.

"Well…" I started.

"Well…?" Rose mimicked.

I knew what I wanted to say. I wanted to tell her I'd miss her more than anything, that I didn't want to go, that I wanted her in my arms everyday. I had so much to ask. I wanted to ask her questions about the baby, about buying a house, about us. I had so much I wanted to say to her gorgeous face, and now here I had left us with no time at all but to say goodbye. I looked at Rose, standing there in her work clothes that were barely fitting over her bump, and took a deep breath in.

"I… I love, spending time with you."

Fuck. I fucked it up once again. I couldn't even hide my own frustration, and I let out a rough sigh. Rose's smile faltered at my misleading words, but only for a second before she composed herself. Masking her obvious disappointment, she forced her face into a smile.

"I love spending time with you too. Just 3 months and you're done. Work hard and do yourself proud."

I reached over and placed a hand on her stomach, _Say it Scorpius!_ _Tell her that you'll miss her! Tell her that you'll miss them both!_

"You take care of the little bug in here, and just, uh, owl me whenever you can."

Rose put her own hands on her belly and showed a genuine smile which stopped me from kicking myself too hard for bitching out, "I will, your baby is safe with me."

I laughed, "Good, that's just the way I like it."

I leant in closer to Rose and gave her a kiss on the forehead. _Really, Scorpius?_ I kissed her everywhere in the past two weeks constantly and suddenly I couldn't kiss her on the lips? If I could've crucioed myself right then and there, I would've.

"I'll see you soon, these three months will be over in no time!" I lied. We both knew this would not be the case, but a little lie never hurt anyone who needed to believe in it.

I gave her one, long embrace to seal the farewell, taking in her sweet scent as much as possible before I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed down the footpath away from her.

"Goodbye Scorpius."

I couldn't bare to look back as she called out, knowing I'd just want to run right back to her, so instead, I called out loudly, still walking, "Bye Rose."

Making my way to the meeting place in dragon alley, I cursed myself a million times for not saying something more meaningful to Rose. I wasn't going to be back for another 3 months for Merlin's sake, the least I could've done was tell her I'll miss her or something!

And here I was, about to be whisked back to Ireland and kept away from the public, including the girl carrying my child, and I couldn't think of anything other than 'I love spending time with you' to say to her? _Fuck, Scorpius, you complete nut job!_

Unsuccessfully trying to brush my self-loathing off, I located the group of trainees standing around at the portly location all chatting loudly. I stood next to my hopeless friend, Brian. "How's the holidays been mate?"

He jumped slightly at the noise and turned to face me, his double chin folding prominently as he smiled, "Well would you look who it is, Scorp, how you going mate?"

"Pretty damn good," I smiled at him.

"That's good to hear, been much happening?"

I shook my head lazily. Brian squinted at me before his smiled came bounding back.

"Ew you got laid last night, didn't you?"

"What makes you think that, Brian?"

My clumsy friend stood directly in front of me with his eyebrows raised and a smirk playing on his lips. "That stupid, desperate, loved up smile you've got plastered on your face. It tends to linger for a day or so, only a trained eye can really see it though mate, but I can see you are one sexually satisfied man."

I started off by feigning the 'it's no big deal' act. "Got to get it while I can, you and I both know there's no action possible while we're away. You gotta fool around with chicks during breaks."

"Oh please," Brian snorted at me, "I know you're with Miss Weasley, and that she's pregnant too. Man, we're meant to be mates, you should've told me!"

"And have you tell everyone at the academy? I don't think so!"

Brian laughed, knowing full well that's exactly what would've happened. "Whatever mate, they all knew anyway, news still spreads even if we're locked away like criminals! At least you're moving on with your life, settling down early and all, good for you."

I shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant with the topic, masking my feelings. "Eh, I fucked up, I might as well stick around to help out."

A loud snort escaped from my friend, "Oh fuck off mate, don't act like it's not love."

"W-what?"

"You heard me! Sure, you may have been staying involved at the start just because you felt bad, but you're obviously hanging around her long enough to be still fucking her, because you're in love."

I ignored his incorrect comments and focused on his bluntness instead. "Man, why do you have to call it 'fucking'?"

Once again, Brian laughed at me, "What, is it called 'making love' for you now, you big baby? Congrats mate, looks like you've finally found the one."

I suddenly felt very caught out, and to try and avoid getting caught any deeper, I shoved the conversation away, "Oh would you look at that, port key's open, let's go."

The conversation was short, yet Brian had hit the nail on the head:

It was love.

* * *

 **Finally Scorpius is coming to his senses, as if it wasn't expected already! I hope this little snippet was okay, I really needed a segway piece to get the story back on the road! Next chapter: Al, Dom and James... and one very confused Rose. :)**  
 **Love from Alicia xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! So here's another one. This chapter is really to show the relationships between Rose and her cousins. I'm on track with the story now. You know when there's a chapter that you really don't want to write but it needs to be there for the story to work? Well that was the last chapter for me, but now we are sailing on through! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

"This fucking moron!" I growled staring at the piece of parchment in my hand.

"Who is it this time?" my loyal, dark-haired cousin asked.

"One guess, Dom."

She didn't even need to verbalise an answer to know. She quickly snatched the piece of parchment out of my hand, while I was still processing what information I had just read.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Sorry I haven't owled you for two weeks; the academy is in full-finals mode. I barely have time to shower in between study and practical training, let alone write letters! I hope you and our little quidditch player are both doing well._

 _Luv from Scorpius._

"Luv? What does that even mean?" Dom asked.

"It means he's too damn immature and gutless to tell me that he loves me, so he instead spells it wrong to not directly announce, but still imply that he loves me! That's what it means!" I exploded.

Al was now scanning through the letter himself, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "Hang on, what's wrong with this letter, exactly? Besides that luv/love issue, I mean."

I snatched it out of his hands and held it up like a wanted poster, "This letter, my dear cousin, is the only piece of information I have gotten from Scorpius since he left, and all I get from him is three fucking sentences!"

To say that I was angry at Scorpius when he left was an understatement. Not only had we slept together like a couple, we'd introduced our parents' to each other like a couple, looked at houses like a couple, lived together like a couple and yet, just as he's about to leave, he treats our situation as anything except being a couple!

Scorpius, being the complete idiot that he was, took off like a scared little boy without showing a shred of the love he had shown me throughout those previous two weeks. I had every right to want to hex his ass off, and then he has the audacity to send me a shitty three-sentenced bullshit note with just as little love as his physical goodbye.

"Are you going to eat that banana?" Al asked me, completely ignoring my enraged state.

Al and Dom had started having their lunch breaks at my house just last week, probably sent by our older relatives as a means of checking in on me. I couldn't complain though, I enjoyed the company, and with Scorpius gone, I needed them to maintain my sanity.

Although, with my frequent mood swings, and now this altercation, I didn't know how much longer my company would stick around.

"Wait, back to the first issue," Dom spoke, watching in awe as Al devoured his fruit, "he's told you he loves you before, right?"

I shook my head, "Nope. He's had plenty of opportunities, believe me, and he chokes every fucking time!"

"Well have you said it?" Al added abruptly.

I stared at my male cousin with disgust, "Why should I be the one to say it first? He's the guy, he can do it!"

Al stared at me with disbelief, "Rose, you can't be shitty at this guy for not dropping the l-bomb yet!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and fought against all the hormones in my body so I didn't hit him. Albus Potter was a loyal relative, but he was never one for saying the right thing at the right time. Thankfully, faithful Dominique came to my defence.

"Well if he's fucking you every damn night he was here and treating you like his fucking girlfriend, you'd expect a little more than that shitty letter from him, wouldn't you Al?"

"Merlin Dominique, don't push that image into my head!"

Dominique ignored him and looked over the letter once more. "Man I don't know what's worse, misspelling love, or not saying it at all."

This was definitely worse. If he'd said nothing, I'd have been fine assuming he wasn't sure how he felt, but misspelling the word to downplay his own emotions? Fuck no, he wasn't allowed to do that to me.

"Rosie, honestly, look at it from his perspective," Al reasoned, "He's going to be a dad, which he definitely didn't plan on. He's got intense auror training going on, he's got to find a house and a job and earn money all for this family he didn't mean to start!"

"Al, no…" Dom warned, sensing my explosion on the horizon.

I took in a huge breath before I unleashed my rage, "And what, I don't have to do any of that? I'm the one with the fucking child inside me, Albus! I'm still working full-time, I'm the one actually searching for the fucking house, I'm the one who's body has to change for this mess! I didn't plan this! All I asked of Scorpius was to put effort in - to be there for me - and now he's being an idiot!"

Albus looked down at his banana peel like a chastised puppy, while Dom reached out and held my hand comfortingly. I felt my bottom lip tremble, so I quickly stuffed my mouth with my sandwich to ease it. Chewing on the bread slowly, I realised Scorpius and I were both in way over our heads.

"What if he wants out?"

"Don't be ridiculous Rose!" Dom yelled at me, "You've told me yourself all the wonderful stories, how he miraculously got Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley to see eye to eye, how he bought all those baby products out of nowhere, I mean, he even read the damn baby books, there's no way he wants out!"

Before I could protest anymore, we heard someone knock on the door loudly. "Come in!"

Good, old cousin James entered the house with a handful of booklets and his wife Taylah walking behind him. James and Taylah got married pretty young; James was 22, Taylah was just 21. James had his new defence training business in the spotlight, Taylah was a newly established wizard realtor, which I sure was thankful for now.

The whole family was adamant that James and Taylah were having a shotgun wedding, but surprisingly, there was no baby, just love. As you would expect, the Daily Prophet speculated about their marriage intentions for months, until it became obvious that there was no child on the way, just a lifetime of good decisions and happiness.

That was just 3 years ago, before I was ever knocked up, before I had to deal with shitty Scorpius, before a shot-gun wedding had seemed like a plausible option for me. Standing there in my tight work clothes, button straining against my swollen stomach, with no husband - or even boyfriend - there with me, I couldn't help but envy the couple.

"Hey everyone," Taylah gave us a warm smile as I wiped the excessive wetness from my eyes.

"Well hello, little miss hippopotamus," James joked once he saw me.

Taylah gave him a firm whack across the head instantly as I held back angry tears again. "James you dickhead, how dare you say that!"

"It's okay," I mumbled emotionally, staring at my swollen stomach with disdain.

"Oh hell no, it's not!" Taylah growled, "say sorry now James!"

James came up to me and gave an awkward pat on the back, "Sorry, hippo."

I knocked my elbow sharply into his ribs, to which he doubled over in pain. He gasped for air, looking similar to a fish, and I felt completely satisfied, even more so with knowing one of the only perks of being pregnant; no one was going to injure or hex a pregnant lady like me, especially not James Potter.

Taylah shook her head at her husband as she took a seat at the table next to Dom. "Man, if I ever finally get pregnant, I may need to have him locked away so I don't kill him!"

"Oh, you two trying again?" Dom asked mid-way through munching on her bread.

Taylah nodded her reply, her eyes looking disappointed, "We never really stopped trying, Dom. How many months has it been now James?"

James, who was still recovering from my impeccable blow, grunted out his answer, "Eight or nine, I think."

I watched as Taylah nodded sadly, "Yep, sounds about right."

"I bet it's James' fault," Al piped up, "he's probably got lazy sperm!"

James whacked Al on the head animatedly, "Fuck off Al, my sperm is fine! It's-"

James turned to Taylah silently, the pain evident on his face was no longer from my hit. Taylah smiled at him downheartedly, "It's me, really. Lousy eggs. But hey, we live in a magically world, the healers are sure they'll find some magic to help."

I thought about how vastly different my own situation was from hers. Here I was, with no interest or desire to have kids, no partner, and I manage to get knocked up by a drunken one-off mistake. Yet Taylah - who was the same age as me, mind you - had a loving, slightly annoying husband, wanted children more than anything, and she was still stuck trying. Merlin really knew how to fuck us all over.

All five of us sat in silence awkwardly, no one really knowing how to recover from that conversation. Taylah decided to break the silence herself, "Now, Rose, I've brought over a few brochures for houses on the market now!"

I couldn't help but cringe, remembering yet another one of my duties, "See Al, I am doing this all by myself!"

He shook his head, looking very confused, "No you're not, Taylah's helping you!"

"What she means is that Scorpius is not helping her, you twat!" Dom said.

"Scorpius in trouble with you is he, Rosie?" James smirked, looking slightly pleased at that fact.

I said nothing, instead flicking through some of the potential houses Taylah had hunted down for me. Albus decide he better fill James in on the details, "He sent her a really short letter."

"That's not the full story, dickhead!" Dom yelled at him, "Basically, James, Scorpius didn't owl her for weeks and then sent her a three sentence letter, including the word love, which was purposely misspelled."

James shrugged as if it were no big deal, while Taylah looked genuinely horrified by the story. At least the girls understood my outrage.

I decided to justify my anger more, "He's just being an arse, apparently he's too busy to talk to me, or show any emotion remotely close to what he does when he's with me in person."

"Isn't that like every man?" James laughed, running his hand through his long, black hair, "Us guys aren't too good that the whole letter writing thing, Rosie."

"Guys aren't good at anything," Dom laughed, "But he should've put a bit more effort into that one, James. Rose is carrying his fucking child for Merlin's sake!"

The next five minutes saw Dominique and Taylah argue against James and Al on whether Scorpius was is the wrong or not. Staying out of it, I flicked through some of the houses listed on the pile of brochures in front of my.

"My god," I interrupted as Al was about to launch into another debate, "how am I meant to choose out of these houses, they're all so great!"

All my cousins dropped their argument and stood around the pamphlets I was currently looking at. Dom was the first to speak, "Well you can ditch that one, it's only got 3 bedrooms!"

"So?" I questioned her.

"Well you'll probably pop out another kid in a year or so, that'll leave no bedroom for me to crash in when I need a place!"

I stared at my presumptuous cousin, "And who says I'm ever letting you stay over?"

Dominique feigned heartbreak, placing her hand on her heart dramatically, "The old Rose would've welcomed me with open arms, what have you done with her?"

"The old Rose got tired of cleaning up your vomit on her couch!" I laughed, "Besides by then you'll be 26 or 27, are you really planning on still partying then?"

"Bloody oath I am, Rose, who do you think I am?"

Taylah hid her smirk from her and handed me the large stack of brochures. "Look Rose, we'll get out of your hair, but if you find any houses you want to check out from this pile, just owl me and I'll sort it out."

I smiled at her with appreciation, "Thanks Taylah, you've really put some effort into this, haven't you?"

She sat up proudly, "Of course! You're family, after all, I'm sure if I was admitted to St. Mungos you'd have me looked after right away, it's just my job."

I nodded at her and quickly checked the time. Great, lunch was over. I let out a heavy sigh, trying to release the emotions of the last half-hour. I looked around the room at my crazy bunch of cousins.

"I've really got to get back to work, I've got so much paper work to plough through before I knock off tonight, I think I'm in for along one."

Dom looked up at the clock, "Fuck, I'm late again! I swear, if they let me off again for this, it'll be a fucking miracle!"

"Man, I'm so lucky I don't have jobs like you guys," Al smirked.

"And yet you get paid more than all of us, asshole."

I nodded in agreement with Dom, "Yeah, why didn't I choose quidditch as my career path?"

"You'd be out of the job now if you did, though."

I ignored my annoying cousin and swung my bag onto my shoulder. Taking one last bite of my sandwich - leaving the crusts on the plate - I piled out of my apartment with the rest of the relatives and headed off to work.

* * *

I was stuck under a mountain of paperwork at my desk. I mean, seriously, how many skeletal complications could people have? And why did I have to write so much about them?

I sat silently, trying desperately to finish each report within 7 minutes. That's all the time I had if I wanted to get them completed by the end of the day. 7 minutes to record for each individual patient their diagnosed condition, similar conditions, likely causes, symptoms, procedures used, treatments available, and cure times. Not even Merlin could save me now.

As if I was wanting any distractions, I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Forgetting something, Rose?" I heard the familiar voice call.

"Tracey?"

Tracey opened the door and smirked at me, "You're ten minutes late, hun."

I suddenly realised what she was on about.

"Oh shit, the appointment was today wasn't it?"

Tracey laughed loudly at my forgetfulness, "First detected symptom for today's check-up: baby brain!"

"I'm sorry Trace, it must've slipped my mind! I didn't even tell Scorpius about this one!"

"Ah, so we're going solo today are we?"

I nodded, "Looks like it."

I followed Tracey over to the maternity wing rather slowly. The extra weight was certainly slowing me down. I got changed into the patient robes and sat on the chair, ready for the usual tests.

"Now, we can detect the sex for you today, do you want to know?"

Now this was a time where I really needed Scorpius to help me decided on my answer. Did I want to know? It would let me prepare a lot easier, that's for sure, and it would stop me from buying two of everything as I had been doing so far. But, then again, it would end the bets my family members no doubt had on guessing the sex, and who didn't want to leave them in suspense for as long as possible?

"Can we postpone that answer for a while? I'm not sure if I want to know. I mean, this whole pregnancy has been a bit of a surprise, why can't the sex be a surprise too?"

"No problem with that babe," she smiled and I sighed a breath or relief, "You should probably discuss that with you man anyway. Looks like it's heartbeat and ultrasound checks now."

I nearly rolled my eyes at her comment. _My man,_ I thought, _hardly._ Scorpius was as much of a man as my little, girly cousin Lily Potter was. The _man_ couldn't even tell me he loved me, or write a decent fucking letter.

Within moments Tracey had cast a spell so we could both hear the beautiful sound I had missed so much. My rage against Scorpius melted away and I only had love for that glorious noise. While I was overjoyed to hear the sound of my child's heartbeat, I noticed Tracey's eyebrows furrow with concern.

"What is it Tracey?"

She shook her head as she listened carefully to the beats filling the room. I stayed silent, trying to figure out what she was hearing. As she wrote down the information, she muttered another spell, waving her wand anti-clockwise around my stomach.

"Slight irregularities with the baby's heart beat, I'll keep monitoring that," she confirmed as the spell she'd just cast on my stomach cause it to glow a red colour momentarily, "and you have very high blood pressure, which may explain the heartbeat issue."

"What's causing the high blood pressure?" I asked. Being a healer, I knew the answer already, but being a patient, I need them to be reinforced.

Tracey shrugged, "Lot's of things can, you know, the hormones, work, genetics - mainly stress, though, which you have your fair dose of."

I nodded weakly, trying to take it all in. "Any treatments?"

Without saying anything, she quickly located the baby with her wand for the ultra sound image. Her silence was concerning me even more, as she measure the baby's body and head. "It's size and shape is fine, growing up nice and strong."

I relaxed slightly. "But what about the heartbeat?"

Tracey sat her clip board down and looked me dead in the eyes, ready to hit me with some both professional and friendly advice. "Listen here mumma bear, you need to slow yourself down and look after this baby."

"I am though, I swear! I can barely move around to be fast with anything!"

Tracey looked down at me knowingly, giving off the parental-vibe. "Rose Weasley, I know you're a workaholic, but I am giving you a severe recommendation that you cut your roster in half at least by next week, or I'll be hunting you down and sending you home myself, got that?"

I groaned selfishly. Not working was the worst idea for my sanity and my lovesickness with Scorpius still away. "Tracey you're being unreasonable, I'm fine! This baby just needs to hold on and enjoy the ride!"

"Now if only you could tell the baby that, but you can't, so you best take my advice woman! Seriously, too much stress during pregnancy can be fatal, please don't let it get that far."

"So cut back on work?"

She nodded, "And get lots of rest, you're going to need it!"

I groaned loudly, "Can I at least keep working today?"

"You most definitely cannot! I'm letting your manager know I've sent you home early, and you will be going home early missy!"

"No Trace, I've really got too much work to do, I can't afford to go home!"

Being just as stubborn as me, Tracey shook her head firmly, "Am I really going to have to drag you home myself? Because you and I both know I will! You'll be forgiven for not finishing your work, especially since you've been informed by a medical professional to go home."

"I know, I know," I rolled my eyes childishly, "Fine, you win Tracey, but I'll just be sitting at home, plotting your death all night."

"Ooh, the mood swings are hitting you hard aren't they?" she smirked, most definitely not taking me seriously, "now go have some rest lil' mamma. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

* * *

I sat a home on my bed after being banished from work by my psycho friend/maternity healer, Tracey, fighting every urge to seek into St. Mungos and get some more work done. Maybe Trace was right; I was a workaholic.

With nothing to do, I looked over at the camera Scorpius had bought for me which was sitting on my bedside table, next to my parchment and quills. I sighed, and leant over to grab it. Even though Scorpius has pissed me off beyond all belief with his shitty letter, I decided I'd still owl him back.

I stood in the same place and position I had for each photo I'd sent him: side on, belly exposed for the camera. One the photo was taken, I wrote on the back of it: Rose, 25 weeks pregnant. I then made a start on my own letter to send back to him. I planned to write one just as vague as his own, it was easily going to be more interesting, however.

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _Here's another photo for you, I had an appointment today, which I forgot to tell you about. The baby has an irregular heartbeat, but it's going to be alright. We have another appointment on Wednesday 3 weeks from now, if you're not too busy to make it._

 _Hope you're doing well,_

 _Rose._

Despite my casual and calm letter, I honestly was scared. Complications with the heart are not always easily fixed. What I really wanted was for Scorpius to be here, supporting me, telling me it would be alright, but my damn pride was too great to let those emotions out to him, especially after his letter today.

I held my stomach protectively, feeling the heartwarming kicks of my baby as I did. How could there be complications with my baby already? I'd done nothing wrong. I'd ditched coffee weeks ago, I didn't smoke, I didn't drink, I was trying to be the responsible baby-carrier. But of course, nothing went according to plan for me.

"You'll be alright," I whispered, although I wasn't sure if I was telling that to the baby or myself.

I opened u a few more real estate brochures and evaluated each one carefully. According to Dominique, I needed at least four bedrooms, although I myself didn't see me 'popping out' another kid any time soon. Scorpius didn't mind what house we got, as long as it had a big back yard and a swimming pool, as though that wasn't almost impossible to find in London.

It was actually my own preferences were a bit more particular. I wanted a big kitchen with enough space to cook for a family. I wanted two bathrooms, a study, and two living rooms as well. Flicking through the endless pile of houses, I realised that my dream house was going to be almost impossible to find.

That was, until I saw it; the perfect home.

Grabbing more parchment and ink, I wrote out another letter:

 _Dear Taylah,_

 _I've found it, are you free tomorrow?_

 _Regards,_

 _Rose._

* * *

 **Well there you go, a little crazy with the hormones, but what do you expect? Please review if you think this one is worthy. I haven't had a lot of reviews for the previous chapters, which I totally understand because they were painful, but I hope this is an improvement!**

 **Brace yourselves for one hell of a chapter up next... you were warned!**

 **Love, Alicia. xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Okay, next chapter is here! Not so much Rose/Scorp action, but I'll fix that for you! I'm sorry to everyone who wants faster updates, I am trying to get it typed up and ready to go as fast as possible, but work really has had me tied down for a while! I'll try not to keep you waiting more than a week at a time! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

"Well, now all you need is the okay from Scorpius, and it's yours!" Taylah beamed at me.

I stood in the kitchen of my soon-to-be home. Admiring the stone bench top and large cooking space. I could see the backyard from where I was standing. Large block of land, green grass, complete with a pool.

It had taken Taylah a few weeks to let me see the house. She was adamant I should wait until Scorpius was home, but I made sure to nag her constantly - by constantly harassing James - and I finally got a tour of the place, which I was set on buying from the first glance.

"Why can't I just buy it now?" I whined to my cousin-in-law.

She chuckled, "Because he is going to live here and raise your child too, he deserves to get a look at it before you lock it in."

I glared at her with frustration, "You know a normal realtor wouldn't care what someone's partner thought, as long as they made a sale."

"And aren't you lucky that I'm not a normal realtor then, Rose?" she smirked at me.

The house had ticked every box I'd asked for and more. Located in Sevenoaks, just a half hour from London, this place had it all; five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a study, three living rooms and an impressive kitchen and dining area. Dominique would have a place to crash after her drunken adventures, and we'd still have to rooms to spare.

It wasn't just the rooms that did it for me, but the general feeling the house gave off. It was well maintained, owned perilously by a wealthy muggle family, and had been revamped to accommodate for a wizarding family (or as I saw it, specifically for me). It had a faint smell that reminded me of my parent's house; it smelt like home, and boy that was all I needed to persuade me, really.

"Besides," Taylah breathed, "you know this is a lot of money to spend, more money than you even have. I think you really need Scorpius to invest in it, Rose."

"I know," I sighed, the house did come with a whopping 300,000 galleons. I knew my parents would happily help cover the cost, - after all, they were among the most wealthy wizards alive - but I wanted this to be something I'd earned my self (and most likely, with the help of Scorpius).

Taylah smiled softly at me, and I - for the hundredth time in my life - questioned how James ended up with such a gorgeous woman. She played with her long brown hair as she spoke, "James and I looked at this house a year ago, actually."

"Oh," I said bluntly, "Why didn't you buy it?"

"Well James wanted to live closer to work, I wanted to make a bit more money first."

I felt slightly guilty, "Taylah, if you wanted it first-"

Her eyes grew wide, and she looked distressed, "Oh Merlin, no Rose! This house is perfect for you! James and I love our home!"

I had to admit, a wave of relief hit me when she said that, I wanted this house more than anything. I looked once again into the backyard and imagined how perfect it would be to see my child running around, playing games, enjoying life. I imagined having family over, all sitting around the big dining table, while I prepared their food in the magnificent kitchen.

I also imagined how appealing sex would be right in front of the fireplace in the living room, or in our ensuite shower, or on the desk in the study, oh my…

Taylah pulled me out of my dangerous thoughts, and I hoped she couldn't tell where my mind had wandered to. "Well, your lunch break is about to end Rose, and I've got some more appointments lined up in London."

"Oh, yeah… I forgot about work," I grimaced.

"Not long now and you'll be fixing dirty nappies instead of broken bones!"

I grimaced once again, "Can't wait, oh the joys of motherhood."

Taylah smiled weakly and I instantly regretted my sarcastic tone. "At least you get to experience it."

"Shit, I'm sorry Taylah. You will too! I-I just, I dunno, I'm just-"

"-Don't worry Rose, I understand, honestly. You didn't want to get pregnant, you're not expected to be completely thrilled about it. Look after yourself, I'll see you in a few days, when this house is all yours?"

Taylah was one of a kind. Her heart as made of pure gold, that's for sure. I could set her whole house on fire and she'd still find a way to forgive me and understand why I'd done it. Taylah Potter deserved a damn baby, Merlin, just let her have one!

With a sympathetic goodbye to my cousin-in-law, I left my soon-to-be home and made a quick pit-stop at my apartment before work. I was rummaging through the fridge trying to find a decent meal when an owl flew in, delivering a letter. I dropped the questionable potato salad and grabbed the envelope.

Scorpius' handwriting was obvious. Finally, another reply, yet again two weeks overdue. I had expected a hasty reply after mentioning complications with the baby, but no, he'd postponed it once again. Regardless, the letter was here now and I was desperate to hear from him.

I ripped the envelope open greedily and scanned through the letter.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I've barely written to you. All I want to do is hold you and kiss you everywhere, all day long. When you wrote about the heartbeat issue, I just wanted to ditch this place and be by your side. I'm sorry I can't do that, but at least I get a couple of hours with you this week, do we get to see the baby on that screen again? I hope so, and I hope everything is okay with it's heart, I hope everything is okay with you too._

 _Thanks for the new photo, I wish I could show you them all lined up here on my desk, you look gorgeous in every single one, and man, this baby sure is growing!_

 _I'm so close to finishing here, I can't believe it. Just over a month and you're stuck with me forever. I'm missing you, more than ever._

 _Luv, Scorpius._

I reread the last line once more. Luv. He'd said it again. Not "love", not nothing, but the damn incorrect and rage-triggering word that set me off last time. I scanned back through the letter once more.

 _Rose, relax,_ my brain screamed at me.

Everything else about his letter was what I wanted to hear. He missed me, he thought about kissing me, he was concerned about the baby, he said I was gorgeous, he had said everything right. Except, that is, for that damn second-last word.

"Scorpius you tosser," I spoke aloud to the bird in front of me, which flew away abruptly at my tone.

Being completely honest, I really couldn't hold back my smile after receiving the letter. Sure it was way overdue, and had another frustrating grammar issue, but it was a hell lot more than three sentences, with sentences that actually meant something. My pride was the only thing getting in the way of Scorpius being off the hook.

Still smiling like a goon, I grabbed my notepad out and scanned over my to-do list. _File medical reports, three patient appointments, visit to the jinx-reversing unit, clean house, buy food for Scorpius;_ he was coming home in just two days for our appointment. My heart pounded and the baby kicked softly. I smiled to myself, holding my hand against the kicks. I guess it wasn't just me who wanted Scorpius home as soon as possible.

Ignoring Tracey's advice to cut back work, I was full-swing into another long week of full-time employment. I was sure just one more week wouldn't hurt. I needed the money anyway, as babies - and houses - tended to be quite expensive, so I'd realised already.

I walked into the hospital, ready for the other half of my long and painful day at St. Mungos. To top it off, this baby sure knew how to suddenly kick an asshole mood into me. Ever since I'd read the letter from Scorpius, the baby had decided it was time to have a rave in my stomach. I waited in agony for the elevator. The doors opened and I was thankful no one was in there so I could have a few moments of peace. I got in the elevator and let it direct me to my floor.

* * *

I had nearly cried when I saw the pre-existing workload left on my desk from my last shift. No matter how hard I worked, I always had leftovers to complete. _Now would be the perfect time to start maternity leave,_ I thought, but quickly gave up on that proposal and got stuck into the work.

I had half the day left. Four hours of report cramming and patient visiting to go before knock off. I could do this, just four more hours.

Apparently someone wanted to reduce my time some more, because there was a firm knock on the door. I instinctively scanned my calendar, praying I ain't forgotten yet another appointment.

"Tracey, I've got no appointment today, don't try and trick me!"

"Hello?" the recognisable voice - but definitely not the voice of Tracey - called. I watched as Astoria peeped through the door.

"Oh, Astoria come in!" I called.

"Rose my dear," she beamed at me, taking a seat, "How have you been?"

I gave her a small smile, "Good thanks."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in worry as she looked around my desk, which could barely be seen under all the work. "Are you sure?"

That was it. Not even a minute of her being there and Astoria Malfoy had me spilling my deepest fears and secrets out into the open. She would've been an excellent auror or lawyer even (not that I would tell mum that).

"It's just, ugh, things are so full on at the moment. Scorpius isn't here and I found this house I really want to buy and it costs so much and I'm stuck with all this paper work to finish and my feet hurt and this damn baby won't stop kicking it's way out via my belly button!"

Astoria said nothing but instead gave me a small, sympathetic smile, "Oh Rose."

I kept venting, "And the baby has some heart complications, and I told Scorpius and I had to wait two fucking weeks for him to reply and when he did he was so sweet and caring compared to the last time he wrote, but he still fucked up and the baby kicked so hard and I just want to be right next to him!"

I took in a large breath - something I forgot to do while speaking - and Astoria spoke, "Rose, I think you're taking on a bit too much."

"I know."

"You can't work full time, buy a house, prepare for a baby, worry about the baby, worry about money, love Scorpius and look after yourself in all at once."

I stared at her in shock, "Love Scorpius? What are you?"

Astoria cut me off, "Oh please Rose, I know love when I see it. I know you two haven't really been together for long, but you definitely have feelings for him."

How did this woman always know what was hiding behind the surface? I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about. After all, Scorpius and I had only spent around 6 weeks together since this whole pregnancy began, it's hardly enough time to class my feelings for him as the real deal, "love".

I was opening up to this woman more than I did with my own mother, and somehow, that felt okay. "I don't know Astoria, I mean, I'm having his baby, I think that's probably why I'm so… connected with him?"

Astoria hid her smirk just a second too late, "Yeah, that's a good excuse."

I ignored her sarcasm and she quickly redirected the conversation, "Now, what about this heart complication, Rose?"

I was thankful that the topic of Scorpius was gone. While I could talk about him all day, complaining to his own mother about how crazy he was driving me was not the best topic to offer in the room.

"I don't know yet, apparently the baby's heartbeat is irregular, my stress is probably causing it. I just really don't want there to be anything wrong."

"Oh Rose, I'm sure it'll be fine," Astoria whispered, "Healers can do wonders with magic, they won't let something bad happen!"

"I know, just keep playing the 'what if' game in my head, and I hate it!"

Astoria reached out and held my hand and I instantly relaxed. "They will not let something bad happen, believe me!"

And I did. I nodded weakly, trying to rid my brain of all the disastrous scenarios I'd imagined since the bad news.

"So, what was wrong with Scorpius' letters?"

Damn, back on the Scorpius topic, just when I thought I'd escaped. Astoria was excellent at retaining information, much to my dismay. Before I could even say it out loud, I realised how ridiculous my argument sounded, especially telling it to an older, mature lady who no doubt didn't have time to worry about such petty things.

"Well, he um… He spelt love wrong."

Astoria looked at me dumbfounded and paused for a moment, "Okay?"

"As in, L U V, which is just his way of pretending that it's okay to be casual with me. Me, his pregnant… I don't know what I am to him! And that's why he should't have spelt it wrong because now I'm just confused."

After hearing that argument aloud, and not to my loyal cousins, I began to feel very silly. Here I was, getting emotional over a word. Fuck you, hormones.

Astoria, thankfully, pretended that what I had said was sane. "Oh boy, Scorpius is definitely his father's son, Rose."

"Oh really?" I couldn't imagine Draco Malfoy ever purposely misspelling his affection for his wife.

"Draco used to avoid the love topic like a plague. I ended up saying it first, even though I swore I wouldn't. After that, it was like he'd found a new favourite word."

"So I have to say it first?" I frowned, my stubbornness taking over.

Astoria laughed, "No, you don't, but sometimes all these Malfoy men need is a bit of push. Scorpius is an idiot for stuffing you about, but he'll come around."

"He drives me crazy!" I bursted, suddenly feeling the urge to get frustrated over something. "I want to yell at him and then kiss him and make him stop being stupid and just move in together already and I just want to sleep with him every night- oh shit, sorry, I mean…"

I wanted to bury my head into my pile of work for yet again being subjected to sexual embarrassment in front of Astoria, only this time instead of it coming from a drunken Scorpius, I had brought it on my self.

Astoria laughed whole-heartedly, "Oh yes, I remember _those_ feelings. It's the damn hormones, I tell you! Poor Draco was exhausted! I was jumping into bed with that man any second I could!"

I knew I should've cringed at the conversation I was having with the grandmother of my child, but it somehow didn't feel weird. Instead, I laughed along with her. I decided it was best not to reply to her comment at all, though, before I said something really wrong.

"You know, you're doing a great job Rose. You're managing this pregnancy and this hectic life fantastically. I mean, you've been thrown into the deep end and you are still managing to float through it. Scorpius chose well."

I snorted. I was definitely not floating, I'd think of it more like doggy-paddling intensely in order to stay afloat. "I really don't think he ever planned to choose me, Astoria, he kind of got stuck with me."

She sat her cup of tea down on the desk and shook her head, smiling. "Oh no Rose, Scorpius doesn't let himself get stuck with anything. If he's doing something, it's because he wants to. If he's still hanging around, he wants you."

I wanted to believe Astoria, because it was exactly what I'd wanted to hear. However, like with every dynamic of my situation with Scorpius, this baby was a lot of the reason for everything that happened. Because of this baby, we were moving in together, spending time together, sleeping with each other, sending letters, buying baby things and even planning out _our_ future together. Scorpius may well have wanted to stay with me, but I knew more than ever that it was because of the baby, not because of me.

"I hope so, Astoria," I sighed honestly, wishing the truth wasn't so painfully obvious.

"Well, look, if you ever need to release some anger of my son again, don't be afraid to come to me. He really is a little shit, and I don't mind a good bitching session at times."

"Thanks," I smiled sheepishly, but I knew I'd keep the real raging for my cousins.

The speaker in the speaker in the room interrupted our goodbye. " _Code blue. All available healers proceed to the emergency ward immediately. I repeat, code blue."_

I tensed up, knowing full well that that particular code meant there was a severe medical emergency. I was always nervous to work under code blue conditions, after all, having a large family increased the chances of someone I knew being involved in such situations.

"What does that mean Rose?" Astoria looked worried.

I gulped nervously, "Something major has happened, once it was an explosion in a potions lab, another time it was a virus outbreak, who knows what it is today. I best get down there to help."

Astoria raised her eyebrows, "Rose, you're nearly six months pregnant, should you really be going to help a code blue?"

The speaker barked again. " _All staff to the emergency ward to provide assistance immediately."_

"I have to Astoria, I'll take care, don't worry. Thank you for the chat, I really did need it."

She was still cautious, but accepted my reassurance, "Okay then. Thank you too, Rose. It was lovely to see you again."

Once she had apparated, I waddled my way into the elevator. The elevator re-directed me to the emergency unit and I braced myself for any possible scenarios. I held my stomach protectively with both hands while the elevator stopped to collect more healers. I recognised most of them, but couldn't put names to any faces. Nodding to them with a small, apprehensive smile I noticed two of them had looked at each other nervously before focusing back on me.

"What's up?" I quizzed them, hoping someone knew what had happened.

No one spoke. I felt my body tense up. Something about their silence left me on edge. It was suspenseful, dark. The three girls in the elevator fidgeted with their clothing. I searched their eyes furiously for clues before my hormones and stress got the better of me, "What the fuck has happened?"

A dark-haired girl stumbled a reply as I edge towards her, "It's a mass-murder situation. T-the code blue."

A mass-murder, just what my stress levels needed. I sent a quick wish to Merlin that none of my family were involved. A part of myself told me to apparate home and avoid the scene, in case I knew someone involved, but for the exact same reason, I knew I would stay to help.

"And?" I growled, begging for more information.

Before the healer could reply, the elevator stopped and the voice sounded, "Emergency section." The doors opened and we were thrown into a full-panic emergency room. I had never seen a code blue so intense. There were people on stretchers being treated in the hallway, rooms full of people crying and screaming in pain, healers working furiously on patients.

I didn't want to, but my eyes automatically searched the room for people I knew. I had yet to see anyone. I tried to pick out faces, clothing, people speaking about what had happened, but it was all so fast-paced and intense that I couldn't process much of what was happening around me. Suddenly, I locked eyes with a blond-haired man standing over a patient. It was Draco Malfoy.

I ran as fast as a pregnant woman could to him. Out of everyone there, he would give me answers. He himself looked drained and emotional, a very different Draco then I had known. He turned to me and his expression was shocked and also very, very worried.

Healers ran passed me with bottles of positions and bandages, the sound of screaming could be heard from every room in the ward. If I hadn't been so focused on Draco, I was sure the scenarios around me would've thrown me into an inconsolable mess.

I was out of breath, but managed to breathe the question out in puffs, "What - has - happened?"

Draco didn't look at me after this, although, I don't know if he could bring himself to. He continued working on a patient. I looked at the patient, and noticed something that made my heart plummet and cease to beat all at the same time; his grey polo shirt. The words printed on it: Auror Academy: G. Winters.

"Wha-" my voice gave out. I felt extreme nausea and panic. My vision went blurry and my balance was overthrown. I couldn't focus on anything but the words Draco forced out through a breaking voice.

"It was a mass murder at the auror academy."

I looked around the hectic room and had to stop myself from falling to the floor. I instantly felt my stomach lurch and I had to physically stop myself from being sick. Holding onto the wall I stumbled around the corridor, looking for him.

Suddenly the only people I could focus on were those in grey shirts. I scanned every bed, unable to focus on anything or anyone except for those grey-shirted men and women lying, wounded, around the hospital.

I found my lungs screaming for him. "Scorpius!?"

The awful adrenaline pumped through my veins and I used all my strength to barge through the bodies running around me. I needed to find him. I felt a pair of warm hands grab me and pull me around.

"Rose," Tracey spoke, her eyes filled with desperation.

"Tracey, please give me some answers."

She had a look in her eye that told me she didn't want to answer. I was holding back tears furiously shaking my head in disbelief. "No, no Tracey."

Tracey ran her hand across her forehead, wiping off the sweat. "I already checked for you as soon as I found out what it was. He hasn't been identified on our systems here in the emergency room, Rose. The only other place these aurors could- or should - be is…"

"-Is where?" I whispered, my bottom lip trembling. I knew the answer, all healers knew that answer, but her confirmation still hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"The morgue."

* * *

 **Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, this had to be done! New chapter will be out in a weeks time or maybe sooner, I just really want to get the mood of the next chapter right before I post it! Please review to keep me in good spirits! I check them at work just to get me through the days!**  
 **Love, Alicia xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! I know, you all really hated me for what I did in the last chapter, I really am the devil, I'm sorry! Bu,t with every sacrifice there is a light at the end of the tunnel! I hope this is a good one for you to enjoy after that monstrously evil chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

I felt empty. The second I opened my eyes to see the white hospital roof I remembered the last thing I heard. Scorpius was dead. Gone, before I could swallow my pride and tell him I loved him; before he could ever love me. The emotions that overcame me were indescribable.

I heard my mother's voice in the room first, but I didn't move - I couldn't. "When will she wake up?"

Tracey spoke next, "She won't be far off, the charms have been removed, it's just a matter of the effects wearing off."

"I can't believe this has happened," my mother whispered, and I could tell she was crying.

"It'll be okay Hermione, Rose will get through it, we all will," Dad's voice sighed.

The lump in my throat cut off my breathing as I realised the situation. _Rose will get through it._ My head hurt, like someone had been tapping on it repeatedly through the night, but my heart hurt even more. I decided to sit up, to end my parents' worry, and to get answers for myself. I heaved my heavy body up on the bed to find three familiar and loving faces staring up at me.

"Rose!" Mum cried, "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

I whispered the only question I felt stable enough to ask, "What happened to me?"

"Rose, the stress of the emergency room triggered an early labour, it could be considered," Tracey informed me, "You passed out and we had to take you into the maternity ward in case of a delivery."

I held back my anxiety as I look down at my swollen stomach. "But I'm not even 6 months yet! Is the baby okay?"

Tracey looked solemn, "We were close to losing it, Rose, I'm sorry. But I've managed to stabilise the pregnancy and it should continue for the full term. I reconstructed the placenta and everything is back in working order."

"Thank you Tracey," I whispered weakly, feeling faint with the news that my child nearly didn't survive.

"The heartbeat irregularities have worsened, so I've prescribed you some potion to help calm the womb, but this baby will be fine, I'll make sure of it," Tracey assured me, "However, you're gonna have to stay off work and keep some stability if we want this baby to be healthy."

"And Scorpius," I sucked in the sickening hospital air, "where is Scorpius?"

Mum and dad shared a nervous glance and I felt like vomiting. I felt the lump in my throat suffocate me again. The silence in the room was deafening, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. Where was Scorpius?

Tracey looked at me sympathetically, the rings under her eyes emphasised their passion. "He's fine."

Mum grabbed my hand softly, as I gasped in shock. "I visited his bed, he's doing well, Rose."

"He's in the hospital?" I choked out, feeling overwhelmed with information.

She nodded slowly, "Yes, he's been having treatment over night. His dad is taking care of him, you know Draco would do anything to fix that boy up."

"But, but he wasn't on our files?" I stared at Tracey, almost with a hint of anger, "He was dead!"

Mum rubbed my shoulder to try and soothe my stress while Tracey tried to gently delivered more news, "Well, he… uh, he made it to the emergency just minutes after you became unconscious, Rose."

"He was great, Rose," dad said weakly.

I stared at him incredulously. Ron Weasley didn't compliment a Malfoy easily. He continued justifying his words, "He saved 6 people. He stayed back after the mu-murders tore through there and brought the injured home."

"However," Tracey started, "he had splinched himself pretty severely, lost part of his leg and arm muscles, they've been relocating and repairing the… parts."

I could no longer speak, my brain was in overload. Scorpius was alive, that was the most comforting news I had heard next to my baby also being alive. He had saved lives himself, showing bravery and courage by staying back and saving people in a situation where most would've run. He was injured though, he was in hospital, and so was I. Things were once again, completely disordered in our lives.

"We love you, Rose," mum whispered, gripping my hand tightly, "Your father and I are here for you and Scorpius no matter what, don't forget that."

I nodded appreciatively at them both, but I still couldn't speak. Dad smiled at me with sad eyes, "You're a strong woman Rose, you can get through this."

I knew I could. Scorpius was alive and so was my baby, after all. Had either of those facts been false, I probably wouldn't have been able to cope. As my parents held my hands tightly, a blond Malfoy appeared at my door. My heart sunk when I recognised it wasn't the Malfoy at the top of my list.

Draco knocked softly as he walked in, dressed in healer uniform, obviously on another rough shift. His eyes were just are dark and overwhelmed as the rest of us, but he still managed a small smile as he greeted us, "Hello everyone, how are we doing in here?"

"She's doing well Draco," Tracey noted, her voice switching to her professional tone, "We've taken away all the spells, and we've just briefly filled Rose in on the occurrences of yesterday."

He nodded sadly, and ran his hand through his hair, "It's been a true tragedy."

"What happened, exactly?" I breathed, slightly scared to know. People just didn't get passed all those aurors without being detected, it just didn't happen.

Draco inhaled sharply, "Some rogue auror trainees turned on the group during a simulation practise. They'd gone through all the training, every year, every lesson, and every other simulation practise without giving off so much as a hints of their plans. They were so subtle with it that a lot of the trainees thought is was part of the training - that it was fake - but it wasn't."

I shook my head sadly, trying to comprehend the chaos. What a sadistic, menacing plan; to turn on the people you'd trained with for years, only true monsters would've done it. I felt rage boiling inside me, wanting to escape and lash out on the killers. I wanted to do something to call it even.

Draco continued, "There were 50 aurors training there at the time, and - including the murderers - there were 28 deaths."

Scorpius would've known each and every one of them. He would've been friends with some, if not all of them. I wanted to cry for him, for everyone involved, I wanted it to all go away. I knew it wasn't to the magnitude of the massacre our parents' had experienced, but things like this just didn't happen anymore, not in our time and definitely not in an auror school. Our parents changed that for us, or so I thought.

"I don't understand," Hermione shook her head, "How could they trick them all like this?"

"The simulation was how to face murderers, they thought the spells were fakes, as they should've been, but perpetrators were using real ones, killing them off quickly."

I cringed, imagining the horror those men and women would've felt when they acknowledged the truth. Realising how easily it could've been Scorpius who was killed before they figured it out, I held back my tears, but only just.

"All four of the criminals were killed during duels with senior aurors. Scorpius and his friend Brian were two of the three that stayed back to help the injured to St. Mungos. They'll be acknowledged for their actions at a memorial gathering in just a few days, once everyone involved has been cared for."

"I want to help the injured, please Draco, let me work an extra week, we need all staff helping."

He shook his head firmly at me, "This is not a request Rose, it's an order; you aren't allowed to do any more shifts until that baby is out and healthy."

"But-"

"-We don't need another loss in this hospital Rose, please, look after this baby."

I knew I had responsibilities as a soon-to-be mother to look after my baby, but knowing their were people needing assistance just a few floors below me made me feel guilty for resting. There were people lying in hospital beds, suffering, and I was being sent home from a workplace where I could help them. Despite being bitter, I nodded at Draco, finally accepting that regardless of my own desires, work was off the cards for me.

Draco came over to my bed slowly, his face so strikingly similar to Scorpius' that I felt like I was seeing into the future. With a small smile, he placed a warm hand gently on my round stomach. There was something in his eyes I had never seen before. Overall, he looked sad. But underneath his initial sadness, there was relief; he almost looked compassionate towards me.

"I'm so thankful all three of you are okay after this."

Once again, I felt guilty. Here Draco was, nearly having lost his son in a mass murder that should never have been possible in the first place, and he was still here, at my bed, feeling concerned about me.

As if he could read my mind he spoke, "I know you weren't in direct danger like Scorpius, but once I saw you in that emergency room Rose, I knew you and the baby were just as much at risk. If any of you had've… died… I don't know what I'd do."

His voice broke and caused his usually confident demeanour to falter, exposing a new, vulnerable Draco Malfoy to all of us in the room. I needed Scorpius. He'd know what to do to help his dad remain the strong healer St Mungos needed.

"Thank you Draco, I understand," I said as I released my emotions and let my tears fall, "I-I just really w-want to see him."

The sobs racked through my body and my parents rubbed circles around my back to try and hush me. Mum was on the verge of tears again, and dad looked physically pained by the scenario, seeing the two closest females in his life crumbling in front of his eyes.

"Draco, please let her see him," dad begged, "She needs to."

Draco gave me a sympathetic glance before he focused back on dad, "They're nearly finished with him. He has two more physical response tests to pass before they'll let him go. This is the first place he'll be taken, I'm sure."

Before I could show my disappointment and complete impatience, I heard loud footsteps echoing out in the hallway, before a voice boomed out, "Stop that man!"

Everyone in the room had a quizzical expression on their face trying to figure out the commotion, before the footsteps approached our room specifically. Draco peeped through the venetian blind on the door window to find some answers before he took a large step back. The step was necessary, as the door flung open not even seconds after.

"ROSE!" Scorpius' voice boomed out as he bursted through the door.

I shot up in bed at he sight of him, finally getting visual confirmation that he was alive. My heart started thumping, and the baby began thrashing against my stomach. It was him. Scorpius. He wasn't stuck, lifeless in a morgue, but in front of my very eyes, screaming like a madman for me. He was here. He was covered in cuts and bruises and bandages. He looked crazy and had a security guard tagging behind him, who looked less than impressed.

"Scorpius!" I uttered.

"Sir, you have to return to your bed."

"I need to speak to her."

The security guard grabbed Scorpius on the wrist, "No sir, you're still being examined."

"Listen here mate, this woman is carrying my child! Fuck my examinations, I want to see her!"

The security guard, who was obviously having a very rough shift, released Scorpius - who was putting up an impressive fight to free himself - and made his way out the door. "You have 10 minutes."

"Thanks Franco, I'll sort him out," Draco nodded. I had expected Draco - being on duty, after all - to tell scorpius to go back and finish his tests, but instead, he nodded for his son to continue into the room and thankfully, Scorpius did.

Mum spoke up, playing more of the healer role than all three of us qualified healers, "Scorpius are you sure you're okay to be here?"

He was panting heavily, most likely from trying to outrun - and then fight - the guard. Ignoring my mother - or perhaps, just not hearing her - Scorpius leant over the bed and grabbed my hands. I had so many questions I needed to ask him, but before any could form on my lips, he was speaking again.

"Rose I love you."

My heart froze and my mind did a double-take. "What?"

"I love you," he repeated, "I have for months now, I just never had the fucking balls to say it. I should've said it so much earlier than this. I'm sorry, but I'm saying it now and I mean it."

I was lost for words. "Scorpius, I-"

"I'm sorry I didn't say it when I was leaving last time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when we were buying baby stuff, or looking at houses. I'm sorry I didn't say it when we were having sex on the couch - or the bed - or just when we were doing nothing at all, but I love you."

Dad was staring into Scorpius' soul with complete outrage. Mum was trying to ignore his honesty. I was holding back my tears. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He looked fearful, upset, confused and worried, yet he had never sounded so sure.

The moment held so much suspense and intensity, that I surprised myself by not crying. Instead I gripped his hands tightly, nodded quickly and whispered, just as sure as he did.

"I love you too."

His grey eyes, which were swimming with anticipation, had settled as he heard my announcement. His once sparkling, mesmerising eyes looked devastatingly broken, compared to the last time I saw him, for they'd seen images the normal human eye should not, just yesterday. They were still however, his beautiful, lively eyes, and they were locked onto mine with relief, and that was enough.

"I'm sorry it took me almost dying to be able to say that."

"No, Scorpius, I'm sorry I didn't say it before you left."

I didn't let go of Scorpius' hands, as it felt as though letting them go meant losing him. Silently, mum and dad stood up and edged towards the door, with Draco and Tracey quickly following them.

"You two best have a few moments alone," mum whispered, "we'll all be outside when you're ready."

I gave an appreciative nod that only mum would understand or recognise, before it was just Scorpius and I (plus the baby) in the room. Scorpius' fingers played with mine absentmindedly as I noticed his mind was somewhere else, somewhere it probably shouldn't have been.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He stared off into the air, shaking his head slightly, "I still can't believe that happened."

I nodded, treading through the topic carefully, "Yeah, it's completely unexpected."

I took a moment to acknowledge his features. His soft hands, strong jawline, supple lips, piercing eyes; all the things I didn't know to appreciate, until I had thought I'd never see him again.

"I thought I was going to die, Rose," he whispered and the lump was back in my throat again, burning as I tried to swallow it down, "It really hasn't sunk in to me that there are people who actually did."

"I thought you were dead. I was so scared, Scorpius. I don't know what I would've done."

He shook his head with his eyes shut, as though he was shaking his thoughts from his own mind. I understood, though, the thought alone was unbearable. "I'm sorry you thought that. I saw you passed out in the emergency room when I arrived. I wanted to help, but I couldn't walk."

I peeped over the edge of the bed to see his leg for the first time. It was wrapped heavily in bandages that made it look twice it's normal size. Scorpius could see me gawking, so he pushed my head up gently with his hand, to meet his eyes again.

"It's fine Rose. It's just bandaged so the wounds can heal quicker," he informed me, and quickly chose a new topic to delve into. "How's the baby?"

I knew he didn't want to talk about his injuries anymore, but of course, all of the topics were touchy ones here; even the baby. I didn't want him to have another trouble in his head, so I built up a small smile and told a white lie, "Fine."

"And it's heart?" his concerned eyes stared into mine.

Shoot. "Getting better, we'll have one perfectly healthy baby in no time."

His face relaxed slightly and I let the guilt of my lies go. He needed to be calm, not riddled with more issues. I needed Scorpius to feel better after his tragedies so we could both push past it. He let go of my hands and sat back on his chair next to my bed, looking less anxious than when he first arrived, thankfully.

"So you really love me?" I asked, my heart fluttering wildly at the one topic I felt comfortable discuss.

He showed as best of a smile as he could, given the circumstances, it was weak, but a smile it was. "Yes, I really do love you Rose. I know it sounds crazy, but really, ever since we bumped into each other at Gringotts I've felt something there. I know it wasn't love that early on, but ever since this whole baby thing brought us together, I realised how true it is. I love you."

"I'm here for you Scorpius. Through all of this mess, I'll be there by your side, helping you get through it. I love you too."

The moment was bittersweet, but it was sweet enough to pull us both through. Scorpius placed his hand on my stomach similarly to how his father had done just moments before and I felt safe once again. His hand moved ever so slightly as the baby kicked against his touch, and I couldn't help but cry. Here were all were, shellshocked, but safe and sound.

His face melted into a calm expression as he whispered to me, "That's a feeling I've been missing."

"Me too, Scorpius."

* * *

 **Ta-da! How's that for a turn around? I hope you don't mind a bit of fluff. I wasn't sure if I should drop the "L-bomb" in this chapter, but once I did, it was all or nothing!**  
 **Please review, I have been loving each and every person who has taken the time to so far! You guys make me so happy!**  
 **Next chapter in a week, or sooner, if I can strap myself to the beast and edit the chapter in time!**  
 **Love Alicia xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I need to apologise! I am so so sorry for the excessive amount of time this chapter took to upload. Working and studying full time has really taken it's toll on me. I work in a school, so the last weeks before holidays are always flat out. I am so sorry for not finding the time to get tihs out for you all. But, on a positve note, it is school holidays, which means more free time to focus on this story**

 **Note: This chapter is still a little sad, I mean, it's got to get bad before it gets good, right? It can't get good after just one chapter, so please hang in there, the Rose/Scorpius love is just around the corner.**

* * *

 **Scorp's POV:**

The sound of an infants cry filled the room.

I glared down at the little bundle, and all I felt was jealously, which was highly inappropriate considering I'd have my own bundle of screams in a couple of shorts months. I was jealous of the baby in the maternity ward because it was so innocent.

What did it have to cry over? Being hungry? Crapping itself? Yeah, but it didn't have to see its friends die, or carry dead bodies out of a crime scene. That baby had it's whole life ahead of him, while half of my friends' lives had already ended. This baby had no damn reason to cry.

"Shh William, mumma's here."

I let out a big sigh and quickly cursed myself for my ridiculous thoughts. This stranger's baby didn't deserve my anger, no one did. I gave a mental apology to the little terror, as his mum nursed him until he was quiet again.

It had been a week since _that day_ and I wasn't coping as well as I had assumed I would. I had refused counselling, figuring other people needed it more, and mainly kept the shock to myself. Rose asked me to let it all out, but the experience was indescribable.

Every sound, every stranger, every mention of _that_ day had my stomach in knots and my mind on edge. I was scared of everything. When I shut my eyes, I saw them. I saw the murderers Joshua, Keanu, Jacob and Philip - once considered my friends - killing off others we'd lived with for years in seconds. I'd shared a room with Jacob in our first year. With Jacob I shared my biggest fears, goals and memories; I'd bonded with him and he had earned my trust. And yet, he had plotted and performed the most unforgivable, untrustworthy act possible against us.

I felt vulnerable. How had their plans gone unnoticed? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Was it organised menacingly over time? I wanted to tear my hair out, because those answers I would never know. My dead friends' loved ones deserved to know, and they couldn't.

The memorial was the hardest thing to sit through. All their faces, lined up in frames, surrounded by candles and flowers and letters from the people who loved them. I knew every single person by name. I could vividly see the memories I'd shared with them all, every laugh, every challenge, and now they were gone. I sat next to the mothers and fathers, the siblings and relatives and partners of all my friends and I could barely remember to breathe knowing I was here and their son or daughter or brother or sister was not. The guilt I felt was indescribable.

Rose had conjured up a bunch of flowers for each person. She passed them to me, and we both laid them down together at each picture. She even placed another single bunch down for the criminals, where no candles or flowers lied before.

 _"Even after what they did, everyone deserves to be be shown love. Maybe they just didn't have enough of it before this."_

Rose was one of a kind. She was by my side through the whole thing, like she had promised. Through the speeches, she was there. She clapped when those of us who stayed to help received bravery medals, even though none of us felt deserving. She cried when families got up to say their goodbyes to their loved ones. Rose being there by my side stopped me from crying myself.

There was no one else I appreciated more during that time. She held my hand through it all, just as she held me at night when I woke in a cold sweat; she was trying desperately to keeping me sane. She'd cook me food and watch me eat just so she knew I was, she gave me time to myself when she knew I needed it; she loved me more than anyone.

But as the same time, I was drifting away. I didn't know how, or why, but something in the back of my head was begging me to get away, and to be alone somehow.

We were now sitting in the maternity ward at St. Mungos, late in the afternoon, with Rose's appointments becoming more frequent as the pregnancy continued. I had my hand on her stomach, feeling for my baby's kicks, which always proved to reduce my anxiety, while Rose flicked through a magazine about interior decorating.

"Oh shoot," a voice spoke in the room. My nervous eyes snapped open to see a woman fumbling through her bag, searching for something.

During her frantic search, her wand dropped off her lap and onto the ground. It shot out a small, red flame in the room. I jumped in fear, letting out a terrified growl. Reefing my wand from my pocket and standing up tall, I pointed it at her. The lady stared, like a deer in the headlights at me and the room went silent.

"Scorpius," Rose stared at me in shock, "It's okay."

"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident," the lady apologised, scrambling to collect her wand off the floor, "It's really temperamental!"

What the fuck was wrong with me? The wave of anxiety and paranoia hit me hard and I couldn't make sense of my actions. I watched as Rose shot the woman an apologetic glance on my behalf and pulled me back down into my seat by my shirt. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I couldn't look at anyone. The lady, still shaken up by my outburst, quickly exited the waiting room while I tried to calm myself down. _It was just an accident, Scorpius._

"Scorpius, you don't have to be here. Honestly, it's a quick check up, I can handle it."

Rose held her stomach tightly, as she always did when she was concerned or unsure. I ran my hand through my hair. I loved this woman more than anything in my life. She was the most gorgeous human being ever to exist, and I was embarrassing her in her workplace, right before another checkup.

"Scorpius," she repeated, her blue eyes filed with worry and embarrassment, "How about you head back to the house? I'll be fine."

We had bought the house. Rose and James' wife Taylah had showed me around a few days after we were released from hospital. Rose wanted to give us stability as quick as possible after the murder, hence why she hastily dragged me off the couch and into an estate tour. I saw the house as a chance to start fresh, to give me something to focus on other than _that day_ , so I signed the papers and made the first payment on the same day and since then, we started trying to fit our own lives into it.

I nodded and gave her a quick kiss. I left the room, feeling absolutely humiliated. I bolted from the hospital as fast as some of the aurors had once we had realised the training had been jeopardised. This was not a good time to start being a coward, not when I'd promised Rose to come to every check up, not when I hadn't been to one since before my life was tipped upside down.

I apparated to our new home, where I knew a tonne of boxed belongings would be, ready to be restored. However, when I got there, I knew I wasn't alone. I could hear rummaging from the kitchen, and suddenly the hairs on my arms stood up. I got my wand out once again and that lovely paranoia hit me.

"Who's there?" I barked, edging closer to the noise.

"Scorpius, it's me!"

My heart stopped pounding when I recognised my father's voice responding. I made my way into the kitchen, trying to force down my previously edgy demeanour. Dad was standing next to a new pile of cardboard boxes, written on with black marker "Scorp's junk".

"I thought I'd drop off a few more boxes of your crap," he smirked, giving the boxes a light kick.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He opened one up and looked inside at the junk, "I'll give you one tip about parenting, son, don't spoil your kid with unnecessary shit, or you'll end up with boxes of it in your house until they move out."

"That wasn't my fault," I shot back angrily at his joke.

"I know, I know," he said hastily, "Just letting you know, it's all fun and games until they grow up and leave you with all of it. At least some of this can be passed down to your own kids."

Thinking about passing down my toys and other "junk" made my heart flutter, both with anxiety and pride. Handing down things and telling my own child about my own childhood seemed so grown up and traditional, and yet so scary when I considered how soon that was actually happening.

"How are you doing, Scorp?"

I let the silence fill the air, unsure of what to say. What could I say? 'Hey dad, I can't sleep at night' or 'so I nearly hexed a lady today in the maternity ward' or how about 'I'm just so fucking scared'. Yeah, that would be a lovely idea.

I decided to shrug. I really didn't know, but dad had never been the best to talk to about feelings. That was always mum's job, and she wasn't here. "Fine."

"You haven't called in lately, your mother's been worried about you."

"I've been busy," I said, gesturing to the half set-up house.

He looked at me sadly with the same, pitying look Rose had tried to hide from time to time since we'd moved in. It was that look that made me angry at myself; they were seeing through the facade and sensing my vulnerability, and that terrified my.

"I know you've got this new house and all Scorp, but we haven't seen you since the memorial. We'd love to help out here if you'd let us. I would've thought you'd want to have your family close after a situation like that."

"Dad, you don't understand. I just want some time alone."

We both stood awkwardly, both angry for different reasons. Dad stuck his hands into his pockets - an action I had developed myself whenever I wanted to ease my own frustration. I pretend to be occupied by looking through boxes of books, even though there was no bookshelf to put them on, while dad moved back and forth on his heels.

"I understand that Scorp, but Merlin, you're having a kid soon, you have to get used to getting no time alone at all."

"Or, I could enjoy it while I have the chance, don't you think?" I shot.

"You don't get to start being selfish now Scorpius, that's not how it works."

I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling completely enraged by his accusations. I was not selfish. Dad leant against the kitchen bench, shaking his head at me. "I'm going to be a grandfather, Scorp, and you're going to be a father. I want this to be a happy time for everyone, and it can't be if you're shutting us out."

I rocked back on my heels, a twinge of guilt striking through me, "I know. I'm not trying to shut anyone out," I said honestly, "But Rose and I are trying to get used to this place by ourselves."

Dad ran a hand through his platinum hair, which was identical to my own. "Well whatever works for you, I guess. Where is Rose, anyway?"

I tried to stay calm, "Appointment."

"And why aren't you there with her?"

Once again, I shrugged cooly. I couldn't tell dad about my situation in the waiting room, he'd have me sent to the loony bin in no time. "Didn't feel like it, Rose can handle it."

"For fucks sakes Scorpius, are you even playing any part of this pregnancy? Why the hell would you make Rose go alone?"

I didn't say anything, causing dad to get more frustrated with me. His yelling was putting me on edge just how the woman's wand in the waiting room had. My heart was beating and the uncontrollable shivers raced up and down my body.

"You love Rose, right? You must, you were so sure of it when you told her at the hospital."

I nodded, saying nothing. It was weird to confess my love in front of my father. Sure, he had been there in the room when I'd said it, but actually talking to him about it was a no-go zone for me. I wanted to get out of this conversation as soon as possible.

"So why aren't you there for her now?"

"I am!" I shot.

Dad stared at me, searching for something before he sighed, reserving his tone. "You know, I wasn't exactly thrilled to be becoming a father at 24. I didn't want to grow up so quick, but I showed up to every appointment; I was there for your mother because I knew I had to be, and that was the best damn decision I ever made."

I rolled my eyes at him, of course he'd try and paint himself as a hero, "Sure it was."

He took a powerful step closer to me, and I took a cautious one away. "You haven't been there for Rose for this whole pregnancy Scorpius. I know that's not in your control, but you haven't been able to appreciate Rose and what she's going through for you. You should be there for her now, I know damn well she's been there for you."

I tried not to let my emotions falter in front of him. My father knew nothing. He didn't know I had collected weekly photos of Rose and our growing baby. He didn't know I cherished our sonogram image and looked at it every night before I slept. He didn't know the pain I felt when Rose told me about it's heart conditions, and I couldn't be there to look after her. I loved Rose, I was sure of it, and I was still there for her, even if it didn't look like it.

"You don't know shit," I growled.

I really didn't have any explanation for my foul mood, it had just been creeping up on me through that past week, and the emotions were finally breaking through. We both stood in piercing, heated silence, neither of us coming up with something powerful enough to break it.

The doorbell rang loudly, echoing around the house. I ceased my eye contacted with my father and went to answer the door, where I found none other than Harry Potter. I prayed to Merlin that he hadn't heard the conversation going on inside just moments before.

"Mr. Potter, um.. hi."

"Morning Scorpius, how have you been?"

Mr Potter seemed to have aged more than ever since the day at the academy. His black hair had more of a silver tinge and he looked completely worn out. Having the control of the academy slip right out from underneath them without anyone realising has caused quite an uproar through the Wizarding World, and poor Harry Potter was the man responsible for fixing it all.

"Good, what brings you here?"

I led him into the kitchen where my father was still standing, hands still in his pockets, still obviously angry at me. Without answering me, Harry addressed my dad, "Hello Draco."

"Harry," he nodded back.

I saw this as a perfect opportunity to avoid the rest of the argument. "Draco was just leaving actually, weren't you dad?"

Dad stared at me with both pity and anger, but complied, "Sure was. I'll see you both some other time. Take care Scorpius."

And with that, it was just me and Harry left in that great big house of mine. _Mine,_ that sounded good and yet completely terrifying all at once.

"Everything okay with your dad?"

I shrugged - I was doing that quite frequently, "Yeah, just a bit sick of him at the moment."

Harry chuckled softly, "Well I often had that feeling about him back at school myself."

I sighed, trying to conceal my annoyance with my father and redirected the conversation, "So what brings you here, exactly?"

Harry took in a big breath, before he cut straight to the point, "We can't graduate your class in June."

Talk about a fucking emotional rollercoaster that was only crashing down.

"But, I- why?" I stuttered, trying to find an acceptable sentence to form.

Harry looked down at the ground as he delivered more news, "The graduation date is still undecided, and we are postponing the resumption of academy training until all aurors have recovered from the tragedy."

I felt physically ill. "No. No, that can't happen. I have to graduate in June."

"Scorpius-"

"Mr Potter, I've got a fucking baby due in less than three months, I cannot not graduate!"

My body started shaking as I thought of Rose and the baby. The whole plan we had mapped out depended on me graduating in June. That gave me enough time to find a job, prepare for the baby, earn money to support the baby; everything involved graduating as an auror.

"Yes, but Scorp-"

"Fuck! Rose can't support the both of us," I gripped my overgrown hair tensely as I panicked, "I needed to land a job, I can't be unemployed! This wasn't meant to happen! You said you'd put me at the top of the list. It was meant to be fine!"

Rose was going to have a fit, I knew it. The last thing she needed was an unqualified, unemployed boyfriend moping around while trying to raise a baby.

"Scorpius!" Harry all but shouted at me. I ceased my rambling and let him speak. "Because this tragedy would see over 20 auror-trainees left unemployed, we've arranged for all the survivors to receive junior employment in the auror department until final decisions can be made in regards to you all receiving qualification."

I froze and tried to slow my mind down, "Huh?"

"The Auror Office is employing you, as well as the other survivors, until training resumes."

I stared in disbelief, unable to compute the news. "Wait, so I do have a job?"

Harry nodded slowly and I felt my legs weaken in shock. "I'll let you try out as a junior tracker. Only you and two others will be offered this particular job, so don't let me down."

I tensed up, "A tracker?"

Trackers were the epitome of what every auror aspired to be, besides being Head Auror, as Harry was. Trackers were the ones out on the field, hunting down criminals; the first to any crime scene and the first in the line of danger. While I should've felt privileged to be starting out in the field, I had never felt more nervous.

"That's right. You impressed us all so much with your diligence and courage during the academy murder, we saw it fit that you would be one of the trackers. A lot of the others who are fit enough to work will be in the office, only a few are heading out on the job."

I nodded, any tried to hide my anxiety by talking, "Well, thank you Harry. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

He smiled at me and I knew I had hidden my emotions well. He faltered slightly before speaking softly, "I know you've been through a lot, so please let us know how you're coping with it. I hope this helps you stabilise yourself for your future."

 _Say it now Scorpius!_ My brain shouted, but instead I smiled weakly, "Of course."

Harry took a look around the house and sighed warmly, "This is a pretty great house, I can see why Rose was so keen on buying it."

"Yeah, suits her pretty well," I mumbled, still considering the position I'd just been offered.

"Taylah did you guys a good deal too, I heard," he smiled.

She really had, cutting the price down as much as she could. "She did a great job, you must be a proud father-in-law."

Harry nodded, and I felt sightly awkward trying to keep up this conversation. "I sure am, and I'm a very proud uncle as well. Rose seems to be handling this whole change really well."

And she was, I had to agree. Rose was a wonder woman, taking all this shit in her stride and running with it, while I was still trying not to get stuck. I hummed in agreement, hinting that it was the end of our talk. Thankfully, Harry got that hint, and began walking towards the front door.

"I'll see you on Monday ready for a trial day. I'll owl you with the details sometime this weekend. Take care and say hi to Rose for me!"

I watched him leave the house and walked back into the kitchen. I stared at the boxes my dad had left for me to sort through. Curiosity got the better of me, and I reached into the first box to have a look at the mess inside. The first item I pulled out was a little action figure I had been given for my 6th birthday. "The Crusher" was a popular wizarding world superhero. "The Crusher" was a giant, who had the ability to crush anyone who crossed him. You could place the little figurine on top of any object, and it would begin to stomp until the object was broken down.

I remembered mum having a fit to dad when he bought it for me. " _That superhero is trouble! He'll be wrecking everything in the house Draco, you idiot!"_ she had growled, but dad had still let me keep it. I grabbed a spoon out of the drawer and placed the little superhero on top of it. Sure enough, just like he had when I was 6, "The Crusher" began stomping on the spoon until it was flat.

It was such a nostalgic sight that I couldn't help but laugh like a child at the figurine. I thought about what it would be like to give this to my own 6 year old. Would Rose yell at me? Would it still be a cool toy to play with? Would my child get as much happiness from it as I had? I could only hope, and wait and see.

I heard a loud popping noise outside the front door, and I knew Rose has apparated home by the way she called out "It's just me!" from outside to save me from feeling cautious. Rose entered the house loudly - the large wooden door wouldn't let you enter silently - and I quickly threw my beloved toy giant into the box and closed it up.

"I''m home!" she called.

She entered the kitchen and gave me a small smile. Her large grey coat struggled over her stomach, her ginger hair was tied up in a loose bun and she looked more pale than I'd ever seen her. Still such a beautiful woman - that would never change - but she was obviously more worn out than before. I raised my eyebrows at her quizzically, searching for answers, but she held her smile and leant up for a small kiss.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine," she shrugged, walking passed me to enter the pantry. She rummaged through the food while I continued to ask questions.

"Baby all good?"

Rose had found a box of cookies and walked out with a mouth full of them, "Sure is."

There was something bout her that wasn't right. I figured she was still mad at me, and I couldn't really blame her after my scene in the waiting room. "I know you're mad, but I'm sorry."

Her mouth was full, but she still managed to speak, "What happened to you there, Scorp?"

I honestly didn't know, "I was just practising some auror training," I said lousily.

She stared up at me with her tired, blue eyes incredulously, "You've been so jumpy ever since the academy murder, are you sure you're coping?"

"Yes!" I nearly yelled.

Rose narrowed her eyes at me, sensing my agitation, "Scorpius, it's okay to not be okay after that."

Was this the only conversation people could hold with me? I needed to change the subject.

"You look a bit unwell, Rose, are you okay?"

"Routine blood tests, that's all. The chocolate is helping," she said casually, "What about you though? Are you well?"

I couldn't escape it. I nodded as though it it were silly question, "Of course."

Rose sighed, "Please don't hide your feelings now Scorp, not now that we've moved in together. We're sharing a house, we can share our emotions as well."

I reached over and held her belly against my hands and her worried expression settled at the gesture. "Okay Rose."

"So you'll tell me if you're not coping?"

 _Not exactly,_ "Of course."

"Good," she smiled and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. My stomach plummeted in guilt, "Now let's make a start on dinner, this baby of ours is hungry."

I watched her walk away, cookies still in her hand as she pulled some more food out of the fridge. She looked so content, so happy with what she was doing, I just couldn't ruin her good mood and certainty by expressing my own fears with her. However, there was one thing I needed to let her know.

"I got told I can't graduate today."

Rose stopped chopping at the carrots and turned to face me, eyes wide. "You what?"

"But I also got offered a job."

Rose furrowed her brows and shook her head quickly, "Hang on, explain this properly, I don't understand."

And so I explained it to her. I told her how Harry had showed up right before she got home. I explained how he had given me a job as a tracker, because we had to wait to gain official qualifications. She beamed when I told her how I started in just a few days, and how only a few people got offered this type of position. I was sure to keep it positive, there was no mention of how shit scared I was, or how much I didn't want to be out on the field so soon, only how great it would be for me to get my foot in the auror office door.

Rose smiled proudly at me once I'd finished, "Congratulations baby, I'm really happy for you, at least you're getting to where you want to be, right?"

"Yeah, couldn't be happier with it," I lied, once again.

She continued chopping up vegetables as I stirred the pot of soup she was adding to. I had never felt more guilty in my life. I was lying to the girl I loved. It felt like shit, but for the sake of her happiness, for our baby and for our relationship in general, it had to be done.

* * *

 **Scorpius is a bit lost in this chapter, and I do apologise for his actions. Rose can get him through hit though, right?  
Please review if you have the time, I love hearing form everyone! Nearly 100 reviews, I can't believe it! Can't wait to hit that number!  
Next chapter up very soon, I promise my main priority is making it back up to the readers by dishing out another chapter ASAP! Have a safe and happy Easter!  
Love, Alicia. xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all! Okay a really fast update here! I just got the motivation to write and boy is it a longer one compared to the others! I get a bit emotional in this one, probably a refection of my own life (sorry!) so bear with it and the fun will be sure to come back!**  
 **Also, thanks to IceHearted Queen for your name suggestions way back in the reviews, I hope you're happy with me including it in the story!** **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

Things were getting really bad with Scorpius. Three weeks had passed since the day that changed everything, and things were spiralling out of control.

Scorpius wasn't coping, it was painfully obvious. Every night he'd wake up, gasping for air, shaking so strongly that I would wake up and hold him until he finally fell asleep again. When he woke up, he'd get dressed and leave the house quickly, so I'd rarely see him. He would only ever pick at his food, rarely eating any of it, no matter how hard I tried to get him to eat and he was just so nervous over everything.

I knew he was trying to hide it from me, and it made me furious. I had waited patiently for him to open up to me but he showed no sign of exposing his thoughts out in the open. I knew I couldn't be too mad, for I too was hiding information from him.

The baby's heart was worsening, and my healers' visits were becoming more frequent as a result. I couldn't tell Scorpius though, he just didn't need that stress on him, especially when he wasn't even telling me about his own troubles. Tracey had promised that the baby would be fine, but the constant stressful environment was complicating things. Of course it would be me, of course it was my body that wasn't supporting my own child properly.

"Rose, you're late again!" Kelly called from the reception desk.

 _It's five minutes_ , I growled in my mind, keeping my mouth shut. I had yet another appointment scheduled for more tests, and I had spent a solid ten minutes wrestling into my jeans (which still fit, I was adamant they could) hence why I was late.

"I know!" I sung as I waddled past her desk and into the waiting room where two familiar witches were waiting patiently for me.

"Rose, darling, how are you?" Astoria Malfoy flashed her white teeth at me.

"Hello Astoria, hi mum," I nodded to both of them.

With Scorpius working long and inconsistent shifts with his new position as an auror, I had asked Astoria and Hermione to fill his place at my next appointment. It wasn't only the fact that Scorpius was tied up with work, but also because he just didn't know about these complications, that I asked them instead.

I'd told Astoria everything about the baby, and she was concerned and caring and supportive, just as I had wanted Scorpius to be, if he wasn't already so consumed with his own troubles. Mum had already known what had happened from the start, being by my side in the ward after the early false labour. They both seemed to understand why I had kept it from Scorpius, but mum had also warned me that keeping this a secret could cause more trouble, a fact I guiltily accepted.

"Sorry I'm so late."

"You're only five minutes behind. Besides, you're nearly 7 months pregnant, Rose, if they don't forgive you for five minutes then they'll be dealing with me."

I laughed at the idea of Astoria Malfoy yelling in my defence, that was something I'd expect from Dominique instead. I made a note to start inviting Dom to these appointments. After all, I seemed to be getting slower and slower everyday. I could only just see the very tip of my toes from underneath my stomach, and there was still two painful months to go.

I smiled weakly at her as she continued flicking through a magazine. Without looking up, she asked, "So how is that son of mine doing?"

I was always honest with Astoria. Ever since my first encounter with her, when she automatically knew that I was pregnant, and how she comforted me without really judging my actions and supported my decision to keep the baby, I knew I could trust her.

"He's pretty quiet at the moment, I don't think he's handling things very well."

Mum hummed knowingly, "I was afraid that might happen to him. That boy has been through a lot."

"Well Draco had a bit of an unpleasant run in with him just the other week," Astoria sighed, folding the magazine and placing it on the table in front of her, "and we haven't heard from him since."

My eyes grew wide with this new knowledge, "What do you mean an unpleasant run in?"

My mum shot Astoria a knowing look, suggesting they'd already discussed the situation. I wondered how much these two women had actually shared between one another. Astoria sighed, "Don't stress yourself about it, Rose. Draco just dropped by to give Scorp some more of his belongings when they got into a tiff about Scorpius' behaviour regarding you and the baby. Draco was concerned that he isn't looking after you as much as he should be."

I had to agree with Draco's concern. Scorpius really wasn't there. I know he has his new job, which involved a messy schedule that he was trying to adjust to, but he had become all but completely mute around me, I couldn't talk to him about anything.

"It didn't end very well, apparently they just didn't see eye to eye."

"They will one day though," mum nodded, "I mean, from what you've told me Astoria, they've had similar experiences."

"Oh yes," Astoria agreed, "Scorp would do well to take some of his father's advice. If only he wasn't so… distant at the moment"

The curious conversation was interrupted by my favourite maternal healer, Tracey, who stuck her head through the doorway of the waiting room and gave the wall a loud knock.

"In you come Rosie," Tracey greeted me. Us three women stood up and I prepared myself for another nerve-wracking appointment.

"Okay, so, same thing as last time, routine check of the overall growth and an intensive heart scan to see if anything's changed," Tracey began once we'd entered the room, "You've been taking your potion regularly?"

I nodded and she began her tests. Astoria and my mother sat next to each other on the right side of the bed, while Tracey muttered spells over my stomach. The heartbeat was projected across the room, and both the soon-to-be grandmothers swooned over the noise. I, on the other hand, held my breath the whole time.

Tracey's forehead creased, I knew things weren't great. "No change in the beats yet. I've tried everything I know that could fix it, and it's still the same."

"Not twins is it?" Astoria joked.

"Actually, I have checked that a few times, but there's no harm in checking again."

I felt faint as Tracey performed another ultrasound on me. If I was having twins, that was it, I'd lose my shit. One baby was enough to stress over, let alone two. Astoria whispered to mum, "How adorable would two little babies be?"

I butted in, "That would be a nightmare! That would not be adorable!"

"Well," Tracey breathed loudly and I wanted to vomit, "It's definitely not twins, so don't stress."

I let out an embarrassingly loud sigh of relief. One less complication. Tracey continued, "But that doesn't help explain this heartbeat. Look I know we already went through this, but you haven't been jinxed, had any alcohol or taken any potions other than ones I've prescribed have you, right?"

At first, I shook my head, until I suddenly saw a flashback. There was one very annoying, sexually tense night with Mr. Scorpius Malfoy that did involve a spell of sorts, I hadn't even though of it since.

"Oh wait there was one spell," I blushed. I whispered, still knowing full well Astoria and Hermione were going to hear it anyway, "The uh- contraception charm."

Tracey furrowed her brows, "A contraceptive charm? While you were pregnant?"

"Scorpius still wanted to be extra safe, I don't think he understood what the charm actually prevents," I blushed furiously as mum placed her face in her palm to hide her cringing, and Astoria mumbled something along the lines 'bloody Scorpius'.

"Surely that wouldn't have had an effect on the baby though?" Astoria stared.

Tracey was flicking through her healer books furiously, "You'd be surprised. It is a spell that is trying to prevent something that has already happened, I'd say that is almost definitely a factor here."

"I knew it wasn't worth the time to do that! Why didn't he listen to me?" I blurted frustratedly and I was thankful none of the women in the room made any smart comments.

"Look Rose, I'll start researching the consequences of that spell, and a spell to reverse this issue. It's bound to have happened to the people before, I just haven't cured this particular type of complication. I just need a couple of days to learn it, and we may just have this fixed for your little one."

I nodded and Astoria laughed, "And you can give Scorpius a kick in the arse for being so thick."

We all had a small bout of laughter while Tracey quickly confirmed the other tests. "Okay Rose, not long to go now, and if we get this heartbeat fixed, which I will, then you will have a very healthy little baby in your arms soon."

I smiled at her, although my anxiety levels were going through the roof. Not just from the issues with my baby's heart, but just the fact that I was actually about to have a baby, a real human being to look after. If that didn't terrify any mother, I don't know what did.

"You can go get dressed in the change room if you like, we'll meet you back in here to start a birth plan."

Gathering my clothes, I slipped into the changing room just across the hallway. Now getting dressed was no easy feat for me anymore, so this process took a lot longer than I expected. Once I'd finally crawled back into my embarrassingly tight jeans (which, yes I was now admitting were too tight) I waddled slowly down the hallway.

Before I entered Tracey's room, a short brunette woman caught my attention. She was walking rather fast-paced down the hall just metres in front of me. I figured with her speed I would not catch her, so I took a guess at who it was and called out.

"Taylah?"

Bingo, I'd gotten the right person, at least. Taylah turned around, eyes wide at the recognition of her name. When she saw that it was me, she gave a small smile and backtracked to stand in front of me. "Oh Rose, fancy seeing you here!"

"What are you doing around this section?" I asked, leaning against the wall to keep my balance, which was impeccably poor.

Her eyes shifted from side to side as though she had a secret she wasn't sure she could reveal. My eyes met her own green ones briefly, causing her to sigh and smile softly. "You can't tell anyone yet, Rose."

I glanced down at her hands which were instinctively placed on her flat stomach. I knew that reaction all too well. My eyes grew wide with surprise, "Are you…?"

She nodded subtly, unable to hide her smile. "Pregnant, yes. Only 4 weeks along, so I just found out."

I used all my effort to pull together a smile for her. I was definitely ecstatic for her, but the events of the past couple of weeks had almost ceased all my ability to show any proper emotion. "Congratulations Taylah, James must be so excited!"

"He doesn't know yet," she shook her head, still smiling, "I mean, he and I have been trying for ages now, as you know, and he'll be bloody excited to start having kids, but he doesn't know we've finally been successful. I didn't want it to be another false alarm, and 4 weeks is pretty early."

I understood, so I nodded gently, Taylah and James had had their fair share of false alarms. "That's really great news Taylah, I am so happy for you."

The gorgeous brunette gave me a small smirk, "Honestly, I think you helped me out, Rose."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned.

She beamed at me humorously, "Yeah, I mean, before I was spending all that time with you for your house, I was having no luck, but hey, a month or so with you nagging me every day and suddenly I'm pregnant, you must've rubbed off on me."

I snorted softly, my sarcasm still in full swing, despite everything, "Gee, don't tell James that one, he'll be devastated when he hears I'm the father."

Taylah let out a soft laugh at my joke. "He's been wanting to be a father for so long, Rose, we better not break his heart with that one."

I suddenly felt very proud of my cousin and the woman standing in front of me. They had worked through all their biological complications to finally get what they wanted more than anything; a baby. I also wondered, had my life plans not been changed so dramatically last October, would I have ever experienced that over joyous emotion of celebrating a pregnancy? Probably, but that wasn't in the cards for me now.

I held back all of my own anger at myself and decided to focus on the woman in front of me and her own experience. "I'm sure you and James will have a beautiful baby, Taylah."

The truth is, even though I was happy, I was still quite jealous of Taylah. She had a loving husband, a man who wanted a baby with her more than anything in the world, and I had a boyfriend who couldn't even look at me anymore, let alone be _excited_ over our own baby.

Noticing my semi-depressive state, Taylah reached out and rubbed my shoulder, "How are you doing?"

"I-I'm okay," I stuttered, trying not to crumble, "Just still trying to process everything that's just happened."

"I haven't said this to you yet, but I'm so thankful that Scorpius made it out of there," she spoke with utmost sympathy, "Things could've been a lot different now."

"Exactly, I should be grateful that he's alive and well, but I'm just afraid that this has changed everything," I replied honestly, once again opening up to her. What was it with my cousins' girlfriends and being so easy to talk to?

Taylah nodded, "It will have changed everything. That's not necessarily a bad thing though, Rose."

"It feels pretty bad, Taylah," I mumbled, with the image of mute Scorpius in my mind, "He's just not coping. He won't talk to anyone, he's always nervous and scared of everything, and now he's so consumed by his work that he just shuts me out. I hate it."

"Sounds a lot like post-traumatic stress, Rose."

I played with my hair nervously, "I know. It's obvious, but he won't admit that there's anything wrong with him."

Taylah shot me a sympathetic glance, "I know it's hard Rose, but maybe you should let someone else talk to him, maybe he just doesn't want to seem vulnerable to you? Maybe Harry could help him? He's been through similar situations."

Taylah really was an intelligent woman. Of course, uncle Harry would be perfect. Not only was he family, but he was Scorpius' boss, he got to see both sides of Scorpius, and he would help. I knew he would.

"Well thank you Taylah, you really are one of a kind. I won't say a word to anyone, but hey, if you ever need any advice, probably don't ask me, I'm hopeless!"

She laughed at me before she started to move away, "Oh Rose, you are far from hopeless, trust me! I'll see you soon, okay? Good luck."

I watched Taylah walk down the hallway to the elevator, before I reentered the room where my little support system was waiting for me. We went over the birth plan, I wanted a natural, charm-free birth, as Astoria and mum had recommended, but I did put down a note that some pain relief may be necessary. I was a wuss, after all.

I said goodbye to the grandmothers of my child and made my way home slowly to clear my head and try not to beat up Scorpius in the process. 

* * *

Scorpius was yet to come home and the clocked tick over to 11pm.

I tried not to be the psycho girlfriend, waiting for him to return. I knew he had a crazy schedule, I knew he was busy, but I also knew I wanted to spend time with him, and if that meant waiting up for him, I would.

I took to cleaning the three dishes in the sink manually, using up a fraction of the excessive waiting time. The house was immaculate, I mean, with Scorpius not talking to me or occupying my time in any way, it would be wrong for the house to not be clean.

Finally, I heard the door swing open. He was home. I put the dishes in the drying rack and turned to face the doorway he would enter through. He was still dressed in his work uniform, carrying a large briefcase. He looked very official, but also very exhausted and very pissed off.

"Good evening," I muttered.

He didn't look at me, instead he grunted a response and began setting his briefcase full of paperwork onto the dining table, spreading it across a majority of the space. I decided to go sit with him, it was the best I could do to attempt to talk to him.

"Looks like work is busy?" I noted, staring at all his files.

He nodded slowly, not moving his eyes from the page in his hand. I was trying to be positive, I really was. But his neglect was causing a monster to fester inside me, and all I wanted to do was slap him in the face.

"You wanna talk tonight?"

He shrugged, "I've got to get this paperwork done."

"You've been at work all day, Scorp. Surely that can wait until tomorrow."

He shook his head and I let out an inaudible sigh. There had to be something to get him talking to me. I stood up and grabbed my notepad from the kitchen bench, before returning to my seat, "I've been having a look into some baby names, figured we better start deciding now."

Scorpius hummed a response but didn't continue talk, nor did he show any interest in the topic. I flicked through the list I had already scribbled down. I was trying to keep the the "Malfoy tradition" by selecting astrological names, but I sometimes drifted, after all, our one night shag was far from the traditional conception of a Malfoy child, and we weren't exactly following tradition anyway.

I progressed with the one-person conversation, "For a boy I had Phoenix, Orion, Leo, but there's others like Finn, Aiden maybe even Eli, I don't know. And for a girl - even though the whole family is adamant it's going to be a boy - I had Lyra, Sophia and Penelope, what do you think?"

"Rose, can we talk about that later, I'm flat out here."

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes in frustration and slam the notepad shut. Sure, I had rambled a bit there, getting a bit lost in my decisions, but I hadn't expected such a blunt reply, especially when talking about our child, which was going to need a name rather soon.

Scorpius began collecting his papers into a pile, "I'll move this to the study, I'll see you in the morning?"

"Well what about dinner? Can we at least sit down to have dinner together once this week?" I stared at him. There had to be something that would make him stay, but he was still packing his paperwork into the briefcase, ready to make a run for it.

I felt my chest grow heavier with each of his excuses and my hormones were wound tight.

"It's past 11, not tonight. I've got work to do," he mumbled as he went to walk away.

I stood up, and - even with my snail speed and heavy stomach - I block his path to the study room. He stared at the ground, not taking in the aggressive features of my face, and tried to step around me. He did so successfully, but I managed to grab his shoulder and pulled him back around to face me.

He wasn't fucking off again. I felt the tears start forming in my eyes as I stared at him. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't looked at me in a whole week, or that he hadn't even made time to talk with me, or maybe because he had just abandoned a serious conversation about our child, but all the frustration and sadness and desperation from the past few weeks that was built up inside me chose now to pour out.

"What are we?!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face.

His eyes didn't meet mine. "What do you mean?"

"Us, what are we Scorpius? Friends? Partners? Enemies? Because, frankly, I can't figure it out!"

"I- Rose-"

I left him no room to interrupt, "You sleep with me, you live with me, you tell me you love me - we're having a fucking baby together - and now suddenly you're doing nothing but ignoring me! What are we doing here?"

"Rose," he mumbled, "I just need some time."

"Scorpius, I'm having your child in 10 weeks from now! I nearly lost our child 3 weeks ago! I could've fucking lost you! And now you want time? Time for what?"

My temper was flaring, and it couldn't be controlled. My tears were hot, piercing my eyes, but they wouldn't stop me now. His eyes widened and it was the first sign of emotion he'd shown all week, "What?"

I took in a deep breath. It was honesty time, "The baby nearly died, Scorpius," I croaked loudly, "I went into an early labour in the emergency ward. We nearly lost the one thing that brought us together and I've been trying so hard to keep the baby stable but I just can't with you like this!"

A stale silence filled the room, and I took the opportunity to wipe my tears out of my eyes. They burned on my cheeks and my throat was dry and sore. I could see Scorpius processing this new information in his head, yet he still showed but a flicker of the emotion I expected.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered darkly.

I really didn't have an acceptable answer. "I- How could I tell you? You haven't been here to talk to!"

"Rose, that's my child, you should have told me," he choked out, his grey eyes swimming with anger and shock.

"Why are you ignoring me? Why are you neglecting the one person you say that you love?" I pressed instead of addressing his concern.

My questioning finally triggered him off like a fire cracker. "I don't know!" he launched at me, arms flapping up at his sides with helplessness.

"Scorpius, please," I cried, backing away from him cautiously, "Don't throw away the people who love you."

"Rose, I watched the people I've spent years with die in seconds. I had to hear them scream as those monsters took their lives. I had to carry their bodies out of there. Dead bodies! Bodies that were half alive, friends of mine! I have to live with the fact that I didn't save them all. I need time to process that."

I took a step back and examined him in full frame. His blonde hair, outgrown past his jawline, was greasy and untidy. The bags under his eyes were black and blue against his pale skin, His stature was fragile. Scorpius was a broken man.

I knew I would never comprehend what he had gone through, so I didn't bother trying to act like I understood. Instead, I reached out slowly and cupped his face in my hands. For the first time in days, his eyes met with mine, filled with equal parts fear and sadness.

"Scorpius, you are a good person," I affirmed, "You did an amazing job in that situation. You were brave and smart and strong. What those men did was awful, but you shouldn't feel like you're responsible for those deaths."

"But-"

"But what?" I stared into his eyes, my brows furrowing.

Scorpius lowered his voice until it was just a whisper, a whisper full of utter fear and desperation. "But if I couldn't protect them, how am I ever going to protect you two?"

And then, for the first time in my life, I saw Scorpius Malfoy cry. It started with one tear which turned suddenly into a tsunami. His sobs racked through his entire body, his head falling onto my shoulder as the tears fell. I instinctively wrapped my hands tightly around his shoulders and guided him backwards into the living room. I sat down on the couch, still holding him in my arms.

As he rested his head on my stomach, lying across my legs while I sat up, brushing his hair out of his face and hushing him softly. I let some of my own tears go again, this time crying for the pain that I knew Scorpius was feeling. I said nothing. Nothing was going to help this, I knew what he needed; Scorpius needed to feel safe.

Scorpius began planting kisses on my stomach, right where our baby was kicking. I looked softly down at him through my tears. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to speak.

"I don't want to ever let something happen to you like what happened to my friends. I want you and our baby to be safe and protected by me. I don't want to be this weak."

I shook my head, "You're not weak Scorpius, you're human, you did the best you could do and I am so proud of you."

"It's okay to not be okay, right?"

I looked down at his tear-stained face and blinked slowly as he quoted me from just weeks before. "That's right. I think you need some help Scorpius," I treaded through the topic delicately, "Someone to talk to, someone who can understand this situation better than I can."

He nodded against my legs and stomach and took in a large sniff, never moving his lips from my stomach. I continued to absentmindedly trace circles across his scalp as he gained his composure.

"I really do love you, Rose."

"It'll be okay, Scorpius. I love you too."

He kept his eyes shut, but the tears kept escaping out of the corners of his eyes. I wiped them away softly. I decided, during this moment of sincerity, that I should get my own secrets off my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the baby," I sighed, the guilt becoming too much for me.

I felt him place his hand on my stomach. Wiping away his tears he asked, "Can you please tell me everything now?"

"When I passed out in the emergency ward, I went into an early labour. Tracey had gotten me into the maternity ward and they tried to stabilise the pregnancy so I wouldn't miscarry," I shivered at the thought, taking in a deep breath, "and that was fine, the baby's heart is still irregular, but Tracey is learning a spell to fix it."

I couldn't tell him the baby's heart beat issues were his fault, not after he'd just opened up to me and cried in my arms like he had. Scorpius didn't need to know he had done something wrong to our little baby, so I let that grudge go for the night, saving it for another day, or perhaps never.

I could see the pain in his eyes as I told him the news. "Rose, you shouldn't have kept that to yourself."

"I know."

"Even though I haven't been okay, I still want to be able to share that stuff with me."

"And I want you to share things with me too! Scorpius, I was so unsure of your own wellbeing that I was scared to add any more trouble to your life!"

He nodded to show he understood, similar to how mum and Astoria had when I had explained my reasoning to them. "I'm here for you now, though, I want to know everything so I can be there for you and little Finn."

"Finn?" I stared down at him as he nodded and wipe his dripping nose simultaneously.

"That was one of the names you said right?" I nodded, though I was surprised he had even absorbed that conversation, "I don't mind what kind of name we choose, but the only name it can't have is Orion."

"Huh? Why not?"

"The myth says that Scorpius - the scorpion - killed Orion - the hunter - and that's why you never see them in the sky at the same time. We can't name the baby after a constellation my own constellation supposedly killed."

I felt slightly embarrassed for not knowing this fact about the name, although I blamed baby brain for not storing that information, which I had probably read at some stage. Yet, I was also so relieved to be having an actual conversation with Scorpius - a conversation he himself started - for the first time in what felt like eternity, about something that didn't involve our emotions.

I let out a small laugh, "Well, that's one name gone, for sure. Any other constellations you have bad blood with?"

"If there are I'll let you know."

There was a heavy yet peaceful silence after this. We'd gotten the tension holding us back out, and things were looking up. Still, the topic we began with was far from over. I asked, "Promise you'll talk to someone tomorrow, help us get our lives back on track?"

He dipped his head as means of agreeing and whispered, "I promise."

"Thank you," I whispered as I leant down to kiss the top of his head.

"But as for getting our lives back on track, I know something that may help with that now."

I raised my eyebrows at him quizzically before Scorpius leant up to put us face to face. I stared into his tired, grey eyes as they pierced into mine. Softly, he edged his lips closer to mine. I felt his warm breath on my face, and I could no longer bear it.

"I'm sorry I haven't done this properly for a while, but can I please kiss you right now, Rose?"

Without answering, I grabbed the back of his neck and sealed our lips together. Our mouths opened quickly and soon our tongues were dancing against each other, fighting to have the most space. I had certainly missed his affection.

"I - really - love - you," Scorpius muttered between kisses and I moaned in agreement with him.

We didn't have sex. We didn't even take our clothes off. We just needed that small yet significant contact to reassure our feelings for each other, and boy were those feelings missed. Once our kisses ceased, Scorpius and I went to bed, holding each other for the first time in weeks just because we wanted to.

He didn't wake up that night; for the first time in weeks. While Scorpius was not completely recovered, the parts of him that I had feared were gone started shining through again on that night. He was showing me the love and compassion I had missed.

He could get through this, I knew he could.

* * *

 **Okay, I know it's an emotional rollercoaster, but it had to be! Things are looking up from here though, I've got a lot of great things planned for the story. I'm thinking 9 more chapters will get me to the end of this story at an even 30, but we'll see how we go!**  
 **Please review if you can, nearly 100 I can't believe it!**  
 **Update within a week!**  
 **Love Alicia xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Okay new chapter, sorry this one is so late! I found this one quite annoying to write, especially when I've already got the next two chapters which were super fun to write on my mind! This chapter is necessary though for the whole recovery process. I'll upload in a few days and we'll get this story back on track! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of soft humming noises. Peering through my half shut eyes, I could see a lovely red-headed figure fumbling around in our closet. As I sat up and notice her lack of clothes I was suddenly very awake.

Maybe it was her matching, new black underwear, or just her in general, but I all but jumped out of bed to get closer to her. She was still deep in concentration when I walked up behind her, taking in her strawberry scent. Snaking my hands around to hold her belly, I felt her jump slightly, before she relaxed into my arms.

"Good morning mumma bear," I smirked into her neck while my hands said firm on her stomach.

"What are yo-"

I silenced her with a deep, over-the-shoulder kiss.

It had been a few days since Rose and I had our falling out (or more so, our falling back into place) and things were finally starting to feel as they should. I couldn't say that things were perfect; they weren't. I was still having negative moments, moments where I'd feel unexplainable guilt and anxiety that made me want to slip away again, moments where I feared everything and everyone, moments alone where I just wanted to fall apart. I was still far from okay.

The one thing holding me together though, was Rose. I had Rose, a woman desperate to make me feel better, a woman who was there for me day and night through all the shit I was dealing with. I loved her, and I'd be damned if I ever neglected her again. And boy, when she flaunted her gorgeous body in front of my like that, I felt like a cured man.

"I'm looking for clothes I'm willing to sacrifice," she asserted, breaking away from me.

I looked at her quizzically, "Righto, and why are you suddenly sacrificing your clothes?"

She sighed and turned around to face me. Her belly touched mine, keeping us at a small, infant-sized distance from each other. "I need to charm my clothes… to be… bigger," she whispered as though it were a massive secret, "but I don't want to risk ruining my god clothes for when I get back to my normal size."

"You could always buy more?"

"I don't want to," she whined, leaning into me, "I don't even want to accept that I'm gaining so much weight. If I just adjust clothes that people have already seen me in, they may not notice a difference."

I stared down at her swollen belly and tried to hide my smirk. _What to Expect when your Wife's Expecting_ had warned a lot about weight gain during pregnancy and the struggle women go through to not only accept it, but also lose it afterwards. Because I valued my life, and because the book had reminded "partners should be extra understanding of the changes a mother makes for her baby" I decided to keep any humour out of the conversation. Instead, I nodded and continued to kiss her.

"My god you're beautiful, Rose," I whispered as I ran my hands around her waist to grab her bum.

She smiled against my kisses, "Stop it you tosser, you're being very… mean."

I laughed softly, before my voice deepened, "Man, give me one reason why I shouldn't have you right here."

"Hmm," she whispered with a hint of arousal in her voice, before it turned sarcastic, "Maybe because you slept in and now we have half an hour until Harry's coming over?"

I let out a frustrated groan. I knew Rose's secret plan, she wanted me to open up to my boss and partial uncle-in-law over lunch as a means of "recovering". She had disguised it as a friendly lunch date for all of us. I could understand why, after all, he probably was best to talk to. Harry Potter had been through some shit in his lifetime, and if sitting down with him and letting it all out would help, I was up for it.

After many protests, and an almost successful attempt at getting Rose in the mood, she managed to get me dressed and down the stairs to help prepare sandwiches. We both made them quietly, Rose humming just as she had in the bedroom.

"What do you think of Circinus?" she asked.

I stared at her as I continued buttering the bread, "No way! How's Jeremiah?"

She scrunched up her face, "What about Leon?"

It was my turn to scrunch my face. Rose and I had made a point over the past few days of bringing up baby names at random to fill in silences. Rose wanted my input, but neither of us seemed to agree on names. Rose wanted to keep the Malfoy tradition, yet I couldn't cope with my child being named something as ridiculous as Circinus.

"We need to think of more girl names," I muttered as I plated the food.

Rose crunched down on one of her sandwiches, I didn't bother protesting that it was too early. She shook her head, "It's not going to be a girl."

"Oh yeah, how are you so sure?" I quizzed.

She sat up in her chair and stretched her arms over her head and I held in a groan as I examined her curvaceous, beautiful body.

"You are Scorpius Malfoy," she started, "Only child of Draco Malfoy who is the only child of Lucius Malfoy. Do you see the male pattern there?"

"You are the eldest child of Hermione Weasley, the only child of Jean Weasley, how is that not a pattern as well?" I smirked as she realised this fact before I added, "And anyway, you have more female cousins than males."

She filled her mouth with another bite of bread, probably not just because she was hungry, but as an excuse not to speak. Once she had finally swallowed the food she murmured, "Fine, you can choose the name for a girl then."

My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened, "Wait, you'd trust me with naming our daughter?"

"Yes, because I'm so sure we'll have a son!"

"You haven't happened to find out already, have you?"

Rose shook her head honestly, causing me to smirk and pray to Merlin that our baby would be a girl, just to prove her wrong. It was as though we were at Hogwarts again, both fighting to top our classes, although unlike our time at Hogwarts, we actually spoke to each other now, and our topic wasn't charms or potions, but a real baby; our baby.

"Well then, I better start deciding what beautiful name daddy's little girl should have," I smiled as I knelt down next to Rose's chair and planted a few kisses on her stomach.

She swatted me away playfully, "You are going to be horrified when you find out it's actually mummy's little man. I am the one carrying this baby, I'm pretty sure I can tell the sex."

I couldn't help but laugh at her stubbornness, "Despite our obvious disagreement here, I'll love it either way."

Rose pulled me up by the collar to meet her eyes, before she capture my lips with a kiss. This woman was trying to kill me. Holding back a moan, I grabbed under one of her knees to hitch her leg around my waist.

We hadn't done anything sexual for a while (completely my fault) and I could tell Rose was just as interested in sparking something up as I was. Her fingers found their way into my hair as I all but lifted her out of her seat.

Rose Weasley was so enticing, so arousing, that neither of us seemed to notice the new figure that had entered the room.

"Careful, you might end up with twins if you keep going like that."

Rose and I jumped apart at the sound of his voice. Relatives had been making a point of just waltzing into our home casually, I should've known Harry would learn to do the same. I made a note in my head to put some charms on the front door.

"Uncle Harry," Rose laughed nervously as she wiped her mouth and straighten her clothing. I used all my power to hide my smirk, but I could still feel it creeping up on my face.

"Little Rosie," he smiled, as he embraced her in a soft hug, "How have you been?"

Rose shot a playful glance at me, "Pretty good, yourself?"

He sighed softly, "Getting there."

"I think we all are," I agreed.

Harry found himself a seat next to Rose, who was not so subtly fiddling with her watch.

"You're ready for lunch?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Sure, bit early, but considering I skipped breakfast-"

"-Oh would you look at that," Rose gasped a little too dramatically, and both Harry and I stopped to stare at her. "I was meant to meet Dom 10 minutes ago for a hot chocolate! You boys will be fine if I leave right?"

I had to use all my willpower not to narrow my eyes at her. Rose Weasley was one smart cookie, leaving me alone with Harry Potter as though it were an accident. She quickly handed us a plate of sandwiches each before she gathered up her belongings. She said her goodbyes, and suddenly it was just me and my boss left in my very quiet house.

We both sat in silence for far too long, both filling ourselves with bread to postpone the inevitable conversations we would have. I could feel my eye twitching with nervousness and anticipation, waiting for Harry to say something to stop it.

"So, uh, how have you been lately Scorpius?" he stumbled.

"Good," I shrugged, "A lot better now that things are falling into place."

Harry didn't look at me as he spoke, "But you're still struggling?"

I stopped eating and felt taken aback by his assumption. Noting my hostility, he explained, "I could tell things weren't great, Scorp. Rose was run down, you were barely speaking to her, your parents told me they were concerned-"

"-My parents spoke to you?" I gawked. Sure, Rose speaking to him was one thing, but my parents? Why would they go out of their way to speak to Harry Potter?

He looked uncomfortable under my gaze, "Look Scorpius, they did what any concerned parents would do. They knew you were getting too consumed by your job, and that your home life was on the back bench, so they spoke to me to see if I could help."

"They had no right to," I grunted, still fuming over this new information.

Harry had put his sandwich down, abandoning it. "You weren't coping, scorpius. Say what you want about your parents and their actions, but you definitely weren't handling this."

Suddenly, I couldn't look at him. I knew his famous green eyes, that had been splashed through every newspaper, magazine and recent history books in the wizarding world, were staring into my soul. The feeling of vulnerability left me with no other option but confessing to this man. I swallow the lump in my throat and admitted, "Yeah, I wasn't coping."

"And that's okay," he affirmed slowly, "But you shouldn't stay silent about it like you have, trust me, it just pushes you further away from everyone else."

He was right, I hated to admit it, but this man who had spent less than half an hour with me knew my situation better than anyone else. I found myself observing his lightening bolt scar on his forehead, wondering how Harry Potter had gotten through the war so successfully when I was struggling so immensely from my encounter with dark wizards.

Getting the best of me, my curiosity found me asking, "How did you get through it, Harry? Seeing all those people die that you couldn't save?"

Harry took in a deep breath, his mind was obviously elsewhere, "It takes time. Lot's of it. It' not easy, either. I know what you're feeling, Scorp. You wanted to save them all, you wish none of those innocent people were harmed. We all wish that. But the reality is that you did what you could. You saved plenty of people."

"So did you," I whispered, trying to deter the 'you're a hero' talk that so many had tried to force onto me.

"Yes, although it was hard for me to admit that, and I'm sure it's hard for you to realise how important of a role you played in that day. We both had managed to save people who may have otherwise not survived. Although you, you didn't have many others by your side helping, I certainly had a bigger defence than you, which makes your actions so much more admirable."

I shook my head at the dark-haired war hero. I wanted to argue with him, but it was a fight I didn't want to pursue - not with Harry Potter, at least. Instead, I sat quietly and let him continue. "Despite the mourning you need to go through, don't forget to cherish the living, they're feeling it all as well, they're here for you."

"I know they are, I just- I feel so scared, so untrusting of everyone now. It's hard."

I could see his mind working to find a solution for me. "These men abused your trust, it's not easy to overcome that, but you have to realise, not everyone is out to get you. I felt that way for a long time, I'll admit. I was scared that all the effort our side had put into defeat Voldemort wasn't enough, but I was wrong. We'd done enough, you've done enough Scorpius."

I felt my heart pound at Harry's words of affirmation, ad had to hold back my angry, overwhelmed tears. "Harry," I shifted my eyes so he couldn't see my watery eyes, "I'm scared. Honestly, this job, I just can't handle it. I'm scared of noises and strange people and unfamiliar spells; they all put me on edge. I just don't know if I can do this job right for you."

Harry put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a slight shake, "I knew this job would be a challenge for you, Scorpius. I just didn't think about how much it would really effect you until now."

"Is there any way for me to get over this?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and nodded softly, "Look Scorpius, I recommend seeing a healer about this. I know it sounds drastic, but they can prescribe potions that'll ease the anxiety you're feeling until you can overcome it yourself. Maybe that way you can continue the job until it becomes easy enough to handle?"

"I guess," I contemplated, "I just don't want to let the team down."

"You won't. You're already excelling, despite your setbacks. Honestly though Scorpius, if you believe you're better off in a different department, we can alter that. I just don't want you throwing away your talent when there are solutions out there."

I began playing with my food. If my mother were here, she'd slap me for being so childish, but I needed something to occupy my mind. "I think you overestimate my abilities, Harry."

Harry gave me a small smile, and stood up, "I'll let you decide what you want to do, Scorp. Just remember that you've got plenty of people around you who love you and want to see you back in high spirits."

I couldn't find the right words to speak, so Harry spoke again for me, "I best be off, anyway. I've got to go watch Al's game this afternoon. He's versing the Canons, so it's a real family breaker, honestly."

I smiled at him, imagining Ron's face when his own nephew took away his teams' victory. It sure would be a Weasley/Potter drama for a while, no matter which team won, one very personal double-edged sword.

I managed to utter a few words of gratitude, "Thank you Harry, you've helped me more than you know," I shook his hand gratefully as he exited the house.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day sitting on the back porch, enjoying the sounds of the breeze and the birds, and trying to figure out what I wanted to do. I had a baby on the way, and I was not finding any ways of delaying that. I had to decide between fixing my struggles through medical means, or trying to overcome them myself. I knew which option would prove faster, I just had to force myself to go through with it.

I heard Rose entering the house her footsteps echoing across the walls and out to the back porch I was sitting on. She called out for me, "Scorpius?"

"So, how was your coffee with Dom?" I smirked as I called out.

I heard her get closer, before she poked her beautiful ginger head out the door to lock eyes with me. Her belly poked out more than her head, causing me to remember her struggles in her closet this morning.

She reciprocated my smirk, "Hot chocolate actually, it was great. How was lunch with Harry?"

Amazing, necessary, rewarding, inspiring, so many words fit the description of lunch with Harry Potter.

"Surprisingly relieving."

"I hoped it would be."

I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped her up in a hug. "So how did you manage to double book your activities today? Seems a bit odd."

Without even batting an eyelid differently Rose shrugged, "Oh you know, baby brain and all, I'm a bit all over the place. I wouldn't purposely double book activities with people to leave you alone with Harry, though, that's absurd!"

I broke out into a knowing smile, catching Rose's not-so-well-hidden smirk. Nuzzling my head in her neck I whispered, "Thank you, Rose."

Without questioning it, she knew what I was thanking her for, "Of course Scorpius."

* * *

 **There we are, very short. I apologise for that! Next few chapters up the cuteness, but also the drama, so be prepared! Please review if you have time, I love hearing from you all!**  
 **Love you all, Alicia xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello guys! So sorry it's taken so long to get this up and going, work is killing me! I'm doing some re-evaluating at the moment on whether or not two jobs is such a good idea, because honestly, sometimes the money just isn't worth it! I've been working on heaps of chapters for this, they're just incomplete, which is why I can't just upload them all instantly!**  
 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one, next one will be up soon, I promise!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SCORP'S POV:**

"Just put something nice on you idiot!" mum snapped at me.

It was meant to be a lazy Sunday afternoon for Rose and I. We were relaxing on the couch; Rose reading baby books, I was reading the Prophet. Both of us had a hand each on Rose's stomach as the baby gave off subtle kicks. It was going to be the most peaceful Sunday afternoon we'd had in a while.

That was, until Hermione Weasley and Astoria Malfoy burst through the front door and changed everything.

Mum had demanded we get come out for lunch with them, and that we put on something nice. I tried questioning why, but nearly had my head blown off in return. Obeying our mothers' orders, Rose and I headed into the bedroom with Rose we both got changed simultaneously.

"So much for relaxing," I huffed at I threw on my shirt. Rose stifled a sarcastic laugh as checked her makeup.

I settled with loose khaki coloured shorts and a light blue button-up shirt, while Rose chose a light green, flowing dress that pulled tight around her stomach to show it off. I used all my willpower not to pounce on her right there.

We got down the to sitting area where mum and Hermione were both waiting. At our entrance they both jumped up and gushed over how stunning Rose was. Typical mothers.

"Now," Rose breathed, "Can you please tell us where we're going?"

Our mothers shared a secretive look, and my auror senses knew they were up to something. Hermione spoke, "Just out for a nice lunch, I know that there's still a lot of media looking for stories about you two, so I just want you two to look nice."

 _Good cover up_ , I noted in my mind. I couldn't figure out where they were taking us, but I knew a 'nice lunch' wasn't the whole deal. I shot mum a quizzical glance, while she glared at me with a look that screamed 'don't you say a word, mister'.

Hermione informed us that they'd apparate us, so we couldn't know where we were going. Both Rose and I conformed to our crazy mothers, and we were suddenly being pulled through a vortex to an unfamiliar building. The old stone-made building was wedged between a muggle clothing store and a cafe.

"Where are we?" Rose muttered after she regain balance.

"Outskirts of London, dear," mum smiled, "maybe just a part you're not used to."

Hermione, who was already walking into the building. We followed her slowly, I was still cautious of what we were doing. We entered the building and were greeted by a tall man in a suit.

"Hello Mrs Weasley, here for your booking?"

"Yes we are Morris, just down this hallway, right?"

He nodded to us and we progressed onwards. I could see a large double-doored room at the end of the hallway we were headed down. There was not another person in sight, only adding to my edginess. I lingered behind the group as they marched on. We got to the door and all stopped, looking at each other in suspense.

Rose whispered, "Mum, come on, what is this place?"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered to us as she knocked three times on the door.

She took a step back and ushered for me to go forward. I felt my heartbeat increase as I edged towards the door. Mum nodded for me to keep going and Rose uttered excitedly, "You go first."

With that, I forced the door open widely so we could all see inside. Before I could even process what it was, I watched as over a hundred familiar faces jumped out with streamers and party horns.

"SURPRISE!" The room erupted as everyone we knew shouted, smiling at us.

It was lucky I went in first, honestly, or Rose may have just birthed a baby due to the shock of it all.

The room was huge, with pink and blue steamers threaded across the whole space. Balloons were tied to each table, there was a table full of gifts right next to the large tables of food and drinks. I stared in complete shock, still in disbelief of the event, until mum pulled me in for an embrace.

"Happy baby shower!" Hermione beamed, before she placed a sash over each of us; Rose's labelled "Mum to be" and mine "Dad to be".

"What?" Rose stared across the room in awe, "You guys organised all this?"

Our mothers nodded happily before we shared hugs with each of them. I looked across the crowd and couldn't believe how many people were there. Every single Weasley and Potter member was there; it was like Christmas all over again. Then we had my much smaller family, being my parents, Grandma Narcissa and my aunty Daphne and her family. There were plenty of familiar faces there, and I kew this was far from the lazy Sunday I had believed we'd have.

"There's champagne, wine and beer for you there Scorpius you may want to start catching up with the rest of the men, and Rose, we've got juices and water too so don't worry!"

Rose smiled as she took a glass of orange juice from the stand. I jumped on the beer wagon. Rose looked as though she was holding back tears as she choked out, "This is beautiful. Thank you so much."

And then, suddenly, we were bombarded with people eager to give us their wishes and love. I was more than relieved when our guests only gave me a quick hug, while Rose had people battling to get a feel of her stomach and force their advice upon her. I noticed the males had begun to form a conversation circle, and with a small break between people, I left Rose in the midst of it all and joined the pack.

"Don't be ridiculous Albus, it was a cheap shot and you know it!"

"Just because your keeper can't compare to me."

Puddlemere had bet the Cannons by a whopping 280 points, and Ron was devastated to say the least. I watched on with the other men as Albus and Ron defended their respective quidditch teams, the whole argument was rather humorous, honestly.

"Even you were struggling towards the end there, my team had a breakthrough!"

"It's funny how they used the rest of the match as a warm up, though! Puddlemere had that game in the bag the second we stepped on to the pitch!"

While the men fumed, Harry caught my eye and moved his head to signal he wanted a word with me. Walking across the room into a more secluded area, away from testosterone-filled, territorial males of the family, I downed the rest of my glass, and grabbed another from the table before we reached our stop.

Harry whispered, "So have you made a plan?"

I nodded, glancing around the room to make sure we were undetected and taking the first sip from my new beer glass.

"And?"

"Scheduled healer's appointment next Tuesday," I started casually, "I'll tell them everything, I'll accept their help. My father doesn't know though, so please keep it that way," I noted, glancing over at the other blonde-haired man who was being entertained by the other men around him.

It was Harry's turn to nod, "That's good to hear Scorpius, you have my word. So you'll stay in your current position?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to continue the tracker job until graduation."

"And after graduation?" Harry raised an eyebrow eagerly.

I stared at him, our eyes level, "I didn't think the position was permanent?"

"It is if you want to accept it," Harry smiled as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'd like that."

"Good."

And with those simple words, such a contrast from the ones we'd had the day before, we rejoined the group silently to find Al and Ron had given up on their argument, and the conversation was on to other things.

I watched Rose from across the room as all the women in the room gushed over her, feeling her belly, talking animatedly about motherhood and showering her in gifts. We caught each others' eyes occasionally, smiling each time as though we were sharing our own conversation just through a glance.

It was funny to see how poorly the men of the Weasley family handled their alcohol, considering most of them consumed it regularly. Within an hour of being there, I could tell Rose's uncle Bill was struggling to keep his eyes focused, as was James - much to Taylah's disgust - and Ron. The worst of all, though, was dear Albus Potter, who had challenged Dominique to a few rounds of shots. Dominique had held down her alcohol quite impressively, but poor Albus was holding on by threads.

"Man," he slurred, throwing his arm around my shoulder, "How does it feel?"

I smirked across to Dominique, who was laughing openly at her cousin's state, "How does what feel, Al?"

"You know, being a dad an all? How does it feel to know you've got this little bundle, a whole mix up of your body and Rose's body-"

"-Albus, what are you saying?" Harry shook his head at his son.

"I am congratulating this man on his success! Who would've thought that a man and a woman could create such magic? Like, an actual baby! They made a real life person, how is that possible?"

Even Harry was finding the situation amusing, "Albus, I think I taught you how that was possible in 6th grade!"

Albus hiccupped drunkly and stole the beer from my hand, downing it quickly. He then released me from his grasp and latched onto to his dad's arm, before he whispered with a smirk, "You really should've taught me that stuff before 5th grade."

Harry then guided his drunken son down to the closest seat, and I saw this as my escape from an awkward conversation. Noticing that Rose was still being swarmed by clucky females, I decided to stick with the males and go see my dad, who was talking to Percy and Arthur Weasley.

"Enjoying the party, Scorp?" Arthur clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure am Arthur, but how did you all manage to keep this a secret?"

Dad laughed, as Arthur answered "Well us men did have to restrain the girls a few times, those women gossip so much, we thought they were bound to let it slip."

"The one time a surprise party doesn't get exposed in the Weasley family, it's a miracle!" Percy chuckled.

"It's a great shower though, certainly changed my Sunday for the better."

We all took a few sips of our drinks before Percy and Arthur left, leaving my dad and I alone together. I felt the tingle of the alcohol in my body, and decided it was time to put the alcohol down. This would not be a repeat of the Malfoy-Weasley dinner we had shared.

"How have you been, Scorp?"

"Great. Yourself?"

Dad seemed taken aback by my happy tone, but settled his face quickly, "Really good."

"So, uh, how's work?" I mumbled, trying to stop any silence.

I watched carefully as dad started to laughed. Noticing my puzzled expression, he extended his arm and gave me a friendly slap of the back. "Now Scorp, this is your baby shower, no need to be talking about work! How's Rose doing?"

I look over once again to the red head, who was playing a round of "pin the baby to the pram" with some of the women in the room before I said, "She's really well. We've set up the nursery, Rose wanted that out of the way as soon as we moved in, I finally got around to it," I cringed remembering why I hadn't helped Rose in the beginning, "We're starting on baby names now."

Dad pulled his mouth away from his beer mid-sip, "Oh yeah? Is my name going to make the cut?"

I smirked at him, "Now now Draco," I mocked my mothers voice, "How would Ronald feel about that? We can't go starting a feud again because of a name choice, can we?"

He reciprocated my smirk, "I say stuff Ronald and name that kid Draco!"

"Well bad luck for you, I'm is sure it's a girl."

Dad glanced over at Rose and shook his head, "Scorpius, there is no way your first child is a girl! I bet you a thousand galleons it's a boy!"

"Deal."

He whistled at me and then laughed, "You're going to be pretty broke once this baby is born Scorp, Draco Junior it is!"

"Don't call her that! She will be-"

"-Uh oh, here goes your mother," dad objected, motioning towards his wife.

We both watched on as mum, followed by Hermione, stood up next to the table of gifts and caught everyone's attention with a clap. The room turned to face the pair, the noise in the room gradually declining until they could be heard.

Mum spoke first, "Hello everyone. Hermione and I would just like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate the upcoming arrival of Rose and Scorpius' baby. We are so thrilled you could all make it and it seems as though everyone seems to be-" she glanced over at Albus who was laughing obnoxiously loud with James, "-enjoying themselves."

Hermione then spoke, "Astoria and I, as well as Draco and Ron, just want to say good luck to Rose and Scorpius for the months ahead, we're sure you'll find them… exhausting."

"-But exciting all the same!," mum smiled at us.

"Yes, and if you take a look around this room, I hope you realise just how many people are here for you who love you and would be happy to help you through any challenges you stumble across. Through the nappy changes, the restless nights, the first steps, the first words, we'll all be here for you both."

"So could everyone please raise their glasses and say cheers to Rose and Scorpius, their baby and the happy times ahead."

The room echoed with cheers before everyone - even Albus - took another drink. Mum sighed happily before she asked, "Now, anyone for speeches?"

"Yes me! I've got a ripper of a speech!" Albus shouted, trying to stumble through the crowd.

"No, not you Albus!" Harry interrupted hastily, "Anyone else?"

Albus gasped, and then was again shouting, "Speech! Scorpius, give a cute speech to your girl!" Someone really needed to take the alcohol away from him.

"Yeah!" a few people agreed.

"Oh yes, Scorpius, please come and give a speech," grandma Molly smiled widely.

I felt two strong sets of hands pushing me towards the front of the crowd. It was my own dad, and Rose's uncle Charlie. My comrades were turning on me. Suddenly here I was, standing in front of all of my own family, who were somehow miraculously in the same room as the abundant Weasley/Potter family, and all our friends in between. Grandfather Lucius would be rolling over in his grave if he knew the occurrences of today, and that secretly made me feel satisfied.

"Uh, well, I'm not really good at this," I mumbled awkwardly.

"Just do it you big pussy!"

"Dominique how dare you!" Rose's aunt Audrey gasped.

"She has a point!"

"James shut up!"

"Be quiet everyone, let him speak!" Molly yelled, hushing everyone immediately.

I awkwardly fumbled with my hands until the room went silent, before I started forming words, "So just over 7 months ago, I ran into a lovely red-head whom I hadn't spoken to since our time at Hogwarts," I breathed, praying I wouldn't ramble too much, "Back then, Rose was head girl, I was head boy, and we were both silently trying to out-do the other. And suddenly, there she was, the girl who bet me by only one grade, standing in front of me in the middle of diagon alley."

Rose's eyes glinted in the light and she beamed up at me as I continued the story, "And, uh, well after a few drinks in the pub, one thing led to another-"

"-Hah! Yeah they did!" Al interrupted loudly and a few giggles could be heard from the crowd. I watched in relief as Harry came and finally confiscated his glass.

"-And along came my Christmas break where I found Rose at my parents' home telling me she was pregnant with my baby."

I looked over at my parents, who had small, knowing smiles after having been through the whole scenario with us. I also caught Ron Weasley shaking his head, but that was easily ignored.

"So anyway, when Rose first told me she was pregnant, I ran, literally out the door."

"Like a little sissy!" My mum smirked at me and the room trickled with laughter.

"But I came back, I knew what I wanted. I wanted to stay with Rose and look after our baby together. I want to raise our child, like it was all part of the plan and I have never been so happy with a decision in my whole life."

I saw Rose quietly trying to conceal her tears, but not before I could see them. I shot her a small, encouraging smile which she quickly reciprocated.

"While there have been a lot of complications, and devastating moments," I sighed nervously as I thought of my friends who couldn't be here, the rest of the crowd fell silent also remembering, "and times when I haven't been the best partner, knowing I'll soon have a baby to love and cherish and care for, and maybe even a wife, one day," I winked at Rose who all but choked on her drink at the time, "that's what keeps me going. I love you Rose, here's to our little family."

Our family and friends raised their glasses and cheered, before they all took a drink to celebrate. Mum called for everyone to carry on with the celebrations while I exited the stage and headed straight towards Rose.

I pulled her in to a tight hug, arching over her belly to do so. Whispering in my ear, Rose said, "That was beautiful Scorpius, I've never been so happy either."

I gave her a deep kiss on the mouth while the rest of the room wooed us, causing us both to break away laughing.

"Slip her some tongue, Scorp!" Al grunted. I watched with satisfaction as Ron gave him a firm whack across the head.

"Move on everyone, you're all pervs!"

Once the crowd had gotten distracted, Rose and I sat down for our first proper conversation all morning.

"Look, they've got a betting board on."

I glanced over at the betting system. There was already $200 galleons on it being a boy, while only $50 galleons on it being a girl. "Those poor boy betters are going to be shattered, it's definitely a girl!"

Rose let out a hearty laugh, "Scorpius, you keep going and I'm going to find out for sure what sex it is just to stop your banter!"

"No don't do that, it'll ruin the suspense for everyone!"

I leant over and gave her another deep kiss, my heart pounding as I did. I loved Rose so much. "How are you on this lazy Sunday, anyway?"

She laughed wholly, "Fantastic, never been better."

"Man, I bet half the stuff we bought is in there," I motioned to the pile of gifts.

"Having a big family does have it's perks."

I pulled her chair closer to mine so that our legs were touching. "So what's the first thing I should be unwrapping tonight, the gifts or you?"

She raised her eyebrows at me, smirking, "Easy there mister Malfoy, o I may just start unwrapping myself for you right here."

As I leant in for a kiss, the front door suddenly slammed shut with a loud bang, causing half the room to stop and stare. Once I had focused on who had just entered the room, I stared more than anyone, that I would put my money on.

"Oops, sorry I'm late everyone!"

"Poppy?" I glared at her as I approached her, leaving Rose sitting from a distance.

Hermione spoke next, "Oh Poppy, so glad you could make it!"

I watched as the small woman smiled over at me. She open her arms out for a hug, which I refused immediately, instead I leant in close, not even hiding my frown, and whispered angrily, "Poppy, what are you doing here?"

She stared up at me with her piercing brown eyes, "I'm here to celebrate your baby shower, silly! Hermione told me she was organising the shower and I told her how you and I are old friends so she invited me!"

I watched as her eyes lingered across the room, before they landed on something that took her interest. "Is that Rose there?"

She was pointing directly at Rose, who was staring over at us with curiosity. She knew it was Rose. Her whole life, Rose had been documented regularly by the Prophet, not a single wizard or witch didn't know who she was. My body felt on fire as I stared at the woman in front of me, playing dumb. I nodded and Poppy smiled, "I better go introduce myself to her!"

So suddenly, it was as though I was watching a traffic accident about to unfold. I was watching my immediate ex-girlfriend make her way through the crowd to my current, very pregnant, and very emotional girlfriend.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! I know, I'm a drama queen! Just wait until you see the next chapter! I can't be trusted with this story honestly!**

 **Also, I need your feedback guys! Should the birth scene be from Rose's perspective, or Scorp's? I'm beginning to write the surrounding chapters, and need start deciding now!**

 **Please review if you can, I love hearing from you!**

 **Love, Alicia! xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I will warn you, it is very dramatic, as will be the following one, but I kinda needed this to happen! You'll see why by the end! I hope this keeps you guys entertained! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

I stared at the short girl with the wavy born hair that had just walked in. She was wearing black knee-high boots with a black mini skirt an a red sweater. Her lips were cherry red and her brown eyes were hidden under her long black lashes. She was gorgeous. Who the fuck was she?

Stuffing my face with a collection of crackers coated in sun-dried tomatoes and hummus, I narrowed my eyes as she seemed to be approaching me. I tried to remember if I'd ever met her before, I swore I hadn't. Why had I not met this very attractive friend of Scorpius'?

"Rose Weasley?" she addressed me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Poppy."

"Oh, hello Poppy, yes I'm Rose."

She passed me a small gift, "I thought I'd get you this for your baby shower, congratulations by the way, how exciting?"

"Thank you that's very kind. So how do you know Scorpius, Poppy?" I tried to ask without sounding jealous. I don't know if I succeeded.

"Oh, didn't Scorpius tell you about me?" she looked shocked, raising my suspicions even higher, "I'm his ex-girlfriend."

I stopped mid-way through opening the gift as I tried to comprehend what she had just told me. Fumbling for my words, I managed to get out, "Oh, how um, lovely?"

Keeping my mind from exploding, I focused my sudden rage into the opening of the gift. It was a pair of little blue booties.

"You can change them to pink, obviously, I just thought Scorpius would be bound to have a baby boy," she said as though she was his best friend, "When we dated I remembered him saying he'd have a son first."

I tried to be polite, I really did, "Actually, he'd adamant this baby is a girl."

"Well there you go, people change their minds I guess!"

I sat the shoes down and took a large sip of my orange juice as though it would sedate me like alcohol. "So, when did you and Scorpius date, exactly?"

"Well we dated from the end of June to the very start of September."

"As in September last year?" I quizzed. I glared at Scorpius from the corner of my eye, though he couldn't see me, he was being distracted by drunken Albus Potter.

Poppy beamed at me, her brown eyes sparkling, "That's right, last year. It was just so hard to keep the long-distant relationship alive, we were going to put it off until he graduated to try again, but you know, little bumps get in the way."

I stepped back as she brushed my belly with her manicured nails and my mind went into overdrive. I really had no right to be mad, they'd broken up before Scorpius and I had even met again. But it was right before Scorpius and I met, it was like I was his heart-break pity hook up. These two had planned to get back together. Why did I not know this? Since when was I the pregnant home-wrecker?!

"But you and Scorpius seem to be quite happy, right?" she added, probably noticing my agitation.

"Oh yes," I drawled, "Very happy. Excuse me Poppy, I think my cousin's girlfriend just arrived."

She hadn't just arrived, she had been here the whole time. Regardless, I disappeared away from the short, voluptuous woman and found myself clinging to the thin blonde for support. Ashley stared at me with with concern. "Rose are you okay?"

"For some unknown reason, my mother invited my boyfriend's ex to our baby shower," I spat.

"Woah, are you serious?" she gasped, "Poppy? That one who just barged in here?"

I nodded, "You've heard of her?"

"Yeah," Ashley looked over at her with piercing eyes, "Shared some of the same men with her actually. Not like that's a challenge, you know how I liked to do the rounds before I met Al. She's just as much of a party animal as I was."

I wondered where Scorpius had met her. Maybe he too enjoyed 'doing the rounds' before he got stuck with me? "You think they're still friends?"

Ashley ignored my question "Rose, come on, don't over think this. We'll ask Hermione why the hell that bimbo is here, it's probably a mistake."

I watched as Poppy stood next to Scorpius' parents, getting formally acquainted. I wondered if Astoria and Draco had already met her. Had she been to his house? I wondered how close her and Scorpius were when they were a couple. I cursed myself for letting it get to me, but it did.

"Mum," I whispered angrily, "Why is that girl here?"

My mum turned around to search for the said girl I was fuming about, "Hmm, who? Poppy?"

I shot another glance towards the short, people-pleasing cow. It seemed Draco must've told a joked, because she was laughing loudly and had placed her hand on his chest, leaning in to him as she did. "Yes, that whore with the knee highs and the hands all over my baby's grandparents!"

Mum's eyes widened at my tone, "Rose, don't be so rude! Merlin, she's my new intern. Been going through law school for 4 years, so we picked her up and employed her. She overheard me planning this for you and Scorpius and mentioned how she and Scorpius are old friends, so I invited her."

I stared at my mum in horror and she furrowed her brows at me, before searching Ashley's face for answers. "Mum, you invited Scorpius' last fuck buddy before he knocked me up to our baby shower!"

"Rose hush! I didn't know that!" she growled, "Scorpius has you now, he's not going to go back to a girl he used to be with just because she shows up to this party."

Even though mum sounded so sure of herself, I wasn't convinced. "I want her out of here."

"Rose I am not kicking my new intern out of the party I invited her to."

"Mum," I whined like a child, "What if she's still got a thing for him?"

Mum sighed and grabbed both my hands, shaking them with each syllable she spoke, "Go talk to Scorpius, get some answers, calm the hell down and then keep enjoying your baby shower!"

Ashley pulled me away from my impossible mother and guided me to Scorpius. He was still with Al, who had both hands on Scorp's shoulders with his head down, facing the ground in an attempt to sober up.

"Here Scorpius, let's swap baby's," Ashley laughed, prying Albus off of Scorpius and pushing me into his arms.

"I think I prefer this one, she's cuter," he smiled down at me. I tried to smile back, but fell short.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone while I go grab a sobriety potion for this idiot."

"Ashley, we should have a baby like Rose and Scorp!" Al slurred as he swayed in Ashley's arms.

"Excuse me?"

"It would be perfect! Oh please, let's make a baby now!" he swooned, trying to plant kisses on Ash's mouth, which she rejected.

"Al this is a baby shower!"

"Exactly," he slurred excitedly, "And it's great! So let's have a baby and get our own baby shower! Pleaseeee!"

She shook her head and laughed, "When you can go to one event without getting smashed on alcohol, then we can talk about it, but you and I both know the chances of that are slim," she informed him before turning to us, "See you later guys."

We both waved as she carried Albus away, who was still babbling in her ear. When they left, Scorpius let go of me and faced me. His mind was reeling, I could tell that much, and he seemed more nervous than ever.

"Lovely baby shower isn't it?" he asked formally, like we were distant relatives or friends.

"Yeah just beautiful," I cringed at how contrasting this conversation was with the one we had before the bitch had entered the room.

"So, it's nearly wrapping up I guess, are you going to do your own speech?"

I knew if I even attempted one now I would turn into a defeated heap on the floor, or a ball of rage directed right at Poppy. Trying to keep my cool, I said casually, "I just couldn't compete with the speech you said, Scorpius."

"It's amazing how many people are here for us too," he said steadily, eying my reaction like a hawk.

"Mmm, I've met a few new faces too. Like that Poppy girl, she's a new face. How do you know her?" I spoke as calm as I could. I grabbed some cheese and crackers and shovelled them into my mouth immediately after to stop me from over speaking.

Scorpius' eyes flickered with nervousness before he fumbled, "Oh P-Poppy? Well she's uh, we kind of dated b-briefly a while back. Your mum invited her."

"I know," I said bluntly, "How long ago is a while back?"

I knew I was being conniving, getting as much information from Scorpius himself before I exploded with my own anger, but there was something about the way Poppy was parading around to all my family and friends as though she had every right to that made me need to be angry at her, at Scorpius, at everyone who spoke to her. My hormones were sky rocketing and Scorpius was going to be the first real victim.

"I don't really remember, we weren't that serious? Maybe August last year?"

"I thought it was September? June to September, is that not correct?" I confessed, glaring at him while feeding my face some more.

His eyes met mine with fear. He had clicked, "You spoke to her about it?"

I said nothing, but nodded slowly and continued to glare.

He sighed, his head dipping slighting in shame, "Rose, don't get too wrapped up about that, we weren't even serious. We spent 4 weeks of that time with each other, that's hardly enough time to get serious with someone."

I swallowed my half-chewed food quickly and snapped, "We got pretty serious in not even a day of knowing each other! Our relationship got serious within two days of seeing each other!"

"That's because we had to! You were pregnant, we had to get serious." Scorpius spoke, frustrated with me, as indicated by the flailing of his arms as his sides.

I took a step back from him and let my mouth hang open. My voice then began to rise, "Don't act like you were forced into this, I gave you plenty of chances to leave."

He grabbed my hand tightly, pulling me towards the front door to escape from causing a scene in front of our guests. We found another door in the hallway we had entered from, and Scorpius led us both in there. The door led to a small seating room that was unoccupied. I lowered myself onto the seat, holding my swollen stomach tightly. Scorpius occupied the place next to me.

"Rose please don't let her being here change things between us. I love you so much you have no idea."

I ignored his adoration. Feeling our baby kick, I gained some courage. However, I whispered nervously, "Where you really going to get back with Poppy after you graduated?"

"I- I uh," he stuttered in shock, "We'd talked about it, but it wasn't serious Rose."

"She seems to think it was bloody serious!"

Scorpius gripped his hair in frustration, "Rose, stop worrying about her! I'm here with you, she can't change that."

My lip trembled and I cursed myself for letting it get to me so severely. "Scorpius, how serious was your relationship honestly?"

He sighed, "Not very. We were very physical, I admit, but we hardly spoke, Rose. Our dates were at pubs and clubs, she had law school during the day, we never really went out like a couple should. We wrote a few letters back and forth while I was away, but we just didn't gel properly. It was nothing like what I have with you."

I held down the feeling of nausea imagining them being 'very physical' together. While his response should have soothed me, I couldn't help but argue with him more, "We were physical! Our only real date was at a fucking pub! How is our relationship different to that?"

"Merlin Rose, we're having a fucking baby together, that's completely different!"

I held my stomach protectively and scoffed, "Yeah so this baby is basically the only reason you're in a relationship with me now and not her!"

"Rose, stop being dramatic! I chose you, I'm with you! She is my ex-girlfriend, I can't change that, it's in the past. I'm only worried about our future now, not hers. Please don't let this change things for us."

"I wish you'd told me before now," I sniffed as the tears stung my eyes.

Scorpius tried to rub my shoulder comfortingly, but I shrugged away from it. "I saw no reason to bring her up in our lives now, Rose. We have a good thing going on here now, I didn't want to ruin that. Can we please just go and enjoy the rest of the day? We can talk about this later."

I surrendered to his requests and we walked out to the crowd again. The first person to spot me was Albus. He looked much more put together than before, smiling at me as I came back into the room. "I'm going to talk to Albus, I'll see you soon?"

Scorpius nodded, "I'll go speak to Brian, see how his beer is treating him."

We went our separate ways in the room. I masked my sadness with a forced smile and greeted him and Ashley again.

"Rose, I'm sorry I was such a drunken fool before. Ashley told me how I behaved, it wasn't pretty. But she saved me, I'm as sober as ever now!"

"Didn't really affect me, Al, you're a good source of entertainment when you're drunk. How'd the baby making go?"

The couple blushed and Ashley spoke, "Definitely no existent, no need to worry Rose!"

"I really did have a good speech planned, I'll have to share it with you one day. You see-"

 _Everything okay?_ Ashley mouthed at me once she caught my attention. I shrugged my response while Al kept speaking.

"-it was about me being the best uncle ever to little Scorp junior and-"

"You'll be a second cousin, Albus, not an uncle!" Ashley laughed.

"Hey, I am one of Rose's closest cousin, I get the title of uncle Al no matter what!"

A more genuine smile formed on my lips at his protests, "Well I'm sure your incorrect speech would've been great Al, you can come read it to me at home tonight. I'm going to need someone to help carry these presents home!"

"Can't you just shrink them into a bag and enlarge them when you're home?"

"I'm pregnant Albus, you're helping me no matter how easy the task is!"

He quickly agreed to my request after my outburst. The real truth was that I wanted Al to come home with me in case I had a complete psycho breakdown on Scorpius, and needed someone to stop me.

I continued playing the happy mother to be as the party toned down, keeping well away from Poppy at all times, but making sure I had constant vision of where Scorpius was also.

As the afternoon approached, the party had began to wrap up, with family members starting to say their goodbyes. I thanked everyone, gave them hugs and kisses and saw them out, keeping my mind occupied with the true love surrounding me.

As the number of people declined from the hundreds down to a handful of people, the clean up began. Mum and Astoria packed the leftover food up, Harry charmed the broom to begin sweeping, dad and Draco helped Dom and Albus shrink the gifts into carry bags for us. I was forced to sit down and 'relax' rather than help.

It didn't take me long to realise someone important was missing. "Hey Al, have you seen Scorpius?"

"He may have gone out the front to say goodbye to guests, dear," Astoria smiled.

I pulled myself off the seat I was occupying and waddled out the door to go find him, angry that I'd let him fall out of my visual. As I was walking painfully slowly down the lengthy corridor, hold my aching back as I did, I heard some muffled voices coming from the room Scorpius and I were in previously.

I nearly continued walking. I nearly left the building without much more thought of who was in there. It wasn't until I heard a feminine voice say the familiar name "Scorpius" that I did a double take back to the door.

"Scorpius listen to me, please!"

"Poppy, you have to leave."

I pressed my ear up against the door, heat spreading across my chest in anger as I eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I really want you back, Scorp. You and I both know you didn't want this life."

"Poppy, it doesn't matter what I wanted before, I have Rose and I love her."

I heard Poppy gasp before her voice quivered, "You used to say you loved me!"

My heart plummeted. It had taken Scorpius months to say that to me, but with her, only a few weeks? The door was not locked, so I delicately twisted the handle and pushed the door open slightly so I could look inside. My back was aching, from my awkward position, an instant karma for sneaking around, but I couldn't leave now.

"Yeah, I said it when we were in the middle of coming! Poppy, I mean I really love her, it's different. I know what love is now."

"You only love her because she's having your baby!" Poppy snarled and I had to use all my willpower not to hex her through the crack in the door. I watched as the pair stood face-to-face, both arguing with each other heatedly.

"No, that's not why I love her Poppy. It's so much more than that."

I heard Poppy heels clicking on the floor as she paced in front of him. "I want you to be honest with me Scorpius, if she wasn't pregnant, would still be with her?"

I held my breath. Poppy had asked the question I was desperate to know the honest answer to. I watched as Scorpius ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "I don't know."

"Would we be together instead?"

Again, another question that was pulling on my heart. I needed to leave, I needed to believe their conversation wasn't happening, but I just couldn't make my legs move away from the doorway. I was frozen with horror and fear and rage and defeat.

"I don't know Poppy, I can't answer those questions! I liked Rose before the baby, but that doesn't mean we'd be together if the baby wasn't a factor now. All I know is that I'm with Rose now, not you, and I think it's best that way."

"Fine. It's apparent I can't change your mind."

"I'm sorry."

"You know, you never even gave me a last kiss when we broke up."

By this point, I had been able to peek my whole head around the doorway. I still hadn't been caught, the two were that focused on each other, once again adding to my rage. I watched as Poppy took a step into Scorpius, there faces millimetres away and my heart stopped.

"I- I didn't-"

"-Do you remember that day?"

I watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he nodded.

Poppy's nose danced on Scorpius's face, her mouth lingering too close to his. A part of me wanted to jump out from behind the door and stop her, a part of me wanted to run away so I didn't see it, but most of me wanted to stay where I was and watch what would happen.

"Do you remember feeling this?" she smirked as she guided his hands around to her large bottom, squeezing his hands on it as she did. I held down a scream that was ready in my throat.

"I-I do."

"I know you do Scorpius. Remember how you fucked me one last, passionate time and left. Remember how you didn't kiss me, Scorpius, I deserved that much at least."

"Poppy, no-"

"Kiss me Scorpius, just one last time."

I stared in horror as Poppy's mouth moved up closer and closer to Scorpius'. I felt the tears spring into my eyes as he looked at her, his grey eyes were longing, wishing for something, wishing for her. He wanted to kiss her, any woman could of seen that. It killed me to know that. It killed me to see it about to occur.

"Rose what are you doing over here?" a loud voice boomed.

The fright of being caught caused me to jump dramatically, pushing the door open as I did. There were Scorpius and Poppy, standing in an embrace, staring at the source of the noise, both in shock and embarrassment of being caught.

Scorpius quickly pulled away from the seductive cow and tried to approach me. The voice had come from Dominique, who was now standing in front of me protectively, her wand already out and pointed at them.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she growled at the pair.

"It's not what it looks like!" Scorpius yelled.

"You better bloody explain now then Scorpius or I swear to Merlin you are a dead man!"

Poppy stared at me, saying nothing. I could've sworn I saw her smirk. Dominique took a step towards her, sparks pouring out of her wand as she growled, "Get the fuck out of here you dirty whore! If you ever come close to anyone in this family you are going to find yourself dead too!"

Poppy scampered past us quickly, wobbling in her high heels as she did. I couldn't even look at her as she passed me, I was so broken from what I had heard and seen to look at anyone.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Scorpius spoke, "She was trying to make me, but I wasn't going to do it!"

"It looks like you'd already done enough there," Dominique spat.

"Rose?" he whispered, trying to catch my eyes, "Rose, please look at me."

I gave in to his request and locked eyes with him. I could feel every atom in my body singeing with heat and yet, there was a wave of sadness flooding me at the same time, I couldn't escape the pain I was feeling.

This pain was so different to the kinds I had previously felt. I had felt the pain of guilt when my family found out I was pregnant, and my parents had been so disappointed. I had felt the pain of loneliness when Scorpius had to leave for training. I had felt the pain of trauma and worry when I thought Scorpius had died, when I thought my baby was dying. But this pain, this was completely knew. This pain stemmed from Scorpius' disloyalty, from shock, from the unexpected. This pain snuck up on my and rippled through my body like no other.

"Rose, you know me, you know I wouldn't do that to you."

"I'm not doing this here," I sobbed, wiping away my tears furiously, "Not in front of my family. Dominique, can you help me get home? We'll discuss this later Scorpius."

Without even saying goodbye to the rest of the family, or thanking Astoria and mum for their efforts, Dominique was whisking my away to my home, where she fixed my a hot chocolate and laid me down on the couch.

I didn't cry when I got home. It was as though I was too hurt to even let the tears form. Dominique did most of the talking, also, while I sat and processed what I had witnessed.

"I can't believe what just happened. I mean holy shit, I knew as soon as I saw that Poppy chick burst through the door that she would be trouble! Scorpius is a complete idiot for even talking to her there!"

Dominique went on and on until Albus arrived with the bags of gifts that had to be unwrapped.

"You two ran off pretty fast," he groaned, lugging the bags in to the dining room, "Pretty convenient that it was when this stuff needed to be brought here."

"Albus, not now," Dominique gestured towards me.

Albus stopped complaining as soon as he looked at me. He leant in to Dominique and whispered, "What happened?"

"Scorpius and Poppy happened," I said bitterly.

"Oh," Al muttered, letting the room fall silent for a moment.

Dominique grabbed one of the bags from Al, "Let's unwrap some presents, yeah? Al can enlarge them, Rose can open them, and I'll start working on thank you letters."

"Shouldn't Scorpius be here for this, though?"

"Al, Scorpius isn't here, that's his choice. He's obviously not interested in unwrapping gifts," Dom defended me.

"He's more interested in unwrapping Poppy," I snarled, "Let's just start it now."

We all agreed and set up a functional work station at the kitchen table, and so the gift unwrapping began. There were too many to count. Jumpsuits in all colours and sizes, dummies, bottles, wraps, mobiles, the items were endless.

We were 20 presents down when we all heard the front door open and close shut loudly. The footsteps echoed through the hallway. I knew his footsteps like the back of my hand, I heard them come home everyday for months.

Dominique whispered, "Is that Scor-"

"-Mm-hm," I replied quickly.

Suddenly, there stood Scorpius, his eyes looking exhausted, his hair shaped back due to his hands running through it constantly. Dom and Al kept their heads down, pretending to be part of the furniture while we spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I stared at him.

He stared right back. "Rose, I want to fix this, I need to fix us. Please let me."

I swallowed the last mouthful of my drink and looked up at him, my heart still aching from the pain.

"Start explaining then."

* * *

 **OKAY I'M SORRY I KNOW! I always find a way to flip a happy story upside down! I hope you can forgive me after the next few chapters!**  
 **Please review if you can, and let me know what you think about this Poppy character!**

 **Love, Alicia xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the postponement of this chapter, especially after the mixed reviews from the last one! I know, Poppy is a cow, but cows like to cause roadblocks at inconvenient times, and therefore, of course she showed up to the shower. This is again drama-filled, and you will hate me for a lot of it, but hopefully the sweetness will push you through it! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SCORP'S POV:**

We had been arguing for over an hour.

 _"You wanted every minute of that!"_

 _"No I didn't!"_

 _"Why can't you just be honest with me?"_

 _"I am honest with you, I didn't ask for her to show up and ruin everything."_

 _"That doesn't mean you can try to kiss her just because she does show up!"_

 _"Rose you're overreacting!"_

 _"How dare you!"_

Poppy deserved life in Azkaban for causing so much grief.

I loved Rose. I despised Poppy. From the second she walked through that door I knew the day was going to change. Not a single fibre in my body would choose Poppy over Rose, she was well out of order assuming she could waltz into my life again and win me over with some tasteless seduction trick. For her to think she had any right coming to our baby shower and speaking to all our families like it was fine was twisted and wrong. Poppy was wrong, and now Rose had it all wrong herself.

Our perfect Sunday had been ruined. Our happiness had been taken away, but I had my heart set on doing everything I could to get it back.

The only thing standing in my way was my hormonal, loaded girlfriend. Rose was so blinded by her own heavy emotions that she was neglecting every word I said. No matter how much I denied it, Rose still believed I wanted to cheat. Despite all the facts right in front of her, she was still conjuring up a different story in her head. That story was not in my favour at all.

Albus and Dominique were in the house with us. Neither of them had been game enough to speak while we fought, instead being observers in the intense match we were playing.

"How does it feel Scorpius? To be stuck with a woman you don't even want to be with just because you knocked her up?" she yelled as she furiously unwrapped gifts from the shower on the kitchen table.

Despite being a wizard, I had found myself manually putting way the dishes in the kitchen, giving us ample distance from each other to yell and fight. "Are you kidding me Rose? You know I fucking love you! I want to be with you!"

"Bullshit! You said so yourself, without this baby we wouldn't be together! You'd be with her!"

I slammed the cutlery drawer shut and turned to face her, "I never said that! You're twisting my words! Stop being a psycho Rose!"

"Was I meant to be just a mere pity fuck?" she narrowed her eyes at me, "Was it meant to be a quick screw before you went back to her?"

I looked down at the ground, trying to steady my breath while my cheeks flamed red, "I don't go around sleeping with just anybody Rose, I'm not like that!"

She scoffed at me, still unwrapping gifts and passing them to Al and Dom, who were watching on uneasily. "Please, you fucked me within hours of knowing me!"

"I liked you," I said plainly.

"Oh please, save that bullshit. Admit it, maybe you should of kept your dick in your pants and away from me so you could go back to her instead!"

"Rose," Albus said cautiously, but was quickly silenced by her terrifying glare.

I pointed at her to stop that argument, "Hey, we both wanted to have sex, don't act like it was all me!"

Rose rolled her eyes at me childishly, causing the rage to bubble over inside of me. I wanted her to stop. I needed her to stop. Her usually sparkling blue eyes were dark and narrow, her words were cold and piercing. My patience was growing thin and I was seconds away from snapping, and yet Rose had so much fight left in her.

"Or maybe you should've just done the fucking contraception charm like you were supposed to, had your quick shag with me and then you'd be with her now like you were meant to be!"

"Rose don't be like that," I stared madly at her, conflicted with my own emotions.

Rose stood up tossing the most recent gift onto the table as she spat her words at me, "Just admit it, your biggest mistake was pretending to want this baby."

As though a bomb had exploded in my head, my vision went blurry, and all I could hear was ringing in my ears. Anger spread across my body and ignited in my veins.

"Fucking hell, stop it," I screamed, "you're just trying to push me away and still make it my fault. You could've just gotten an abortion from the beginning and solved all your problems!"

"Scorpius!" Dominique gasped, stepping into the fight for the first time. There was a sullen silence across the whole house. I felt as if I'd just come back to consciousness, and it felt awful.

"What the fuck?" Al muttered quickly.

I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. I didn't mean them, not in any universe would I have ever meant those words, but for some, twisted reason, I'd said them. Rose and I both stared at each other in shock of my words. I couldn't speak, none of us could.

Then, Rose's eyes filled with angry tears and her whole jaw trembled with sadness. "Get out."

Before I could really comprehend what had just happened, I felt a pair of strong arms gripping my own and pulling me away towards the front door. It was Al. He didn't speak, he just used all his strength to force me away from the angry women in the room.

"What the fuck Scorpius?" He muttered again under his breath once we'd made it to the door.

"I-I" stammering, I couldn't form my words. What could I say?

He threw me out of my own house easily, and I went staggering down the front stairs. My body was held under a crippling anxiety that felt worse than ever, I was back in a dark place again and I couldn't stop it.

"That was fucked up," he growled at me.

I couldn't breathe properly, "Al, I- holy fuck!"

"You just suggested that your heavily pregnant girlfriend should've had an abortion. It's a little late to be throwing that out in the air."

I felt awful, "That's not what I meant, Al! I just meant that - well- I don't know what I meant but it wasn't that! I was just frustrated. She thinks I should still be with Poppy, you heard her! Merlin, I was done with Poppy before this baby even happened!"

"Mate," he sighed, "this is a mess."

"Albus, you know I love her, you know she's being ridiculous!"

"Look, Rose won't forgive this easily. I know she's being a pain, and maybe I should have stepped in earlier, but what you said was uncalled for."

"But I didn't mean it!" I yelled. My hands found their way into my hair and I began gripping it with such force that it may have fallen out.

"Tell him to fuck off, Al!" I heard Dom call from inside.

Albus fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm going back inside. Just please, please sort yourself out before you come back. I'll look after her here."

"Al," I whined, but the door was already slammed shut. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and barked out more than a few profanities as I tried to calm down.

I didn't know where to go. The only place I wanted to be was at my home with my girlfriend, celebrating after what should've been a great day, and I was barricaded out of there. My life was a rollercoaster and I was sick of it. I wanted to shut my eyes and scream for life to be back to normal.

I trudged down the street and the rolling of thunder echoed in the distance. The clouds were as heavy and grey as my thoughts and I could smell the rain approaching. There was only one place I could really think of to go, so I steadied my thoughts and focused hard to apparate out of my own street to a different area.

I easily arrived at the familiar place, knocking on the door three times. I quickly slicked my hair backwards and rubbed my eyes in an attempt to give them some life, and I was greeted by the delicate woman who had raised me; mum.

"Scorpius?" she quizzed. I never knocked when entering the manor, so she instantly knew something was different.

"Hey mum," I breathed.

"What's happened?" she looked at me cautiously.

"I uh, I- can I come in?"

She nodded and I followed her into the living room. The room hadn't changed since I was a child, still the same beige couches I had fallen asleep on during rainy afternoons, the same shaggy maroon rug I had played on when I was 5 and the same bright, floral artworks that I had nearly set alight when I was 14. It was all so familiar, yet I felt so out of place.

Mum brought me out of my thoughts, "What's wrong anyway Scorp? You seem frazzled."

"I, well I did and said some things I shouldn't have… and now Rose thinks I'm a monster."

"Sweetheart what did you do?"

I looked into my mothers hazel eyes, the eyes that had seen me in both my best and worst moments, seen me share secrets, ask advice, grow up, and I remained mute. I had shared almost everything with my mother since I was a child, and this time, the time I needed her advice more than anything, I couldn't.

"Are you okay?" her brows furrowed together as she spoke.

I took in a deep breath and shook my head, already surprised at what I was going to say. "I'm sorry mum, but I think for once I really need to talk to dad about this one."

First taken aback, mum nodded understandingly and called out for her husband. I found myself wandering out sadly to the back porch, finding a seat on the step. Since I had last found myself there, the snow had disappeared, the garden was luscious and green and the birds were chirping happily. I, on the other hand, was sulking silently, trembling.

I heard the door open, followed by heavy footsteps approaching me. I didn't look up, nor did I say anything.

"So here we are again," he sighed, "Not running away from your woman again, are you?"

I shook my head, "Dad, I fucked it all up."

He exhaled as he found himself sitting down next to me, "What'd you do Scorp?"

For the first time since he had come outside, I looked up at him. It was funny how similar we looked. I refused to believe it all through my childhood, but now, the resemblance was undeniable. The same grey eyes and blond hair, even down to the same jawline and nose structure, we were the same, and yet I had never properly bonded with him.

For a moment I pondered whether I wanted to do this, whether this was the right time to try and speak to my dad. After all, I had never been open with him. He didn't know about my rough start to school, or my first kiss and how I didn't know what to do, or my first girlfriend, or how embarrassing it was for me to not get into the auror academy in the first round offers. I hadn't even spoken to him openly about my depressive and reclusive state after the murders. Speaking to Draco Malfoy was not an easy task for me.

But then I remembered Rose, and what I had just done, how I had made her feel, how I had ruined the one good thing I had. Instantly, I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and began, "Poppy, the one at the baby shower, well we dated last year."

His eyes focused on something in the distance, avoiding my gaze, as he processed my words, "Okay, so what was she doing at the shower?"

I shook my head, "Hermione's colleague."

"And what was the problem, Rose wasn't happy about it?"

"She tried to, um, seduce me today, and Rose saw us."

"Scorpius," he said cautiously, his tone changing dramatically in an instant, "what were you doing?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "she was trying to make me kiss her, but I wasn't going to! Rose thought I was, but I wasn't!"

Dad spoke, "Have you spoken to Rose since?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but… We got into a fight, a-and I said something really awful dad, it's the most awful thing I've ever said to anyone."

"Oh god," he looked me dead in the eyes, "What?"

I was trembling by this point, my voice just a whisper, "I said s-she should've gotten an a-abortion."

Dad slammed his face into his hands instantly. I jumped away in shock of his reaction, my body still tense and riddled with anxiety.

"You didn't, please tell me you didn't say that to her," he breathed. I tugged at my hair roughly while I shook my head. He couldn't stop shaking his head at me, "Why would you say something like that to her?"

"I didn't mean it! We were fighting about Poppy and Rose was trying to make excuses as to why we weren't meant to be together and I just got so angry that it slipped out!"

"She's having your baby in 6 weeks Scorpius!" my dad growled in frustration, his anger causing me to retreat backwards, "A line like that could throw her into an early labour again! How could you be so stupid?"

"She wouldn't listen to me! I was being honest, I was telling the truth, and she was making me so mad!"

"That's no excuse."

I used all my strength to stop my bottom lip from trembling, "I know. I lost my temper. We'd been fighting for hours, I couldn't even comprehend what I had said."

I felt tears forming in my eyes. To be completely honest, I was terrified of losing Rose for good over this. Things had been so perfect until Poppy appeared again. I knew I should've told Rose about her before they ever had a chance of meeting, I knew I shouldn't have been in that room with her letting her try to win me over, I knew I messed up, and now I had made an even worse mistake because of it.

"Scorpius, words like that could break your relationship forever."

"I know dad, I don't know what to do now. I need you to help me. What can I do?"

Dad pondered the situation for a moment before he shook his head sadly, "I really don't know."

I let the tears leave my eyes and a sob escaped my mouth at the thought of Rose leaving me for good. What would happened to our house? What would happen to us? What would happen with our baby?

For the first time I could remember, dad embraced me in a tight, comforting hug. It wasn't a soft hug, like the ones mum gave me when I was upset, but a strong one, a supportive one; a hug that I definitely needed. Although I didn't like to look so weak, I was more defeated and confused than ever, so I let the embrace continue for a few silent moments.

"I thought my life was on the mend. I've been getting better, I've been happier than ever, and now this happens," I whispered honestly. Dad didn't speak, giving me the all clear to continue, "I was really suffering dad. I was constantly nervous, - I still am - I couldn't sleep, I was paranoid of everyone and I was slipping away from all of you. I couldn't help it, I felt awful."

"Rose was pulling you through it, wasn't she?"

I nodded, "If I didn't have her I don't know how I'd be right now."

"I knew you'd been through a lot, son, more than you let on to myself or your mother. We were so thankful that you had Rose during that time. I know this year has been tough, and tragic, but I know you, I know you can get through it, look at how far you've already come. You can get through anything."

I sniffed back my runny nose and mumbled, "Thank you dad. You know, this is the first time I've come to you over mum for anything, do you really not have any ideas on how to fix this?"

He pulled back out of our hug and stood a more comfortable, usual distance from each other, "Well what would you tell your son if he'd done this?"

I laughed sadly at the thought of having a son be so stupid, before I spoke honestly, "I'd tell him to man the hell up and go get her back."

"Well I guess I'd say the same thing then."

"It's easier said than done though."

Dad found his way back down to sit on the porch step and I quickly joined him, "Look, Rose probably knows deep down that you don't want to be involved with Poppy, but there's just too much evidence for her insecurities to feed on."

"Insecurities?"

"Rose is in a very new relationship with you Scorp. It's not a casual relationship as most start off like, this one needs to be serious for the sake of the baby. If she sees you with another woman, how is she meant to feel? How terrified must she be that you may just leave her to take on this responsibility alone? You need to prove to her that you are in this one hundred percent of the way, Scorp. You need to make her realise you are here for her."

"I will. I love her."

Dad nodded, a soft smile present on his lips, "I know. You bursting into her hospital room screaming it certainly proved that."

I laughed at the memory, which almost felt bittersweet given the circumstances now. I took in a deep breath which signalled that I was about to leave. We both stood up and slowly walked into the house together.

"I'm sorry I haven't shared much with you in my life, dad."

"I've ever been the easiest person to open up to, Scorp, I understand but I really hope I've helped in some way."

I nodded, "Definitely. Hopefully all goes well tonight and you won't find me back here."

"Well I'll prepare a bed for you, just in case," he winked and my heartbeat increased with worry. Dad must've noticed because he quickly comforted me, "Hey, you'll be fine, you both just needed to cool off for a while, that's all."

I said my goodbyes to both my parents. Mum, although I hadn't shared anything with her, seemed to understand, and gave me a warm hug as I left the manor. I apparated back to my street, right out the front of my home.

The rain had started, washing out all the streets and drenching me within seconds. I ignored the cold and unpleasant feeling of it on my skin. I was a determined man, and I quickly raced up the stairs to knock heavily on the door.

There was no answer. I pulled out my wand and attempted to unlocked it myself, already impatient, when it flung open and I was faced with a dark-haired Weasley. Dominique Weasley was terrifying when when she wanted to be, and her cold stare was shocking me to my core as I stood out in the rain like a sad street hound.

"Oh it's you," Dom spat, looking me up and down distastefully.

"Please let me speak to her Dom, I need to."

"You've said enough today you fucking wanker! What are you doing back here? Come to say some more awful things?"

"Who is it Dom?" my favourite voice called from behind her cousin. I caught her eyes as she peered over Dom's shoulder. She sighed before she stepped in front of Dom, directly in front of me, "Dom, I can handle it, go check on the pasta for me, yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to do this Rose?"

Rose nodded delicately, and Dominique left us alone, not before shooting an intense death glare towards me as she left the doorway.

Rose looked overwhelmed and exhausted and it broke my heart to know it was my fault. "What do you want, Scorpius?"

"I want to apologise for what I did today and what I said. I didn't want anything to happen with Poppy, I'm sorry it got as far as it did."

She crossed her arms and leant against the door frame, taking in a deep breath as she did, "Okay."

"And what I said about our," I choked on my words, still in shock as to what I had said, "beautiful baby, I take it back. I didn't even mean it, I swear! You know I don't regret our choice to keep this baby at all. I would never have wanted you to get an abortion, Rose."

"You must've. Why else would you say something like that?" she shot at me.

"Rose, I swear to Merlin, I have never regretted saying something any more than I regret saying that. Please believe me."

Rose shut the door behind her, probably suspecting that her cousins were listening, and stepped out into the rain with me. "How do you expect me to be okay with that?"

"I don't expect you to be okay with that, not ever. I do want your forgiveness though Rose. I need it."

Rose raised her croaky voice, her eyes glistening with tears, "-You know how hard this decision was for me. You know how unsure I was, how scared I was about having this baby. How dare you, of all people, say something like that!"

I felt the lump in my throat strain my voice as I spoke, "I want this baby more than anything. I want to hold it and love it and give it everything I can. I want us, I want our little family, not some bimbo I dated months before any of this. I want you, Rose. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

We both stood with shaky breath and swollen eyes in the rain.

"I want us too, Scorpius, but not like this. Not with this uncertainty."

"There's no uncertainty Rose. You've pulled me through so much already, you've saved me from spiralling out of control. I'm certain about us, I know we can pull each other past this."

She looked torn. "I don't know, Scorpius. I-I just- what you said really hurt me. I mean, how do I know you're not going to turn around four months from now and regret choosing me and the baby over her?"

"I do not want her," I sighed, hating the repetitiveness of our conversation, "I haven't wanted her in a long time. You are the only woman I want. When I met you, I knew what I wanted," I breathed pacing on the front porch slightly.

"We've only really known each other for 7 months, Scorpius. 7 months."

I nodded, "Yeah, and I only needed a few of those months to realise that I not only liked you, but I loved you."

"Scorpius," she breathed heavily, "I don't-"

"Listen to me," I spluttered as the rain caught on my lips, "You heard my speech at the baby shower, before Poppy was even there, I said being with you and the baby was the best decision I ever made. I love you Rose. Do you love me?"

Her voice escaped as a whisper, "I do."

I pulled her closer to me, holding her hands in my own, the rain dripping off us rapidly, "I want to marry you, Rose. One day, when you've had this baby and we've shown it all the love in the world, I want to marry you and have a beautiful big wedding with all our friends and family there celebrating with us."

"Scorp-" her breath hitched. I pulled her hands up to my lips and planted soft, wet kisses on them both.

"-I want to make love to you every time we get the chance. I want to make more beautiful babies with you and raise them up to be as smart as you are. That is the life I want Rose. If I have to spend every day of my life from now on convincing you of that then I will. I'll do whatever it takes, please."

While Rose stood in silence, her teary eyes visible despite the rain, I carefully placed my hands on her stomach. I felt the movement softly against my right hand, and my racing heart slowed to a calmer pace. I refused to let Rose go, I refused to let her go inside still angry at me.

"We're having a baby in 6 weeks, Rose. A baby that I want to love and look after for the rest of my life. I want our love to be stronger than what has just happened, I need it to be."

Both of our gazes were fixed on Rose's swollen stomach, where my hands hadn't moved from. My long, wet hair was stuck to my forehead, our clothes both clinging to our bodies. There was a scary silence between us, as I anticipated Rose's response. Her wide eyes met mine as we looked up simultaneously.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered suddenly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She shook her head and tears filled her eyes again. "I was being stupid. I was pushing it too far, I knew I was and I didn't stop. Knew I was being silly, and that you were telling the truth, I just didn't want to admit it. Thank you for coming back to me tonight."

"I couldn't be anywhere else."

Rose immediately gripped the back of my neck and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I leant in to the kiss instantly and enjoyed the love that I had almost ruined for good. Her beautiful, soft lips were all I needed to feel whole again. The rain proved to be too much of a problem for our kissing moment, and we broke away for breath.

Rose wiped the rain off of her face and mumbled, "Do you, um, wanna come back inside now?"

I looked at the door cautiously, "Will your cousins try and maim me?"

She smiled softly, still not back into full high spirits, but better than before, "I'll save you."

I followed Rose back into our house. Upon making eye contact with me, Dominique jumped up, standing tall and defensively against me. Dom sure was one tough woman, she scared the shit out of me. I gave Rose a vulnerable look and she quickly stepped in.

"It's okay now Dom, he's allowed back in the house."

Dom shot her an exasperated look, "Already?"

"Yeah, already."

"Thank god!" Al rejoiced for the couch.

Dom's brows shot up high on her head as she shrugged, "Man, just when I thought I was understanding these things you call relationships, you two go an confuse me all over again!"

"Our relationship has never been normal anyway Dom, best not to let us lead by example."

As we all went into the living room, Al pulled me aside and whispered in my ear, "Glad you're back mate. I was on your side too, I was backing you up here while you were gone, honestly!"

"Thanks Albus," I nodded, although I wasn't entirely convinced by him. I couldn't see him trying to go against his angry cousins by defending me at all, but I tried to take his word for it.

The rest of the night consisted of Rose showing me the gifts from the baby shower, and all of us sharing conversations relating to absolutely anything that didn't relate to Poppy or the incidences of the day. It would be a lie to say everything suddenly returned to normal, I could still see Rose was battling to come to terms with it all, but for the sake of our relationship and our future, she really was trying to push past it, as was I.

Al and Dom made their way home after dinner, leaving Rose and I to prepare for bed. I had headed to the study to search for some parchment and ink while Rose got changed into her pyjamas. As soon as I had found it, Rose knocked on the door, dressed in a fluffy pink dressing gown that must've been gifted to her at the shower.

"You're coming to bed right? I can't sleep without you."

"Of course. I'll be up in 5 minutes baby," I smiled at her.

"Good," she nodded, rubbing her sleepy eyes and heading up the stairs.

I found some parchment I quickly scribbled down a note. I sent it off into the night with Rose's owl Juniper, before racing upstairs to sleep happily next to my loving girlfriend, right where I wanted to be.

 _Dad,_

 _Looks like I won't be needing that bed tonight. (Thank Merlin and thank you)._

 _Scorp._

* * *

 **How's that? Hopefully it was a good turn around! Next chapter shall be focused on our favourite couple, all loved up! I will try and post ASAP, please bear with me I know I'm awful!  
In the meantime, please review! I love you comments, good and bad! :D  
Love Alicia xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I hate how crappy my updates have been, I really can't set a timeline for updates, I'm sorry!**  
 **This is just a fluffy chapter, I figured we needed some humour and happiness to contrast the drama fest just gone!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

I rolled over in bed to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around my stomach protectively. This was my favourite way to wake up.

Scorpius and I had spent a few days cooling off after our very emotional day. We had both come to terms with what happened and what had been said, and we were pushing past it together. I still felt upset when I thought of the ordeal, but I trusted Scorpius. He was committed to myself and the baby, and that meant more to me than what had occurred.

"Morning beautiful."

I stretched my arms above my head and opened my sleepy eyes a fraction to see him. His striking blond hair was tangled in itself from his sleep, his eyes barely open, matching my own, "It's the afternoon, handsome."

I loved Scorpius. That's why seeing him with Poppy was so hard to shake, that's why I was so angry and broken; I was afraid he didn't love me back. But seeing him standing out in the rain at our doorstep like some muggle film cliche, and hearing all the reasons why he wanted to stay and what he wanted for our future, all my doubts had been abolished. He had chosen the Rose over the Poppy, and I was in full bloom.

"Shit, we need to stop doing that! Did we have any plans for what's left of the day?" he sighed into my hair, still holding me close.

"Nope, just to stay in this bed with you all day long."

Scorpius' eyes furrowed with disappointment, "You're forgetting one thing."

I glided my hands up and down his defined abs and muttered, "Shit, the dinner. We could just skip it?"

He groaned quietly and snatched my hand in his own before it could linger anywhere else, "You know we can't, your mum will never forgive you."

He was right, mum would hex me into oblivion if I missed our monthly family dinner. I was in charge of the slow-cooked lamb, after all, so if I didn't deliver, I'd have more than just my mother after me. Suddenly a wave of anxiety washed over me when I realised I'd already failed my responsibility, and I shot up straight in bed.

"Fuck, I forgot to put the lamb on this morning!"

"Relax," Scorpius pushed me back down onto the bed, "I put it in for you while you were asleep."

I couldn't even hide my grin, "God I'm so lucky to have you."

"You better give me credit when all the Weasley's rave about it tonight!"

I started whining, "Please just let us stay here tonight! I'll put on some sexy pyjamas and let you watch whatever movie you want."

He whistled sarcastically, "Damn, that is a really good offer, but I'm still going to choose Weasley food."

I rolled my eyes and held back a laugh, "I'm trying to be sexy here and you're ruining it!"

"You don't need to try babe, you're always sexy, but sexy isn't going to feed me."

I looked down at my basketball of a stomach and snorted unattractively. Sure, I was about as sexy as a flobberworm, although I was worse; I was a pregnant flobberworm. Still, I was open to any compliment, true or false.

Scorpius had rolled himself on top of me, gently positioning himself between my legs, his head resting on my stomach. We both watched with amusement as his head bobbled upwards slightly each time our baby kicked against him.

"This one is a beater for sure!" he laughed as the baby continued thrashing, "She's giving you a fair beating anyway."

"Yeah," I groaned. The truth was that, even though I loved feeling the baby kick, and seeing Scorpius get so excited over it, it bloody hurt. Tracey had warned the baby would begin to kick my rib cage soon, and I was already terrified for that day.

Scorpius gave my stomach a few more, soft kisses before he got up and headed to the shower. I wanted so badly to jump in there with him, but for the sake of us getting to the dinner on time, I resisted. While he was showering, I began rubbing some special stretch-mark remover potion on my stomach that Astoria had bought for me. Looking down at my stomach, I fell into a lovely trance, tracing small circles around it continuously and smiling at nothing in particular.

"What's that grin for?"

Scorpius emerged from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his hips. I followed his body as he moved across the bedroom, a smug expression on his face, towards the wardrobe where he began getting dressed.

"Nothing, I just can't believe there's a little person in here," I laughed as I held onto my stomach in disbelief.

"Yep, little Cassiopeia," he said firmly as he reentered the room.

"Nope," I shook my head, "Douglas."

"You have terrible baby name taste, besides, I've never heard of a girl being named Douglas!"

I held back my bemused frustration, "You are impossible! I swear, at my next appointment I am requesting the gender to finish this once and for all!"

"But where's the fun in that?" he smirked at me as he pulled his shirt over his head, his torso rippling as he did.

Scorpius strode across the room and climbed onto the bed right beside me. He quickly began to place small, quick kisses on my lips and cheeks, before trailing down my neck and shoulders. I giggled at the feeling on my skin, my heart fluttering with love, before I pulled his head back up and finished off with one, lengthy kiss.

"I don't want to get out of this bed."

"God, I love you so much Rose," his eyes caught mine. Scorpius had made a habit just in the past few days to say those words as much as possible, it was obvious he was trying to give me daily reassurance of the fact.

"I love you too Scorpius," I beamed back at him, completely content with my words and their meaning.

He gave me a wide, goofy smile before he leant down to plant a kiss on my stomach, "And I love you too, little Tiffany."

"He will not be named Tiffany either!"

* * *

The evening had quickly arrived, as it was bound to after sleeping all through the day, and Scorpius and I found ourselves flooing to my parent's home where the family gathering would once again be hosted.

When arrived the family was in full swing, my cousins were all grouped together in the living room, while our parents were occupying the dining room. The first person to notice our presence was grandpa Arthur. The older red-head approached us with his arms extended and a large smile on his face.

"My little Rosie, there you are," grandpa Arthur pulled me in for a hug, "Louis was about to come hunting for you, thought you'd ditched us!"

"I could never ditch you guys, granddad!" I looked at Scorpius sideways to warn him not to speak.

"And Scorpius, good to see you son," he shook Scorpius' hand firmly, "How's the happy couple?"

Thanks to Dom and Al keeping their mouths shut, most of the family was oblivious to the breakdown we had had on Sunday, which made moving on from the altercation so much easier. Scorpius and I could go back to normal without the complications that came with a large family being involved.

"Perfect Arthur, never been happier," Scorpius said truthfully.

I put the lamb on the dining table, said hello to my aunties and uncles briefly, letting them admire my elephant-sized stomach, before we both decided to accompany my cousins in the living room. We all shared a hello, and I took a seat on one of the couches to listen in on the their current conversation.

"I'm telling you, she's seeing someone else!" Fred growled, "She has barely spent any time with me these past two weeks!"

"Fred, come on," Roxanne rolled her eyes, "You guys have only been together for a month."

Lily piped up, "Yeah, she probably doesn't know how to define your relationship yet, give her a break."

Fred's girlfriend Kaitlin was from Canada, a intern at the Ministry. Besides her mesmerising accent and stunning, long brown hair, I didn't really know much about her. The conversation didn't surprise me, though, Fred was a very paranoid lover. He had left his last girlfriend because he caught her chatting to the muggle mailman near his apartment. The rumour was that Fred's girlfriend of two years, Esme - although never confirmed - had cheated on him with her boss, and he had lost all trust for women since. I felt sorry for Kaitlin, an innocent girl, stuck with my psycho cousin.

"My bet is she is cheating!" Hugo boomed, causing Lily to slap him for adding more fuel to the fire.

"I'm going to find out," Fred groaned, "Anyone with me?"

I shook my head, "You know, last year I would've said yes in a heartbeat, but this," I pointed to my stomach, "Is not getting involved in some crazy man investigation for a long time."

Fred crossed his arms like a chastised child and look around the room for more help. Dominique raised her hand, "Fine, I'll help you."

As I listened to my cousins plot out their childish plan, I realised how mature I had grown just through the year. Perhaps it was bound to happen as I got older, or maybe finding out I was pregnant and settling into a home with a man I had really only just met had something to do with it. Either way, hunting down Fred's girlfriend to try and catch her cheating did not sound as appealing to me as it used to.

Before my ruthless cousin could plot too much disaster, mum called us all into the dining room to have dinner. Our large family poured into the room and found our seats, ready to feast. I should've known grandma Molly would want to have a conversation with me over dinner, and I couldn't help but let a soft whine escape from my lips as I went to take a mouthful of pie, and was stopped with a question.

"So Rose, how's the baby going?"

I dropped the pie back onto my plate and spoke, "Really great, not long to go now."

"Feels like just yesterday your mum was having you, oh how time flies, doesn't it Hermione?"

While my mum responded, I shovelled some food into my mouth greedily. Hugo stared at me like I was a monster, "Can you fit enough in there Rosie?"

"'M pregnant you 'osser! Let me eat!" I growled with my mouth full, silencing him, and everyone else, immediately.

"Well," grandma coughed to break the silence, "anyone else had any news lately?" James cleared his throat, signalling our attention. "Yes James?"

"So apparently my balls definitely work."

"Ew James," Lucy groaned.

Uncle Percy scoffed at James' comment, "How rude!"

"For goodness sake James, not over dinner," Ginny frowned at her eldest son.

Everyone was staring over at the dark-haired man, who had spoken so casually that his intentions were surely missed by most of the family. Taylah caught my eye, looking obviously disheartened by the anti-climax that had just occurred.

Harry seemed to be the first person, besides myself, who had clicked, "Wait, are you serious James?"

"James you tosser, that's not how we agreed to tell them!" Taylah shook her head, but was suddenly unable to hide her smile.

"Tell us what?" Louis asked.

Simultaneously, Ginny, mum, grandma Molly and Victoire all gasped, realising what was being suggested.

"We're pregnant!" Taylah announced properly and James pulled his wife into an embrace, looking prouder than ever.

The whole room instantly erupted with celebrations and conversations. Most were swarming to give the couple a hug, while the rest of us just hugged each other. There were suddenly a thousand excited words fluttering through the room. It was a complete contrast from when I had my pregnancy announced, but that was expected.

"Holy shit!" Al screamed, "another pregnancy?!"

"We're going to be grandparents!" Harry beamed at Ginny, who was on the verge of tears.

"Great-grandparents again Arthur, how wonderful?" Molly was already crying.

Lily squealed, "I'll be an aunty!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, "Fuck, another emotional woman to avoid!"

Bill shook his head, "I'm starting to feel really old, you all need to stop doing this to me!"

"I'm a god, I know," James gloated.

"Oh please," Dom snorted, "Give your wife some damn credit!"

"Oh yeah, well, she's a goddess," James kissed Taylah on the forehead and everyone cheered for them again.

With the warm weather, we all piled outside in the backyard to celebrate under the stars. Mum and Ginny had located the champagne and gone to town, filling up everyone's glasses within seconds. Taylah and I were both stuck drinking water, while everyone else enjoyed their alcohol. I didn't really miss it though, getting drunk, I had more important things on my mind now. Gee I was growing more boring by the second.

Scorpius came over and clinked his glass with mine, "Well at least we're not the only ones going through this now."

"Mm," I smiled at him, watching the rest of my family talk animatedly together from afar, all excited with the new news.

Scorpius and I sat a fair distance away from the others, sitting on a chair in the garden. I watched as Scorpius ran his hands through his hair quickly and shook his head. "That's the kind of reaction I wish you got to experience, Rose."

I shrugged, smirking up at him, trying not to get to emotionally invested in the situation, "I think we were doomed for a bad reaction with our pregnancy regardless."

"Well our next pregnancy won't be such a scandal, I promise!"

"Easy there buddy, let's focus on this baby first okay?" I laughed, although my heart swelled at how far into the future Scorpius was planning. "I'm so happy for them though, they really deserved this moment."

"It's crazy, they seem so thrilled, yet we were shit scared."

"Yeah but we hadn't be trying for near a year like they have, we had no plan, we had a right to be scared."

Scorpius downed his glass of champagne and laughed, "Fuck having a plan, our life seems way more thrilling!"

"Hey Rose, hey Scorpius," Taylah called as she approached us.

I gave her a tight hug, "Congratulations Taylah, we're both so excited for you! How did James react when you told him?"

She took a seat next to us on the chair and smiled at her thoughts, "He cried actually, he was so emotional that he didn't know what else to do, but since then he has just been ecstatic."

"Bloody pansy," Scorpius muttered.

"Hey, you ran away when I told you!"

Taylah and I laughed loudly while Scorpius flushed red, fumbling to defend himself before he fell quiet. "I'm sorry about the big, happy announcement too, Rose. I know that probably hurt," she whispered courteously.

I shook my head, "No more than how it must've felt for you when I fell pregnant without even trying or wanting to. You deserved that happy moment, Taylah. You deserve this baby."

"I just can't believe it's finally happened, you know? I'm going to need your help, honestly, James and I will be hopeless!" she gushed, holding onto her flat stomach, while my own poked out what felt like metres in front of me.

"Don't worry, Scorpius and I will be the guinea pigs, you'll probably learn not to copy a single thing we do."

Taylah rejoined the family to continue celebrating, while I replaced the glass in Scorpius' hand with my hand. I signalled for him to help me up - a major effort in itself - and led him back into the house.

"Where are we going?" he quizzed.

"I want to show you upstairs," I pulled on his hand, as we kept walking.

I led him through the house and up the stairs into my bedroom. The door was still painted with pink roses from when I was six. I waddled through the door like a penguin and quickly found a seat on the bed to stop my feet from aching.

"This was my bedroom, still is I guess."

"The first and last time I was here we were telling your parents about the baby."

I smiled softly at the memory, "Oh yeah, getting screamed at by my father, what a lovely memory?"

I glanced around my childhood bedroom. Most of my stuff had moved out with me, but the basics were still there. The same bed and desk, and the same tacky posters of quidditch players I was obsessed with when I was young, it was all so juvenile but also so comforting. I leant over to my bedside table and opened the bottom drawer where I kept my old journals.

"You feel like a throwback to Hogwarts?" I asked as I tossed three hard-cover journals onto the bed.

Scorpius snatched one up quickly and began pouring through it, "My god I'm entering the mind of the teenage Weasley."

"Oh my gosh, listen to this," I giggled as I read an entry from my seventh year journal, "Dear diary, I caught up with Dom today for breakfast. She's got a new boyfriend again, although she doesn't call him a boyfriend, she says he is "a friend she can fuck a lot". I don't know how she can be so casual."

"Merlin, 6 years later and she hasn't changed," Scorpius stifled his laughter.

I continued, "We have a potions essay due in tomorrow, which I finished last week, but I saw Malfoy still scribbling his down in the library tonight. Hopefully its a sign that I'll once again top the class and put him in his place."

"Damn Weasley, bit savage on me back in the day weren't you? No wonder we never got to know each other, you were too busy writing shit about me!"

I giggled as I flicked through the pages, reminiscing over all the memories in the books that were flooding back to me.

"Wow," Scorpius whispered, "I got another mention!"

"Read it out!"

"It's from fifth year. Dear diary, Lily has been obsessing over Scorpius Malfoy lately, it's been impossible to listen to her babble. She only likes him because he has nice hair and a good body (not that I've even seen it) and pretty eyes. She's so blinded by his looks that she doesn't see what a menace he really is! I'm going to need the other cousins to back me up and stop her from making a mistake like pursuing that git."

I hid my face with my journal, completely shocked at the entry Scorpius has read. He pulled the journal away from my face and I was met with his "pretty eyes". "Looks like you ended up pursuing the git yourself. Is my body as good as you thought?"

I snatched the journal back and tried to hide my smirk. It definitely was, even better than I'd thought, actually. "I will never tell. Story time is over for you, you git!"

Scorpius laid down on the bed next to me, releasing a sigh. "There's so much about you that I wish I knew. I wish we were close at Hogwarts, so I had even more time with you."

"You have me now."

"Mm, I definitely do and I'm so lucky now."

I pulled my legs onto the bed, laid down and sighed. "You don't know how badly I wanted to bring a boy home to this room when I was younger," I laughed at my childish wishes.

"Why didn't you?"

I stared at him, bewildered, "Do you know who my parents are?"

"Fair enough," he laughed at me, "So am I the first boy in your room then?"

"Yeah, I guess you are. Besides relatives, that is."

"Interesting," he swallowed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

Suddenly Scorpius was edging closer to me on the bed, our arms wrapping together, "Just how gorgeous you are, and how much I want to snog you right now."

I instantly let our lips meet, crashing against each other like waves on sand. Scorpius' hands quickly became tangled in my hair, and our bodies began to mould together comfortably. I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip as I let it enter my mouth, fighting against my own. I groaned as his hands ran down my body slowly caressing my curves.

I scrambled on top of him, straddling him without our lips ever breaking apart. His hands came around to rest on my arse, gripping it tightly. I let them then reach around to my front - a difficult task, considering the size of my belly - as he began rubbing circles on the outside of my stockings.

My immature, teenage room was quite fitting for our actions, as we really were acting as eager and impatient as horny teenagers. Scorpius quickly undid his belt and began unzipping his pants while I wriggled out of my dress, leaving just my underwear on.

His hands found their way back to my underwear, where he found a nice rhythm that was already causing me to shake. I decided to reciprocate the action, and my hand trailed down into his boxers. We continued kissing with our movements, both of us already coated slightly in sweat. We hadn't been so physical in a while, after all.

"I love you Scorpius," I groaned into his ear.

Scorpius locked eyes with me, his own filled with passion and desire, "Rose, you're gorgeous."

There was something rather exciting about having Scorpius in that room. It was as though it were forbidden, my childhood room where I was absolutely never allowed to have boys enter was meant to stay that way permanently, and I had just broken the rules.

Unfortunately, being so caught up in the moment, both Scorpius and I had failed to hear the sound of the door handle twisting open, exposing us both to the person entering the room. Just my fucking luck.

"Rosie?"

At the sound of another person in the room and in a panicked frenzy, I tried to pull the blanket over my legs in an attempt to cover us up, but it was too late. The person lingered in the doorway, frozen with horror at the sight. I turned around to face the intruder and I had to use all my strength to even speak.

"Dad, get out!"

"I, um, Rose! Merlin's fucking eyeballs!" Ronald Weasley gawked at us both before he left the doorway clumsily, his face as red as a tomato.

If there was anything that could destroy the mood, it was your father catching you in the act. I collapsed next to Scorpius, who had covered his face with a pillow, as though it would disguise him from the world.

"Holy shit!" I gasped in shock.

"That was Ron. You dad, that was your dad."

"Merlin, I told you! This is why I never brought boys in here! The bloody room is cursed!" Scorpius lifted his head out from under the pillow, a smirk playing on his mouth, "Do you think this is funny?"

Scorpius couldn't hold it in any longer, and began shaking with laughter. I grabbed the pillow and gave him a thrashing with it, holding him down with my weight. "My dad just caught us having sex! This is not funny!"

"Rose, we're adults, we're having a kid together, you'd think he knows what we get up to!"

"We're adults, Scorpius, exactly! We shouldn't be getting all hot and bothered in my childhood room! How are we going to face him?"

"Well, we've got to go back down there at some point."

After we both tried to tidy ourselves up (most unsuccessfully) we crept downstairs to say our goodbyes to the family. My face was still bright red, much like I assumed my father's would have still been as we took the journey one slow step at a time. Part of me though the situation was hilarious, while most of me was absolutely horrified.

"Well, it looks like we'll be going," I muttered as we entered the room.

Everyone seemed to be behaving as normal, except for, of course, my dad. Ron sat straight in his recliner chair, his eyes wide and staring at the ground consistently. I swore I could see one of his eyes twitching as he did.

We said our goodbyes to everyone, I purposely left dad until last. As I approached him he finally lifted his eyes, sill wide with terror. I opened my arms out for a hug, which he was cautious to respond to. "Catch you later dad."

"My little girl," he choked out, "Is not as little as I thought."

"Dad,"I rolled my eyes, "I'm pregnant for Merlin's sake. You think this happened by taking a walk?"

"I wish, anything but what I just saw."

I released myself from his tight, protective hug, "And what you saw wasn't even half of the act necessary to get to the condition I'm in now. Consider yourself lucky, dad."

He cringed at the thoughts dancing in his head and I couldn't help but laugh away the awkwardness. Dad turned to Scorpius, giving him a curt nod, "Mister Malfoy, make sure my… daughter gets home safe, no… funny business, right?"

"No, never Ronald," Scorpius smiled like a smart ass, shaking dad's hand in the process.

* * *

"Well that was painful," Scorpius announced as we entered our home.

"Would've been fine if you didn't seduce me, you idiot! We got caught out like stupid teenagers snogging in a broom cupboard, only worse!"

"Ah well your dad had to come back to reality some day, right?"

I shook my head, still dazed, "Yeah, I just wish it wasn't while I was straddling you half-naked in that bed!"

We entered the bedroom together, both of us changing simultaneously into our pyjamas. I settled for my pink pig pyjamas, while Scorpius opted for blue boxers. As we both approached the bed, we stopped. I stared at Scorpius, who had one eyebrow raised suggestively at me.

"Well it's not your childhood bed, but it is your bed now, is that kinky enough for you?" he joked.

I said nothing, but the smirk on my face as I pulled him in for a kiss told him everything.

* * *

 **There you go, a bit of fun hahah. Now the baby is fast approaching, and therefore so is the end of this fanfic! So please, while you have the chance, please review! Thoughts, comments, suggestions, criticisms - I'll take anything!**

 **Updating as soon as I can! Love, Alicia. xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! So this fanfic is close to the end, but I couldn't resist putting in another cute fluffy chapter, to make up for the intensity of recent ones.**  
 **I'd like to give a big thanks to all my reviewers (I love you all) but especially my regular reviewers who have really helped me power through this fanfic: barby03, Escapingthisworldwithfiction, ultimateanthropologist, Instanatick, ivngrzn, and Sroman. Special thanks to barby03 who has reviewed a whopping 17 times, and Escapingthisworldwithfiction who has reviewed an amazing 13 times - you guys are insane and I am so grateful!**  
 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV:**

"You did what?!" I growled at my boyfriend from the bathroom.

"It's not that big of a deal, Rose, honestly!"

I exited the bathroom to find him lying lazily on our bed, his naked body wrapped up in our sheets, "Scorpius, you made a one thousand galleon bet on our baby's gender! That is a big deal!"

Our night had been great, with Scorpius treating me to a massage and other things that then resulted from exposed skin and body oils; nothing could have been better. That was, until this morning, when he had revealed the obscene amount of money he had bet against his own father regarding our baby's gender.

"I'm pretty confident I'll win," his smirk causing my cheeks to burn red with frustration.

"Great, I'm spending the rest of my life with a delusional gambler," I groaned as I approached the bed.

"That's not true, who says we're spending the rest of our lives together?" he joked, reaching out for my arm.

I froze and stared down at him from the edge of the bed, "Who says we aren't?"

He flashed his white teeth at me and pulled me gently onto the mattress. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist while I feigned protest. "I guess forever with you doesn't sound too bad."

I hide my childish grin from him as the butterflies fluttered in my stomach - or maybe it was the baby moving - at the thought of our forever.

It wasn't what was being bet on that bothered me - I knew the rest of the family were all doing it anyway - but the amount Scorpius was willing to place on the bet. It wasn't like he had great odds; it was a 50/50 chance, and he had placed nearly 10 times my weekly salary on our baby being a girl.

The only thing stopping me from exploding over this news was the knowledge of how wealthy Scorpius was. It was ridiculous. He had inherited plenty of money - one of the perks of being an only child - from his family, but this also caused him to be quite reckless with it. I let him have his fun though, maybe all he needed was to lose a bet like this to realise the value of money.

We both sat, holding each other in a peaceful silence until Scorpius whispered something that triggered a bout of anxiety. "So we get to see our little princess again today, are you excited?"

I initially rolled my eyes at his gender-implying phrase before I replied honestly, "I'm bloody terrified."

"Hey," he comforted me by tightening our hug, "Tracey said she was going to fix everything, right? Our baby will be fine."

Today we were going to see Tracey to try and have the heart complications eradicated. I had never been more nervous about the baby, and lately, had gone to trying to hide the anxiety by keeping busy around the house. Scorpius had seen right through my act, and while I knew he too was concerned, he focused on keeping me calm by remaining positive at all times.

"I know, I just can't help but think about the if's and buts."

"Just focus on the positives babe, soon our baby will be here in our arms and after today, will be completely healthy."

"I hope so," I sighed, before Scorpius shut me up with a reassuring kiss on the lips and I forced my worry down deep in my brain.

* * *

We both prepared for our appointment quickly; showering, dressing, and eating a heap of breakfast. After walking down the stairs slowly, lugging my handbag and coat down with me, Scorpius ran off a checklist of the necessities. This was partially because he was always an organisational freak, but mostly because I had severe baby brain that meant I was almost always guaranteed to forget something.

"Purse, wand, healthy snack for the wait?"

"Yes, yes and yes" I rolled my eyes at him. I flung my bag over my shoulder and began to edge towards the fireplace. Scorpius stopped me, still finding things to add to the checklist.

"Do you have the appointment letter?" Of course there would be one thing.

"Ah shit, no!" I growled looking back at the steps I had just conquered.

Scorpius let out an expected sigh, "Hang on I'll go get it."

"No you won't be able to find it, I'll go," I said painfully, shifting my huge body around in the entranceway to backtrack my steps up the stairs. What a smart decision, buying a house with stairs while pregnant, how could I have been so silly?

The lack of mobility was definitely one of the most difficult things to accept in this pregnancy. I couldn't get anywhere without my swollen feet aching, or my back straining as I lugged this extra 6 pounds in my uterus around. I gripped onto the stair railing as I tediously claimed one step after the other, shifting my body weight from left to right, building a consistent motion.

Once I had made it to the top, and taken a quick one minute breathing break, I entered the study to find the letter sent through by Tracey. I rummaged through the drawers, as I had honestly forgotten where I had placed it, until I decided to use my wand to accio the piece of paper out of wherever it was hiding. Sure enough, it emerged from the most unexpected place; under the pile of old magazines on the floor of the study. Scorpius would've had no hope finding this sucker.

I was just about to leave when something caught my eye. The desk was mostly utilised by Scorpius, with most of his paperwork flooding it. I had rarely come in this room, therefore I hadn't seen the line of photos dancing on his desk. They were all the photos I had sent him while he was away at the academy, and ones from when he returned. From the very first picture at 8 weeks to the last we had taken two weeks ago at 34 weeks. The last ones were reasonably better than the others, as Scorpius had taken the photos for me instead of me positioning the camera on a table like I had at the beginning.

I couldn't help but smile at the line of images, internally cringing at how wide I had become, but externally grinning like a fool. The photos sat at the top of the desk, right where they could be seen at all times. I felt tears well in my eyes at the thought of Scorpius hard at work, pausing to look at the images of me and his growing child.

"Amazing isn't it?" I heard his comforting voice call from the doorway.

I looked up to find him leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and a loving, passionate look dancing in his eyes, matching my own.

"Scorpius, they're beautiful."

"Of course they are," he smiled as he entered the room, "They are of you, after all."

I shook my head, "No, just the fact that you have them all here, lined up like they're telling a story."

Scorpius walked behind me, planting a kiss on my shoulder as he placed his hands on my stomach, our eyes not moving from the images in front of us. "They are telling a story, Rose. They're telling our story."

"Have you got a favourite?"

Scorpius paused for a moment before he pointed to one of my own photographs. I was dressed in a tight blue shirt, holding my stomach gently, while I looked down at it smiling proudly. "That was the last one I got before the academy was-"

"-Yeah," I sighed, memories of that week flooded my head quickly. "I was around 23 weeks then."

"I remember that day, waking up and looking at that new photo on my bedside table, and I couldn't stop smiling. I remember that because Brian slapped me for being so obsessed and then I hexed him for giving me shit."

I giggled at the thought, "Well I'm glad there's one happy memory for you from that day."

"It's an encouraging memory, it reminds me to appreciate life; to appreciate you."

* * *

We were 20 minutes late for our appointment at St. Mungos. We sat patiently for Tracey to come see us, as she had began seeing her next patient who was on time. Our tardiness was entirely my fault, as Scorpius was quick to remind me. We would've only been a few minutes late from our moment of nostalgia in our study room, but I had to take 2 toilet stops before we'd even made it to the right floor, which took up a considerable amount of time. I could see why most pregnant staff at St. Mungos were given such early leave for pregnancy, as this baby was not letting me be punctual, nor organised ever. I would be the most inconvenient worker ever had I tried to stay working any longer.

"Hey mumma and poppa bear," Tracey grinned at us, entering the waiting room a short time later, "Come on in."

We followed her into her office. I tried to move as quickly as possible, not wanting to waste anymore of her time. I was dragging Scorpius by my side, who was holding my twitching hand. We got as comfortable as we could while Tracey flipped through her cabinet to find our file.

"Well, I've studied the effects of contraceptive spells on foetus' and I'm very confident that's why there is an irregular heartbeat here."

"Wait what?" Scorpius gasped and I closed my eyes, letting out a big sigh, realising the cover was blown.

Tracey soon realised that I hadn't told him yet, and tried to give an explanation, "Well Scorpius, I have a feeling that your use of the trusty and very effective contraceptive spell has caused a few minor complications with the baby's heart. The spell has no effect on a foetus unless used after the first trimester, and the main effect on a foetus in the second trimester is irregularities with it's heart, which explains the case here."

Scorpius shot me a childish, embarrassed glare as to say silently _"how dare you tell her about that"_ before he spoke, "That's not fair," he crossed his arms tightly, "Why were we not taught that in those sexual health sessions at school?"

"Maybe because they just assume that men like yourself won't use it when it's obvious you don't need to?" Tracey laughed.

Scorpius quickly became defensive, "How was I meant to know I didn't need protection if a woman was already pregnant?"

Tracey and I stared widely at him in disbelief. "Scorpius," I whispered, "It's obvious, plus I even explained to you that we didn't need it!"

Tracey began explaining, "Well Scorpius, you see, women are very amazing creatures. When a man is very horny and decides he is going to neglect using a very important spell during this act called sex, a little baby starts growing inside the woman and works as a protection spell for about 9 months. Just amazing isn't it?"

Scorpius grumbled something unidentifiable at Tracey's sarcastic speech, while I focused on hiding my smirk, which I'm sure Scorpius saw before I could cover it.

"Anyway, back to the more important things now," Tracey smiled, "The irregular heartbeat isn't life-threatening as such, though it is better for the baby's development and overall health if we can restore it. I've worked with the potioneers to brew up this," she held out a vial of purple liquid, "Which should take effect within a few minutes."

"Are there any side effects?" I asked, my healer-trained mind was sending out alarm bells.

"You could potentially experience early contractions, or an increased heart rate yourself, but this potion should have a 97 percent effectiveness, so I am confident we will get a good result."

My heart beat had already increased just by hearing the effects, but I agreed to taking the potion. My baby was the most important thing in my life, and if this gave a 97 percent chance of restoring it's heartbeat, I would do it.

I gained an encouraging nod from Scorpius before I downed the sweet liquid swiftly. It tasted of strawberries and mint, and left a warm trail as it reached my stomach. We all waited in silence, patiently waiting for some miracle to happen. There wasn't much of a show, just the warmth of the potion and then the passing of time.

"We better give it 5 minutes, just to be sure it's worked it's magic," Tracey said.

Scorpius and I shared a brief moment of hopeful eye contact. He reached out for my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze while we watched my stomach tentatively. Tracey broke our unbearable silence after a few moments, "That should be enough time, I'd say. You ready for this?"

I shook my head, "What if it doesn't work Tracey?"

She didn't answer me, instead trying to soothe me before she produced the charm. "Just breathe, Rose, and trust me."

It took me a while, but I nodded to signal Tracey to start while I focused on my stomach, anticipating the sound that was soon to be heard. Tracey initiated the charm and I shut my eyes tightly, as though my lack of vision would reduce all my fears.

There was an instant unmistakeable sound of a heart beat echoing in the room and I fluttered my eyes open to see Scorpius smiling down at my stomach. Tracey began writing down information swiftly, counting the beats and monitoring it for a few minutes. To me, the heartbeat sounded perfect, even if the irregularities were unchanged.

"I never get tired of this sound," Scorpius sighed happily. I agreed, though I was still tensely waiting for Tracey's approval. She then monitored my own heart rate, which I was sure would be exceeding the normal rate due to my worry.

"Well I'll be damned," Tracey shook her head and my own heartbeat skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?" I whispered shakily. Scorpius' hand gripped mine forcefully with worry.

Still shaking her head, Tracey broke out into a smile, "It's perfect. Both of you. Baby's at 130 beats per minute, not a single irregular beat."

"It's fixed? Just like that?" Scorpius sat, jaw slack.

"Just like that," Tracey nodded, "Isn't magic amazing?"

I felt my eyes well up from the flood of relief. I wiped the tears of joy from my eyes while Scorpius stood up to give me a celebratory hug. "Thank Merlin," I sighed with relief.

"I'll keep running tests after birth too, just to ensure the baby's heart remains regular, but as of now, it looks like you'll have one healthy baby to look after."

"See, nothing to worry about Rose," Scorpius reassured me, rubbing my hand in a circular motion. I didn't say anything, instead opting to show my happiness through my wide and unwavering smile.

"So, only about a month to go guys, you must be getting excited?" Scorpius and I both shared a loving glance and we both nodded at our healer friend. "From here onwards, it's really just a waiting game. You could have this baby this week and it would still be healthy and ready to go, but you could be waiting the full 4 weeks or maybe even longer. The baby will decide when it wants to leave."

"It's gone so fast," I mumbled in shock.

"That tends to happen honey," Tracey smiled, before she turned to Scorpius with complete seriousness, "Now you, you've got a lot of responsibilities to hold up. You are going to take care of these two. You need to keep Rose stress free, no crazy stunts or complications allowed, or I will be hunting you down, am I clear?"

"Um, yeah?" Scorpius said nervously.

Tracey smirked at him, "Good. When Rose here goes into labour, you are to call me, bring her here, maternity bag packed, and be ready to witness hours of pain and horror."

"O-Okay."

"And you will sit by Rose's side the whole time, encouraging her, supporting her, tending to her every need, until your child's out of her uterus and screaming in your arms, do you understand?"

You had to appreciate Tracey's blunt attitude. She knew how to intimidate and control others to perfection. She never beat around the bush, which I respected, but unfortunately for Scorpius, her words were bringing him undone.

Scorpius swallowed loudly before he whispered, "I'll be there."

"Great," Tracey flashed a contrasting smile, her voice causing Scorpius to flinch at her new, chirpy tone, "Then I will see you two in a week's time, unless your little one decides otherwise. Take care guys."

* * *

After spending the rest of the day strolling happy through diagon alley, Scorpius and I had found our way to my parents' home for dinner. We were both thankful for the offer, as neither of us could be bothered cooking.

When we had arrived, we announced the success of the potion to my parent's, who were ecstatic to hear the good news, before we all sat down for some amazing chicken and rice dish for dinner.

It had been a few days since dad had caught Scorpius and I in my bedroom, and we had all tried to repress the memory as soon as it had occurred. Dad seemed to having a harder time forgetting then Scorpius and I, though.

"So Scorpius," dad nodded with an attitude similar to how he had the other night, "Work going well?" His tone was almost unbearable, laced with awkwardness and negative memories.

"Yeah Mr. Weasley," Scorpius said formally, "Though I'm due to take some leave in two weeks' time to prepare for the baby, so I've been on office duties lately."

Mum entered the conversation, lifting some of the discomfort in the room, "The baby's nearly here! I can't believe it!

"Yep, now the real stuff is about to start," I exhaled apprehensively whilst playing with my food.

"You'll be fine darling, nothing you won't be able to handle."

Despite my mother's encouragement, Scorpius and I both shared a nervous glance, knowing full well the complete mess we were sure to be in in just a month's time. I had enough female relatives to have heard stories of all the positives of a baby, but of course, all the negatives, and boy it seemed as though there were a lot.

"Don't worry Rose," dad said, a tad calmer than he was at the beginning, "Between all of our families, you'll have plenty of guidance!"

"Just don't let anyone boss you around. You're the mother, you'll know what is right and what is wrong."

"Yeah, watch out for Aunt Audrey!" Dad warned.

"Ronald! I wasn't going to name names," mum grumbled before turning to me, "But yes, don't let her boss you around, unless you want a child like Molly."

I shared a knowing look with dad, accepting their warning immediately. I still loved Molly - she was my cousin after all - but man that woman lived like she had a stick up her arse. Although, if I followed the advice of aunt Ginny, I could end up with a spud child like Albus, or a party animal like Dominique if I followed aunt Fleur's advice too. My "role model" parent's were difficult to choose.

"So, your cousin Fred has made the front page of the Prophet," dad said casually, with a hint of displeasure.

"Oh god, what now?"

Mum passed me the paper from across the table, and I instantly knew what it related to, if the cringeworthy heading " _Weasley: Fred, and why Kaitlin fled"_ didn't say enough.

"So he finally drove her away?" I inwardly chuckled.

Dad shook his head with disappointment, "That boy, apparently he had Dom and your stupid brother involved in a plot to catch her cheating, but of course, it was his obsessiveness that caused her to get up and leave! He's going to be alone forever, I tell you."

"Ron, don't be so hard on the boy, he's still heart broken."

"Yeah, from 2 years ago! He ought to get over it."

I agreed with dad, "He's right mum, Fred needs to cut this bullshit out."

Mum cringe at my cursing, "The baby can hear you Rose, language! Besides, don't act like you weren't pining over that Lomas boy a few years ago."

I blushed red and mentally cursed mum into oblivion for mentioning the name of my ex-lover. Trent Lomas was one of the very few men I had pursued before Scorpius. At the mention of the unfamiliar male, Scorpius' interest in the conversation spiked.

"Lomas?" he smirked, "Never heard of him."

"That's because he was an arrogant asshole, who knows to stay the hell away from me for the rest of his life." I grumbled.

Scorpius laughed at my reaction and decided to drop the conversation, but of course mum felt the need for an explanation. "Rose had this boyfriend when she was younger, and months after they had broken it off, Rose was still going to their favourite pub and trying to bump-"

"MUM!" I warned her loudly, stopping her from taking the conversation any further.

"What? I'm just letting Scorpius know the situation!"

I rubbed my eyes with my hands frustratedly, before I returned to eating my meal, ignoring my mother and her lack of social filter. Scorpius seemed to be loving my embarrassment, I could tell his new knowledge was going to give me trouble for a long time to come.

"Anyway," I tried to divert the topic, "any other exciting news about in the family, besides dear Fred?"

Mum and dad sure had a lot of news to share.

"Roxanne got a promotion."

"Charlie discovered a new breed of dragon."

"Louis was sent to detention again."

Dad smirked, as though he had just remembered something buried deep in his brain. "Yeah, and even better news, your dear brother Hugo has been getting up to something."

"What's that?" I chewed on the last spoonful of food.

Mum gushed, "He's seeing a new girl!"

"Who?" I nearly choked.

"Bella Wood," mum smiled, "Rory's younger sister, you were in Rory's year, right?"

I nodded, though I was too deep in thought to speak. Had all this stuff really gone on lately? Where had I been? Was I so self-invested I hadn't even bothered to keep up with my family? I began to feel really, really guilty, and also rather emotional over the changes going on around me. Fred was girlfriendless, Hugo had a girfriend. Roxanne had been promoted, while Louis was getting frequent detentions. There was so much happening that I didn't know about, and it was only going to get worse when I had a screaming child to tend to.

"Wow, so there's been plenty going on in the family then?" Scorpius spoke for me.

"When's the next family dinner?" I asked, hoping to find an easy way to catch up with my family soon.

"It's only just been, Rose, remember?" Dad cringed.

I shared a sneaky look with Scorpius before I spoke, "I think I might host something at our house soon, before this baby arrives."

"Oh what a great idea Rose, how lovely!" mum gushed, while I remained somber at my lack of connection to the family.

* * *

"Are you lost?" I heard my father's voice call as he approached me.

Once we had finished dinner, I excused myself for a toilet break, yet had found myself waltzing - or more so, waddling - outside to the seat Scorpius and I had occupied just a few days ago. I was breathing in the fresh air, flicking through memories of my childhood in that very backyard over in my head, when dad had located me, his wandering daughter.

I looked up and gave him a soft smile, "No, just enjoying this summer night."

"Yeah it's not a bad night, really. I wondered where'd you gone. My guess was either out here or in your bedroom, but there was no way I was going back in there."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Dad, you need to let it go! It wasn't even that bad. I'm 23 for Merlin's sake."

Dad shivered comically as to rid himself of his discomfort, but I could sense dad's joking mood as soon as he took a seat next to me on the chair. "You seem pretty nervous Rosie, are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Not still missing dear Trent are we?" he joked.

I slapped his arm playfully and shook my head, "Bloody mum, can't keep her mouth shut. I wasn't like Fred at all, I wasn't paranoid in the relationship!"

"Yeah, you waiting until the relationship was over," He played again, earning him another slap. He should've known better than to mess with a pregnant woman. "She means well at least," he smiled at me, dad was always proud of his wife, no matter what her flaws were.

"Yeah, sure."

"At least you've found a nice man this time."

I scoffed humorously, though my heart was swelling, impressed that my dad had delivered a subtle compliment for my latest boyfriend. After all, dad had never taking much liking to any of my previous partners. I couldn't blame him, though, all my previous boyfriends were complete losers. Maybe dad knew more about what I wanted than I did. Although, I was pregnant to this boyfriend, so maybe that's why it was different.

"Dad, am I getting too distant from the family?"

"What do you mean?"

I let out a big sigh, "I just feel like I'm missing everything, I'm hearing nothing and seeing nothing, I'm stuck in a pregnant bubble away from everyone else."

Dad smiled sadly at me, understanding my sadness, "That happens honey, pregnancy is a blessing, though."

I rubbed my belly, "Yet such a burden."

"Don't worry about it, you're busy with your own life and so is everyone else. You all still love each other, and being away from everyone only makes coming together again so much more special."

I thought about my family, and how strong our bonds were. There was nothing that could keep us apart forever, not even an accidental pregnancy. Dad was right, we were busy. It wasn't as if I was purposely avoiding the family, I just couldn't lug my huge body around to see everyone anymore.

"I guess you're right, dad. Thanks."

"You know Rosie," dad looked over at me slowly, "I honestly am proud of you."

I smiled at him, immediately feeling emotional, holding down the lump in my throat, "Thanks dad."

"I know I've been a bit… absent… through all of this, I'm sorry. It took me a while to accept this, but you really have handled it so well."

He rested his hand casually on my stomach, admiring the bump holding his grandchild while I spoke, "I think many people would disagree with you there."

He shook his head aggressively, "Definitely not, Rose. Everyone would agree you've done an amazing job. You've been through more than most pregnant women. You nearly lost the father of your child, and then almost your child as well. You had to buy a house with a new, traumatised boyfriend, all while having health issues with your baby. I mean, you even faced his ex-girlfriend at your own baby shower! That's a huge effort."

I froze, "How did you-"

Dad cut in, "-Your mother filled me in on her invite mistake. I know you, Rose, that would've driven you crazy, but you're still as strong as ever."

I refused to let my father know just how crazyI had gotten after that situation, instead beaming at his praise. "Not bad for a girl carrying a Malfoy, right?"

Dad pulled a face at me before he spoke honestly, "I never thought I'd ever say this, but the Malfoy's aren't too bad."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, what made you turn that opinion around?"

"Probably when I got drunk with Scorpius and his father that one time over dinner."

I shook my head at him, remembering the embarrassment that was Scorpius Malfoy that night. "Really?"

He laughed softly, running his ginger hair back on his head, "No, not completely. I guess I just realised that Scorpius did something not a lot of men would do; he stayed with you. He accepted his role in this situation, and since then you two have worked hard to do this. Look at you both now; living together, happier than ever, about to start a real family. I didn't think this would ever happen, but for some, sick reason, I'm glad it has."

"Thank you dad. I'm glad it has too."

"You're going to be a great mum, Rose, and I think Scorpius is going to be a surprisingly good dad himself. You'll both be great parents, but don't tell him I said that, I still want him to fear me a little bit."

I rolled my eyes at his stubborn pride, which I knew I had inherited myself, but agreed to keep his secret confession. "And you and mum are going to make wonderful grandparents, I'm sure of it."

"My competition seems tough, but as long as I'm the first to be called granddad, I'll be satisfied."

We continued to speak about the baby and my plans for the very near future. The summer air was refreshing, just as the conversation was itself. I let dad spend some time feeling the baby's kicks, and even sat through his 10 minutes persuasive speech about why I had to name the baby after him, despite disagreeing completely. I was so happy, it had been quite some time since we had shared a proper conversation that didn't involve one of us being mad.

As the night got darker, dad sighed and looked over towards the house, "Now we've left Scorpius in there with your mother, should we go save him?"

I glanced over to the house myself and shook my head. I really was enjoying the conversation with my father too much to move. With a smirk on my face, I muttered, "Nah, he got me pregnant, he can wait it out with mum for five more minutes."

My father turned to face me, the same signature smirk playing on his face too, "How about we make it 10?"

* * *

 **How was that? I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you can, I love hearing form all of you! :)**  
 **Love from Alicia xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

 **Hey guys! So, another chapter down. Sorry it has been a long break, it was my birthday last week though, is that a good excuse? No? Ah well, I tried! This one is helping me wrap up the loose ends in the story. I wanted to show Scorpius' insecurities and more mother-child bonding for our favourite pair before they become their own family. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Scorp's POV**

"So, are you nervous?"

I had no idea where Rose had gone, but suddenly I was left with Hermione Weasley alone, packing away the leftovers and charming the dishes clean. It's not that I didn't like Mrs Weasley; I just wasn't expecting this kind of stranding.

That's what it was; Rose had left me stranded; a deer in the headlights, an abandoned puppy.

"Me, nervous?" I said with the most nervous voice possible.

Hermione chuckled. I was obviously unconvincing. "Yes, about the baby."

"Oh, well, a little bit I guess."

I was definitely nervous, despite the brave face I put on in front of everyone, including Rose. I was the father; after all, I had to put on the strong and fearless façade. I tried to act busy with the dishes, even though they were cleaning themselves, but Hermione was not dropping the conversation.

"What are you most afraid of?"

"Mrs Weasley, I don't-"

"-Scorpius, please, you're having a baby with my daughter for Merlin's sake, call me Hermione," she smiled at me while wiping down the kitchen bench with a sponge. While I tried to compose myself, Hermione turned to face me. "Now, what is it that you are afraid of? Every soon-to-be parent has fears."

I paused for a moment, thinking of all the concerns bouncing around in my head. I thought back to the baby books I had read early on in Rose's pregnancy, and even though they were meant to give you advice, they had only increased my concerns. I looked over at Hermione, who was waiting patiently for me to say something, before I took in a deep breath and confessed.

"I'm afraid I'll be a bad father, mostly."

Hermione furrowed her brows, "How so?"

Then, I gushed my worries out like an immature 4th year who just got into her first relationship, "I don't know, I'm just afraid that I won't know what to do, and I'll do something wrong. I'm afraid that the kid will hate me. I mean we all know this wasn't planned, so what if it turns out I really wasn't cut out to be a dad?"

"Scorpius, your baby is going to adore you and Rose."

"I just don't want to mess this up. I know Rose will be a great mum. She's a healer after all, she knows how to comfort and care for people, but me? I'm a trainee auror, I've only got experience dealing with the bad people of the world. Plus, Rose grew up with a billion cousins," Hermione chuckled at my exaggeration, "I have one cousin that I only see on holidays, I've got no experience of family compared to you guys."

Suddenly, my emotions had gotten the better of me, and I collapsed in a heap on a dining chair. Hermione took a seat next to me, smiling knowingly at me. "I knew all of that was hiding under there."

I ran my hand through my hair, "And what about Rose? What if something happened to her during this? I read about the altercations during labour and-"

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, silencing me, "Rose is a strong, young and healthy woman, Scorpius, I wouldn't let those stories worry you."

"I know, I'm just overreacting, but there's so much bouncing around in my head. I guess overall I just want to be a good dad, I just don't know how to."

"No man really knows how to be a father until their child arrives, Scorpius, it's okay to be nervous about it now."

"I don't want to be nervous though, I want everything to be just right."

I was still in shock as to how open I was being with Rose's mother, but it felt right. She was Rose Weasley's mother, after all, not to mention the brightest witch of her age, so it was probably her wisdom and knowledge both generally and personally that made it so easy.

Hermione began fixing herself a cup of tea, not facing me when she asked, "Speaking of being just right, what about after the baby arrives, what will you and Rose be?"

"A mum and dad?" my eyebrows knitted together with confusion at the question and the redirection of the conversation.

"No," she laughed, "I mean your relationship with each other."

"Oh," I stared blankly, "I'm not sure, the same as it is now? Dating? Sure it'll probably feel different with a baby in the mix but I doubt our relationship will change."

Hermione narrowed her eyes slightly at me, sipping her tea and holding it close to her face, "Well I'm hoping it will change, honestly."

"Excuse me?"

She put her cup of tea down on the table abruptly and spoke almost bluntly, "Scorpius, are you going to marry my daughter?"

I stared at her widely as her question began to make sense, "Yes?" her eyes grew smaller at my lack of confidence, causing me to splutter, "Yes, of course!"

"Thank Merlin, you had me worried," she breathed out a sigh of relief. "So that is happening soon?"

"Well, I'm not sure about it happening soon, but I do want to marry Rose, I know it. If it wasn't for everything else happening in our lives right now, I'd be down on one knee begging for her hand right now."

Hermione's smile looked uncannily like Rose's as I spoke honestly. A mischievous look came across her face before she suggested, "Maybe, with everything else happening, a proposal now might be a good idea?"

"I don't think so," I said quickly and Hermione's face fell, "I mean, I want it to be perfect, I don't want it to feel rushed."

Hermione sighed sadly, "You're right, I'm just being an eager old lady. You're a smart man, Scorpius."

I smiled gratefully at her, before I confessed another concern of mine. "Do you think Ron will give me his blessing, when the time comes?"

Hermione pulled her brown hair behind her eyes and took her seat next to me again. "Well, considering just 6 months ago he was plotting your death for impregnating his only daughter, you're probably smart to wait until you can use a gorgeous grandchild as a peace offering."

"Ah, well then," I swallowed nervously, the blood draining from my face, "Looks like I will be waiting a while after all."

Hermione laughed softly at my reaction, "Don't worry, Scorpius, it's different now. I don't know what happened, but I think you've won him over somehow. He probably finally realised he gets a grandchild out of this."

I let out a breath of relief, looking over to see the last plate levitate into the cupboard after being dried. There was a comfortable silence as we both absorbed the details of the conversation we had just had. I looked over at the bookshelf in the hallway, abundant with photo frames, and my eyes caught one of Hermione and Ron holding Rose as a baby. Ron was looking down at his baby proudly, and Hermione was looking at Ron with complete love; it was a picture perfect family. Looking at baby Rose, and comparing her to my own child who was on the way, a sudden twang of guilt struck my stomach.

I looked over at Hermione and blurted out an apology, "I'm sorry I got Rose pregnant."

Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine with confusion. "Why are you apologising?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, not quite sure where my outburst had come from, "Well, I don't know, I just feel like I never said it to you when I should have. Sure I changed Rose's life, and she made adjustments for this, but I didn't really think about how it was affecting you and Ron."

"Scorpius, what do you mean?" Hermione looked at me with complete concern.

I pointed over to the photo that had caused my outburst, "Rose is your little girl, you and Ron love her more than life. When she was born I'm sure you were wishing she'd grow up intelligent, and pursue a great career and meet a nice guy and get married and have children, right?" Hermione sat frozen, but her eyes gave away her answer, before I continued, "I'm sure you didn't ever think she'd get pregnant to a guy like me out of wedlock; out of a relationship for that matter. I'm sorry I was the guy that took the dreams you had for your daughter away from you."

Hermione stood up abruptly and grabbed my shoulders firmly. Her expression was stern, identical to the look Rose gave when she was pissed off at me, and she spoke with a clear, affirming voice. "Scorpius, don't you dare."

"Hermi-"

"-No. Don't you dare go being sorry about this now. Yes, I admit, obviously this wasn't the situation I thought my first child would be in, but I am not upset that it is. Rose always did things differently, but she always figured out what was best for her. I'm sure this isn't any different. Like I said, I am getting a beautiful grandchild out of this, and Rose gets her own child, and a loving partner. As long as she's happy with those choices, so am I. Don't you dare go wishing things were different now, okay?"

I nodded solemnly and Hermione released her grasp on my shoulders. I took one last glance over at the photo frame before I shook my head and turned my attention back on Hermione, who was sipping on her tea again to calm herself.

"I didn't mean to act regretful; I'm glad things are the way they are, Hermione. I love Rose, and while I'm shit scared for this baby, I'm so excited at the same time. I just know that soon Rose and I are going to have that photo moment like you and Ron, and I know all I'll care about will be her future. I just felt like I needed to give that apology."

Hermione gave me a loving smile and said, "You and Rose are going to be just fine with this baby, Scorpius, I can tell. I'm glad you have fears and worries because it shows you care about this baby and the future."

"The baby is my future; the baby and Rose, I mean. They're all I care about."

"You're a good man, Scorpius," Hermione spoke warmly, though she was noticeably distracted with something outside. Her distraction was confirmed when she said, "Speaking of your future, it looks like they are walking back to the house with my husband now."

I peered out of the kitchen window and watched as Rose and her father walked back from the garden. Well, Ron was walking, Rose was waddling from side to side up the slight hill. She had one hand on her back, the other holding her stomach. I couldn't help but break into a smile watching her. She looked exhausted, yet so beautiful. Her and Ron were talking animatedly, both grinning at whatever was being said. I never understood what people meant about the 'pregnancy glow' until I saw Rose. She oozed beauty out of every pore, she was irresistible.

"God she's stunning," I accidentally gushed aloud.

Hermione let out a soft laugh, giving me a pat on the shoulder, "Are you sure you don't want to propose to her sooner?"

"Don't tempt me," I smirked sarcastically. Though, if I had a ring, I would've sprinted out of the house and knelt down right then and there.

* * *

"So the birth plan is finalised?" I asked Rose as I entered the lounge room.

It had been a week since we had visited Rose's parents.

I was still pondering Hermione's suggestion of a proposal. Should I really propose to Rose before she has our baby? There were so many reasons why I should've, like the fact that I loved her and wanted to marry her, yet still so many as to why I shouldn't, like sending her into early labour, or being rejected.

If I was going to do propose before the baby arrived, I had three weeks to organise it. Was that too soon? Was I rushing into it? Would Rose even say yes if I did? It had been four days since Hermione suggested this, and I was already overthinking it.

"Not exactly," she frowned at the paper in front of her.

I came and took a seat next to her on the couch, my hands full with a plate of cheese and crackers that Rose - or apparently, the baby - was craving. Rose quickly snuggled up to me before she spoke, "I have to decide on who will be in the room."

I nodded, though I could feel my stomach churning at her suggestive tone. "Yeah, I'll be there, right?"

"Yeah, of course, but I need to choose my support team."

I looked down at my hands, slightly peeved, "I thought I was the support team."

"Oh no, Scorp, you are!" She leant over and planted soft kisses across my cheek. I instantly relaxed as she explained, "I need you by my side, but I'm just not sure whom else I want in there."

"You want others in there?" I raised my eyebrows as she nodded, "Like your mum or Dom?"

Rose shrugged, "I don't know, yeah like mum or Dom, hopefully just one other person. But I was thinking maybe your mum?"

"My mum?" I gaped at her, my churning stomach had started to make more sense, "Why?"

"Well, she's helped me a lot, Scorpius, through this whole thing. She was the first person to know about my pregnancy, and she's been so supportive ever since."

I didn't know how it was possible, but I was jealous of my own mother. She was first to know of this baby after Rose, weeks before I did. She was there for Rose when I couldn't be and she had so much greater knowledge of pregnancy and children.

I crossed my arms selfishly, "I don't know about that, Rose. It seems a bit… awkward, to have my own mother in there with us."

"Well, who do you think should be there?"

"How about your mum?" I suggested, "She's helped both of us a lot."

Rose scrunched up her face slightly and shook her head, "I know, but mum is a perfectionist, everything has to be done right and I doubt delivering a baby is going to be an easy task for me. I feel like your mum would understand that better."

"I doubt my mum would be any more understanding than your own mother, Rose," I said rather curtly, "Your mum birthed you!"

Rose reached for my hand, pulling my arms out of their angry tangle. "And your mum has birthed a Malfoy, Scorpius - you! But hey, if you don't want her in there, she doesn't have to be."

I looked over at Rose, her wild red hair tied up in a loose bun, her bright blue eyes sparkling at me, her hands holding _her_ stomach with _my_ baby in it. Who was I to tell her who she could and couldn't have in the delivery room? It was our baby, sure, but it was her body that was going to be put through hell, I had no right to dictate her choices.

"If you think she'd be a help, I'm happy with it," I sighed softly at her.

Rose snuggled into my chest happily, squeezing my hand tightly. "Thank you, baby."

I tried to bury my displeasure while we watched the television. One of the cons of Rose having less mobility towards the end of her pregnancy was her development of an addiction to the muggle TV show _"This is my Life"_. I don't know how she had found it, but it was basically a boring show based around a woman who seems to have no luck with relationships and wears her heart on her sleeves and suffers a lot of drama as a result. Sounds fun, right?

It was awful, but Rose was hooked on it, and I just had to let her go with it. I sat as I always did when she was infatuated with the screen; one hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, the other holding my head up so that I didn't fall asleep in the middle of it.

Before long, I was already bored of the drama fest on the screen. We had enough drama in our lives, I had no idea why Rose wanted to be involved in the drama of others. Impulsively, I knelt down in front of Rose, staring up at her and drawing her attention away from the screen. A flash of adrenaline rushed over me as I imagined asking Rose to marry me. I could do it so easily, it felt so right. All I had to do was ask.

Rose's face flashed with a look of panic, "What are you doing?"

I quickly reached for her feet - which had become incredibly swollen in her pregnancy - and masked my emotions with a look of playfulness, "Giving you a foot massage, if that's alright with you?"

"You're amazing babe," she beamed at me, instantly relaxing back into her seat and looking back up at the screen.

"I know," I said smugly.

I continued to rub Rose's feet while the show continued, and I still felt better off facing away from the screen. I watched Rose's face carefully, admiring her complete emotional investment in the show. When something dramatic was happening, her face would stare in shock, her mouth hanging open and her eyebrows furrowing. When something was going right for the character, Rose would look completely content, as though it were her own happiness.

In that moment, the character was getting laid, and even I was starting to wish I could see the screen, though I resisted. Rose had a soft hunger in her eyes as she watched on, and I continued rubbing her feet in hopes it would increase her mood.

I couldn't take the look on her face any longer, so I reached up and kissed her lips softly. Rose responded well, her hands quickly fumbling through my hair. Maybe her investment in the drama sow was going to pay off. I slid my tongue into her mouth delicately as her own tongue fought back, causing Rose to moan slightly.

I lied Rose down on her back on the couch, while I continued to kiss her, moving from my place on the ground to be by her side. Her hands were going everywhere, my hair, shoulders, torso, arse; it was as though there wasn't enough of me for Rose to grab, but I loved every second of it.

Being intimate with Rose was my favourite thing to do. Everything about it felt so right, like we we're made to be together. Even with a baby causing an awkward space between our bodies, we still made it work for both of us, which made me only love Rose more. As we got even more rigorous with our make-out session, I began to plot moving us from the living room to the closest bedroom to continue.

But, because nothing good is ever allowed to happen to me, the doorbell rang and we separated quickly with fright. I couldn't help but let out a frustrated growl at the interruption. I tried to get Rose to ignore it by kissing her again, but she pushed me away and sent a charm flying to unlock the door for the intruder.

"This isn't fair," I growled while Rose composed herself, passing me a pillow to hide our aroused friend, "Whoever it is, make them leave."

"I'll do my best," Rose laughed as we heard the door open.

"Hello," the voice called as the person entered the house. I knew who it was immediately. I groaned even louder than before I had known the culprit.

"Astoria, hi!" Rose gushed as my mother appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in a long, blue dress with a black leather belt around her waist. As she turned her head, I saw the matching blue bow in her hair bun. Of course, mum never went anywhere without looking completely presentable, and here was no exception.

"Hello honey, look at you, you're looking so well!" Mum gushed over Rose, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I interrupted their fluffing around, "So, what brings you over here mum?"

She stared at me incredulously, "What, your mother can't just stop by when she feels like it?" I stammered a little, feeling guilty for my tone before she continued, "But I come bearing food, a few casserole dishes, save you guys the hassle."

Rose shot me a wild look for being so abrupt while she took the dishes from my mother gratefully. She took them straight to the kitchen and popped them in the refrigerator, "Thank you Astoria, that's so kind."

"There'll be plenty more to come darling, don't you worry."

"We were actually just talking about you," Rose smiled at her as she reentered the room.

Mum shifted her twinkling eyes at me, "Only good things, I hope."

I was trying hard not to frown at the conversation unfolding in front of me. I knew the direction it was heading in, and I couldn't do anything to stop it, not unless I wanted to cause an argument with a heavily pregnant woman. I wasn't stupid enough to do that, so instead I just stood back and let her bring up the one thing I wanted to deliberate more on alone.

"Yeah, just about our birth plan. We were thinking that you should be in the room with us."

I stayed silent while my mum beamed. "Oh really? Me? Rose, that's so kind of you, but what about your mother?"

Rose shrugged, "I love my mum, but she's not exactly the most stress-reducing person. I can see her driving me crazier than the contractions."

"You really want me there?" mum continued to smile, her eyes flickering over to me as she asked the question. It was almost as though she was addressing the question to me, but I still remained quiet as Rose kept gushing.

Rose nodded and my heart sank, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Scorp, could you grab me a cup of tea?" mum asked me suddenly.

Though I was confused with her abruptness, I stood up and headed towards the kitchen. I furious that she was throwing me out of the conversation at the most inconvenient time. With a flick of my wand, I began heating the kettle, but my main focus was on staying as close to the lounge room without being caught.

Yes, I was eavesdropping, but I felt entitled to that much. I cursed myself for not having an extendable ear to help me, so I stood, hiding behind the door as my mother and girlfriend talked without me.

Mum sighed and began the conversation. "Look Rose, I would be honoured to be in the delivery room with you, but I think this is an experience you and Scorpius should share alone."

"Why?" Rose almost sounded fearful. My mood however was quickly lifting.

There was a pause before mum spoke again, "I just know this is something Scorpius wants. He didn't get to be there for you through a lot of this, I know he wants to prove to you now that he can support you."

You had to hand it to her; Astoria Malfoy had impeccable emotional-reading skills.

"But, what if something goes wrong?"

"You will have a healer there to help you, they'd help you ten times more than I would be able to if something went wrong."

"You really think Scorpius and I can handle this alone?"

"Yes, you two will figure it out, I know it. You both got yourself into this situation, you'll be able to get yourselves out of it."

Although I couldn't see her, I would bet any money that Rose was blushing at my mother's words, it was inevitable. I felt like bursting into the room and giving my mum a thankful, celebratory hug for her convincing, but I remained hidden while they continued.

"Besides, I'll be right outside waiting to see my beautiful grand baby, so I won't be far away if you both really need me."

"Thank you Astoria, I understand. I didn't really think about how Scorpius could be feeling about that, but if you think we can do it, we'll do it alone."

"You can definitely do it alone, darling, and you'll both be stronger because of it. Now, I better use the loo, I'll be right back."

It took me a few seconds to realise my mother's footsteps were approaching me. I whipped my body around and sped into the kitchen to look busy. I quickly flicked my wand to brew a pot of tea, while I fumbled through the cupboard for a mug.

Mum cleared her throat loudly and I spun around to face her, spilling half the contents of the mug across the floor. We both looked down at the mess on the floor, and mum quickly bet me to charming it clean with her wand. I set the cup on the bench and tried to compose myself, but nothing could hide from my mother's knowing gaze.

"Are you done eavesdropping there Scorp?"

I fumbled for an explanation, "Mum, I-"

"-I could read your thoughts the second Rose said it. You're obviously not happy with it."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks after being caught out and I lowered my head in shame. "I'm sorry, mum. It's not that I don't want you there."

"Yes it is, you _don't_ want me there," mum laughed at me, "But I understand that."

"I just want to be able to show her I'm here for her. I want to show her I'm strong enough to support her myself."

Mum reached up and planted a soft kiss on my cheek before wrapping her arms around my body for a hug. My arms easily wrapped around her small frame as I reciprocated it. "You are strong enough, Scorpius. I know you'll both do well in that room, together."

I had never really shown or expressed my appreciation for my mother like she had deserved. She really was a truly remarkable lady. She knew me better than I knew myself, and always made sure I was happy and looked after. Astoria Malfoy was a loving wife and mother, and I was so grateful to have her watching out for me. Although it sounded irksome, Rose was very similar to my mother and all I could think was how lucky my dad and myself were to have found such loving women to share our lives with. I pulled out of the hug and smiled at my mother gratefully.

"I love you mum."

She beamed up at me at the uncommon phrase, "I love you too Scorp. Now, come on back to your lady," she took the cup of tea off of me and ushered me back into the living room.

Rose was still sitting on the couch, as it was easy for her to sit than to try and get up and go anywhere without purpose. My mother and I rejoined her in the living room while mum enjoyed her tea. Rose was looking at me like he wanted to speak, I just had to wait for her to do so.

"Scorpius, I have an idea," Rose announced finally.

"Yes, dear?"

She took in a deep breath before she said, "I think you and I should be in the delivery room alone."

"Oh really?" I feigned surprise, while mum shook her head with a smirk on her face at my ridiculous acting. "Why's that?"

"I just think that if you and I can do this together, it'll bring us closer, and we can share that moment with just us, our little family."

Mum smiled widely at Rose, giving her a supportive nod. I also broke out into a smile, perhaps a little too wide than necessary and I gave Rose a loving hug. I made eye contact with Astoria over Rose's shoulder, and she was beaming at me proudly.

 _Thank you_ , I mouthed to her before I spoked to Rose.

"I'd love that Rose, just our little family."

* * *

 **How was that? I know, no baby yet, but I can confirm just two more chapters and we'll be on the road to baby town! Holy crap it's been a long time coming! Stay tuned guys, and in the meantime, please review this chapter with your thoughts and wished for the labour and gender :D Love you all lots, Alicia xx.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! So, here we are! I personally don't fancy this chapter, I've been working on the next chapter a lot more, but I needed something to fill the void and share Rose's plans and thoughts and also give another chapter with the cousin's involved before the baby arrives. I hope this is a soft transition for what is to come! Enjoy!**

Rose's POV

"You know I've heard that pregnancy makes you really horny in the last few weeks."

A few more days. Just a few more days and come Sunday it would be time for this child to be out of my uterus and in my arms. I was praying for Merlin to get me through it, just for a few more days. The house was baby-proofed, my hospital bag was pack, birth plan was set; all I needed was for this baby to start the process and we'd be set.

It was Wednesday and I was stuck in the house as usual while Scorpius was off making a living. He was meant to have gone on leave already, but a serious case had come into the department early that morning, and Scorpius was needed to help with the interrogation process. Not wanting me to be left alone in my "fragile state" Scorpius enlisted the help of Dominique Weasley as my babysitter/company for the day. While I wanted to argue that I could be fine on my own, I couldn't complain about having a friend and relative to spend the day with.

I was on the couch, rubbing stretch-mark potion across my ever-expanding stomach while Dom flicked through the channels on the TV. "Well I must be an exception to that fact, Dom, because all I want to do these days is sleep."

Dom threw the remote down and stretched her hands above her head, "I wouldn't be an exception if it was me, I'm alway horny."

 _I can tell_ , I though as I rolled my eyes at my sexualised cousin before I put down the potion and cleaned up my hands. "You'd make a pretty good pregnant lady then, Dom."

She scrunched up her nose, "I don't think so, I like my flexibility and creativity in bed, can't really do that with a stomach like yours."

I ignored her disturbing examples. Geez, Dominique Weasley had no mental filter, and a very bold mouth. In the hour that she had been there, I had heard graphic details about her night with a guy named Enrique, a weird rash near her upper thigh that was sure to be a sexual infection, and her experience with half of the Falmouth Falcon quidditch team. Dom was a proud party animal, and since my pregnancy, I had been unable to follow her around and slow her escapades down. It was safe to say that after what she'd told me, I was going to have to send another cousin out on "tame Dom duty" from now on.

"So, we're gonna be partying it up here on Friday?" Dom broke me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, looking around the room apprehensively. While I had originally organised to host a family dinner last week to catch up with everyone, exhaustion had gotten the better of me and I decided to postpone the gathering until this Friday, the 8th of July. This also meant the dinner doubled up as a birthday party for Scorpius, which would be another stressor altogether. I honestly don't know what had come over me, but I foolishly decided it would be a good idea to host a party for my boyfriend in our own house.

"Yeah, and you have to be here Friday morning to help me get my shit together. It's not just our family, it's Scorp's family too. We have to make the combination of families as easy as possible, it's going to be awkward enough."

"Didn't we already get that awkward family encounter out of the way at your baby shower?"

I thought back to my shower, which was mostly tainted by ridiculous emotions and bad choices. All of Scorpius' family were there, all except his grandfather. Narcissa Malfoy attended, though I was so overwhelmed by the surprise that I had barely made time to examine the Malfoy-Weasley interactions occurring. No one had brought up anything afterwards though, so that had to be a good sign, I hoped. I had honestly never spoken to Scorpius' grandfather Lucius, I wasn't even sure if he had been told about this pregnancy, after all, Scorpius rarely saw him. The party would probably flow smoother without him, but I had sent an invitation regardless out of courtesy, secretly praying he would decline.

"I don't know, not really. I want to see their interactions for myself, I didn't really focus on family at the baby shower."

"Yeah, you were more focused on that slut with her hands all over your baby daddy."

"Don't remind me, I've suppressed the memory deep in my soul," I grimaced, though I was hardly affected by her joking. My care factor for that woman had disintegrated into nothing after Scorpius and I resolved our fall out.

"Rose," Dom spoke, her tone becoming serious, "You're hosting a party for your boyfriend, with all your crazy family and his, a day before you're due to have a baby. Is that really a good idea?"

I let out a sigh, "Probably not, but I want him to have a good night, and considering we'll probably be stuck in a delivery room on his actual birthday, doing something a couple days earlier is really my only option."

"Why don't you just let his parents organise something?"

"I want to do it though, I need to do something for him as a birthday gift. Besides, he knows it's happening now, the invitations have been sent, it's a done deal."

Dom stared at me in shock, "You're giving him a child for Merlin's sake! Surely that's a good enough gift! No need to go all fancy for him."

I chuckled at the truth of Dom's words. She was right, I was giving Scorpius the gift of life, what better of a present could there be? Probably anything, considering he was only turning 24, but the baby was coming no matter what, he may as well have considered it a gift.

Dom crossed her arms over and let out a huff, "I don't know, you are so stubborn Rose. Best case scenario from this dinner? It goes off without a hitch and everyone has a great night. Worst case scenario? You birth a baby all over the dining room floor! This is so risky!"

"Dom," I smirked at her lack of knowledge, "Babies don't just slide out of their mothers' vaginas. If I go into labour on Friday, I'll just go to the hospital and everyone else can carry on as normal here. Otherwise, it'll be a great night, so quit worrying! I can do this!"

Dom shook her head in defeat, giving me a stern look, "Okay, but if your water breaks and you go into labour, I am not cleaning it up!"

We both cooled off and I hid my smile as I had won an argument with the queen of arguments. The good thing about our friendship was hat Dom and I always supported each other, no matter how different our opinions were. She looked after me while I was pregnant, no matter how upset she was about losing her single party friend, and I listened to her sex-fest stories, even if I'd always thought they were disturbing.

We were both on the couch, snacking on plain crisps and binge-watching my favourite TV show _"This is My Life"._ Our current episode was coming to an end and I was starting to feel fulfilled with my daily drama fix. Due to being stuck on my fat arse most of the day, this show was all I really had for entertainment.

As the credits rolled, Dom turned to me to spark up a conversation again, "How is your relationship going, anyway? I'm sure you've heard enough about my steamy adventures, let's hear yours."

I scrunched up my nose at her, "None of my stories are steamy Dominique and any that are even close to steamy are nothing compared to the nightmare stories you have filled me with this afternoon."

Dom laughed loudly, obviously enjoying my discomfort, the little devil. "Fine, let's hear a close to steamy one then."

I munched down my mouthful of crisps and suddenly got excited to tell someone of my sexual encounters with my gorgeous boyfriend. "Well, the other day, Scorp gets home and brings us some Chinese food for dinner, which I had been craving for ages. After we ate, and cleaned up, we went up the stairs and he was just rubbing my belly and talking to the baby, being really cute. Then he kissed me for ages before he helped me prop myself up on some pillows and we had sex. The best part, though, was when Scorp went down stairs and prepared me leftovers after it."

Once I had finished my story - which was sending pleasuring flashbacks through my mind - I smiled over at Dom, who looked like an empty husk, consciousness barely present in her eyes. I poked her on the shoulder to revive her, "Dom?"

"You're kidding me, right?" She stared.

"What, it was hot," I said bashfully.

Dom ran her hand through her dark hair and maintained a shocked expression. "Rose, you sounded more hot and bothered over the food than the man you were sleeping with! Have you completely forgotten what hot, mind-blowing sex is really like?"

Suddenly, I was on the defence, "Oi, it's different when you've got a baby stuck in your uterus! You try manoeuvring sex with this in the way and see how hot your session is."

Despite my lack of the "hot" sex Dom followed religiously, Scorpius and I definitely had a good thing going. We knew each other, we knew what we both needed and how to make it work. Lately, we just enjoyed staying up talking about the future and our plans with our family. One day Dom might understand, but for now, her sex-crazed mind couldn't think of anything worse.

"Merlin, I'm definitely not having kids. Crappy sex, stretch marks, mood swings, cravings and body pain. That's not even considering when you have to squeeze the thing out of your vag!"

I took in a big sigh and smiled down at my belly, trying to ignore her pessimistic view on my life, "They say it's worth it when it's all over. When I have this little thing in my arms, I sure hope they're right."

"Yeah, a needy, screaming bundle of joy."

Before I could protest, and luckily for I didn't quite know how to make my pregnancy seem appealing to Dom in any way, the fireplace erupted and we were greeted by two of our relatives.

"Oh perfect timing, another pregnant lady," Dom said sarcastically.

"Hey Taylah, how are you doing?" I smiled as she and James cleaned themselves up and stepped out of the fireplace in the living room.

Taylah was only 15 weeks pregnant, to me, that stage seemed like years ago. She was dressed in a tight singlet and a pair of skinny jeans, and if you didn't know it, you wouldn't even be able to tell that she was pregnant, yet again another reason for me to envy Taylah Potter. Here I was, a grumpy whale, and she stood there, skinny as a pole, beaming away with her pregnant glow.

"James, you asshole, I made that for me!"

Not even a single minute had passed and James was already having a wrestling match with our cousin over the bag of crisps.

"Not too bad, the morning sickness is killing me though."

"Is it not over yet?" I asked, surprised that there was even one issue with her pregnancy at all and secretly relieved there was one thing.

She shook her head, "Nope, still at least once a day. The healers think it should clear naturally in a couple of weeks. I'm praying they're right."

I thought back to when morning sickness ruled most of my days, and I thank Merlin for putting an end to that early for me. "So what brings you guys over here this arvo anyway?"

James quickly cut into the conversation, mouth still full of crisps, "We're gonna help set up for this kick-ass, booze-filled birthday bash!"

"I'll phrase it so much more appropriately," Taylah glared at her, "We're here to help organise stuff for Scorpius' respectable birthday _dinner_."

"You little risk taker Rosie," James joked, finally giving up on the second handful of food once Dom withdrew her wand, "don't party too hard or a gate crasher might exit your body."

"I know right!" Dominique laughed loudly.

I let out an angry huff, "Why do you all have no faith in me? I'm not going into labour before Sunday!"

All the family members in the room shared a look of disbelief while I sat, fuming in their lack of faith. To be honest, though, I had thought about the risk everyday since I had started planning the party. What if I did go into labour at the party? How embarrassing would it be, to start having contractions in front of Scorpius' family, while passing food around? Or what if my water broke and my grandfather slipped over on it? I could not live with the shame. I was in way too deep.

Still, I was keeping a brave, relaxed composure in front of my family. This party was going ahead no matter what. James was the first to speak against my protest, "Okay, if you're sure. Still, you're almost 40 weeks pregnant, you're going to need help. What do you want us to do?"

I nearly declined their help, before I realised I would need more help than ever, being so close to birthing a child. "Well, how about you and Taylah bring some food? I don't mind what you bring, maybe some desserts, if that's okay?"

"Hey this is a good idea," Taylah spoke, "How about you assign each family member a plate to bring?"

I wrung my hands nervously, "I don't know, I feel bad enough asking you guys. I've organised all the decorations and cutlery and plating. I've got plenty of chairs and tables ready to set up outside, oh and the cake is being delivered Friday morning. I've sorted out music and the bonfire out the back should be in action if it's too cold and-"

"-Exactly! Rose, you've done everything else, let us help!"

"I-I just want to show I can do this alone, like grandma does or mum does."

"Rose Weasley, you shut your stubborn, pregnant face and listen to me!" Dom growled sternly, ceasing my rambles immediately, "We are your family and if you think for a second that we don't want to help, you are bloody crazy! You know damn well everyone helps grandma and Hermione, and we are bloody well helping you!"

Taylah approached me and rubbed my shoulders comfortingly, "Yeah Rose, we all love you, we want this to be a great night for everyone, including yourself. Let us help you with that."

I looked up a my three family members, took in a huge breath and surrendered, "Okay, well, here's what we'll need."

Within twenty minutes, we had culminated a list of all the foods and drinks needed for the party, and assigned a family member an item each to bring. Grandma and grandpa on roast lamb, Roxanne and Timothy on sweets, Teddy and Victoire on cooked vegetables and so on. The most important people on the list - according to James and Dom - were Albus and Ashley, who were on alcohol duty.

"Al better bring the good stuff, none of that cheap nasty brew we drank a few years back on New Years," James laughed, while I cringed at the memory of vomiting all over mum's rose garden at three in the morning.

"Why are my cousins such alcoholics?" I whined looking at the list James was writing for Al to collect.

James stared at me incredulously, "Please Rosie, if you didn't have a little Malfoy inside of you right now, you'd be getting on the piss every weekend."

"True," I accepted, "But you're right, I do have a little Malfoy inside of me and for his sake I am a changed woman. Alcohol is a terrible, terrible thing."

James finished scribbling down his list and smirked at me, "You're only mad at alcohol because it was a contributing factor to what state you're in now."

My mind flashed back to that night almost 9 months ago. Scorpius, looking so appealing in his tight polo, and me, thin and confident in my figure-hugging black dress. That night I was meant to go out with Dom. I'd made a pit stop at Gringotts for more money, but I got more than I bargained for when I bumped into my gorgeous blond. I my not have made it out with Dom, but I'd made it to the closest pub, and thanks to the aid of alcohol, I'd made it all the way with Scorpius Malfoy. It was for that reason, I didn't know whether to become an alcoholic, or never touch it again.

"I don't know why you keep making fun of me in my fragile state, have you forgotten that your wife here is pregnant too? Show all us baby makers some respect, not just her."

"Come on Rosie, you know I'm kidding. Here's to alcohol aye!" he smiled holding up my empty cup from the coffee table. Taylah and I stared at him, both less than amused by his attempt at comedy.

"Speaking of alcohol James you big loser, come outside and help me set up some type of bar for the party, so that Rose can't pretend to forget to have one," Dom announced, poking her tongue out at me and removing the pest from the room, leaving just Taylah and I together.

Taylah sat down next to me on the couch, sighing slightly before turning to me and asking, "You're really doing this?"

"Huh?"

"The party?"

"Oh yeah, I'm really doing this," I said confidently, although I was slightly worried as I heard things crashing outside where James and Dom were fiddling.

She shook her head softly, "Wow, Scorp's one lucky man."

I nodded, smiling slightly at her compliment, "Well, I'm about to change his life with a baby, he deserves one last celebration of his own."

"He better look after you, you're a good woman."

"He does look after me, Taylah," I smiled, "And I'm sure James looks after you."

The slender woman laughed before noting, "We've been together for years, he wouldn't be here if he wasn't looking after me."

I laughed at her confidence. No matter how much James would deny it, everyone knew Taylah wore the pants in the relationship. James pretended to be a loose canon, doing whatever he wanted, but he knew where to draw the line for the sake of keeping his wife happy. I knew as a husband Scorpius would likely be the same.

Taylah let out a sigh and ran her fingers delicately along her stomach,"You think our kids will be good friends?"

"They bloody better be," I smiled, looking over at her small stomach, contrasting my large one, "They'll be the older ones too, they'll grow up together and look after each other and whoever else comes along; they'll have to be friends through that."

"It's funny how that has worked out, I like it. It's nice to know my no doubt trouble making child will have a smart cousin to guide them."

I laughed loudly, my mind swimming with visions of James and Taylah Potter's little menace causing havoc at a family event. Although, immediately I could picture my child right next to him, causing just as much trouble. "I don't know, they'll probably both be little shit heads, but there's nothing too bad about that, right?"

"Fuck yes it looks sick!" I heard James rejoice and I let out a groan, knowing that the bar would no doubt be the highlight of their night here.

Taylah rolled her eyes at her husband's outburst, "Nothing we won't be able to handle, but with a father like James, mine will probably be a bit more trouble than yours."

"Good luck to you then," I chuckled at the concerned mum-to-be.

I looked back down at my stomach, the baby was in full motion, kicking my hand as I held it there. I realised suddenly that the pregnancy was nearly over. No more sore feet, no bulging stomach, no painful infant belting my insides up. Oh yes, things were going to be very, very different.

"I can't believe he's about to be here, Taylah, it's all about to change," I said vaguely, enjoying the movement against my hand. She placed one hand on her own concealed stomach, while her other sat delicately on my own, feeling the movement.

"I can't wait to feel that, Rose. It's magical."

I let out a light chuckle, "It is at first, and then it starts to get quite painful. You deal with it though, it's just proof there's a little person there."

Taylah glanced down at my stomach and seemed lost in her thoughts before she asked, "Are you scared to give birth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm already nervous about it and I've only just begun. It just seems so painful and traumatic, are you worried about it?"

"Oh, well I hadn't really though about it. I guess I just don't know what to expect, really, so I've just been pretending it's not going to be all that bad."

She stared at me with disbelief, "How do you just pretend like that? You know what happens to your body during labour right?"

"Yes, I definitely know," I sighed. Of course I knew, I studied for months on childbirth during my healer course. I knew all about the contractions and the dilating process and the pain and the exhaustion and I was terrified, but I also knew I could trust the power of healers and magic and my own strength to get me through it, "I'm just not letting myself think about it. You should just enjoy your pregnancy, Taylah, don't worry about the finale."

The witch smiled at me gratefully, "Thanks Rose, I'll try not to."

I looked back down to my stomach and tried to bury my new thoughts about the labour deep in my mind. "They say babies are worth the pain, right? Well this kid better be a bloody angel."

Taylah smiled at me, her eyes showing her understanding without words, "He'll be perfect, I'm sure."

"I sure am!"

Taylah and I both snapped our attention to the new voice in the room. It was my boyfriend, dressed in his work robes, hair combed back and a signature smirk on his face. he sure was gorgeous; it really wasn't fair. "We weren't talking about you tosser!"

"Look at this gorgeous woman, why, isn't she stunning?" he beamed at me, reaching for my hand.

"Scorpius, shoosh," I rolled my eyes at his dramatic entrance, though my heart was pounding with the excitement of my man returning home.

"What, can't I admire my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Not when she looks like a stuffed elephant you can't, because you're obviously lying."

Scorp rolled his eyes at my complaints. "No way baby, I speak complete truth, Taylah, you agree with me right? Rose is beautiful, isn't she?"

With all of Scorpius' affection, I had almost forgotten that Taylah was in the room. Scorpius had always had that effect on me. His charm could throw me off balance, throw me in a trance and cause me to make incredibly stupid decisions constantly, but I loved him for it. And in that moment especially, in his work clothes, holding my hand gently, smiling at me like I was all he cared about; I was so far in space I could barely come back down to Earth.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous, even if she could birth a baby across the floor any second now," she joked.

"Please," he kissed my hand softly, "Please hold this kid in until the 10th. It'll be the best birthday gift I could ever have."

"The baby's gonna come whenever the hell it feels like it Scorpius," Dom said loudly as she and James reentered the room, "Who knows, maybe it'll come on Friday!"

I shot her a dangerous glare, "Stop trying to jinx me Dominique!"

"A birthday party and a baby, sounds like a good deal to me," Scorpius winked at me, though I was less than impressed.

"You know what is a good deal Scorp?" James said as he gave Scorpius a clap on the back, "The bar Dom and I just set up for your party on Friday!"

"Ah yeah, about Friday," Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The whole room went silent. Dom's face contorted into an angry glare, James looked disappointed, and Taylah was concerned. Me however, I couldn't do anything but sit there and wait for Scorpius to explain himself, secretly fearing what he as going to say.

"I've got to go into the office again, I've got two suspects lined up for the investigation. I'll be done in time for the party though, I promise! I just can't help to set up."

Everyone but myself relaxed.

"Thank Merlin!" Dom sighed.

James turned to me, "At least you've got us to help organise it Rosie!"

"No worries Scorp, we'll get it sorted out."

Scorpius looked me straight in the eyes and asked, "Is that okay Rose?"

I stayed silent for a moment before I formed my words, "Y-yeah, fine. If you can promise you'll make it Friday night, I'll make sure it's the best birthday party ever."

"Don't worry Rosie," James assured, "I'll make sure dad gets him out on time."

Honestly, I was upset that Scorpius had to work. Couldn't uncle Harry give him the day off? After all, he was meant to finish over a week ago, he should be able to stay home not only the day of his birthday party, but also right before his girlfriend is due to have their baby. I couldn't help but feel bitter about the minor hiccup in my plans for Friday, but the support of the others in the room stopped me from imploding.

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't someone else do it?" Taylah released a sigh.

Scorpius stood taller as he spoke proudly, "Because I've had a one hundred percent strike rate so far with my interrogation conclusions. I want to close this case before I go on leave so that I know the right guy is put away."

Scorp's determination and work ethic was admirable, honestly. He cared about what he wasting; keeping the bad guys out of society and away from the innocent. It was hard to stay mad at a man who was so devoted to doing good for the world we wanted to enjoy together. I wasn't mad that he had to work, I was mad that I would have one less sensible person helping me sort out the day. Scorpius was the only person who could really help me prepare to meet his family too, and he wouldn't be there to give me the heads up. Things were getting more and more complicated by the day.

Scorpius' worried face relaxed and he gave me a hug to try and reduce my concern. "I love you Rose."

I let out a loud sigh and pushed my concerns out of my head. Turning my pout into a smart smile, I leant over to plant a small kiss on his lips, "You better."

"But hey, Friday night, bring it on yeah?" he pulled away from me and smirked at the others, particularly James and Dom whose eyes lightened with excitement.

"Hell yes!" James rejoiced before he snatched the bag of crisps off the couch and began munching away, much to Dom's disgust.

"Oh yes," I swallowed apprehensively, "Bring it on."

 **Yes indeed, bring it on! The next few chapters are going to be chaos, so hold on tight! Next chapter up this time next week, stay tuned and in the mean time, read and review! It's not to late to have your say on baby gender and names guys, so let me know! Love you all lots, Alicia.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys! I know I was meant to update a few of days ago, but we all know what happened: The Cursed Child. I read in a couple of hours, but have since needed time to a) recover from it b) fangirl over it and c) focus on my fanfic without writing it under these new influences! I'm kinda sad I didn't write my characters with the traits shown in CC, but I hope you still like my versions enough to stick through until the end!**

* * *

 ** _Rose's POV:_**

Things would be so much easier if I could just have full range of motion.

It was only 4 o'clock, and the house was already in full swing. So far, I'd had James and Taylah, Dom, Albus, Louis, Lily and Hugo come to help set up decorations and seating. Pretty much every family member had offered to help, but the crew I had were more than enough, considering I was originally planning on doing most myself.

We'd set out the outdoor seating, 5 long, white tables and 50 chairs later - as well as the pre-existing bar, thanks to James and Dom - and the layout was complete. I had Lily in charge of the decorative lights, Louis had to work streamers and balloons into the mix, and Al and James had assigned themselves to the "alcohol preparation" job. Hugo had spent the whole morning selecting songs that were appropriate enough for every person in attendance, and Dom was trying to place cutlery on the tables. Taylah and I had spent most of the afternoon in the kitchen, making an early start on our food.

The thing holding me back the most was my lack of ability thanks to the infant enjoying it's last few days in my uterus. I tried to blow up balloons, but I ran out of breath. I tried to carry the chairs to the tables, but my stomach got in the way, I tried to help out with the bar, but the smell of alcohol made me sick. Oh, the joys of prior motherhood.

Taylah and I were finished with the food by 4.30 with Taylah needing to vomit just when I opened the avocado and cream dip. She'd done well to hold it together for so long, really. I was the opposite to Taylah; I just wanted to eat everything we'd created. I'll admit, I did sneak a few sandwiches off the plate while we were cooking.

I decided to go check the backyard while Taylah eased her stomach. By this stage James, Dom, Albus and Hugo had given up helping me and had instead helped themselves to the bar. Lily and Louis were still hard at work, with the others sitting back on the chairs, watching them struggle.

"Guys, it's 4.30!" I screeched, "Surely you could hold off drinking for a while?"

"Rosie," Al rolled his eyes, "We've been helping for over an hour, it's break time."

I crossed my arms and let out a huff, "Doesn't mean you have to drink."

"Come on Rose, just one round and we'll get back to work, okay?" James bargained and I surrendered to his deal. I left the annoying slackers and I waddled back into the house to help Taylah store the food, ready for the evening.

She was placing foil across some of the bowls of vegetables when I entered the kitchen again. Taylah glanced over at me leaning against the doorframe and asked, "You sure that baby isn't going to want out tonight?"

I nodded instantly, "Not tonight. This little man is sitting tight through this whole bloody night, I can guarantee it."

Taylah smiled at me, "Let's hope he's just as stubborn about leaving your body as you are about letting him then."

"Hello lovely ladies," Ashley smiled at us widely as she entered the kitchen with her arms full of alcoholic drinks. Her blonde hair up in a delicate braid and she was wearing a mid-length, pastel blue, pleated dress. She looked completely innocent, and I could feel myself staring at her change of attire.

"You look stunning," I gushed.

"Thanks Rose, thought I'd try and scrub up," she blushed before she held up the bottles of pure alcohol, "I've brought my supplies!"

"Great," I said sarcastically, "I'll take a firewhiskey!"

She put the drinks down on the table and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry girls, I keep forgetting! Uh, so where is that boyfriend of mine?"

I pointed my arm out to direct her to the backyard, "He's out there getting sloshed."

Taylah laughed, "They're probably already through the drinks Al brought himself."

"Typical," Ashley huffed, "Looks like I'm the babysitter again tonight."

"Afraid so," I smiled weakly at her, "I've got plenty of sobriety potions prepared though, so help yourself if he gets too difficult."

Ashley accepted my offer and headed out to see her partner, along with the rest of the gang. I put the last few trays of food away ready for the evening before I charmed the cleaning products to get to work on making the place look respectable.

"Alright," I sighed apprehensively, "I'm going to conquer these stairs and get changed."

"Need a hand?" Taylah smirked, watching me painfully swing my body from side to side with each step.

"I've still got a good set of lungs, I'll give a yell if I do."

During the painful hike, I couldn't help but fret about what was about to happen, and what could happen also. I was about to have the whole family in my house with the intention of celebrating hard for Scorpius. I held onto my stomach with one hand while the other gripped the rail. What if the baby decided to come early? I paused for a moment and felt my stomach. I couldn't feel any pain, I couldn't sense it approaching, so I took a deep breath and shook the thoughts out of my head.

 _No_ , I told myself again, _This baby is staying put_.

I looked at the ocean blue lace dress that I had chosen out a few days ago anxiously. At close to 40 months pregnant, nothing felt comfortable on me so I wasn't going to feel good regardless, but at least the dress would disguise my struggle underneath. The hardest part was getting into it.

I slipped into the dress - and by slipped, I mean I wrestled with the fabric for a good 10 minutes before it pulled over my stomach tightly. I stared at myself in the mirror and try to think positively. The puffy ankles? Unnoticeable, once you hide them in closed shoes. The back fat? Invisible, if I stood up straight for the whole night.

I cursed everyone who had ever said pregnancy was a joy, because this was making my large, swollen and hormonal self want to snap.

"Knock knock," I heard a voice call from the bedroom door. It was mum, I recognised as she peered around the door to see me, "How are you going honey?"

I let out a frustrated growl, "Mum pregnancy sucks."

Mum let out a knowing laugh as she walked across to give me a much needed hug. "Oh honey, I know."

"Why didn't you tell me how crap it gets?"

"And ruin the surprise? That hardly seems fair," she joked as she looked over my outfit, "You look beautiful."

"I feel like shit."

"Not much longer now Rose and this part of it will be over."

I looked back to the mirror, examining my stomach still overwhelmed by a night that hadn't even begun. "Just got to get through tonight, mum, and I'll be fine."

"That's my girl. Now," she paused, laughing at something and making my cheeks flame up without even knowing the cause of her laughter, "you've only half-done the zip at the back, let me help before we go back down."

"I couldn't reach it," I huffed as she fixed it for me, "Alright, I'm ready to face my terrible mistake."

Mum tucked my hair behind my ear for me and gave me a supportive hug to help send me off, "Come on Rose, how bad can it be?"

* * *

I walked around the backyard slowly, holding my stomach with both hands and greeting people with small talk. Mum had helped me down the stairs, and as dad, Harry and Ginny arrived, I was suddenly bullied into staying away from the kitchen, while everyone else set up. I tried protesting with them, but I should've known that fight would be lost before I even started it. This left me with not a lot to do but sit and wait until the guests trickled in.

By this time, the majority of the guests had arrived including Scorpius' parents, his aunt and his friends. I had addressed them all with soft hugs, trying to keep a smile on my face the entire time when really, my back was close to spasming, by dress was on the verge of splitting and my mind was exploding waiting desperately for Scorpius to arrive.

I looked at my watch; _6pm._ He was already half and hour later than agreed, and I was already half as more annoyed. He was meant to be by my side as I met his family, and here I was looking puffy and alone. With everyone outside enjoying themselves, I waddled inside where I could find some peace and grab a juice to cool my stress.

"Rose Weasley."

So much for that. I turned my head towards the unfamiliar, unpleasant voice, before my eyes automatically widened at the man in front of me. "Lucius, hi."

I knew who he was instantly, without ever having met him, Lucius Malfoy was a very frail man, but his cold demeanour prevented him from looking weak. His thin hair was white and grown out past his elbows, and his facial features had all the signature traits of a Malfoy. Luckily, there was something missing from Lucius' expression that stopped me from being able to compare him to Scorpius; or even Draco, for that matter. Lucius looked displeased and sad, he seemed empty. I was thankfully Scorpius held more life in his expression than the man currently standing in front of me.

I watched as his eyes made their way down to my stomach, which I quickly held protectively. I knew he was coming - I had received an RSVP letter just the day before - but I was still shocked to see him there, face-to-face in the middle of the house I shared with his grandson. Lucius couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from my stomach, so I cleared my throat in order to gain his attention again.

"You're uh, very pregnant, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, confused at his shock, "I'm due on Sunday."

His eyes showed the first hint of emotion since I had greeted him, though they quickly flashed back to blank, "On Scorpius' birthday?"

I nodded but didn't say anything, accidentally letting an awkward silence drip into the air. I looked around the room for signs of an escape, but no one was inside; I was trapped. Trapped with Scorpius' grandfather I had never even met before.

Lucius picked up his posture and stood tall, pulling a section of his long, white hair behind his ear as he did. "Well, what an inconvenience."

"Excuse me?" I stared into his dull silver orbs.

"My apologies, I'm sure you both don't see it that way."

I tried to smile, but his blank expression and back-handed comment gave me nothing to respond to. "So, uh, did you want me to introduce you to my family?"

Lucius shrugged his thin shoulders which were covered under a black cloak and muttered, "The whole wizarding world knows your family Miss Weasley, I feel like introductions would be a waste of my time."

I furrowed my brows at him, "You don't want to speak to them?"

"Not particularly, no."

"Then why did you come here?" I asked sharply.

"It's my grandson's birthday party, I think at least an annual visit is required from me, I would've preferred to see him privately, but Narcissa insisted I see him here, and meet you, which I am doing. Where is Scorpius, anyway?"

"He isn't here yet," I said plainly.

I watched as Lucius eyes skimmed the room, looking for an escape. His eyes said more than the rest of his face, and I could see by their constant and rapid shifting, Lucius was searching for someone familiar to redirect to. There was no one inside with us so I also watched as his eyes didn't find it and he had a subtle look of panic.

I realised how uncomfortable he was, and also how anxious his surroundings were making him. Part of me felt satisfaction from this, knowing this scary, demeaning man was likely crawling in his skin at the overpopulation of Weasley and Potter relatives at an event for his grandson. However, the other part of me felt upset that he had to feel that way, that he seemed stuck in a past of familial segregation that was long gone.

"Do you want a drink?" I tried to keep friendly, "No alcohol in these ones, I'm afraid. I'm keeping my drinks in here so they don't accidentally get spiked."

"No, if anything I'd rather some pure alcohol during an event like… this."

"Hello grandfather," my favourite voice spoke right by my side before I could respond. I looked up at Scorpius thankfully, who quickly wrapped his arm around my waist to hold my stomach, while his grandfather's gaze finally pulled up to Scorpius' eyes. He was here, he'd made it. I wanted to snog him right there, but I resisted.

"Scorpius," he nodded, pulling his stance up a little taller with another male in the room, "How are you?"

"Fantastic."

Lucius' eyes were still shifting anxiously, this time from Scorpius' eyes to my stomach, "I see a, uh, congratulations is in order?"

"Yes, this is my gorgeous girlfriend Rose Weasley, aren't I lucky?"

"No, I meant about the baby."

"You were given the chance to do that when you were invited to the baby shower," Scorpius said coldly, making me stand still immediately, "An invitation you declined."

It was surreal to watch Scorpius interact with his grandfather like that. Sharp, words laced with fire and disdain; it was such a stark contrast to my own relationship with Arthur, who gave nothing but support and wanted nothing but happiness for his own grandchildren.

"That was my first official knowledge of the pregnancy, other than the rumours trickled through the papers. Did you expect me to be pleased with that?"

"How do you feel about becoming a great-grandfather?" Scorpius asked suddenly, ignoring the original question.

Lucius flinched slightly at the question, like he hadn't considered his title for the baby, before shrugging, "I don't really feel much for it honestly, especially through this kind of situation."

Scorp nodded and stared angrily into Lucius' eyes, "And you wonder why you weren't formally told."

I was shocked that Scorpius, or even his parents had not announced our pregnancy to Lucius. He'd told his grandmother, why hadn't she told him? I felt the anger from both parties rising in the conversation, their matching eyes piercing into each other's.

I don't know what made me do it - probably the pressure of making the night run smoothly - but I stepped closer towards Lucius and asked the question that turned both the Malfoy men pale. "Do you want to feel it kick?"

"What?"

Before he could even comprehend what I had said, I reached for Lucius' cold hand and let it rest on my stomach. His eyes doubled in size, as he gasped in horror at my latest action. I felt him try to free his hand, but I held mine strong on top of his. Instead of protesting further, however, Lucius left his hand there until the baby gave off a few weak pushes against it.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw something in Lucius' eyes change after this. His stony face relaxed into a calm expression, and I swore I saw his eyes glistening with nostalgia at the feeling. Scorpius was staring at the gesture with wide eyes and a slack jaw, hanging wide open but I ignored him and focused on the shell cracking in front of me.

After a few vulnerable moments, Lucius pulled his hand back - which I finally released - and cleared his throat, regaining his original composure, "Right, well uh, very good then. Nice to see he'll be strong."

"She'll," Scorpius corrected with a smirk on his face. Lucius' gobsmacked expression was enough entertainment to stop me from correcting him.

"Right, well I'm going to find Narcissa. Happy birthday Scorpius."

At a lightening fast pace, considering his age, Lucius disappeared out of the house leaving Scorpius and I in shock and awe at everything that had just occurred in the space of a few short minutes.

"Fuck that man is impossible," Scorp groaned after he left.

"He's not, he's just scared," I said honestly.

Scorpius gave me a kiss on the forehead while he held my stomach gently, "Good, as long as it's not the other way around, because there's no use being scared of old and frail Lucius Malfoy."

"Mm, still, you should've told him about the baby."

"I though my parents would take care of that, honestly. I can't believe you let him feel it kick, and I can't believe he was impressed by it," Scorp shook his head, still in utter disbelief.

"I'm glad he was, at least I saw more than just a blank canvas. Anyway, how was work?" I asked, fixing his shirt collar while we spoke.

His lips parted into a grin, "I got the last suspect, locked him away, and that is me done with bad wizards and witches for a good fifteen weeks."

"Thank Merlin," I breathed, "You're all mine now. Harry must be secretly pissed that you're leaving."

"Probably, but look at what he gave me today," Scorpius reached into his pocket to pull out a silver badge. He placed it in my hand and my fingers fumbled with it so I could read what it said:

 _Scorpius Malfoy:_

 _Deputy Interrogator_

"Oh shit Scorpius, congratulations!" I gushed as I wrapped my arms around him as best I could. "Second in command already? How is that possible?"

He stood tall and proud, beaming like a child on Christmas day, "Harry called it a small birthday gift," he smiled, "Apparently I've excelled more than any other auror in the interrogation department ever."

"Baby that's so great, I'm so proud of you, what a good send off."

He gave me another kiss on the head before he looked out to the yard slowly, "It's a great start to this night as well. This place looks great, you've done a bloody brilliant job Rose. How did I get lucky enough to land a girl like you?"

I shrugged sarcastically, knowing full well we both knew how he'd 'landed' me. I smiled to myself, relieved that I had pulled off the event to Scorpius' liking. I mean, he probably wasn't noticing half the detail that had gone into the night, but what he had realised was enough to impress him, therefore enough to satisfy me. I looked up at Scorpius to notice his grey eyes were following someone across the yard. I looked out to see the distinctive figure he was following.

"Still worried about your grandfather there?"

"What makes you say that?" he said, eyes unmoving from Lucius as he moved cautiously

I couldn't help but chuckle, "Your eyes are locked on him, honey."

"You sure people aren't going to hate him being here?" Scorpius quizzed, "Because I sure do."

I looked around the yard and snorted, "Don't worry, I think most people here are too drunk to care about him."

"Mm," Scorpius chuckled, breaking his gaze and focusing on me with a smile, "For sake of keeping the peace, I think I might have to get on that level myself."

"Go enjoy James' bar, if there's anything left. It's your party, after all."

I gave him an approving smile, before his mouth broke into a familiar smirk. Scorpius soon ducked off to James' infamous bar to start enjoying himself. Before I could even catch my breath alone, I heard another relative approaching from the door.

"I think you just made a certain Malfoy shit his pants Rosie," my dad laughed as he stepped towards me, "I'm surprised he didn't shrivel up at your touch."

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing exactly who he was talking about, "Dad, please be nice, this is Scorpius' night."

"Scorp didn't look too fond of him anyway."

"True," I said, "But that doesn't mean you have to be the same."

Dad snorted at my request and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "You look great Rosie, how's the little one going."

I thrust my stomach into the space between us, "You think this is little?"

He laughed loudly at my exaggeration, "Compared to what it will be? Yes, it is very little."

I sighed happily while I looked outside at the large group. My plan for a formal evening had diminished, with people helping themselves to food and drinks when they pleased. Someone - or a group of people - had joined all the tables together to make one "buffet" line for people to plate up their food, while the chairs were spread out sporadically. It worked fairly well, honestly; no awkward sit-down, no wrestle over food, everyone had their own responsibility to feed themselves which left me with half the stress I had to begin with.

Although there were new stressors that I was now focused on. I don't know where it all went wrong, but Albus was missing a shirt and balancing a cup of what I can only assume was alcohol on his head. Surrounding him were Lily, Scorpius, Lucy, Hugo and James, cheering for and encouraging his behaviour. Dom was snogging someone I could not identify from far away - I just prayed it wasn't a relative of mine or Scorpius' - and Fred was chatting up a decorative plant. The majority of this group were all approaching mid-20's and their antics - especially the plant talker - were slightly concerning. Nevertheless, I couldn't really pass judgment.

The older generation was holding it together and thankfully ignoring my foolish cousins. Mum was sitting with Astoria, Narcissa, Grandma Molly, Angelina and Fleur and another group of wiser people included Draco, Bill, Percy, Arthur and Harry. Others were scattered - though much further away from the intoxicated ones - around the yard also enjoying the night. I wished these groups would hex the less sophisticated ones, but they chose to sit from a distance and watch.

Dad must've seen everything I had too, because he burst out laughing. "This family really knows how to party."

I nodded while grimacing, "Unfortunately."

"Chin up Rosie, you've thrown a great party. A little bit of alcohol won't cause much trouble for them."

"It caused some trouble for me," I smirked, pointing down to my stomach.

Dad smirked at me and poked his finger softly on my stomach, "Bloody hell you're right, Rose. That's one big beer belly right there." I gave him a playful slap to cease his jokes, "Alright alright, come on Rose, let's go be sociable yeah?"

"I've been avoiding it all night, all people can talk about with me is this huge belly. Surely there's other things to interest them?"

"Come on Rosie, it's exciting! A new member of the family, of course people are going to be interested in little Rosie junior."

I took a seat next to the older females, sitting right between Astoria and Narcissa. As soon as I was comfortable, the group all turned to face me and I felt instantly uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Rosie, 'ow excited are you for ze baby?" Fleur asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah really excited," I said, instantly annoyed by the immediate baby talk.

"Have you thought of a name?" Angelina spoke up.

I tried to maintain excitement in my voice, but I had already been asked that exact question three times. "Yeah, Scorpius gets to choose a girls name, and I've chosen a boys."

"How exciting," Astoria's sister Daphne gushed, "Have you found the pregnancy difficult?"

"It's had it's up and downs, but not too bad I'd say," I almost rolled my eyes giving my pre-existing response. Astoria must've recognised my annoyance, because suddenly, she was redirecting the conversation far away from my pregnancy.

"So, who's ready to sing for the birthday boy?"

I locked eyes with her while the others responded, giving her a look of complete gratitude. The lovely, observant woman gave me a soft wink and hid her smirk from the others while they began to speak about Scorpius and his life. While the rest of the group were mostly occupied by their drifting conversations, I whispered to Astoria, "Thank you."

She gave me a small smile, "If I didn't help I was afraid you might've gone into labour just to get away from them."

"It really was a possibility," I laughed before we drifted into other discussion.

* * *

Everyone was singing happy birthday to Scorpius loudly, while he swayed drunkenly to the beat. I stood next to him, not only as the host, but also because I was holding his drunk self up. He had gotten very carried away, not that I minded. It was his birthday and he'd just received a promotion; he had every right to down as many drinks as he liked. It was the other family members that were driving me insane.

I'd found Dom making out with Scorp's best mate Brian in the back corner of the yard. Teddy had snuck into the pool with Victoire to "cool down". Albus and James were feeding alcohol to everyone, and Fred had set the plant he was once chatting up on fire (mum quickly put it out for me, though). Yep, you definitely can't choose your family.

When the song finished, everyone cheers and I cringed as Scorpius spat across the cake in an attempt to blow out the candles. I let him slice the first piece of cake before I took over to prevent anymore damage before Scorpius burst out excitedly.

"I have a speech!"

I held in a groan as family members egged him on. Scorpius was hardly fit to give a speech, but his persistent, drunken mind was not going to shut up.

"Rose, baby, thank you for this party, it is beautiful," he started positively, "And isn't she beautiful, yeah?"

"Yeah, bloody beautiful!" his friend Brian hooted loudly.

Scorpius' words were sloppy yet entertaining, he was quite a tosser when drunk, "Rose is about to have my baby. I put a baby inside of her nearly nine months ago and now it wants to come say hello to me, and I can't wait!"

"Scorpius," I warned softly, laughing, "Don't say anything stupid."

"And I'm gonna be 24 when she comes out all mushy and wet, because she's coming out on my birthday, know it. Man this party is complete wild, thank to everyone who came, my friends, both my families; the Weasley's and the Malfoy's, joined as one, how fuh awesome? An Harry my man, the badge is mint, I make you proud, you a legend. Cheers all, now drink!"

No one, including myself knew exactly where he was trying to go with the speech he was giving, so I was thankful he stopped suddenly. He was rather funny when he was drunk, though he knew how to put his foot in it. Thankfully, after a moment of confused silence, most people got back to their conversations and antics while I interrogated my intoxicated boyfriend.

"How much have you had to drink?" I said amusedly.

Scorpius gave me an innocent look before he lied, "Only couple."

I rolled my eyes, "You're cross eyed, honey."

"Pfft," he spluttered all over me, "I'm not, because I see one of you and you're beautiful."

"Shoosh, don't get all soft now," I stopped him as he tried to give me a sloppy kiss. I found a saviour in Draco Malfoy who began to approach us.

"Hey hands off the pretty lady sir," he smirked as he prayed Scorp's hands off my shoulders.

Scorpius jumped back, "Sorry dad, I'll be good. She just so sexy though!"

I snorted unattractively while Draco laughed, "Doesn't mean you have to attack her for it!"

"But I just can't stop!"

In the midst of their banter, I noticed my lovely cousin James staggering towards us from the bar. I was amazed to see him still walking, honestly. "Rosieeeee," he slurred dramatically, attempting puppy dog eyes.

"Yes sir?" I started cautiously, knowing he was obviously wanting something.

He leant in and said what I assumed was meant to be a whisper, that came out as more of a yell, "Us boys are going out!."

"What?" Draco and I said together.

"Rosie, it's a birthed bash, we have to Scorpius out!" Al piped up, sprinting towards us. His words were barely forming sentences.

"Out?" Draco stared at the group, "No, Scorpius is meant to stay here, it's his party James."

I was shocked to see Draco so against the idea. After all, it was his son's birthday party, should he want Scorp to have a good time? James looked around the crowd, then back to us, "Yeah, well we'll wait 'til the relos are gone and then it won't be his party anymore and he won't have to stay."

"What about your pregnant wife, James?" I quizzed.

"Taylah understands," he spluttered, though it was hardly believable, "And she can stay here with you and talk about baby stuff all night long!"

I sighed, "That hardly sounds appealing James."

"Baby, you know I'll be good, I be home later 'night," Scorpius slurred to me, "You guys will look after me, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"Of course."

"Bloody oath."

I looked at the pack of rowdy men and sighed. It was probably best to get them off my back for the night and out into a club where they could dance the drunk out of themselves. Besides, Scorpius had earned a night of celebration. I only needed one look into his desperate eyes, and I nodded approvingly. Draco also admitted defeat while they rejoiced, and mutually the group agreed they needed another round to celebrate.

Before he could escape with the group, I grabbed James by the collar and whispered, "Show him a good night, but you make sure he makes it back in one piece or you'll be dealing with me."

"And me," Draco huffed, crossing his arms tightly.

"And your wife," I added.

"Roger that Rosie, I won't let down."

Draco and I watched as the boys stumbled away from us loudly. I turned to face Draco, his body gently swaying from the alcohol, though not nearly as much as any of the men who'd just crossed us. "Not fond of them having a good time?"

"Not when you're so close to birthing his child."

I laughed at his sulkiness, "Come on Draco, let the man have his fun."

"If you say so. I might take his wand off of him before he goes though. Limit his chances of trouble as much as possible."

"Well aren't you a good dad," I smirked.

"At least better than my own, I hope."

I tried to find Lucius in the crowd, but I sensed that he was long gone. I gave Draco a comforting smile before I approved his goals. "Draco, trust me, even after only having known him for a few minutes, I'm still confident that you definitely are."

* * *

"Come on boys all out! Let's hit the town!"

When most of the crowd had dispersed, the testosterone-alcohol-fuelled group announced their own departure from the party. James declare 'his' bar officially closed, and began to move the group out slowly. I noticed that Dominique began to follow them, her hand linked with Brian's. Hugo was quick to catch onto this too, for he turned around and stopped her abruptly, glaring at Brian wildly.

"Woah woah woah, no deal Domidick," Hugo snorted, at his own joke, "Guys only."

"What?" Dom said angrily, releasing Brian's hand and crossing her arms tightly.

"Yeah," Louis puffed, "You stay here missy. You coming or what Brian?"

Brian looked from Dominique, back to the large group of men multiple times, before he crept up to the guys, saying nothing to the lady he'd been snogging all night.

"You chicken shit," Dom cried loudly at him.

"Sorry Dom, we love you and all, but this is a guys night, so rack off."

The rest of the guys didn't seem fazed; no one disagreed with Hugo's rules, instead continuing to pile out of the back yard and out towards the closest pub. The group consisted of Scorp and his friends Brian, Alex and William, and my family James, Albus, Fred, Hugo and Louis. Scorpius turned around at the door while the others passed him and locked eyes with me. I gave him a smile as he tried to blow a drunken kiss towards me, before he stumbled out.

Within 20 minutes of the men leaving, there was only a small group of us left. My aunts and uncles called it a night, Scorpius' distant relatives had vanished and my drunken female cousins decided to catch a muggle taxi to the city, far away from the men so they could continue to enjoy their night. Dom had been left behind, as she was too busy vomiting in the bathroom when they left. In the end it was Taylah, Ashley, Dom, my parents and Scorpius' parents left.

"I just can't believe my husband would be so stupid to suggest this!" Taylah huffed while she cleaned the kitchen furiously, "He's the only married guy in the group and he's still the one that leads this pack?"

Some of us weren't taking James' decision as well as others, and by some I meant the one and only Taylah married-to-an-alcoholic Potter.

"I can't believe he decided it was a boys night only! Now I'm too drunk to even attempt to follow them," Dom huffed angrily, her hands clutching the bucket I had forced onto her when she began to make gagging noises again. "And fucking Brian, I wasted too much of my night with that prick. Now my score record is blown."

Ashley smirked at Dom's state, "Did you see how sloppy that bunch was? Good riddance, I say, let them destroy someone else's property."

I snorted in agreement with Ashley, who had surprisingly decided to only consume a light amount of alcohol that evening, opting to stay back with the pregnant ladies after the event wrapped up. During our conversation, Astoria and Draco slipped inside from the yard, followed by my own parents. Everyone else had either gone home, or gone out.

"Okay, we cleaned up the backyard, looks just like new," Astoria smiled at me.

"Except we couldn't save that plant, I'm afraid," Draco smirked, "I think it received too much affection from that cousin of yours."

We all chuckled, having all witnessed Fred and his special moments with my shrub.

"I don't know why you're both so angry?" I sighed towards the Taylah and Dom, "Let the boys have a night out! It's a birthday bash for Merlin's sake!"

"How are you so calm about this?" Taylah asked with wide eyes, "Aren't you the one who should want her boyfriend here with her?"

I shrugged, unfazed, "I don't really mind, honestly. He deserves a night out, Taylah, and what better situation than being with a group of our family and friends? Now look, we can both have a peaceful night here, not worrying about having to look after them until they sober up."

"What time is it anyway?" dad asked us as he yawned loudly.

"1.30," I said casually, as if being up so late wasn't going to kill my sleeping pattern. Then again, a baby would soon do the same thing.

Taylah lowered the stack of plates into the cupboard with her wand and retired, "Fine, if you're okay with it than so am I. I was just hoping maybe James would stay here for my sake, really."

"Alcohol is a powerful magic Taylah," dad muttered mid-yawn, "At least he'll be saddled with a nasty hangover tomorrow."

Taylah sighed, "That's probably the only positive thing about his stupid decision."

"Well I think your father and I will be heading off, Rosie," mum yawned herself, "Tonight was wonderful, you should be so proud."

"I am" I said honestly, "Thank you for cleaning up tonight guys, I appreciate it. You two, Astoria and Draco."

"Of course," Draco smiled.

Dad pulled me in to a delicate hug, which felt incredibly comfortable, "Make sure you get some rest tonight Rosie, don't go waiting up all night for your man to return home."

"Ronald, she's the girlfriend, of course she's going to wait up!" mum said scornfully as she too leant in for a warm embrace with me. "We love you sweetie."

I waved them off to the fireplace before I

"Mind if we stay a little longer Rose?" Astoria smiled.

"Fine by me."

Scorpius' mother came closer towards me, flattening out her long peach dress with her hands nervously, "So I heard you had a run-in with mister Lucius Malfoy."

Her voice was very low, and her eyes were darting towards Draco, so I took it as a sign to keep mine a the same level, "I did meet my baby's great-grandfather. Charming man, he is."

"Hardly. I'm surprised he even accepted your invitation."

"He got to feel the baby kick," I smirked at the recent memory, "I think it almost melted him."

Astoria laughed softly, "Yes, that was Ronald's favourite story to tell tonight. We were all gobsmacked. You're a peculiar woman Rose Weasley, I never let Lucius feel my stomach with Scorpius."

"I can see why though, he doesn't seem fond of unplanned things."

Astoria picked at some of the leftover food on the counter and popped it in her mouth, somewhat hiding her smirk. "You can imagine what he thought of me then. At least you managed to hold a conversation with him, I found that impossible."

"It nearly was impossible, but at least that's one annual Lucius visit out of the way."

"Well, I'm impressed," Taylah said loudly, distraction Astoria and I from our conversation, "a whole day of drama for this party and you still managed to keep that baby in there."

I patted my stomach proudly, "Yep safe and sound for another night."

I had to admit, I was feeling very very proud in that moment. I had pulled off a perfect celebration for Scorpius. The family enjoyed it, his friends enjoyed it, hell, even his own family had enjoyed it in some ways.

"Thank Merlin you didn't go into labour tonight, with Scorp blind off his face and all, could you imagine having him intoxicated in the delivery room?" Ashley giggled.

"Merlin, that sounds like a nightmare."

I found myself laughing along with Ashley, having a good time. That was until I felt a warm, liquid running down my legs. I leant against the counter quickly and looked down at what was happening. There was no sound, thankfully, but a murky puddle began to spread across the floor as it left my body. If it wasn't such a scary, defining moment in my life, I would've laughed at the irony of the situation, but all I could manage was to stare.

"Oh holy shit," I whispered to myself.

I was in complete disbelief. I stared down at the slippery mess for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Before I could even speak, I heard Ashley gasp. My eyes flicked up to her. We both looked at each other with shock, before I hushed her. Thankfully, my mess was hidden from the others behind the kitchen bench. I made sure the others were distracted before I grabbed Ashley by the hands and whispered,

"Don't say a word."

"Rose, your water just broke," she whispered angrily, her eyes flickering towards the others.

My heart was thumping against my chest as my head spun. How could this have happened? I was sure this baby was going to stay put. "I know, just don't say anything yet, please. Just let me figure this out."

Ashley hissed at me quietly again, "Rose, you don't need to figure it out. That means the baby's coming."

* * *

 **And so it begins! I have the next chapter basically done, so I won't take long to upload I swear! Please review if you can! I'm still undecided if I let this fanfic continue until a wedding, or if I should finish it right after the birth... give me ideas! Thanks guys, Alicia xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys, alright we are on our way! I wanted this chapter to wrap up a few things and still have a bit of humour before I go into SAPPY OVERLOAD! Btw, tomorrow I am submitting the last assignment for my business course! Less time on homework = more time on fanfics! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV:**

"Rose, why the hell are you having a shower."

I didn't care that Ashley was seeing me naked, after all, she was the one who followed me upstairs after I'd excused myself. I had stripped down out of my restricting dress as quickly as possible and decided the only thing to do was calm myself with a warm shower.

My water had broken. All over the kitchen floor. This damn baby had decided the most inconvenient time to bust it's way out, but I was going to do whatever I could to stall it. I'd read all baby books, I'd studied all the methods; I had to stop this baby.

"Because I wanted to relax."

"Rose," she growled, "You have to get to the hospital. The baby wants out."

"Ashley, I'm not close. You can get up to 12 hours after water breaking before contractions start."

Ashley tried to keep her eyes on my face, after I'd caught them recently lingering on my body, "Well have they started yet?"

As I went to shake my head, I felt the first uncomfortable pull in my uterus. It was an inconvenient time for the first painful contraction to strike. I leant over in the shower, groaning slightly as my stomach hardened tightly.

"Should I get Draco, he's delivered babies before, right?"

"I'm not having the baby yet Ashley, I deliver babies too, you know? I don't need to leave for good few hours yet."

"Right, I'm sorry."

"Besides, I don't want my boyfriend's father - my baby's grandfather for that matter - busting in here while I'm naked, are you serious?" I groaned, trying not to get frustrate with her. She was just as stressed as I was, after all.

I let the water stream on my back, soothing the strain while I thought about the situation. The baby wanted out, whether I liked it or not. I was going to have an infant in my arms, existing in the world as a real person. Suddenly, it all became very, very real.

"We need to get a hold of Scorpius," I said suddenly.

"How? He's taken off with he guys!"

"I don't know, go looking for them?"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Rose. We have to tell the others."

The last thing I wanted to do was get the others involved. Telling the rest of the family down stairs made it real. It meant they would know, and then everyone would know and then this baby would be here. The latter was a fact I couldn't escape, however much I tried.

The blonde girl standing outside the shower gave me a sympathetic look before she spoke, "I know you didn't want this baby to be coming now, but it's coming and I don't think staying hidden up here with me is going to help. We need to go downstairs, please?"

I turned to face her fully, holding back tears, "Okay. Help me get dressed though?"

Ashley gave me a sad smile, " Don't worry girl, I'll sort you out."

After helping dry me off and dress me in a pair of grey tracksuit pants and a loose jacket, I felt a lot more comfortable with Ashley Reeves. This girl - who I would've expected to be black out drunk and off celebrating with the others - was helping my very stressed and sore self prepare for the final stages of pregnancy.

"Gee, Al really did score with you, didn't he?"

Ashley crouched down on her knees, retrieving my shoes from the wardrobe with her wand. She chuckled at me and sighed, "Well thankfully I've haven't had to do this for him yet. Though there's been a few messy nights where's it's nearly happened."

"One day, I'll return the favour to you," I smirked and she slipped my shoes on for me.

Slowly, I came down the stairs guided by Ashley, trying to keep my cool in the process. My face may have looked calm, but my mind was in complete and utter overdrive. As I needed anymore shock, as I took my last step down, I saw Dominique manually cleaning my fluids off the ground.

My body froze, trying to figure out how she'd gotten to that situation. "Dom what are you doing?"

"I must've spewed here Rose, sorry. I'm cleaning it up though, don't worry," she said in a drunken slur.

"Dom it's not vomit," I would've laughed if I wasn't so nervous.

"What?" she looked up from the floor. This drew the attention of the others in the room too.

"It's not vomit," I sighed, shaking slightly.

Astoria took a step closer to me, her eyes full of concern, "Rose is it-"

"-My water broke," I nodded.

And just like that, the mood in the room shifted instantly. Astoria was by my side, trying to comfort me, Dom was staring up at me in disgust, Taylah was racing back and fourth through the kitchen in a panic and Draco was standing dead still.

"I knew Scorpius shouldn't have bloody left," Draco growled, pinching the bridge of his nose, "That tosser."

"It's not his fault Draco," I said hastily, "don't punish him for having a good time."

"Rose, how are the contractions?" Astoria asked as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Mild, but they're definitely there."

Draco began to pace, his healer knowledge kicking in, "How frequent are they?"

I shook my head, holding my stomach, "They're not yet, I've only had two contractions in half an hour."

"Wait, this is your baby water? I said I wasn't cleaning this up!" Dom cried loudly, throwing the cloth away. "That's bloody disgusting."

Draco ignored my cousin and remained serious, "I know you're not close yet Rose, but we should take you in now. There's already been pre-existing issues with this pregnancy, we need to be careful."

"Okay, Dom, go take a sobriety potion ASAP," Astoria ordered before I could respond to Draco, "Ashley, you need to go upstairs and get Rose's hospital bag. Draco, you head out and try and find Scorpius and bring him straight to St. Mungos. Rose, I'll help you out of the house, we shall catch a muggle taxi. Taylah can you call a taxi? Rose can't travel magically in this condition."

"I'll see you at the hospital Rose, I'll find Scorpius," Draco assured me. I gave him a brief nod as I bared down with another contraction, before he apparated away from us with a crack. Every else soon followed Astoria's instructions while she sat me down on the couch.

I kept my eyes on Astoria, thankful that someone was taking action for me. I dried my hair with my wand quickly and threw it into a messy bun. "You know, I was kind of hoping I'd look sexy while giving birth," I joked, "I don't think that's an option now."

"Rose, trust me," Astoria laughed, "Not one expectant mother or even father for that matter, has ever looked sexy during the birth of their child."

I grimaced as Astoria helped me onto the couch. I held my hands firmly on my stomach, feeling for signs of upcoming contractions while everyone else around me flashed past as they prepared. Everything was a blur at that stage, and I was never quite sure of how much time had really past, but suddenly another contraction pulled and I grit my teeth together furiously, trying not to reveal my pain.

Dom emerged from the bathroom, looking much better than earlier, "Okay guys, I'm good now, but I'm still pissed that I cleaned that up."

"If you weren't so intoxicated you would've realised, Dominique. Now there should be a taxi outside soon, go wait for it," Astoria directed.

After a few minutes Dom called the rest of us outside and we began piling into the taxi. Astoria directed him to a nearby street of St. Mungos and we were on our way quickly. I could feel another contraction pulling so I held onto the car seat in front of me and teared down in pain.

"You didn't quite hold the baby in after all, did you Rose?" Dom smirked once I had recovered.

I snapped my eyes up to her, "Hey, I kept it together until after the party, I think I've done a great job! At least I didn't snog Scorp's chubby friend Brian!"

"Hey, he's not chubby, he's just big-boned."

"Ooh, defending him now are we? What, are you in love?" I teased.

"Rose really? You're about to become a mother and you're teasing your cousin about a crush?" Taylah stared at me with shock. I couldn't do anything but shrug, because I honestly didn't know what had come over me. The only thing I could place my behaviour on was my raging surge of hormones.

Dom crossed her arms and looked outside, "Don't be ridiculous Rose, shut up."

"Oh go kiss Brian again, grumpy!"

I smirked at her, loving how frustrated it was making her. After a lengthy and painful road trip, Astoria finally gave me some relief. "Finally, we're close" Astoria sighed, "Right, are you ready Rose?"

I nodded my head uncertainly, "Yeah I think."

We all waited as the taxi came to a halt. "Good, let's go."

"You are so ready mumma, let's do this," Taylah said excitedly, springing from the taxi whileI was still focusing on placing my feet right.

"You know soon you won't be able to do anything that fast Taylah. Enjoy your mobility for the love of Merlin!" I groaned.

The taxi stopped a 5 minute walk away from St. Mungos, considering the driver couldn't actually take us there. Astoria guided me out of the car slowly, Ashley grabbed my bag from the boot of the car and Dom was trying to pay the driver with muggle money. Once we were out and on the footpath, we quickly made our way to the hospital.

We were so close I could see the doors. I nearly cried out with gratitude. However, before we got through the doors, someone from the other side of the road called out to me. "Rose, are you okay?"

It was then that I made eye contact with a woman I never wanted to see again.

"You've got to be kidding me," I panted angrily. All four of the women accompanying me turned simultaneously to see the unpleasantry in front of us.

"Are you in labour?" the curvaceous figure gasped.

"Poppy," I breathed in anger and shock, "Uh, I-"

There she was. Poppy. Standing there all pretty and dolled up at 3am on a Saturday night. Only Merlin knew where she'd been. Poppy stared at us all like we were a pack of animals in a zoo, "How exciting, you must be so happy," she drawled a little too sarcastically, "Where's Scorpius though?"

"Poppy, you need to leave," Astoria growled at the nosey being.

"Why, you want to try and win him back again?" I snapped as another contraction rippled through me. I tried hard not to flinch with the pain, keeping a hard face for Poppy.

"Look, I didn't mean to cause trouble between you two I-"

"-Yes you did," I said sharply, "Don't lie to me right now I swear I will hex your tits off."

She tried to step closer to me but I took a step back, "Okay well maybe I did, because I wanted him back, but I didn't realise how in love with you he was."

"Can someone please hex her?" I whispered to the group as she rambled on.

"And he was just so gorgeous at the shower I just wanted him to be mine and-"

Dom let out a sarcastic chuckled, "I'll do better than that," she let go of my arm and began to roll up one of her sleeves.

"Dom what are you doing?" Ashley asked nervously.

Dom took a few long strides across to where Poppy was standing in her tall black boot and short black dress. Poppy was still rambling on, not noticing the angry woman in front of her.

"And we all thought Scorpius would end up with me until I read in the papers-"

Suddenly, we all watched in horror as Dominique's hand collided with Poppy's face. The crack of skin on skin was so powerful it nearly brought a tear to my eye. As Dom slapped her, Poppy stumbled back in equal silence and shock.

"You fucked with the wrong family this time, bitch. You want a spoiler? Scorpius ends up with Rose. Now piss off."

Poppy stared at us with a lot more fear than her stares previously, and within mere seconds, we watched as she apparated away into thin air. This quickly turned our focus onto Dom, our fearless cousin, who was staring at her own hand with a small smirk pulling at her mouth. Noticing the silence, Dom looked up to find all four of us staring at her, our eyes wide and our mouths open.

"What?"

"Go Dominique," I laughed suddenly. I wiped the sweat off my brows, still laughing, "You were amazing."

"Anytime darling, I'm not letting her fuck with you again."

I gave Dom a grateful smile and she nodded, accepting our silent communication before she walked past us towards the hospital, "Come on guys, are we forgetting about the labour Rose is currently in?"

The ladies began pulling me briskly down the footpath until we reached the doors of St. Mungos. Once we'd entered, I lead the pack straight towards the elevators, knowing exactly where we needed to be. The five of us stood in the elevator quietly until Taylah snorted.

"I just- I can't believe the look on her face. She really didn't see that coming?"

"How could she not?" Ashley shook her head, "As if you go rambling on like that."

Even I - the lady in labour - was finding the whole scenario hilarious. It was almost working as a relaxation method, repeating the memory over and over again in my mind. I know I probably should have had more sympathy for the girl, but there was really no where in my heart making space to feel such emotions towards the woman after my child's father.

Astoria, who had been rather quiet after the incident finally spoke, "That bitch nearly went flying didn't she?"

Dominique boomed loudly, "Bloody oath she did!"

And even though we were in a right big mess, we all laughed simultaneously until our sides hurt and the elevator finally reached the destination.

* * *

"Hello hello Mumma," Tracey beamed at me, "Aren't you lucky Im doing the night shift tonight?"

"Tracey, thank fuck it's you," I gushed.

"I'm not gonna let anyone else deliver that baby, trust me."

We'd made it into the maternity ward, where I'd been taken straight into a comfortable birthing suite. I had gained the help of Ashley again to change into a hospital gown and I was soon propped up on the bed, waiting for a healer to arrive. Thankfully, my favourite and most trusted healer Tracey was on duty.

"Where's Scorpius?" Tracey raised an eyebrow, I was about to respond, when Astoria quickly answered sharply.

"He's on his way."

Tracey sighed softly, "Thank Merlin. Okay Rose, I'm going to check how dilated you are. Ladies," she turned to the other women, "how about we give Rose some privacy and step to that side of the bed?"

I couldn't help but blush as the other girls came to find seats away from the bottom half of my body. Tracey began to measure my dilation, shaking her head at my bits and I couldn't figure out what she was so disappointed in until she spoke.

"You haven't even started dilating yet honey, so I can give you two options."

I gulped with apprehension, "Yes?"

"First, I could give you potion to speed up your dilation, or second, I could let your body do it naturally, it's up to you."

I looked at the other ladies, but none of them were giving me a clear answer. In fact, Astoria, Ashley and Taylah all just shrugged, unsure of what to say and Dom just stared with a face of complete confusion. Even I was unsure of what I wanted.

"How quick is the potion?"

"If you take it now you'll have the baby by sunrise. If you don't, could be over 24 hours."

I paused for a moment to consider these options. The first meant the pain would be over sooner, which sounded fantastic. However, the latter would position the birth closer to Scorpius' birthday, the due date. All I had to do was hold it in for less than 24 hours and Scorpius would have the birthday gift he had been waiting for.

I looked up at Tracey and gave her a nod, "I'm going natural."

* * *

 **Scorpius' POV:**

The group had managed to make it from the streets alive, and we were living it up at one of the local clubs. Our on-foot journey had taken a rather long time, with Al taking us in the wrong direction but our determination saw us get to the place we were looking for. The music was loud, the drinks were cheap and I couldn't have been happier.

At the ripe age of 24, I never thought I'd have made it this far. A lucky employment opportunity, a quick promotion, a hot girlfriend, a great bunch of friends, all while being a soon-to-be dad. Yes, life was indeed travel high and fast for me, and I didn't mind it one bit.

We had found our way to the dance floor of the nightclub. Albus had forced us into a circle, which he claimed the centre of so he could show off his dance moves. The majority of us just bopped up and down subtly. This was partly because none of us really knew how to dance properly, but mostly because we were all so drunk that quick movement was too risky for us to achieve without falling on our faces.

"Scorpius, thank fucking Merlin."

I turned around on the crowded dance floor to find my father standing next to me, breathing heavily as he spoke. I broke out into a smile as the rest of the group noticed his arrival and began cheering excitedly at our new recruit.

"Dad! You've come to party with us young ones aye?" I smirked, attempting to pass him my beer.

He pushed it away from himself, shaking his head. "No, not at all."

I began to get quite upset with him because he had declined my offer, emotions which I blame solely on my intoxication. I took a step away from him, bumping into someone in the process, which could have easily started a brawl until I realised it was just James Potter.

"Fine then, be that way."

Suddenly, I felt him pulling at my arm hastily, trying to catch my attention again. I shrugged him off, still angry, before he leant into my ear to be heard over the music, "We need to talk."

"Wrong, we need to drink!" I cheered, enticing a loud roar from the group again. "We need to toast to my success."

"You've had all night to celebrate-"

"The night is still young mister Malfoy," Brian chuckled, still bopping to the music.

Dad looked at his watch before shouting over the music at Brian, "It's two in the morning! Please Scorpius, it's about Rose!"

I stopped midway through taking a swig from my bottle of beer and looked him dead in the eyes with a questioning look. He ran his hand through his hair, something I too did when I was nervous, or frustrated. Dad took a breath and yelled over the music at me, all but knocking off my feet.

"The baby is on the way."

I instantly choked on the liquid in my mouth, as I had unknowingly gasped it in. I spat the liquid out on the space of dance floor in front of me, coughing desperately to relieve myself. Taking a few moments to recover from my spluttering session, I stared at him with complete disbelief. "Wait, what?"

"Rose is in labour you idiot!"

"No. She can't be," I uttered in denial. I knew he was speaking the truth, but my mind was refusing to believe it. She was meant to have our baby on Sunday, on the 10th. I didn't want her to have the baby yet, not now.

"Yes she can and she is and you need to come with me right now."

"The baby's on the way?" I questioned once more, still needing double confirmation of the terrifying fact.

I could feel my breathing pattern increase along with my heart rate, and suddenly I was feeling very, very ill. Dad grabbed me on the shoulders and shook me slightly, letting the reality sink in as he articulated each word slowly, "Listen to me carefully. Your. Child. Is. About. To. Arrive."

The next thing I remember doing, I am not proud of in any way.

I vomited. All over my father's shoes. We both stared down at the mess for a few moments before dad snapped his head back up to look at me with disgust. He silently waved his wand by his side, avoiding drawing the attention of others to clear away my smelly mess from his clothing, still looking at me while he did so.

"Christ Scorpius pull yourself together," he growled as he tucked his wand away quickly.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered as I wiped my mouth and swayed slightly, "Rose isn't meant to go into labour yet."

"The due date is just a guideline, she's done well to start labour so close. She could've gone into labour weeks ago."

I nodded, but couldn't speak, as I was still so shocked. My night had come to a rapid halt, and suddenly I was going to go from celebrating my birthday, to attending the birth of my own child in one night.

"Mister Malfoy, come dance!" Al cheered, grabbing my dad's hand and pulling him away from me. I tried to signal him to stop, but he was too intoxicated to notice.

Dad gripped Albus by the shoulders similarly to how he had done to me and stared him dead in the eyes. "Rose is having the baby. I'm taking Scorpius."

Albus froze on the spot, only giving a small nod to my father before he signalled the others to regroup. "Right, I'll sort these guys out then."

Dad nodded gratefully at Al, whose drunken rampage had come to a halt too at the news. He looked over at me, eyes wide, before he gave me a quick nod of encouragement. As dad pulled me through the crowd towards the exit I could feel my head spinning. This was really happening, I was about to become a father.

Once we exited the nightclub, I found myself being sick once again on the footpath, this time dad had steered clear of me as I did it. People passing by yelled out words of disgust and outrage as I threw up most of my food and alcohol intake from the night. Of course my dad would be the one sent to come catch me in that state, it couldn't have been someone more understanding such as Dom or Ashley.

"You have got to be kidding me, why would you get yourself to this point?" Dad spoke with disdain as I cleaned myself off.

I threw my hands up angrily, turning to face him, "Well fuck dad, how was I supposed to know she'd go into labour tonight? I was just enjoying myself like she told me too."

"She's nearly 9 months pregnant Scorpius! You should've been with her every night as a precaution and a courtesy. Now you're off your bloody face and unless we find you a sobriety potion, I doubt you'll be sober for the birth of your own child, is that what you want? It's time to grow up Scorpius."

I really did need a sobriety potion, my intoxication level was causing me grief and all I wanted was to sober up and get back to Rose. Dad's hassling wasn't helping my recovery process either, because I responded angrily with, "Can you not try and give me your lecture now dad? I know all of this! I don't need you putting me down right now. For once, be a good father and help me out here."

I knew I would regret those words, but they slipped out of my mouth as quickly as my vomit did. Dad didn't react to my outburst, thankfully, instead waiting for me to pull myself together.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. You are a good father."

"And you will be too, if you make it, that is," he smirked, shrugging off my previous comment easily.

I was grateful that he hadn't taken my anger to heart. He had obviously understood my unstable state, and was letting me off for a moment while I composed myself. With dad guiding me once more, we quickly hid behind a nearby alleyway, preparing to apparate. I stopped to straighten out my collar and brush my hair back.

"How do I look?" I asked him, holding my arms out as to present myself to him.

Dad let out a quick snort before he chuckled honestly, "Like shit, but you look ready."

"Okay," I breathed softly, giving up on looking presentable, "Take me to Rose."

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV**

"Rose, you're only at the beginning, are you sure you don't want any pain potions?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I said through gritted teeth. Of course she'd ask me during one of my contractions, the hardest time to decline her offer. It was most likely my stubbornness, but I was sure, no matter how much pain I was in, that I could cope without potions.

Tracey said nothing to argue with me, but I'm sure she wanted to roll her eyes, "Look it's 3.30, my shift's ending. I've got you monitored though, so I'm going to go home and sleep, but I'll be paged if you speed up the labour at all, okay? I know it's not really possible, but do try to get some rest. I have a feeling the afternoon will be when the big moment happens, so you've still got a while."

"Thanks Trace."

Tracey gave my stomach a soft pat before she left the room, leaving me alone with Dom, Taylah, Ashley and Astoria. Dom had gotten comfy in the seat by the diagrams icing her knuckles in a bowl of ice. Ashley was reading a tacky relationship magazine, and Taylah and Astoria sat by my side.

"Where's Scorpius?" I whispered to Astoria, who was flicking through a baby magazine.

"Draco will find him, don't worry Rose. He'll get here."

"I'm just- I'm really afraid he won't make it here," I almost cried, my voice breaking as I spoke.

Not even a couple of hours into my labour and I was already falling apart. I needed my boyfriend. I needed him by my side. I cursed myself for supporting his idea to go out with friends, wishing I'd just been the clingy, demanding girlfriend and made him stay home. But no, I'd willingly sent him off, wishing them well, not expecting this child to interrupt.

"He will Rose," Taylah tried to soothe me, "And if Tracey thinks you'll give birth in the afternoon he's pretty much got a whole day to get here."

I shook my head, still completely upset, "I can't do this without him, I'm not strong enough without him."

Dom slammed her feet down on the ground loudly, capturing everyone's attention and stood up in front of me. "Nu-uh, don't start that negativity in here."

"Excuse me?" I stared at the suddenly angry woman.

"Rose, he's gonna make it. And even if he didn't? So what? You're Rose-fucking-Weasley! Since when have you needed a man to help you through life? This kid is going to be the most gorgeous child to ever fucking exist, don't act like you don't know it! And if necessary, you will bring this gorgeous baby into the world without a man by your side but instead the four of us girls who we can assure will make a great support team. Am I making myself clear?"

The room was silent for a moment, before I nodded quickly, slightly uplifted but slightly intimidated by her powerful speech.

"You're right, you're so right Dom. I can do this. I'm Rose-fucking-Weasley."

"God, now don't worry about Scorpius for a while, okay?"

"Rose!" Scorpius burst through the door looking more frazzled than ever. It was just like months before when I thought I'd lost him forever. I felt the same wave of relief too. This time however he wasn't being chased by a security guard, but instead, his father.

Dom flapped her arms up and down defeatedly, "For fucks sakes that whole speech is just about pointless now isn't it?"

"Afraid so Dom," Ashley laughed, though I wasn't focused on her. I was completely focused on the gorgeous, amazing, heart-pumping man in front of me.

He was there. Thank the stars he was there. I was so relieved to be bringing our baby into the world with him by my side, I nearly burst into tears right then and there. His grey eyes pierced into mine, giving me so much comfort that I was able to hold it together. He strode across the room to hold my hands tightly with his own.

"Baby I'm so sorry, I should've never have gone out with the guys, it was a big mistake," he said as he held me.

"Scorpius-" I started before he cut me off, examining his surroundings.

"-Oh shit they've got you propped up there ready to go, this is really happening oh holy Merlin!"

"Scorpius, relax!" I shouted.

He ran his fingers through his hair rapidly, still panting, "My Merlin I'm so glad I made it, how close are you? God you're close I can tell, I just made it didn't I?"

"Scorpius!" Draco bellowed, gaining everyone's attention, "Let Rose speak!"

Scorpius instantly went coy, "Sorry, I'm just really nervous, I didn't think I was going to make it."

"Me neither," I breathed, still so relieved. "And to answer your questions, I'm not close but I'm so, so glad you've made it now."

I smiled up at him gratefully while he grasped my hand tightly. He pulled one hand up to his mouth to place soft, comforting kisses on it. Scorpius then placed his other hand on my stomach and rubbed small circles on it, causing my heart to swell as usual.

"Our little girl couldn't wait any longer?"

"Afraid not babe, I hope that's alright."

He gave me a drunken, lopsided grin that I had seen the first night I'd spent with him. "It's perfect Rose. Have I missed much?"

"You missed a good bitch slapping!" Dom shouted proudly before I could speak.

"What?"

"Dom decided to smack that Poppy girls face into another universe," Astoria said bluntly, smirking slightly.

Scorpius' eyes widened and looked over at Dom, who was animatedly blowing on her knuckles proudly. "Poppy was here?"

"Was, until I smacked her out."

Scorp's mouth fell open, "Wow Dom, good job. I'm impressed."

"Not as impressed as I was," I said honestly, still feeling satisfied from that encounter. "Once this child has exited my body, I'll tell you all about it, but until then, you've got a girlfriend to support."

He nodded obediently before there was a knock at the door and a familiar healer by the name of Cassy popped her head in. "Hello Draco, I've got the potion here for you?"

The witch passed the vial to Draco who thanked her and shut the door as she left. Draco examined the vial (a common healer action) and nodded approvingly. He turned back towards me, holding the vial up in front of himself as he came closer.

"No, Draco I don't want any potions," I shook my head defiantly.

Draco chuckled and emphasised that he was in fact holding the potion out in front of Scorpius, "No Rose, this is a special potion for young Scorpius to save him from throwing up on your lovely self."

"Oh, thanks," Scorp blushed slightly before he downed the liquid quickly.

I must've looked in need of more explaining, as Draco confirmed my thoughts, "Sobriety potion Rose, he definitely needs it."

Scorpius nodded, agreeing with his father before he let out a satisfied burp at the end of his intake. His breath smelt of fire whiskey and vomit, a nauseating combination. It was a wonder I hadn't detected it before, but I realised that was most likely why he hadn't attempted to kiss me yet.

"Okay I'm good now," he affirmed before he looked at the others in the room, "Thank you all for looking after Rose, ladies. Is it okay if Rose and I have some time alone at some stage tonight?"

"Is that our signal to leave now?" Taylah smirked.

Scorpius winked, "You know me too well Taylah. Yes please, I think Rose and I have got it from here."

The group all agreed and one by one gave Scorpius and I embraces and words of encouragement.

Astoria was the last out of the room. She turned to face us before she closed the doors, speaking, "We'll all wait in the sitting room, if you need us, just come get us."

We both nodded appreciatively and suddenly we were left all alone, just myself, Scorpius and our soon-to-be-born baby. Scorpius once again brushed his hair back with his fingers and I decided to lift the silence in the room, "So I'm pretty lucky you guys left the girls behind, I might've had to do this with your father alone or something."

Scorpius turned to me with a wide grin on his face, though his eyes showed his true anxiety. "I'm glad they were there for you Rose. But now i's me and you in this right? Our little family."

I nodded, more confident than ever as I felt the next painful contraction begin, "Just our little family, Scorpius. Merlin's fucking beard!"

* * *

 **Poppy is out of here! Thank Christ. Okay new chapter will be up hopefully mid-way through next week (it's really sappy so I might need to tone it down). Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this fanfic, please keep them coming! Love, Alicia xx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, so so sorry for the delay with this one! I decided to re-write it to kinda pul some more things into it! I hope you like it, this is the big moment we've all been waiting for! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SCORP'S POV**

We'd waited all through the morning and there was still no baby. It was midday on Saturday the 9th of July, and I had finally sobered up properly thanks to the potion delivered to me by my dad. Unfortunately I could feel the hangover looming, and reminded myself to take a hangover draught before Rose's contractions got worse.

Rose had been up all morning with those contractions, though they were still spaced 10-20 minutes apart. The healers asked if she wanted a potion to speed up the process, but she refused, claiming she wanted to deliver naturally. Her stubbornness also saw her refuse pain relief over five times, though her screams and cries seemed to suggest she really needed them.

I'd stayed by her side all through the night, despite needing to pee and probably vomit a few times. I held it in, too afraid to leave her side in case she suddenly birthed our child within those few minutes. But no, all through the night, morning and then midday there was nothing to show for Rose's wails except for more wails.

"Baby, you look exhausted," Rose yawned loudly, causing me to reciprocate the action.

"Not as much as you must be Rose," I said honestly, after watching her in awe as she struggled all night in pain. "You're such a strong person."

Rose gave me a weak smile and nodded, "It's taking forever. I've delivered three babies while on duty here and none of them took this long."

I almost argued the fact that it was Rose refusing to have the inducing potion which was probably why her labour was going longer than others, but I am a smart man and I held my tongue, just nodding at her instead. I wasn't going to insult a pregnant lady, especially _my_ pregnant lady.

"But hey, you need a break," Rose sighed, "Go get yourself a coffee, see the family for me, tell them I love them all for being here, yeah?"

Both our families had been coming and going throughout the morning to say hi. St. Mungos had a strict "3 visitors at a time" rule for our room, which was put under enforcement after Al had managed to round up all the boys around 4am and barge their way into our suite to pay a visit. That group had been sent home immediately by staff who were less than pleased with their rowdy entrance to the hospital to begin with, let alone their drunken cheering when they found the room Rose and I were occupying. Since then, family members took turns to pop in during the day.

"I'm not leaving you alone in here Rose."

"Well send someone in to see me? Mum, Dom, dad? I don't mind."

A break sounded very good, for the sake of my bladder and sanity, and boy would a coffee go down beautifully. I nodded and gave Rose a long kiss on the top of her head before I began to walk out. As I got to the door, I turned back to see her.

She was exhausted, I knew it. Her hair was in a sweaty knot on her head, and mascara had smudged across her eyelids. Still, she was smiling, still positive and strong, just how I loved her to be. "Are you sure you're okay alone in here?"

She nodded softly, "I'm not going anywhere, and neither is our baby."

"But-" I started, pausing at the door as I was still unsure before Rose cut me off.

"-Scorpius I have about five minutes until my next contraction so get out of here and bloody send someone in!"

Without saying a word I disappeared out of the room to find my replacement. The first person I caught was Hermione who was sitting on the waiting chairs directly beside our door. She had arrived with Ron around 5am, and had been waiting ever since. I let her know where I was going and without speaking, Hermione entered the room to care for my girlfriend, while I hunted down a restroom.

Once I'd relieved myself and grabbed a cup of coffee, I headed back down the long white hallway towards the birthing suite. It was on this trip that I would pass the larger waiting room, and therefore Rose's family. Before I had even reached the room, I could hear some familiar voices engaging in an argument.

"I can't believe you'd take him out so close to Rose giving birth," I heard Taylah hiss to who I could only assume was James, "Now look! What if you'd gotten lost somewhere and he missed the delivery?"

"Baby, it's okay, he's made it. Scorp and Rose are both happy so there's nothing to fret about," James' casual voice confirmed my assumption.

"Yes there is, because you're an idiot!"

I peered around the corner of the waiting room entrance slowly to see Taylah standing in front of James while he sat, a dangerous smirk playing on his face. "Is that the best argument you've got right now Tay?"

Taylah bit her bottom lip in a moment of thought before she crossed her arms and turned away from him. "And you smell like cigarettes, alcohol and vomit and sweat and all things that our poor baby shouldn't have to put up with."

She'd gone to make a run for it but James snatched her arm and pulled her back, right onto his lap. "Relax my lovely woman, our baby is sitting very comfortably in that sexy stomach of yours, I'm sure he doesn't mind my scent. Now stop making excuses just to be mad at me and kiss me."

And they did, just like that, made up and sealed back together. I couldn't help but stare because I remembered those days as if they were the day before. Others probably would've been sickened by their antics - James holding Taylah's stomach, the pair kissing passionately on a single shared seat - but I understood it. I saw flashes of those days spent with Rose. When the fights were always met with a quick, hot make up moment that made the petty argument more of a teasing than anything.

Now if I fought with her, Rose would surely throw a brick at me and hex me into oblivion. Week 40 of pregnancy was just a wonderful time.

The rest of the waiting room was bare of familiar face, or was until I spotted a particular dark-haired witch in the corner of the room with a familiar wizard.

Dominique was in the corner of the waiting room with my mate Brian, her hands fumbling with his as they spoke softly together. Brian was whispering something hysterical because Dom was laughing - or more so high-pitched giggling - at him. I was about to go over and separate the mess I could see beginning when I was swarmed by the first two lovebirds.

"Scorpius!" Taylah drew the attention of the room to me, "How's Rose going?"

"Good, still pretty slow contractions but she's still smiling."

James ruffled my hair like I was his younger brother, "Nervous yet?"

"James leave him alone!"

I gave him a playful but firm shove in the ribs and broke free from his grasp, "Nope, cool as a cucumber James."

"Sure you are. You're shitting your pants aren't you? No wonder you fled to the loo so fast," James joked, obviously seeing me escape from the room just minutes before. I had to admit, he was quite a funny guy, but with my nerves honestly being so hard to hide, I was finding it hard to keep up the cool facade.

"You're about to be a father Scorpius, how exciting?"

I beamed excitedly at Taylah, masking my nerves, "Yeah it's going to be amazing." I looked around the room, noticing most of the people were absent, "Where is everybody anyway?"

James answered, "Well all the guys went home to recover, Ashley had to work, a lot of the girls didn't pull up too flash either so they retired, you've got Dom and Brian sucking face over there,"

I peered over his shoulder to see Brian and Dom indeed and shockingly "sucking face" before he continued, "and the aunts and uncles all went out for lunch but they're coming back."

"Why are you two still here then?"

James tried to hide his smirk while Taylah frowned and explained, "This man caused serious trouble regarding your whereabouts when your wife's water broke. He is not allowed to disappear again until that baby is out."

"Did you just call Rose his wife?" James let his smirk show.

I couldn't help but smile at the phrase, how naturally it rolled off her tongue and how natural it sounded when said, "You did."

Taylah flapped her arms, "So what if I did, she might as well be, it's only a matter of time!"

"What makes you say that?" I snorted.

"Malfoy, listen to me. I am pregnant and I am highly sensitive to everything around me. I see the way you look at Rose and I know you want to marry the fuck out of that woman. Quit denying the bloody obvious!"

I stared at Taylah with wide eyes, surprised by her sudden tone. Leaning in to James I whispered, "Merlin has she always been this observant and blunt?"

James let out a laugh and whispered back, "I'm blaming everything she does and says these days on the pregnancy mate."

"So when are you going to do it?"

I shrugged, "Well probably not while she's trying to push a child out through her cervix, that's for sure."

"But soon?"

"Maybe? I don't know, I'm sure I'll find a right time, just not yet."

The idea of a proposal was causing my head to spin. I was trying to come to terms with having an infant to care for soon, so the thought alone of throwing the task of asking Rose to marry me was even more overwhelming. As a Malfoy, I was good at masking my emotions, however Taylah was making it quite difficult not to melt into a nervous puddle.

Taylah rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, giving up on her interrogation,"Ugh, fine. You better make sure Ron approves at least."

"Good luck with that one mate!" James laughed loudly in my ear, giving me a slap on the back at the same time.

I couldn't help but cringe, "Thanks, that's super comforting James."

Taylah gave him a playful slap and comforted me, "I wouldn't worry too much about Ron. After all this is over, he'll probably be begging you to marry her."

"He won't need to beg me, trust me" I breathed nervously, now having another worry playing in my mind. I hadn't exactly thought about a proposal after Hermione had tried to encourage me weeks before. I decided I needed to get back to Rose, so I gestured to the kissing couple in the corner, "Now, how about you look after the children playing with fire over there and I'll head back and wait for my own child."

"Oi, get out of it mate. That's my cousin!" James called out to Brian, putting on a serious tone as he walked towards them.

"I'll sort them out Scorp, don't worry," Taylah gave me a reassuring nod and with a wink she said, "Go look after that wife of yours."

* * *

The whole afternoon had passed and miraculously Tracey was back on duty. Rose was ready, I was ready, Tracey was ready, but our baby just wasn't budging. The contractions were still happening, and Rose was dilating, but the speed was beyond slow. We'd reached 10.30pm and Rose had been in labour for twenty hours. Just thinking about it made me exhausted.

While her appearance definitely showed her exhaustion, Rose's attitude was so positive. She was smiling through the pain, letting me support her when a contraction hit, making light conversations; Rose was a very, almost scarily calm woman in labour. The last thing I expected from fiery Rose Weasley during labour was calmness.

This isn't to say that on occasion she hadn't snapped, because she had. Once in a while, a painful contraction would hit, or I would say something thick and Rose would have a momentary lose, calling me an idiot or blaming me for her pain, but besides that, she was more relaxed about the situation than I was.

Tracey came into the room once more, her healer robes immaculate and a warm smile on her face. Rose and I both sat up taller in our seats upon her entrance. She went about her routine; check heart rates, positioning of the baby's head, and the dilation of Rose's cervix before her face took on a more serious demeanour.

"Okay Rose, I'm making you drink the potion," Tracey said conclusively.

Rose shot up angrily, her calm tone vanishing for a moment, "What? No, I said no potions Trace! You agreed to let me do this naturally."

"Look, at this rate the baby will be starved of oxygen in the womb before he or she gets out," She looked at Rose sympathetically, "I know what your wishes were, but I need you to take this potion for your baby's sake."

Rose looked panicked for a moment - conflicted by her beliefs and what had to be done to keep our baby healthy. With a heavy sigh, Rose extended her hand out expectantly towards Tracey. "Okay, I understand. But just this one, I don't want any pain relief of any sort, right?"

"I won't force anymore on you babe," Tracey smiled and passed her the vial, "Just this one."

Once Rose had taken the potion and rested while it took it's effect, the first post-potion contraction hit her and boy did it induce a reaction.

"Holy Voldemort's ass!" Rose cursed loudly as she grip the rail of her bed with one hand, and my arm with the other. Rose Weasley was a strong lady, and I cursed her family for letting her revel in playing quidditch her whole life.

"And that sounds like it's working. You're doing well Rose," Tracey encouraged, "We're still about an hour away I'd say, but it'll be pretty painful from here onwards. Just keep bearing down through the waves okay? I'll be back in half an hour."

Rose nodded, though she groaned, "Fuck this hurts."

Tracey hid a smirk from her pregnant friend and took her gloves off, disposing of them in the bin before exiting the room leaving me to support my now agitated, anxious girlfriend. Calm Rose Weasley was no more. After her contraction had passed, Rose turned to face me, her face held a half-angry, half-pained expression as she stared into my eyes.

"Rose?"

"This is the worst pain in the world Scorpius," she said a-matter-of-factly.

I didn't really know what to respond with, and her expression was slightly unnerving, so I concluded with a safe, "I'm sorry."

"You should be!" she whined, "This is your fault."

I had expected this kind of blow up from Rose. My friends had warned me that girls often threw the blame of their pain on their partners during labour. I could understand this kind of anger, though I didn't really know how to respond without flaring her anger up more.

"Uh, yeah a bit."

"A lot, Scorpius. This is your fault a lot!"

"I know, I know!"

Rose took in a deep breath and winced, "You better be in this for the long run Scorpius I swear to Merlin."

"Rose," I rolled my eyes and took her hand in mine, "You know I'm in this for the long run. No matter what you say during this labour, I know deep down you love me and you'll thank me for putting you in this pain, right?"

Her blue eyes narrowed at my smugness - something I should've probably kept to myself - and fired back, "You bastard! You think I'm going to thank you for forcing this on me? For making me birth your child! You better-"

Rose's rant was thankfully cut short by a knock at the door. I looked away from her deathly stare and over to the door. Before Rose could continue, I quickly stood up and walked across the room to see who it was.

"Mum, how are you?" I whispered as I let my mother into the room. She'd changed out of her clothes from my party and was now wearing a loose pair of grey cotton pants and a light pink singlet.

"Just fine darling," she smiled at me with her most excited expression before turning to Rose specifically, "but how are you?"

Rose let out a pained smile, "We're getting there, it hurts so bloody much."

I couldn't help but wince as I watched Rose in pain. Each time she cried out a weird, heavy pain pushed on my chest and my heart plummeted. I just wanted the process to be easier for her, less painful and stressful. I wanted to be able to kiss it better, but a kiss was no match for my child.

Mum took a seat right next to Rose, my seat, while I was left leaning on the edge of the bed. Mum nodded at Rose understandingly, "Yeah these babies are quite the pain-inducers."

Mum held Rose's hand, somewhat taking over my role - which I tried not to get too jealous of - before she muttered over to me softly, "Scorpius your dad's out in the waiting room."

Her expectant tone made me shrug, unsure of what she wanted from me. It seemed I was having no luck responding properly to the women around me lately. "Okay?"

"Go see him," she stared at me knowingly, and I knew instantly that dad had mentioned my drunken slur from the night before to her, "He wants to see you anyway, you might as well clear the air with him a bit before this baby arrives."

"I'm not leaving Rose," I said stubbornly, "Not with it being this close."

"Scorpius, you need to talk to him."

"Get out of here and see your dad!" Rose snapped before I could protest once more against my mother, causing me to ascend from my chair and out of the room instantly.

* * *

I found dad sitting in the waiting room alone. Taylah and James were sleeping peacefully in the corner, Brian and Dom were no where to be seen and Hermione had her head stuck in s thick book. I signalled dad to come out of the room and I found us a smaller, completely bare waiting room around the corner to occupy.

"Scorp," he nodded.

"Dad," I nodded back, mimicking his tone as we both took a seat.

"How's Rose?"

I shrugged, "Mum's with her now, they think we're nearly there."

Dad let out a sigh of relief, "That's good then, it's been a long day for both of you already."

It definitely had. We'd both already gone well over 36 hours without sleep, and I was starting to crumble. Merlin only knew how much longer I'd go without sleep for, I just had to pray it was a short wait. Despite being on the brink of a exhaustion-induced breakdown, I decided to listen to mum's advice and actually speak to dad while he was there.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk last night, dad."

"You were drunk."

"It's no excuse to get angry at you," I sighed with frustration at myself, "You were just trying to get me to Rose."

Dad nodded appreciatively. "I'm sorry I got pissy at you for celebrating. I forgot what it was like to be young and excited and proud of yourself. And when I heard you had not just a birthday, but a promotion to celebrate about, I felt pretty bad for being so negative."

I realised he had heard of my career success and my eyebrows shot up. "Who told you?"

He smirked, "Harry did just before, it kind of slipped right out of his mouth. He felt bad for revealing the news to me before you had the chance to. A deputy already? That's excellent Scorp."

"Thanks," I said gratefully, though I couldn't find more to say. My promotion now seemed so far away from the bigger matters that it felt selfish to discuss it.

I let the silence roll into the conversation. Both of us were playing similarly with our hands,

until dad ceased it with a single word.

"Nervous?"

"Bloody oath."

"Good," he chuckled softly.

I turned to face him, my fears suddenly getting the better of me. "Is Rose going to be alright? With the labour, I mean. It's gone on for so long."

He flashed me a comforting glance, "I have no doubt in my mind that Rose Weasley will be alright through this. As long as you look after her and give her complete support, Rose and the baby will be just fine."

With his words I began to relax. Still, the woman I loved was in pain and I couldn't be completely settled down until her pain was gone. Although, after Rose's pain was gone, we'd have another worry; a baby.

"You're going to have to show me how to look after it you know," I whispered to dad.

He burst out with laughter in front of me, "No, you'll learn quick enough yourself, don't get too caught up with it."

"It's hard not to. I'm about to be a father, how could I not get caught up?"

"Scorpius as soon as you see that little life you'll know what to do. I was terrified before you were born, but as soon as I held you for the first time it just made sense. It'll be the same for you."

I smiled at him appreciatively, saying nothing as I saw a flash of ginger hair in the corner of my eye.

"Hello guys," Ron Weasley smiled as he took the empty seat next to me, "ready for this baby Scorp?"

"I hope so," I smiled nervously, though I was falling apart more and more each time someone asked me that one question.

"You'll be fine, you've got plenty more years before you'll have to start being concerned."

"Oh yeah, how many?" I asked curiously.

"Probably 23, I'd say," Dad smirked at me.

Ron and dad both went into a fit of laughter as I pouted dramatically, pretending to be offended. Honestly though, seeing mine and Rose's fathers interacting so effortlessly was amazing considering there once was a time when I thought they could never get along.

"Yeah the younger years are a walk in the park compared to when they turn into moody, adventurous teenagers," Ron recovered from his laughter, "Good luck with that in 15 years, that's when it'll all change."

I cringed, imagining a teenage daughter with Rose's stubbornness and my interest of the opposite sex. I couldn't even imagine it without cringing. I barely won arguments with Rose, how could I compete with someone who has both the fierceness of a Weasley and the cunningness of a Malfoy?

"I'm going to have to lock her up," I said aloud to myself, extremely nervous about the teenage years of a child who hadn't even been born yet..

This caused the men to laugh again, with Ron saying, "Yeah good luck with that Scorp. It's best not to interfere with teenage girls."

"Or even teenage boys," dad chuckled, "Teenage Scorp was a right moody mess."

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" I protested.

Dad gave me a look that said _yes you were_ and I left it at that, knowing full well I was a handful _._

"Anyway, I think I'll do a coffee run," dad said conclusively, "You both want one?"

Ron and I both nodded appreciatively and dad walked off down the hallway, leaving us in a short silence.

"So, how's my Rosie going in there?" Ron's pride of his daughter showed through his smile.

"She's close," I said, trying not to let my leg shake, "Tracey said an hour or less."

"Has she been giving you much grief?" he smirked.

I laughed nervously, "A little, but I'm a quick learner, I'm not saying much more to trigger another outburst."

"Smart man. Unfortunately I didn't catch on until the second child. Hermione hated me during Rose's birth, I really didn't know when to shut up."

I couldn't help but laugh at the image of Hermione getting angry at Ron while in labour. Though I didn't have many interactions with this man, I could tell he would likely fall victim to saying wrong, inappropriate things at the worst of times.

"You know," Ron started again, "I remember crying when Rose was born. Sure, part of it was due to the verbal bashing I had been getting from Hermione, but most of it was because she was this beautiful little thing that I helped make. She was a real person."

"You cried?" I said incredulously.

Ron grinned sheepishly and I noticed a pink tinge on his face. "I did. And I'll be surprised if you don't yourself, Scorpius. I don't usually open up like this so listen up, I love Rose more than my own life, she's my baby. I was so afraid you'd hurt her in the beginning, but now I'm very glad she's got someone decent like you to share this emotional rollercoaster with her."

I stared at him for a short moment, slightly overwhelmed by his compliment. Something about his words of courage sparked a confidence within me unlike ever before. In that moment, he acknowledged his approval of me being with Rose. He had accepted that I - the son of his ex-enemy - was good enough to be with his eldest child, who he loved more than anything. All it took were those words for me to pluck up my own courage. I looked down at my hands, took in a deep breath and decided to do the thing that had been playing in the back of my mind for months.

"Mister Weasley, while we have a m-moment alone, I-I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Fire away son."

I felt my palms start to get clammy under the pressure, so I sat on my hands to hide them. I knew Ron could sense my nerves, but thankfully he was saying nothing to bring an open attention to it. I shook my head at myself, angry that I was so nervous about something I was so sure of, before I pushed through to say what I needed.

"You know I love Rose, right?" I started.

"Yes."

"And we're about to have a baby together, and things are all about to fall into place," I said slowly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Right?" Ron said, slightly confused by the direction of the conversation.

I let out a huge breath, and with it, I poured out my words, "Look, I just, I love her so much. She makes me so proud of my life and our choices that I couldn't have pictured it differently now. She's intelligent and confident and so positive and she just carries sunlight wherever she goes and brightens everyone's day, and I just want to take one more step with her, if you'll let me?"

"Scorpius, are you-"

"-I want your blessing mister Weasley. I want to marry Rose."

I took in a deep breath of air, something I had forgotten to do during my rambling. Ron and I stared teach other,both seeming shocked at what I had just requested. I couldn't read him. His expression was surprised, to say the least, yet he looked neither happy nor angry about it.

Running his hand through his ginger hair, he asked, "How long have you thought about this?"

"Honestly, since the day she told me she was pregnant, but now it's for better intentions. Then, I wanted to because I was scared and it seemed like our only option, but now? Now I want to marry her because I love her more than anything," I couldn't help but let a goofy smile escape on to my face as I thought about Rose, "She means more to me than my own life and I want to propose with your blessing to show her this. Please Ron. I love your daughter, I want to be her husband. I want to be that happy married couple, and to have a stable relationship for our child."

Again Ron was proving impossible to read, the surprised expression had to to a pensive one.

"I know I've said this to you before Scorpius, but I'll say it this time with more sincerity; welcome to the family."

My eyes widened, "You approve?"

Ron broke out into a smile, the first recognisable emotion on his face since I started talking. He nodded eagerly at me. "Yes, you have my blessing. No man has shown as much love for Rose as you have besides those in her family. I've known for a long time that this step would happen with you two, I'm glad you had the courage to ask me now."

My body relaxed on to the chair as I gushed with relief, "Thank you so much mister Weasley, thank you."

"Thank you, Scorpius, for asking me first. It's good to see you keeping up some traditions in this relationship."

I smiled sheepishly at his dig as he laughed.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Ron asked.

"I-"

"-Scorpius Malfoy!" I heard Tracey call before she came around the corner to where Ron and I were sitting. "There you are, thank Merlin. She's close, you need to come in now."

My heartbeat increased tenfold and I drew in a sharp breath. All these situations of nervousness were going to cause me an early death. I sat frozen for a moment, in disbelief that it was really happening. Ron gave me a strong pat on the back to rise me from my seat before I started walking towards stiffly towards Tracey.

"Go on, go take care of my daughter and my grandchild," Ron beamed proudly.

"I will. Thank you Ron."

"Oh and Scorpius," he called again, "If I don't see you before tomorrow, happy birthday."

* * *

I'd fled down the hallway to get back to Rose. My heart hadn't stopped thumping and I the sweat on my armpits was so uncomfortable. Still, nothing could be as uncomfortable as pushing a child out of your body, as Rose was doing.

"How are you going baby?" I smiled as I reached her bed. Mum had left once I entered the room, respecting my wishes to be the only one with Rose during the birth.

"Terrible," she croaked weakly, "This baby is killing me!"

"Not long now though Rose and it'll be over," Tracey said firmly, crouching down at the end of the bed between Rose's legs.

I held Rose's hand tightly, kissing it softly while she focused on breathing. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"How was your dad?" she panted.

I nodded, "Fine. I was with your dad too, they're both excited for us baby. You're so close I'm so proud of you."

Our conversation ceased as Rose groaned loudly through another contraction. I kept holding on to her hand despite the death grip she was using on it. Calm Rose was definitely long gone, this was stressed Rose, and stressed Rose was not very fun. With everything going on, I managed to get a quick look up at the clock, 11.49pm.

"Look out, our little one might make it to my birthday after all, Rose," I beamed proudly at her.

She wiped the sweat off her brows, "I'm so sorry if I ruin your birthday with this."

"Are you kidding? Best birthday present ever, remember?" I kissed her hand comfortingly, secretly praying Rose could hold it for those 11 minutes.

Rose tried to smile but it presented as more of a grimace than anything pleasant. "Sorry, it's just, these contractions are so close together now," she sighed painfully, "I can't really hold a conver-ah-sation."

I nodded, "Close contractions mean it's almost over. That's something to be happy about, right?"

"I hate this!" she yelled directly at me, causing me to jump. Her sudden swing in mood from exhausted to angry was terrifying. "I hate this so much I don't want to do it anymore."

"Rose baby you're nearly there. You can't give up now," I whispered empathetically.

Rose let a few tears escape from her eyes, which I quickly wiped away with my thumbs. Seeing her crumble was truly distressing. Rose was delirious, after 21 hours of labour, of course she was. I wanted to take the pain she was feeling and put it on myself so she could be at rest. I wanted to hold her in my arms until the pain passed, but I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Scorpius," her lip quivered as she spoke, "I can't."

"Rose I need to keep going, we're really close," Tracey ordered, sharing a worried glance with me.

Rose shook her head. She let her body flop on the bed in defeat and released her grip on my hand. Even though I knew she was exhausted physically and emotionally, Rose had a job to do. No matter what it took, for the sake of her and our baby, I had to make sure she did it.

"Rose," I said fiercely, gently moving her face with my hand so that our eyes met. "You're doing this. You're not allowed to give up. You have to be strong."

"I can't!" she wailed, clutching her swollen stomach with her hands, "Don't make me do this Scorp, please."

It was taking me a huge amount of effort not to cave in and break down with her. She didn't deserve to be so run down. I put my hand on top of her own on her stomach, realising it would be the last time I would feel this rounded stomach before it was gone. Staring Rose deep in the eyes, I took in a deep breath and shook my head at her.

"Our baby needs you to do this Rose. Don't you want to see our baby nice and healthy? I need you to do this. Do this for me too Rose, do it so I can meet our child and show them all of the love it deserves."

I couldn't tell if her facial expression was saying _I will do this_ or _I want to punch you in the face_ or maybe even both _,_ but Rose adjusted herself back into the suitable position on the bed, looked straight into Tracey's eyes and gave her one firm nod.

"Rose, you're going to have to push now okay?"

She nodded again, although said a little less confidently, "Shit, right now?"

"Yes, the baby's head is here."

I found myself peeping around to see what Tracey was referencing to. Angry Rose quickly clawed my shoulder with her nails and pulled me back vigorously.

"Don't you dare look! Don't you dare ruin that part of my body for yourself!" she growled fiercely.

"Sorry!" I said loudly, pulling myself back to the top of the bed. In all honesty, before she could stop me I'd already seen it and had most definitely ruined it for myself. I was best kept the the top end of the bed for the rest of the night.

"Push Rose, now!" Tracey commanded.

Shooting me an angry look, she looked so fierce, so strong that I almost felt like melting in front of her. She started pushing, yelling out in pain as she pushed through the contraction. It was a breath taking sight, her strength was beyond anything I could ever achieve.

"You can do it Rose," I encouraged her in awe, holding my hand out for her to take, "I love you."

"I love you too," she responded through gritted teeth.

Thankfully Rose's stubbornness was slacking and she took my offer of help, gripping my hand she bared down, listening to Tracey's commands and pushing for the last few moments. I couldn't help but smile proudly at Rose as she took her final push. I watched as Tracey guided the small body out, with Rose groaning once more to finish the ordeal.

The room went silent for a moment, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I stared down at the tiny thing in Tracey's hands. It was slimy and pink, but wasn't making a sound. Tracey grabbed her wand and quickly cleared the baby's airway.

Then I heard it. The screams of my child. The high-pitched squeal was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I had unknowingly been holding my breath waiting for that sound, as I gasped for air the second I heard it. Rose too gasped out for air and collapsed down onto the bed.

"Well done Rose, it's a boy!"

"A boy, it's a boy," Rose began to cry out hysterically, the sweat and tears mixing on her face. "My god Scorpius we have a baby boy."

"A son," I choked out, watching as the healers weighed and checked our baby boy over on their table. Holding on to the rail of the bed was my only way of not collapsing. "We have a son."

A son. My child was a boy. I had a son who I could teach chess and Rose could teach quidditch. A son to teach how to walk and talk and eat and live. No worrying about my little girl getting up to mischief in her teenage days, I had a little boy to stop from making his own silly decisions instead.

Full of high spirits, I turned to Rose and pulled her into the most loving kiss I'd ever given her before. Holding her face with both my hands I kept kissing her lips between each word I spoke, "I love you so much Rose. You did a beautiful job baby. I love, love, love you."

We separated ourselves as Tracey brought our screaming boy over and carefully placed him on Rose's chest, where she quickly wrapped her arms around his tiny, naked body protectively. Within moments of skin-on-skin contact with his mother, he quietened down to make soft whines here and there.

I finally got a good look at my son. He had barely any hair, but what he did have already was very very light, yet to be definite blond or ginger. His eyes were held shut still too early for him to open them, but his tiny little hands were opening and closing on Rose's chest.

I'd never seen such small hands in my entire life. With curiosity I reached to hold one of them. His hand wrapped around my index finger and my smile widened. Rose started caressing his head with her hand, brushing through his fine hair softly.

I had been so focused on having a little girl to raise, but seeing my son made me just as happy and if not more excited than I had imagined. He was my little man, he suddenly felt like my whole world. I couldn't believe the power this little person had over me from just one look.

"He's beautiful," I whispered, my own voice breaking with emotion.

Rose smiled through her tears, "He's perfect."

I couldn't stop staring at the little boy in Rose's arms in complete shock and awe, "We did this Rose, we made that. We made this little person."

Rose chuckled quietly, her tears still slipping out, "We did, baby, we definitely did."

"Let's give dad a hold shall we?" Tracey smiled and scooped my little man up off Rose's chest and faced me with the bundle in her hand.

My eyes grew wide and the blood fell from my face, "I don't think I can hold him."

"Sure you can, just hold your arms like I am, I'll talk you through the rest."

Rose nodded encouragingly at me while I tried to copy Tracey's position. "Just support his little head and you'll be right," she guided my arms so they held correctly.

She delicately placed him in my arms, though he was small enough to be held by just one. My stomach was doing flips and my heart felt so huge that it could explode. Here he was, the little person we had been waiting for. He was completely perfect.

"Scorp, you're a daddy," Rose whispered causing my heart to pound harder in my chest.

"I'm so proud of you Rose," I felt my lip quiver as I spoke, "You make the most beautiful mother in the world."

"Oh and hey Scorp, would you look at that, it's midnight. Happy birthday!" Tracey announced causing me to feel even more joy for the moment.

"Scorp are you okay?" Rose questioned me, reaching over to rub my shoulder comfortingly.

I hadn't noticed it myself, but just as Ron Weasley had predicted, I had become so overwhelmed that tears of joy had begun to trickle down my cheeks.

* * *

 **WOAH WOAH WOAH there it is! It took me a while to decide but in the end, i** **t's a boy!** **Did you like it? Please review if you have the time. Next chapter will reveal his name :D :D :D Love you all, Alicia xx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Okay, it's quite shorter than the previous ones, but definitely necessary! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV:**

Our baby boy was born July 9th at 11.58pm. I was so disorientated that I hadn't noticed the time of his birth whatsoever until Tracey officially announced it to us hours later when my delirium subsided.

My body was in agonising pain. Even after my son was out of my uterus, the retracting of my muscles was unbearable. Once Scorpius and I had both had our first bonding moments with our son, the healers prepared me to deliver the afterbirth. Once my body began restoring itself, I finally requested some light pain relief to rid the constant aching. I'd successfully pulled off a pain-relief-free birth, and now I was submissive to taking something to sedate myself.

When my little miracle was sleeping soundly the healers suggested I sanitise myself with a shower. Scorpius ended up carrying my weak body to the shower in our suite, as the second I tried to stand my legs turned to jelly. Tracey suggested Scorpius shower with me to support me, so that's exactly what he did.

It was quite a surreal experience. Each time Scorpius and I had shared a shower before, it had resulted in some rather erotic memories. This time, it was a completely different dynamic.

Firstly, there was a fair bit of blood running into the drain. It was only then that I realised I had never had a period while with Scorpius, thanks to the pregnancy, so seeing blood leaving my body was a new experience for him. Then there was my stomach, which was rather deflated. It still had the swollen look of a pregnant lady, though my body was completely different. Also, my shaky legs and overall exhaustion stopped the process from being remotely appealing.

Still, Scorpius remained unfazed by all of it, holding me up tenderly by the waist and helping me lather my body with soap. Despite how completely unattractive I felt, Scorpius held me close to his own naked body, planting loving kisses on my neck and shoulders while the water soothed us.

I remember Scorpius looking up at me with a new look in his eyes, a new fire when he whispered proudly, "We're a mum and dad now Rose."

I remember breaking down in joyous tears at those words, as reality hit me. We were parents. We had a baby boy to love and care for. We'd done it. I held Scorpius closely as we finished cleaning ourselves.

He'd told me I was beautiful 5 times in that shower. I couldn't have asked for a more wonderful moment alone with Scorpius. Especially after the terrifying past two nights, that had resulted in our beautiful little creation - which had caused such an instant change in the dynamics of our relationship.

It was 7:50am and I had only just woken up, managing to sleep for a few hours to try an compensate for the 40 hours I I'd gone without sleep. Tracey had to give me a sleeping draught so I would actually sleep, as my little man had kept me up and alert since he was born.

Visitors were allowed to start coming in at 8am. We had asked the healers not to announce our baby's gender, only that we had delivered right before midnight. Tracey reported that mum dad, Draco and Astoria, James and Taylah and Dominique had stayed the entire night waiting for the result. I could hear the overjoyed cheers from the waiting room early in the morning when it had been announced to them, as well as the disappointed cries when they weren't allowed to see us until morning.

When I had woken up, I found Scorpius was holding our baby as demonstrated by Tracey moments after he was born. His grey eyes were fixated on the little bundle, his hand stroking his forehead softly. He already looked so natural, like he was always meant to be a dad.

He had cried for a solid 10 minutes while he held our baby for the first time, not beating me (my tears ceased after an hour). Seeing him break down caused my own tears to continue flowing. I knew instantly that Scorpius was fixated on our little son, his body radiating pride immediately.

"How was your sleep?" Scorpius whispered as he saw me stir in my bed. I had hoped he wouldn't catch me awake for a few more moments, so I could silently enjoy the overwhelming view of them.

I yawned, "Not long enough, but that's okay. We'll have visitors in here soon anyway. How's he going?"

"Hasn't stopped sleeping, he's been very well behaved," Scorpius smiled down at the little bundle in his arms.

I beamed at our son sleepily, his cute little face was the only thing visible as his little body was wrapped in a tight blanket. I felt like I had studied all of his features to perfection already. I had his face memorised in my brain. He had a rounded, button nose that matched my own, though his other features seemed on par with Scorpius'. His hair was fair, I was sure it would grow out to be blinding blond like his father's. When he wasn't sleeping, our little man showed off his bright blue eyes, which I was sure were twinkling like stars. Tracey warned that his eye colour would probably change, but his blue eyes seemed so alike to mine, I was sure that colour would stay.

"I told you he wasn't a girl," I smirked, proud of my motherly intuition. "Is that okay?"

Scorpius nodded, "Of course it's okay. I honestly didn't mind if we had a girl or a boy, Rose, I'm sure you were the same."

I nodded instantly before I chuckled, "As long as I birthed a human baby, I was going to be happy with it."

"Oh I'll be damned," Scorpius said suddenly after laughing at my joke.

"Huh?"

Scorpius shot me a worried look, though there was a smirk playing on his mouth. His eyes were flicking between our son and me rapidly, only causing my suspicions to fester. "What Scorpius?" I asked a little more serious.

"I just lost 1000 galleons because of a penis."

It took me a few moments to recollect the fact that Scorpius had bet that obscene amount of money on our baby's gender with Draco Malfoy, not to mention he probably partook in the betting system my own family had going on too. I shook my head disapprovingly at him, though I couldn't really be mad at him, not when he looked so good holding our son in his arms.

I peeped over the bed to look down at the little bundle sleeping soundly in his blanket once again, before I asked Scorpius, "You reckon that penis was worth the 1000 galleons?"

Scorpius looked up at me and flashed a wide smile, noticeably pulling our baby tighter in his arms, "Definitely. I'd choose this little man over 1000 galleons any day."

"Right answer," I smiled at the proud father sitting next to me. My heart was so in love with both of the boys in the room. Nothing could cease my love for my new, perfect, little family.

A few moments before 8am, our day-shift healer Marge popped her head in the door. "Hello mum and dad," she smirked, causing our smiles to widen, "I've got a pretty pushy crowd out here ready to meet your little one, who would you like to visit first?"

"Um, would you mind breaking the 3 visitor policy just once so we can have our parents in here together? They should be first to meet him."

Marge nodded understandingly before she went to let our parents into the room. I pulled myself gently upright in my bed, so I would be sitting when we were bombarded with relatives. Scorpius and I waited apprehensively together for them to appear.

Mum was the first to pop her head through the doorway, rushing in with anticipation, while Astoria was quick behind her. Both Draco and dad entered quietly after their noisy wives.

"Rosie my precious girl," mum called, "How are you darling?"

I smiled up at the group, "I'm great mum, we're all great."

"Did the birth go okay honey?" Astoria questioned, pressing a firm kiss on my forehead. I could tell all four of them were trying to get their first look at the child tucked tightly into Scorpius' chest, but he wasn't giving them full view just yet.

I nodded weakly, "I've never felt so much pain in my life."

"You and Scorp handled it well?"

"Definitely, we were both in it together with one hundred percent."

Mum pulled me into a delicate hug, "The pain's unlike anything you would've imagined isn't it?"

I nodded again, "For sure, it was indescribable. But it was all worth it. For him it was definitely worth it."

"Him?" Draco's eyes lit up instantly at my gender confirming sentence.

I took in a deep breath before I released, "Scorpius, let our parents meet their grandson."

"Oh my goodness Ronald," mum trembled with overwhelmed excitement, gripping dad's shoulder as Scorpius shifted his arms, allowing our precious, sleeping boy to meet the family.

Astoria let out a loud gasp once she caught sight of him, "A little boy! Merlin he is beautiful, look at how perfect he is Draco!"

"We have a grandson," dad choked out.

"Who wants to hold him first?" Scorpius asked.

"Me!" said all four of them simultaneously before chuckling together at their eagerness.

"Could I?" Astoria asked. The other three grandparents surrendered as Scorpius placed with bundle in her arms carefully. Astoria was practiced though, and held him with ease, beaming with the same look of pride that Scorpius held. "I've never seen something so magical, he's so magical."

I accidentally let out a huge yawn, which I explained through, "It makes him rather distracting though, I didn't want to sleep because I was too busy staring at his beautiful face!"

Astoria passed the bundle to mum, who was a blubbering mess. Mum cooed at my sleeping prince lovingly, tracing her fingers delicately on his cheeks while tears poured down her own, "I'm so proud of you Rosie, look at this little miracle. And you too Scorp, just beautiful."

"I tried my best," Scorpius smirked before sending me a subtle wink.

Next was dad, who held the stirring bundle easily in his large hands. I watched as a goofy smile crept onto his face as he hugged his grandson closer. "Merlin, this is one good-looking kid you've made here you two. It's like you were meant to have babies together."

"Thank you dad."

"Mind sharing Weasley?" Draco teased which resulted in dad reluctantly passing my child onto his other grandfather.

Draco was a natural at holding babies, after all, he'd delivered plenty through his numerous years as a healer. "He looks just like you did when you were a baby, Scorp," Draco whispered nostalgically after a few moments admiring the infant in his arms. "I can't believe this is your son."

"Not bad is he?" Scorp smirked, his eyes not loosing their pride once since our son had been born, "I'd say he's definitely worth that 1000 galleons, yeah?"

Draco gave his own son a humorous look, "Keep it. Consider it a reward for giving me such a good-looking grandson."

"So, just before midnight we hear?" Dad raised his eyebrows.

I nodded, "11:58, just couldn't wait for his own dad's birthday, could he?"

"Oh shivers that's right! Happy birthday Scorp!" Astoria said suddenly, pulling Scorp into a motherly hug. The rest of the group quickly gave their forgotten wishes to him, though all of us - including Scorpius - were obviously too distracted by our newest addition to think about his birthday.

"It's been the best birthday ever already," Scorp beamed before it turned to a smirk, "Even though you all forgot."

I became instantly more alert when I heard the soft cries and stirs from my waking child in Draco's arms. "Uh oh, looks like this little man wants his mummy."

I blushed at the new title I had gained while Draco brought the fussy child over to me on the bed. I quickly wrapped my arms around him to stop his restlessness, before I prepared to try breastfeeding again. We had tried just a few hours after he was born, only having minor success, but I was sure I could make my baby feed with my next attempt.

Despite having a room full of guests, I began preparing myself on the bed. Draco and dad began a conversation on quidditch so that they weren't focused on what I was trying to do. I threw my sheet across my chest to hide my exposure from the people in the room and guided my little baby towards my breast. He fussed for quite a while, still crying and stirring despite what he wanted being right in front of him.

"Come on little man," Scorpius said encouragingly by my side, which I hadn't noticed he was until he spoke, "Your mum's never offered that to me, take it while you can!"

I slapped him for being so unfiltered in front of our parents, who were pretending not to hear him. However, his coaching seemed to have an effect, because almost immediately our sons cries stopped and he was suckling away greedily - and painfully, I must add - on my breast. I couldn't help but break out into a wide smile at the sight of my baby contently feeding.

"You're a great mum, Rose," I heard dad breathe. I looked up and gave him an appreciative smile, before my eyes quickly focused back on my child. Once he had finished, Scorpius scooped the little bundle off my chest and I began to cover myself up. Sitting next to me on my bed, Scorpius held him protectively as he had been since the first time.

"So, I think you know the question that we all want the answer to. What's his name?" Astoria asked, unveiling the elephant in the room.

"Well I haven't actually announced it," I said, focusing in on Scorpius. "Scorp and I agreed that I would choose the name of a boy, while he would choose the name of the girl, but of course we've both got to be happy with the choice."

Dad smirked at Scorpius, "Bit of a brave man I see Scorp, letting Rose have all the say in the name of your son."

Scorp grinned sheepishly at my dad, "I just like to take a gamble, really. Let's hear it baby," he smiled apprehensively towards me, "I've been wanting to know all night!"

I glanced around the room at our eager parents and took in a deep breath before I announced, "Antares."

Draco broke out in a huge smile almost instantly. Astoria and dad nodded approvingly, mum repeated the name softly to herself as a means of getting used to it. Scorpius, though he seemed content, still looked rather confused at my selection.

"You're a clever lady, Rose Weasley," Draco continued to smile, indicating he knew the story behind the name just as I did, "little Antares Malfoy."

"Antares, is that a constellation name?" Dad questioned.

"Somewhat," I nodded and began explaining, my eyes were still fixed on the little body in Scorp's arms. "Antares is one of the brightest stars in the sky, and the brightest of the Scorpius constellation. Of course I researched it to be sure, after you told me about the meaning behind Orion, Scorp," I flashed him a sheepish look, "Antares is referred to as the heart of the scorpion. As soon as I read that, I just knew our little man would be named Antares, it just seemed so fitting."

"Rosie that's beautiful," mum whispered proudly.

"The heart of the Scorpius?" Scorp stared widely at me, "Antares?"

I nodded slowly, unsure of his feelings towards it.

"The brightest star of my constellation?"

I smiled softly, "Yes baby."

Suddenly, I watched as Scorpius' bottom lip began to quiver and he focused his attention on the boy in his arms. The whole room was focused on Scorp's reaction, which was rather undefinable. I could see his eyes welling with tears, and I held my breath as he tried to speak.

"He is the brightest part of me" Scorpius choked out. "Antares Malfoy, he has all of my heart."

Dad put his hand comfortingly on Scorp's shoulder before muttering, "I told you it's an emotional time, mate."

Scorp nodded, though with the attention he quickly pulled himself back together, "You're a beautiful woman Rose Weasley."

I beamed after his most sincere compliment while our parents continued to swoon over Antares. "Antares, would that be Tar or Tares for short?" Astoria asked.

I shrugged, "I guess we'll find out in time, after all with our family, nicknames are usually decided by other relatives and they never leave."

"And a middle name Rose?" Dad questioned, "You haven't given us his middle name."

"Eli," I said confidently, looking at Scorpius for approval.

"Antares Eli Malfoy," Scorpius said aloud before his smile widened even more, "Antares Eli. It's perfect."

Scorpius and I both looked down lovingly at our little creation together. I couldn't remove the smile from my face no matter what. Our heads snapped up when we heard a _ding_ come from the end of the bed. Mum stood with her camera as the photo she'd taken popped out from the machine into her hand.

"I couldn't resist," she blubbered, wiping away her tears.

"Thanks mum," I grinned, "Do we look any good?"

"You are the most beautiful little family I've ever seen."

I couldn't help but blush, my heart fluttering at the thought of my new life with my precious son and loving boyfriend. Everything had suddenly fallen into place, if they hadn't already before Antares came into the world.

Draco let out a sad sigh, "Well I guess we better let the next group come through and meet Antares. You two look after yourselves, we'll see you after you've gotten through everyone else."

"I'm so proud of you Rosie," mum hugged me tightly before leaving with the rest of the group.

"Antares Eli Malfoy," Scorpius said again, "He's the most amazing little thing I've ever seen!"

I traced my fingers delicately against his cheek again, absorbing his features, "He's going to be brilliant Scorp, there's no doubt about it."

* * *

The family members piled in throughout the rest of the morning, each person wanting to hold and cuddle our son. Directly after our parents, we had James, Taylah and Dominic in. James' lack of social filter meant that he couldn't help but make dangerous comments about Antares that almost saw him being hexed by everyone else in the room.

"Guys, meet Antares Eli Malfoy," Scorp said proudly showing off his son.

"Woah!" James gushed, "Look at his big eyes! They're huge!"

Of course Antares would choose to open his eyes for his older, offensive cousin.

"So?" I stared at him.

"They're like, crazy big! He looks like a frog!"

Taylah hissed at him, "James you bloody loser! How dare you! He is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, take it back!"

James fumbled with his words, "Uh- I- sorry Rosie, he is very cute, but I just- uh, didn't expect such big eyes on a tiny human."

Taylah pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration at her husband. "For a guy who wants his own baby so badly, you're not showing very great skills James."

"Sorry, jeez, Antares is a cute baby! It's bloody obvious that I'm just an idiot!" James tried desperately to recover.

As Dom got her hold of Antares, she couldn't help but burst out with, "Of course you two would make the cutest fucking child ever!"

"Dom, language!" I chastised her quickly.

She stared at me with wide eyes, "Uh-oh, someone's already using their mum voice!"

"I am not!" I retaliated.

"That was a mum voice, wasn't it James?"

James nodded, smirking at me as I frowned, "Definitely, Rosie you've got that mum voice mastered already."

"James, you are on thin ice as it is!" I warned.

Dom chuckled loudly, "You really can't get rid of the mum voice now Rose, it's stuck!"

"She's right though Rose, we did make the cutest fucking child ever," Scorpius smirked dangerously at me. His joke however had turned my anger into humour and suddenly the whole room was chuckling together about my new role as a mother that I had fit into so easily.

* * *

We'd gone through the whole family. Molly and Arthur were both very emotional, meeting their newest great-grandchild. Harry and Ginny were buzzing with excitement and joy. Lily and Louis swore they would get Antares involved in family pranks the second he could walk. Fred said he would teach Antares how to treat girls, which I quickly refused, considering just days before I'd witnessed Fred making out with a tree. Even Scorp's mate Brian loved Antares, and couldn't wait to be called "uncle Bri" when Antares could speak.

Everyone who met Antares was instantly infatuated with him. He didn't do much besides sleep, cry and stare widely at his blurry surroundings, but all who met him would jump right in front of a hex for him. There was no doubt Antares was just like his father - immediately charming and engaging.

Before we could rest, the last two family visitors made their way in. They were Ashley and Albus,who had been missing since the first night when Albus couldn't even see straight let alone wait in the waiting room quietly with the rest of the family.

"Antares Eli Malfoy," Ashley repeated after our introduction, "How gorgeous is he?"

"Little Tares," Al instantly locked in his nickname for my son, "He's so small!"

Scorpius let out a snort, "Babies do tend to be small, Al."

"I know that you muppet! But overtime you see a newborn it just makes you realise how tiny they really are!"

I had to agree with Albus. Even though I'd watched my stomach grow and physically carried the weight of my growing baby for 9 months, seeing him in my arms showed just how precious he was. He was a real person. A living, breathing person that needed my care and guidance in life. For these reasons, this little person sure seemed very heavy.

Albus took Antares into his arms delicately. His eyes lit up as Antares grunted and gurgled softly. He turned to his girlfriend and beamed widely at her, mischief dancing in his bright green eyes. "We should have one."

Ashley scrunched her nose up, "You've been saying that a lot lately Albus, you're starting to worry me. You're not even drunk while saying it this time!"

"Merlin what is it with you Potter boys and wanting babies so badly?" I stared at my eager cousin, "besides when I first got pregnant you acted like having a baby was the worst thing in the world!"

"Yeah, but with Ash it would be different," he grinned sheepishly.

As the young couple looked at each other I could basically feel the sexual tension between the two. I couldn't help but notice how Ashley's demeanour had softened at Al's words, but as a means of covering up her obvious desiring emotions, she gave Al a playful but firm slap on the shoulder.

"Albus Potter if you knock me up before I'm even 23 I will have no choice but to kill you."

Al pushed a soft kiss on her nose before he smirked and said, "You wouldn't kill your baby's daddy and we know it. Look how happy Tares has made Rose and Scorpius," he gestured to us as we fawned over our son, "We should do that!"

"From now on I'm in charge of contraception okay? I don't trust this crazy version of Albus," Ashley pushed Albus away from her playfully before we all focused back on Antares. "He looks so much like you Scorpius."

"You think?"

There was a simultaneous "yes" heard in the room from all of us. There was no denying whose son Antares was. Not even a whole day old and he already had the "Malfoy" look about him. While I couldn't accurately tell yet, I knew Antares' hair would take on the platinum shade of his father's. My mind prayed Antares would get all of his father's beautiful features, hopefully only inheriting my brains.

"I'm guessing he was definitely worth all his trouble?" Ashley asked while Antares wrapped his hand around her index finger.

I snorted, "Amazingly, yes. He was worth every troubling situation he put us in, right Scorp?"

"Merlin yes. Let's just hope he doesn't cause too much trouble from now on. This blond hair of mine could easily turn grey, you know."

"I'm surprised it hasn't already."

Albus chuckled, "I give it two years, tops, and Scorp will be a greying man."

"Don't make me hex you grey right now Potter," Scorp smirked, though I could tell he was quite concerned about a potential, sudden hair change.

* * *

By the end of the day we had had over 40 people come visit us. Who would've thought sitting in a bed while people showered you with love and good wishes and flowers could be so draining? Both Scorpius and I had been left exhausted by the day.

We were due to be charged out of the hospital the next day, as long as Antares and I could clear all of our health checks. I couldn't wait to be back in my own bed, in my own house, with my own family. Until then, I was sitting upright in my hospital bed at 10pm, feeding my hungry newborn while Scorpius sat at the end of the bed rubbing my feet gently.

Scorp had been rather mute, so I asked, "Something up?"

He shook his head, "No, not really."

"Scorp, you can't lie to me, you know this."

Taking a deep breath, he said, "It's just… You gave him my last name without a thought."

I couldn't help but furrow my brows with confusion, "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I just, I thought you might make him a Weasley. After all, we're not married, you'd have every right to."

I instantly felt anger due to his ridiculous suggestion, but instead of showing it, I sighed and explained calmly. "Scorpius, he's your son. We may not be exactly traditional, but I was always going to give him your name regardless of our relationship status. Whether we were dating, married or leading separate lives altogether, it wouldn't have mattered to me. Antares was always going to be a Malfoy."

"Oh, right," he mumbled, seeming distracted in thought.

"Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," he said quickly, "It's perfect. That way we can become a real family."

"Exactly," I smiled and let a silence sit in the room.

Scorpius began shifting in his spot on the bed, fidgeting with his hands as he did.

When I looked up, Scorpius was giving me the most passionate, loving look I had ever seen in his eyes. His gorgeous grey eyes danced between our son and I, his loving expression only growing more apparent with each alternation. It wasn't a hungry, yearning expression, but one of complete devotion and heartfelt for his subjects. I responded back with my own look of appreciation, causing the moment to only intensify more.

"He's the perfect birthday gift, honestly," Scorp said suddenly.

I released a tense breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding before I nodded. "Early by two minutes, who would've thought? Now I'm going to have to get you something else," I chuckled, not taking my eyes off of our son. "Please remind me to get you something in a few days when my legs aren't jelly and I can actually function properly."

Scorp let out a small laugh, reaching across the bed to brush his hand across Antares' tiny arm softly. "I think giving me a son as beautiful as this one was enough," he grinned sheepishly and I beamed right back at him. "Although, if you're offering, there is one more thing I'd like."

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking up at him briefly, though my mind was still completely distracted by the new task of breastfeeding.

Scorpius took a pause and I could hear him swallow a few times. While I waited for him to list what he wanted, I stroked Antares' little face, encouraging him to continue feeding. As I was about to look up and ask Scorpius what he wanted, he spoke firmly, almost knocking the air out of me.

"Marry me?"

* * *

 **Wooo name reveal, first introductions to the family, a spontaneous proposal!? That's a lot to process!**  
 **Please review with your opinions on the name!**  
 **  
Also, a HUGE thank you to my devoted reader, _ivngrzn_ , who suggested the name Antares, all credit goes to you for that brilliant idea my friend, and I couldn't be happier that you offered it up for me to use. You really did change this fanfic dramatically (for the better) and have made it so much more humbling! Thank you!**

 **Next chapter includes more proposal, answers, and first-time parent woes. Stay tuned!**

 **Love always, Alicia.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for my lengthy absence again! Life got in the way, and I had a bit of a relationship breakdown, which makes it hard to write stories like this! Also, huge thanks again to Ivan, (ivngrzn) the response to Antares was huge and so positive - thank you again!  
I hope you enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Scorp's POV**

Rose's head snapped up, her eyes finding the gaze of my own instantly, "What?"

I almost stumbled. My words were nearly lost through my nerves, but I still managed to announce firmly once more, "Will you marry me Rose?"

I don't now what had made me propose there in the hospital room.

Actually I did know.

It was the two beautiful people in front of me, that's what made me do it. A sudden wave of complete, overwhelming love had washed over me and intoxicated the sensible Scorpius, replacing him with an overeager, impulsive, love-drunk mess.

So much had changed in such a short period of time. Suddenly, I had physical evidence of the magic Rose and I had created - I could literally hold Antares in my hands - and I was so ecstatic about this fact, that my mind decided I needed to marry the hell out of my son's mother right then and there.

This wasn't how I had pictured proposing. I had run through a million different ways in my mind, but never did I picture asking her to marry me a day after she'd experienced birth. My best plan seemed to be a quiet, candlelit dinner in our home similar to one I had treated Rose to early on in our relationship, but that plan was tossed out the window in my moment of excitement.

Still, no matter how unplanned my proposal had been, it had happened, and it was up to Rose to process my outburst.

I held my breath as her brows furrowed. Her blue eyes widened as she made more sense of the situation, before she settled for a look of awe. "Scorpius, I-I've got our child attached to my boob right now."

I nodded, my eyes flickering down to Antares for a brief moment, letting out a sheepish chuckle at my ridiculous timing before reconnecting with Rose's gaze. "Yes, and he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life next to you and he is the best damn reason for us to become husband and wife."

"Scorpius-"

Suddenly, partial sensibility struck me and I launched into a spiel to try and salvage my horror show of a proposal.

"Our son is not the only reason I want to marry you Rose. I want to marry you because you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You're beautiful inside and out. You have loved and supported me through all my hardest moments unlike anyone else and no matter how crazy our relationship has been since day one, I want to keep our crazy going forever."

I watched as she carefully processed my words. "You don't think it's a little soon?"

I nodded my head slowly, "It probably is, and I get it if you want more time, but our whole relationship has been rushed. This is just my way of catching us up to where we should be."

"Scorpius," she smiled softly at me, "we don't need to catch up to anything or anyone. We have our own thing going on here, a good thing. You shouldn't feel like we need to catch up to where others are."

"You're right, I'm sorry," I sighed heavily, completely embarrassed. She was turning down my proposal. Now I had to live with the fact that I had asked Rose Weasley to marry me her hospital bed and she said no. Merlin needed to put me out of misery. "This all sort of came out wrong. Forget I said it here. I had a much better plan- I'll do it better next time, I promise!"

"Scorpius you dummy, there won't be a next time!"

"What?" I flinched, sadness washing over me.

Rose let out a small laugh and shook her head at my actions. "You don't need to ask again, I have my answer."

"Okay?" I said simply.

"Okay."

"What?" I frowned, getting frustrated with my own confusion.

"Okay, yes, I do, I will," her smile widened with every phrase, "I want to marry you Scorpius, I'm saying yes."

"But you said we didn't need to catch up?" I decided to be the skeptical one suddenly.

Rose moved Antares away from her chest and covered herself while he rested delicately on her shoulder. "I said we shouldn't feel like we have to catch up to everyone else. But you're right, this little man is the best reason for us to get engaged. Not that us both loving each other wasn't enough, of course, but especially for Antares, I want our family to be as close as possible. I want to marry you Scorp."

"Rose Weasley you nearly broke my heart," I narrowed my eyes playfully at her, simultaneously realising a sigh. "I thought you were going to say no."

"I could've, but how could I turn you down on your birthday?" She smirked.

Every fibre of my being was ignited with happiness. Rose Weasley was going to be my wife. I couldn't hide the massive grin spreading on my face with this news.

"So we're really doing this?" I asked, my smile still wide.

"Scorpius you are a brilliant man. Since the night we made this little one," she gestured to Antares, "I knew you were one of a kind. No one had ever been so immediately kind and charming to me. I admit, I was actually sad when I thought that night was a one-time occurrence. And since that night, since you stayed by my side and loved and supported me through this, even to the point of falling in love with me, you have only proved how great of a person you really are. It would be my pleasure to marry you."

"Geez, you gave an even better speech than I did. That's not fair."

She shrugged, though a smirk still played on her lips, "It is what it is, you'll get used to it, _fiancé_."

I couldn't even argue. Instead I crawled up into the small space on the bed next to Rose to lay beside her. I wrapped my arms around her, holding both her and Antares comfortably in my arms. Rose let out a sigh to signal her comfort and I held her just a tad tighter. Nothing, not a single thing could feel better than having these two humans in my arms. Everything felt right.

We all laid silently on the bed and I let myself shut my eyes to focus on the sounds of all three of us breathing simultaneously, the smile not leaving my face.

"So," Rose broke the silence after a while, "Do I get a ring?"

My eyes snapped open realising one major detail I had forgotten.

"I-uh, I don't have a ring yet," I whispered awkwardly while cuddling her even tighter, as though a hug could make up for the all important, non-existent engagement ring.

"Oh yeah?" I could practically hear her smirking without even looking at her face.

"But I do have one in mind," I defended sitting up in the bed to look her in the eyes. "I never do things the right way, do I?"

"No, and that's what I love about you Scorpius."

* * *

"Mum, I have to ask you for something."

"What's that Scorp?"

"I need your engagement ring."

Rose and Antares had been discharged from St. Mungos and resting at home for 3 days before I had a spare moment to do this. It wasn't that we had visitors bombarding us - everyone had respected our need to "settle" into our new life before they made their visits - it was just our fussy baby that had kept us occupied.

I couldn't complain, I had been prepared for this. The late nights, early hours of the morning, the crying from Antares, the sleep deprivation for Rose and I - it was all expected. At least I wasn't the one who physically had to feed Antares, that was all my wonderful fiancé Rose. Rose was honestly already the perfect mother, she knew exactly how to calm Antares down and settle him into sleep quickly. I got the easy job of cuddling and carrying him around and staring at his beautiful face all day and night.

However, being trapped inside with a newborn for 3 days also meant we were low on supplies. Rose and I needed food, desperately. This lead to a perfect escape for me, and a perfect cover up for what I intended to do; getting Rose an engagement ring.

My statement caused mum to snap her head up from her magazine quickly. Instantly a smile struck across her face, her eyes widening to the size of plates. "You're not? You are! Scorpius you're really doing it? Honestly?"

Mum's excited outburst grabbed the attention of my dad, who wondering into the living room with a questioning look. "What's happening in here?"

"Draco, your son is about to request an engagement to Rose Weasley."

Dad raised his eyebrows in shock for a moment, before he smirked and said, "Merlin, it's about time!"

Mum pulled me into a tight embrace while dad shook my hand over her shoulder. One thing Astoria Malfoy was good at - beside reading everyone's mind/emotions and general existence - was gibbering on about things she was excited about.

"This is perfect, you and Rose will be married! Oh and the wedding, how gorgeous will the wedding be? We could do it in the gardens here! My goodness Scorpius there's so much to plan this will be amazing! Oh Rose would look so lovely in white too. Oh and you, imagine how dashing you'll look in a suit, Merlin-"

"-Honey," dad interrupted her rant, "Maybe we should wait until Scorpius has actually proposed to the girl before we go making any plans on their behalf."

Queue an awkward neck rub and confession from myself, "I uh, I kind of already asked her…"

"You what?" My mum shifted her head to face me, complete shock on her face.

"When?" Dad chuckled, finding mums reaction rather humorous.

"Without a ring?"

"I uh, I asked her on my birthday, in the evening when you all left."

"At the hospital? You proposed to your girlfriend in a hospital?" Mum's shock was growing with my every confession.

"Yes, I know, even I realise it wasn't exactly romantic," I ignored dad's snort of agreement, "But it just burst out of me, I couldn't help it."

"Well love does make you do stupid things," dad sighed. I could practically see the memories dancing around in his mind while he stood with a nostalgic gleam across his face.

"Still could've waited until she was out of hospital Scorp," mum sighed, "no need to be so hasty about it."

"Astoria, honey," Dad started with a smirk, "You and I got married hastily because we found out we were having a baby. We can't really hold judgment on how Scorp proposed to Rose."

Mum pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed frustratedly at her husband, "We didn't get married because we were having Scorpius, Draco, we got married because we wanted to, remember? It was a mere coincidence that I was pregnant at the time!"

Dad wrapped an arm around mum's waist and planted a kiss on her forehead, the easiest way he knew how to comfort her when she was in distress, so I had learnt. "The lie had to die at some point Stori. We definitely got married because you were pregnant with Scorpius. Sorry to break the news to you son."

I shrugged at my parents, "I kind of figured I was an accident. Must be another Malfoy tradition."

Mum gasped, "You were not an accident! You just weren't exactly planned." Dad and I shared a look of incredulity while mum tried to hide the obvious truth behind my own existence. "And you better not go telling your own son he was an accident!"

"Sorry, but I'm all about honesty mum. If Antares ever asks I'll tell him he was conceived in a night of drunken, stupid passion between two people who were basically strangers."

Mum covered her ears to pretend she couldn't hear, "I'm not hearing this, I am not hearing this."

"Rose did say yes to your proposal, right?" dad raised an eyebrow at me. Mum quickly recovered to listening in on my answer.

"Yes," I smiled proudly.

Mum snorted. "I'm surprised she did, considering you had no ring and asked her in the hospital room."

"Mum," I whined, "I saved the shitty location with my romantic words, trust me."

Mum's face relaxed and she gave me a loving smile, obviously giving up her attitude. "I don't doubt that Scorpius. You've always been great with words. And I know Rose wouldn't have accepted a proposal that wasn't anything but amazing. Now, all that mess aside, you came here for my engagement ring?"

I nodded, my eyes flicking down to her hand where the ring I'd admired since I was a young boy was. It was a gold band with a large teardrop-shaped diamond in the centre that was surrounded by a halo of smaller diamonds. Mum had once told me that, as a toddler, I was fascinated by the ring and would often try to pry it from her finger, and here I was, metaphorically doing it as an adult.

"My question is why would you want my engagement ring for Rose? Surely you could buy her a new one?"

"You and dad have a very strong and happy marriage, mum," I said confidently, "And funnily enough, you seem to have had a similar journey as Rose and I. I know you would've pulled dad through a lot of dark times and troubles, as Rose has done for me. I want to use your ring as an reminder of how great of a couple Rose and I can be. If we have as good of a marriage as you two have, I know we'll be doing it right."

Mum pulled me into a tight, motherly hug before she planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "I might be wrong, though I doubt it, but I think you've found the one Scorpius," she whispered happily as she placed the ring in my palm and closed my hand, "Now you look after her and make her a happy woman as your father has done for me, or you'll have to deal with me."

"Are you saying you'd turn your back on your own son for Rose?"

"Yes!" mum and dad said simultaneous as my eyes bulged at their seriousness.

"I guess I've got no choice now, I've got to marry her."

"You better! Now get back to your family before we tell Rose where you've been!"

* * *

I arrived home to find Rose preparing soup in the kitchen. It was obvious our son had given her a moment of freedom by sleeping. I placed the groceries on the table and walked towards my fiancé who was humming softly as she stirred to mixture. Being occupied by the stovetop, I came behind Rose, wrapping my arms delicately around her waist and planting small kisses on her neck and cheek which caused her to squeal quietly out of surprise.

"Scorpius you scared the daylights out of me!" she giggled before turning around and giving me a kiss full on the lips. "What took you so long? Please tell me you remembered chickpeas and carrot? They are vital for this brew."

I rummaged through the grocery bags and whipped out her requests, which she quickly had chopped and mixed into the pot with a flick of her wand.

"I found something for you," I grinned. Rose instantly grew suspicious.

I fumbled through my pocket to dig out the ring box and hold it in my palm. I heard Rose let out a soft gasp, before her face lightened up with excitement. Without opening the box - only to keep Rose in suspense - I knelt down on the ground in front of her, taking her hand with my free one, and putting on my most charming expression.

"Rose Weasley, here I kneel, presenting you with the ring I should have had prepared three days ago."

"The kneeling is unnecessary but continue," she smirked down at me.

I ignored her comments and remained kneeling. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my fiancé, and eventual wife, Rose Weasley? Would you be so kind as to make me your husband?"

"Oh why Scorpius Malfoy, nothing would pleasure me more than becoming your wife," drawled with playful sarcasm.

To cease her sarcastic tone, I opened to ring box to reveal the precious stones balanced on the delicate gold band. Rose once again gasped, though this time, for longer. I couldn't help but smirk, pleased that I had shut Rose Weasley up. Taking her right hand, I slipped the ring onto her finger where it fit perfectly. Rose's eyes didn't move from the ring once it was on her hand, she was even moving it in the light to examine the sparkle.

"It's absolutely stunning Scorpius," she whispered, obviously gobsmacked.

"It was my mothers ring."

Her eyes met mine instantly, "You're kidding? She let you have this?"

"No, she let you have it. I know I don't usually keep up with traditions, but before my dad broke the century long repetition, Malfoy's always gave their lovers the engagement ring of their mothers. I thought I'd bring one tradition back, considering I've thrown every other one out the window."

"Scorpius, since when were you such a hopeless romantic?" she smiled and I caught her lip trembling with joy.

"Since I fell hopelessly in love with you, Rose."

Pulling me up from the ground, Rose held my face in her hands, "Extremely cheesy and overused line, but I'll allow it."

And with that, Rose pulled me into a passionate, emotional kiss that lasted until our son decided he wanted to break it off with his cries, which was, unfortunately, not long at all.

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

I was engaged, I was Scorpius Malfoy's fiancé. Just saying it sounded so bizarre, let alone looking at the ring that balanced delicately on my finger. It had been a whole 2 weeks since Scorpius proposed - since my own son had been born, also - and I still hadn't stopped staring at it.

Since settling in at home with my precious son and loving _fiancé,_ people had begun to make their visits. We didn't need to cook a meal for weeks, thanks to our parents and my grandparents, who cooked and baked enough meals to feed a small army, which I was more than thankful for, as looking after a baby was more than a full-time job. Most of our time was spent feeding, changing, staring and loving Antares, everything else had been pushed aside, including food.

We had told my parents of our engagement the first time they visited. Mum shrieked with excitement, dad beamed proudly, having already expected the news. Even Scorp's mum - who I found out already knew the engagement had happened prior to giving up her ring - was squealing with delight when I told her.

As for the rest of the family, they were all in the dark regarding my engagement. I figured it would be a lot easier and fairer if I told them all together at one of our dinners. I wasn't hiding the ring though, or the smile that wouldn't leave my face the second I glanced down at it in their company, because I had one thing that made everyone lose focus on such small details; Antares.

Antares got all the attention the second someone came in the room. All the relatives and friends were captivated over him, all wanting to hold him, kiss him, touch him, stare at him; just being near him was all everyone ever wanted to do. I couldn't complain, it only further confirmed my theory that Antares was going to be just like his father, and it actually worked brilliantly for keeping my engagement a secret.

That was, until Dominique Weasley caught eye of it.

"Holy fucking shit balls!" Dom spluttered out her milkshake across the kitchen counter.

"Dom language!" I frowned, trying to figure out what her outburst was over while wiping the bench clean with my wand.

It was a Thursday when Al and Dom had called over during their lunch breaks as a means of bringing old traditions back while Scorpius was helping Brian move into his new apartment in London. I had Antares sleeping in his portable crib on the seat next to mine, and Dom was leaning on the bench opposite me. Albus had just popped into the loo, and in this short time, Dominic had decided to have a fit over something, which I figured out was the ring on my finger.

"Screw my language, what the fuck it that?!"

I tried to remain casual, though my smirk was quickly giving me away. "A ring?"

"Y-you got engaged? You're engaged! No fucking way!" she went into a fit of coughs once more.

"Really Dom if you don't control your language around my newborn I will hex you."

She peered over at the sleeping child before flickering her eyes back on my hand. "When were you going to tell me?"

I knew Dom would've felt slightly betrayed by my "secret". After all, we were basically best friends, and this was definitely something best friends were entitled to know. Still, Scorpius and I had made an agreement; we were telling everyone altogether, not one at a time.

"When I told the rest of the family in the next couple of weeks I guess? It's not fair to only tell a few of you."

Dom's disappointed look settled, and a smirk broke out on her face. "I'm happy for you babe, good choice, locking that man away for just yourself. Marriage is the one thing that'll keep me away from a man."

"You are terrible," I scrunched my face up at her.

"So how'd this happen? When did it happen? How did you even have time for this to happen?"

"It happened twice actually. First, he asked me kind of spontaneously at the hospital the day Antares was born, and then he asked again a week later when he actually had the ring to give to me."

"He didn't even have a ring the first time?" Dom giggled, eyes wide.

"No," I laughed, "But that's what made it so beautiful, he was just so overwhelmed that he just asked me there, unprepared and on the spot. I was even breastfeeding at the time, that's how sudden it was."

Dom's laughter become more hearty as I kept explaining Scorpius' moment of spontaneity. "He kind of just told me to marry him, like it just escaped his mouth and then he had to pull himself together and actually ask me."

"Wow, he's such a twat! Did you even say yes the first time?"

"Of course," I nodded, "It really was sweet and fitting, I guess he asked the second time just to be sure I still wanted him."

"Well I'll be damned, Mrs Rose Malfoy is not so far away after all."

My heart fluttered at the sound of the name I would eventually inherit. "I don't know, it could be a while before we get married, but yes, in the grand scheme of things it won't be far away at all."

"I better be a bridesmaid, or I will not be afraid to turn your wedding upside down!" She smirked at me, though I knew deep down she was completely serious.

"How about I upgrade you to maid of honour then?" I raised an eyebrow at her suggestively.

Dom beamed at me, "Bloody oath woman, it's a deal!" We both laughed softly as Albus reentered the room.

"What's going on?" he asked, running his wet hands over his jeans.

"Albus, we have a problem," Dom started, "There's going to be another Malfoy!"

Al's eyes bulged out of his head. "What? You're pregnant again Rose? Already?"

"Albus, no-"

"-because I don't think I'm ready to be an uncle three times in a year, honestly," he started breathing heavily, a worried look occupying his face.

I shut my eyes tightly with frustration and tried not to beat my cousin across the head with my wand. He really was the drama king of the century. "First of all, you are Antares' second cousin, not his uncle. You will only be the uncle to James' baby this year, unless Lily is hiding a pregnancy from us. Secondly, I'm not pregnant anyway. I just had a baby - I haven't even had sex yet - it's physically impossible!" Al scrunched his nose in disgust, "You really needed to listen to those sessions we had regarding procreation at school, honestly!"

"Well then who's the new Malfoy?"

Dom reached across the table quickly and seized my hand. Thrusting it towards Al, she held it in the light beaming through the window so he could see the glimmering accessory. "Rose is!"

"Are you serious? Scorp proposed?" he beamed, taking my hand and examining the ring closely, "Damn the boy did good too! Look at those stones!"

I snatched my hand away from the crazy man - who was grabbing my hand a little too tightly to be acceptable - and nodded. "Yep, looks like it's all moving pretty fast from here on."

"As if it wasn't moving fast enough," Dom snorted.

Antares started making soft whines from his bed, redirecting the focus to him. Al picked up the fussy boy in the crib and snuggled him into his chest before I could reach him.

"How amazing will the wedding be!? Man, it'll be huge!" Al started gushing while he cuddled my fussy son. "You'll have to invite everyone, and you're meant to allow plus ones, so by the time you get through everyone you'll have hundreds of guests! Man, a Weasley and a Malfoy wedding, it's going to be the talk of a century!"

"Al, calm down. It's not like it's happening this year or anything."

"And imagine Tares in a little suit! Merlin he'll be stealing hearts before he's one year old! And I could organise a killer band for you guys, and I know Ashley has some great photographer connections," Albus was barely pausing for breath, his voice getting higher with each idea. "And Dom and James can organise your hens and bucks parties! Merlin they will be wild! And the engagement party, another wild party!"

"Can you not yell with my baby in your arms?"

"Sorry," he whispered and Antares hushed his whines too, obviously appreciating the silence. "I'm just super happy for you!"

"I'm glad you are, but please don't get too hung up over it. I haven't told everyone yet, and I haven't even begun to think about wedding plans, let alone any parties! Don't wet your pants over it yet."

Al grinned sheepishly, "Really sorry Rose, I just get really excited over this kind of thing! I can't wait to propose and get married and have kids, Merlin isn't it just so cool?"

Dominique was frowning at Albus with complete confusion before she muttered, "Monogamy sure has changed you hasn't it?"

"Sure has," he said confidently, "I mean, it changed Rosie, and look how happy she is now!"

"A hasty pregnancy is what changed me Albus, not choosing having one exclusive partner," I smirked, "But I know what you mean, when you find the right one, it really does change you."

"Rose Weasley with a baby, about to get married, Albus Potter thinking about marriage and babies, my how times have changed. Looks like I'm the only fun one left!"

Albus and I shared a look of disbelief while Dom groaned. It was no secret - though they had tried to make it very secretive - that Dominique and Brian were become more of an item than ever. Though it hadn't been said, Scorp and I both knew Brian was moving into London not just for convince for work, but for closer proximity to his love interest. Even Dominique Weasley was settling down, though she'd never admit it. She was right, times sure were changing.

"Your time will come, young Dominique," I looked at her knowingly. "Anyway, please keep it quiet about this. I've got to tell the rest of the family together, okay? And hopefully for the sake of my baby," I ushered to Antares who was now napping in Al's arms, "I hope no one is as offensive with their reactions as you Dom!"

"Sorry, but seeing that monster of a ring dangling on your hand was a real fucking shock okay?"

"Dominique control your language!"

"Shit, sorry!"

* * *

When lunch was over, it was just Antares and I left in the house. I hadn't really had a moment alone with him, only brief moments when Scorpius was out buying supplies, or in the middle of the night when I was feeding, too delirious to do much other than hold him.

I know I am his mother, so my opinion may be extremely biased, but Antares was the cutest baby I had ever seen. His big blue eyes, in the sparse moments they were open throughout a day, were captivating. I secretly hoped they'd stay blue, to give him something that wasn't all Malfoy. With each day it was getting more obvious that Antares would be the spitting image of Scorpius - not that I was complaining with that, though.

"You will look cute in a little suit, won't you?" I murmured to him while I sat in the living room with him in my arms.

I couldn't help but imagine my wedding. Before the engagement, it was never something that I really considered deeply. Sure, there were a few dreams involving a humble wedding with Scorpius Malfoy, but they were just dreams months ago. Now it was an eventual reality. I would really be getting married to Scorpius Malfoy.

I hoped for a small wedding, though Al was right; by the time I got through the Weasley clan alone, the guest list was going to exceed the category of small. I wanted an outdoor wedding, somewhere with beautiful gardens and space for the guests to roam. I wanted Antares with us at the alter, as Scorpius and I made our family officially sealed together. I just wanted to be married to my fiancé already.

"How's my little man?"

I jumped out of my thoughts as Scorpius entered the room, finally home from his friend's new apartment. His casual and once clean clothes were covered in dust, his hair was tossed at weird angles that suggested he probably tried to ear it out at some point. How could someone who looked like such a slob still come across so sexy?

I passed Antares over to Scorpius, who was already making cooing baby noises before he'd even made contact with our kid. "Milk drunk and sleepy, so pretty good, I'd say. How's Brian?"

"Besides being completely hopeless when it comes to organising his life, I think he's pretty stoked to finally be moved in. I'm just glad I got out of there when I did, he wanted help sorting his clothes. There was no way I could stay there without losing my sanity."

"Well I'm glad you've been freed, babe," I beamed at him.

"And how's my gorgeous fiancé anyway? Dom and Al made it over?" He leant down and kissed my head from behind the couch. He had definitely found his new favourite name for me, _fiancé_. It sounded more fitting with every repeat.

"Great, although your fiancé has been busted by her cousins." I made an effort to wiggle my left hand in front of him dramatically.

Scorpius looked up from Antares - who sat so naturally in the curve of Scorp's arm - and stared, "You mean they took their eyes off Antares and realised you had a big ring on your hand?"

"I was shocked it happened too," I chuckled, "I guess the novelty's wearing off."

"Antares, you need to step up your game, no slacking off. The attention needs to stay on you at all times! You're not allowed to be boring!" he spoke childishly to our child, making my laugh more. Watching Scorpius with Antares never failed to make my heart flutter. "How were the reactions?"

"Dom swore like a sailor, no surprise, and Albus gushed about marriage and celebrations and babies like a clucky woman, which was a huge surprise. So overall, it could have been worse. They're both happy for us, which is a good sign."

"How long before one of them blurts it out to someone else?"

"I'd say Al's probably already told Ashley. Dom will accidentally let it out during a drunken rant to someone, I'm sure, so we've probably only got until tomorrow before it's public. At least our parents know."

Scorpius clicked his tongue a few times before he looked me straight in the eyes, "So, should we go tell everyone else now or just let it happen?"

"I'm pretty comfortable here, honestly," I laughed as I spread my limbs out on the couch.

"You're gonna have some pretty angry cousins when they realise you didn't tell them first."

"But we've got a secret weapon; Antares. No one's gonna get angry at us when we have him to place in their hands."

Giving him a few kisses on his head when I mentioned his name, Scorp shifted Antares to rest on his chest, rather than in his arms and he leant back on the couch with me. "Rose Weasley, are you using your newborn son to keep the peace between family members?"

"Damn right I am!"

* * *

 **We are engaged, we are happy, we are all going well!**

 **I am accidentally dragging this story out. I think I just don't want to end it, but I will get there.**

 **The next 2 chapters will be a fast paced, flash forward description of the journey to marriage, and Antares' growth. They'll probably be a huge contrast, because we'll be flying through time basically. Then, the wedding chapter, then the final chapter! If you notice me not sticking to this "4 chapters until finish for good" pledge, please virtually beat me over the head for procrastinating!**

 **Please review too! I need the motivation and happiness! Lots of love, Alicia.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Speeding right up here guys, sorry if it's hard to keep up with! Also very sorry about the lateness, I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!  
Also, slight smut warning for the first section of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Rose's POV**

 **OCTOBER, ANTARES 3 MONTHS OLD**

Antares was growing at a rapid rate. Three months had flown by without me even realising it. In three months, Scorpius and I had become professionals in diaper changes, feeding sessions, soothing sessions and napping routines. I had trained myself to fall asleep the second Antares did, after suffering for weeks with sleep deprivation and annoyance at the awful feeling of being jolted awake after just half an hour.

However, an extremely rewarding factor of having a three month old was the fact that it was the month Antares had begun smiling. That was his latest trick. Nothing had been more satisfying in the whole time since he had been born than seeing him beaming up at me. I swore Antares smiled at me first, after all, I was his mother. However Scorpius was adamant he got the first smile, but didn't think to tell me this had even happened until I had made a big deal about it weeks later.

Since Antares had been born, Scorpius had proposed (twice) and had plucked up the courage to announce this news to the rest of the family - well, the small few who hadn't heard the news from certain loud-mouthed cousins - and we'd even gone far enough to set the wedding date: October 21. This gave us just over a year to prepare for what would be - thanks once again to my loud-mouthed cousins - a very large event.

Antares' third month of life was also a milestone for my relationship with Scorpius. It was not only marking a year since Scorpius and I had decided to perform the act that would lead to Antares' conception, but it was also the month the healers would approve me to perform such acts again.

Scorpius was delighted, as expected. After a number of months of celibacy, he couldn't have heard better news. I will admit, his patience and self control was impeccable during these months; he definitely deserved to be released.

It was the very night after we'd received this news that Scorpius decided he would try and get the ball rolling again. As Antares slept, I began packing away the leftovers of our meal that night. Without a word, Scorpius stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly and resting his chin on my shoulder. I let out a small laugh, instantly knowing that his affectionate gestures was certainly to do with the recent "all clear".

"You are adorable," he mumbled into my neck, sending familiar shivers through my body.

I tried not to moan as I felt him move his hands up and down my waist. "You are."

After planting a soft kiss on my neck, Scorp muttered darkly, "Do you know what I wanna do right now?"

"Help me put the food away?" I said sweetly. I turned to face him, my bum pressed against the counter as I flashed a sarcastic smirk.

With a swift flick of his wand, Scorpius sent the food flying through the kitchen and into the fridge. "What food?" he whispered, his voice still low.

"You are one very deprived man, aren't you?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"You have no idea."

I let out a small giggle as Scorpius pulled me closer to him, our bodies flush to each other. I leant up to give him one long, soft kiss on the mouth, enjoying the slow teasing. I decided to deepen the next kiss, letting his tongue glide onto my lips before my hands involuntarily found their way up to his hair. Before I knew it, both our tongues were in a fiery dance.

This started a chain reaction; Scorpius pulled me in even tighter which somehow deepened the already fulfilling kiss. One of my legs raised to hitch onto Scorp's hip, which resulted in me being whisked onto the counter in one swift movement, our kiss not breaking.

I couldn't deny that I was just as excited to re-ignite the sex flame. Sure, I was always tired, always busy with my beautiful baby, but I was also always ready for a bit of quality romance with my soon to be husband. And honestly, I was very interested to see how normal sex (by that I mean sex without me being pregnant or highly intoxicated) would feel like with him.

Scorpius pressed his pelvis against mine, and I could feel how eager he really was. While we kissed, Scorpius began thrusting slowly, making my legs wrap around him to feel him closer. I couldn't help but whimper as he thrusted over my sensitive spot, send shivers through my body. With each thrust, his cock only grew harder and bigger, which only drove me madder.

"You're so beautiful Rose."

I hummed as leant in to attack his neck with love bites, my hand fiddling with his belt to try and release his tension. Letting out a groan, Scorpius moved his hands up to my breasts, carefully taking them in his hands and massaging them lightly. Despite how distracting his movements were, I managed to unbuckle and unbutton his pants, which quickly dropped to the floor. Scorpius began taking off my shirt, lying me down on the bench as he took it off.

"Not here baby," I whispered, "Let's go to our room."

Scorpius nodded and picked me up off the bench. I kept my legs wrapped around his waist as he stepped out of his pants and began carrying me up the stairs.

By the time we'd made it to the bedroom, we were both completely naked, hot and bothered. Don't ask me how all our clothes came off, because it really was a steamy blur. Eager to get started, Scorpius dropped me down on the bed, his hand instantly finding my wet folds which he worked delicately to enter. We were straight into the big stuff, both of us too eager to continue the teasing. Just the feeling of his hand was causing my legs to shake; I hadn't felt the feeling on him down there in so long and my body was responding to his touch immediately.

"What do you want me to do baby?" he spoke low.

I moaned as he moved his fingers deeper inside me, and my hands found themselves stroking his long erection in time with his own movements. Desperately, I breathed. "I want you inside of me again Scorpius. I need you. Just-"

"-I'll go slow, okay?"

I didn't say anything but nodded assuringly, yearning to feel him in me once again. Moving slowly, Scorpius guided himself into me as I steadied my breath and focused completely on the positioning of our bodies. Slowly, he pushed his cock into my wet folds, giving me time to adjust each time he moved deeper.

Once he was completely inside of me, we both let out a satisfied moan.

"Fuck I've missed this," he said honestly.

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too Rose, are you okay?"

I nodded quickly. "Definitely, let's do this."

And of course, luck was never on our side.

Because just as things really picked up, the baby monitor signalled the sounds of our lovely child's cries from his bedroom. Antares' cries had never sounded so awful to my ears. Scorpius and I froze, before we realised what the sound was, and what we would have to stop doing in order to cease the sound.

Scorpius let out a different groan; one of pure annoyance as he removed himself off me. "You've got to be kidding me."

I let out a defeated sigh, my body collapsing in an unsatisfied pile on the mattress. "I better go feed him."

"I knew we didn't need those damn baby monitors," he huffed as I left the bed.

I smiled sadly, "Probably the only thing I love more than sex is looking after our son, so sorry, but Tares has got priority in this situation darling."

"Make it quick, I'll hold the fort here," he pointed down to the raised bit of the sheets between his legs.

I flashed him a suggestive smile as I put on my robe, but I knew by the time I had fed Tares and put I'm back to sleep, the mood would be long gone for both of us, which I knew Scorpius was aware of himself anyway, despite his efforts.

Sure enough, by the time I returned, Scorpius was sleeping soundly in our bed, his limbs stretched out widely. I climbed in next to him, planting a soft kiss on his head, accepting the mood was indeed long gone. Sensing my presence, Scorpius stirred awake and wrapped his arms around me softly.

"Wanna try again?"

I let out a yawn and shook my head softly, "We can try again tomorrow."

Scorpius followed suit, yawning widely before he sighed into my hair. Sleepily, he mumbled, "My own child is cockblocking me, now there's a first."

"I think you might have to get used to it actually," I chuckled quietly, enjoying the feeling of his skin on my cheek.

"I am going to cock block him one day, just wait. He'll be sorry."

I rolled my eyes and sat my head up to look at him. "You are not cockblocking your own son, Scorpius. Besides, if he's anything like his mother, his sexual experiences will be so far and wide you won't want to block his chances."

"Have you seen how gorgeous our kid is? He's going to be swimming in women, just like his dad." Scorpius winked and wiggled his eyebrows until I gave him a playful slap on the chest.

"Whatever you say. Besides, our son is only three months old, stop talking about this like we have any idea what he'll be like!"

"He's going to be just like his dad, Rose," Scorpius mumbled happily, "He'll meet the most gorgeous girl ever, get married to her and have a gorgeous baby, just like us."

My heart fluttering with his words, I leant up to give him a tender kiss. "Well, he did just get fed, burped and sung to sleep. I'd say we've got a few solid hours before we get cockblocked again. what do you think?"

"I think you're onto something here, Weasley," Scorpius flashed me a seductive smirk to match my own as he pulled me under the covers.

The flame was definitely reignited, and oh by Merlin that flame was great.

* * *

 **DECEMBER, ANTARES 5 MONTHS OLD**

"Scorpius, Scorpius wake up!"

Scorpius groaned deeply into the pillow, only shifting slight before relaxing down again. I gave him another shove. "Taylah's gone into labour! We have to go to the hospital!"

Taylah wasn't due for another week, though the size of her stomach suggested her baby could've been ready a month early. Poor Taylah was suffering with a whopping Potter baby inside of her. Early in her pregnancy, most of us were surprised how smoothly her pregnancy had been going, but by 6 months pregnant, that all changed.

Mood swings, extreme cravings, the most swollen feet and stomach I'd ever seen; Taylah had it all. Scorpius had muttered to me once how grateful he was for my behaviour as a pregnant woman, because Taylah had turned into the grinch of everyday life. James had become a slave to his wife - which I found extremely entertaining - and everyday he prayed for the pregnancy to be over just so he could take on the father role, instead of the little bitch role he'd been saddled with.

He mumbled sleepily, "No we don't- not our baby."

Antares, who was wide awake and resting in my arms babbled loudly in the silence, catching Scorp's attention.

"You woke Tares up for it?"

"No, he was already awake, hence why I read the letter that said we are all going to St Mungos right now for Taylah and James."

Finally Scorpius pulled himself upright tin the bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached out to take Antares from me, plopping him down gently in his lap. "We have an infant though, not to mention its Christmas Eve Rose! Tares first Christmas will not be spent at the hospital! They'll understand, won't they Tares?"

Tares gurgled happily while Scorp rubbed his belly softly. He had been a very vocal baby recently, often babbling nonsense through the day, though he was yet to make any words. Scorpius and I had a bet on what his first word would be; mine was "mum" and of course, Scorp's was "dad". The bet made every noise he made perk our ears up in anticipation, waiting for the sweet words we hoped for.

I shook my head, crossed my arms and put on my best mum voice. "She's really close, Scorpius, they're guessing the baby will be here in a few hours. They waited all through the night for me to deliver, we are going to show them the same support. I don't care if it's Christmas Eve, they are about to get their own infant, now get your act together and get dressed!"

Once I'd finally convinced Scorpius to move his arse, we found ourselves at St Mungos at 5am on December 24. We were accompanied by a small amount of family members; after all, it was 5am on the day before Christmas, a fact Scorpius didn't cease to remind me of. Harry and Ginny were buzzing with excitement, both pacing around the room, waiting for their grandchild to arrive. Albus and Lily were both arguing about who would be the favourite aunt/uncle, while Ashley sat between them, looking sick while she read a pregnancy magazine.

Tares was sleeping in his carrier, while Scorp tried to stay awake and I buzzed with excitement for the two people in the delivery room who were so deserving of their little miracle. After such a long wait, they were finally going to experience the happiness and joy I had enjoyed with Antares since he was born, even if Taylah was going through hell - and hopefully giving James a right yelling - as we waited.

By 7am, Ginny stopped pacing so that she could have a hold of Antares and Lily and Al had stopped arguing. Ashley was still reading the magazines, I was still excited, Scorpius was still tired, and yet Uncle Harry hadn't stopped pacing.

"For Merlin's sake Harry, sit down!" Ginny pleaded, "You're making me nervous!"

"It's our first grandchild Gin, I can't stay still!" he said with an excited smile. "Can you believe our son is having a baby?"

"Actually, his _wife_ is having a baby, because you and I both know James isn't doing anything helpful in there," Ginny laughed. "Here, hold Tares, keep your mind off it."

Harry scoffed, but still took my son in his arms. "You're telling me not to think about babies by handing me a baby? This isn't helping."

Still, Harry became occupied with Antares, cooing and fiddling with his little hands. Antares gurgled as he played with Harry's fingers, trying to eat them in the process while Harry spoke to scorpius and I.

"So how are you two going now that this one's grown a bit?" he gestured to our son.

"Never better," Scorpius said honestly.

"Amazingly," I smiled.

We were completely honest. Our relationship and lives had never been so great. We had a great child, a great house, great sex, great conversations - everything that had once been a mess was suddenly right. Every time I saw Scorpius and Antares, my heart pounded, and my stomach flipped with excitement and love. I couldn't be more thankful for the life I had been dealt.

"I'm really glad you've two have made it through everything you've been dealt, Merlin knows it's been tough for you both."

Scorpius and I shared a knowing look before Scorp spoke. "I have you to thank for a lot of my turn around, Harry. I couldn't have done it without you, and Rose of course."

Harry flashed an earnest smile at us before he smiled down at Antares again. "And look at the gorgeous little thing you were rewarded with in the end. Man he really is a cute kid."

I reached out for Antares and planted a bunch of kisses on his head. "He is the best damn thing to ever happen to us. He's so easy to look after and love, and he loves everyone he meets too. Let's hope James and Taylah are just as lucky with their little one."

"If there's one thing I know about the children of Potters is that they tend to be a handful," Harry chuckled, "I kind of hope James' baby gives him hell."

"Harry!" Ginny chastised.

"What? He was a mess of a baby! It's only fair he gets what we had to put up with!" He laughed once more.

Then, we heard and watched the doors of the waiting room fly open before a familiar man with messy black hair and completely disheveled attire appeared in front of us.

"IT'S A BOY! He's a boy! I have a son! Merlin's balls I have a son!" James roared triumphantly into the waiting room.

The room turned into an eruption of cheers and screams of congratulations for him. Harry quickly pulled his son into a tight hug, a few tears of pride welling up in his eyes. Ginny kissed him on the cheek, beaming proudly at her son as he gushed to all of us.

"It was so awful, she was in so much pain, but then out he came, all pink and loud - and by gee he has a lot of hair! Dark like mine too! He's so perfect, he's gorgeous - I-I can't believe I have a son!"

"Congratulations son."

"Taylah was so scary, I thought she would kill me if I said a word, but she's never been happier now that he's in her arms. He's so small! But Merlin he's loud, ear piercing cry he has! It's the best sound I've ever heard!"

"You're a dad James, you're actually a real father now!" Albus cheered with awe at his brother.

"I'm a daddy!" He roared proudly, raising his fist in the air. "I've waited so long for this, I've never been this happy before."

Trying not to cry with how happy I was for my cousin as he danced around us excitedly in the waiting room. When I pulled him into a hug I took the opportunity to wipe my eyes on his shirt. "I'm so happy for you both James. You deserve this feeling more than anyone."

"Thanks you, Rose," he said softly, "I know I'm a bit of a tosser and don't take things seriously enough, but this is all I really wanted - and needed - to bring me back down to reality. Can you believe I've got my own son?"

I shook my head, still beaming up at him. "Go back in there, be with your son and your new little family."

With my words he grinned even wider, giving everyone one last hug and returning to the delivery room.

* * *

That afternoon we returned to meet the newest Potter addition; Alexander Harry Potter.

Named after both his grandparents, Alexander was sure to be named Alex for short. Albus had apparently already tried to call him Al, but was quickly told that would not be happening. Alexander had Taylah's soft face, and James' wild Potter hair.

With Scorpius holding Antares next to Alex, I couldn't believe how small Antares once was, or how much he had grown in just five months. I tried hard not to become emotional in front of everyone right then and there.

"Look little man," Scorpius pulled Antares close to Alexander, "It's you new little cousin!"

Antares looked down at the sleeping baby with curiosity, obviously not sure on the small bundle in front of him. Perking up in his fathers arms, for the first time, Antares gave us a genuine laugh. His little chuckle was just as great a sound as when he first cried after being born. Scorpius and I stared with complete surprise as our little boy continued chuckling at his younger cousin happily.

"Is that funny little man?" I cheered with pride. "Is he making you happy?"

"He knows all the mischief these two will be getting into, that's why he's laughing," James chuckled.

"They're going to be great friends," Taylah smiled up at them both, "I'm so glad Alex will have Antares to follow."

"I don't know, you say that now, but when Tares leads him down the path of trouble you'll be sorry," Scorpius joked lightly.

"Is he everything you wanted, Taylah?"

She nodded quickly, smiling down at her little newborn. "He so much more than I wanted. He's my little miracle."

I tried not to cry once again - what was wrong with my hormones? - and I planted a congratulatory kiss on her head. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm so happy for us too. We've finally got our little family," Taylah smiled as she kissed Alex's tiny head gently, "And it feels perfect."

* * *

The next day was Christmas; Antares first Christmas.

The only problem with this Christmas was that Antares was too young to really appreciate all the effort we had put in to the morning. Scorpius has decorated the tree in colour changing lights, we'd let the scent of cinnamon and hot chocolate fill the house to exaggerate the Christmas spirit, we'd even let some snow in the house, charmed to not melt everywhere. Yet, we should've known a 5 month old baby was not going to have a clue what was going on.

As we excitedly unwrapped his gifts for him, Antares would play with each plush toy, book and teddy bear he was handed, laughing and mumbling differently with each toy. Antares' laughter was my new favourite sound. As I got to the end of his gifts, I unwrapped a muggle video game machine, addressed cleverly to Antares.

"Wanna explain why you bought this for our baby?" I raised an eyebrow at Scorp as I held up the device.

Scorpius stammered, "W-well, I though maybe h-he'd enjoy it at some stage."

"An M-rated video game? Our baby would enjoy that would he?" I smirked, catching him.

"Okay, I bought it for myself! I thought I'd get away with it if it was for Tares!"

I rolled my eyes and passed the silly game over to the big kid, "You can't get anything passed me. Lucky for you, I don't mind. Just don't play it in front of my precious baby." With my approval, Scorp's eyes lit up eagerly and he began to read the details of the games carefully.

As both my guys played with their toys, both happily babbling away, I made us breakfast. When I brought the plates into the living room, Scorpius was taking photos of Antares playing to help document his first Christmas that he would no doubt forget. While waiting for a photo to develop, Scorpius recalled, "Hey babe, remember last Christmas?"

"You mean the worst day of our lives?"

"Very funny," Scorp rolled his eyes. "We told your parents you were pregnant that day. And you'd only just told me that you were pregnant the day before too!"

"Hmm, I don't think we ever told them, I'm pretty sure they found out because of that ditzy cousin of mine."

Scorpius laughed loudly, "Poor Albus, he really messed it up didn't he?"

"I can't believe that was a whole year ago. This year has gone so quickly!"

"I can't believe we've only been close for a year, it feels like a lifetime already."

I shook my head, "Everything's so different, yet so great. It's amazing what happens in a year."

"This Christmas is an improvement, right?" Scorpius smiled down at our son who was lying on his stomach while he played with a new toy. "I mean, now we love each other, we have the cutest kid out, your parents don't want to maim us - it's all uphill from here."

"Careful, they probably still want to maim you."

"Nonsense, they don't want to get rid of daddy do they?" Scorpius began talking to Antares instead of me. He laid on the ground next to Tares and lifted him into the air, causing him to laugh loudly. "No they don't! Because I love you too much little man."

"That doesn't mean they don't want to maim you regardless," I smirked. "My life went totally off track the second you came into it!"

Still holding Antares in the air, Scorpius chuckled. "I think after helping you through a whole pregnancy, falling in love with you, giving your parents the cutest grandchild in the world, proposing to you, keeping you sexually satisfied and generally happy all this time, they've definitely forgiven me for coming into your life."

"Well we haven't gone to have lunch there yet today Scorpius, I'd be careful with how much you think they like you. If last Christmas is anything to go by, your chances of surviving are pretty slim. Plus, most of them are still pretty pissed that they didn't hear our engagement announcement from us."

"But I've got your baby," he turned Antares to face me, who thought my face was hilarious as he burst into laughter again, "So as long as I keep him in my arms all through lunch, I'm basically untouchable."

Within 10 minutes of the Weasley Christmas lunch, Antares had been snatched away from Scorpius, leaving him complete vulnerable. Nothing bad happened to him, of course, unless you count that he received one of grandma Molly's knitted jumpers as a gift.

* * *

 **MARCH, ANTARES 8 MONTHS OLD**

The New Year had arrived and taken over before our very eyes. By March, we only had 7 months to get our wedding organised. That may have seemed like a lot of time, until we realised we'd only set a date, and that was as far as our wedding plans had travelled thus far.

"So you're happy to have the ceremony at the Manor?"

"Uh-huh."

"Even though it's the last place your family would want to be."

"Uh-huh."

"Rose, come on."

I put down the newspaper and looked up at my fiancé who was buried in catalogues, wedding magazines, notebooks and sample colour schemes. Antares was sitting in his high chair in between us at the dining table. "Scorpius, the manor has a beautiful garden, it's not like I'm making them go inside or anything or relive their pasts there. We'll be outside the whole time! Besides, they've accepted you into the family, they shouldn't care about the past anymore."

"But I don't want it to be awkward for your family. It's our wedding day."

"Exactly, it's _our_ wedding day, and we are getting married in the Manor gardens."

I knew I was being stubborn, but I knew exactly how I wanted our wedding to be, and the opinions of others weren't going to influence our decisions. Scorpius really was trying to get things organised, however I wasn't very helpful. My lack of motivation was blamed solely on my anxiety and being completely overwhelmed by the amount of planning the wedding took. It felt easier to avoid the conversations than to become immersed in all the chaos.

"Okay, the manor it is. Now, colour scheme. Last time we narrowed it down to rose gold or navy - which is it going to be?"

I shrugged, "I really don't know. Can we decide later?"

"Not really Rose. We need to organise invitation in the right colours, they'll have to go out soon. Not to mention we have to let the dress maker know what fabrics to order in and-"

"It's just too much work."

Scorpius let out a frustrated huff, "I know, so I'd prefer it if you actually helped me with it instead of just sitting there saying nothing."

My head snapped up at his response, my eyes wide staring into his. I really did deserve to be snapped at, I knew I was being a pain in the arse, but his loss of patience surprised me. I was obviously a lot worse than I thought.

Noticing my expression, Scorpius quickly apologised. "I'm sorry Rose, it's just, you're not getting anything prepared for this wedding - it's like you don't want it. Why are you so unmotivated?"

"It's just, we've got so much to decide on! Invitations, flower colours, bridesmaids and groomsmen, decorations, catering, photos, music - I've still got to get a dress! Oh god, we're so far behind Scorpius! This can't all be done in 7 months!" I spiralled into a panic. "Why did we leave it all so late? I don't want to start something that is impossible to complete."

Scorpius stood up, walked around the high chair and placed his hands on my shoulders to cease my fretting. "It is possible, Rose. We're working it out now. We have 7 whole months to do this. We fell in love quicker than that, so I'm sure we can do this. By October 21 we will have you ready to walk down that aisle okay? You've just to help me because I don't want to organise this wedding alone."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. I had left my fiancé to do most of our work, to the point where he was requesting me to try harder. "I'm just so overwhelmed with it Scorp. I wish it was easier."

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be as special."

"You're right. Our wedding day will be perfect, we'll both make sure of that together."

Scorpius leant down to give me a tender kiss, his hand holding my chin up delicately as he did. Antares obviously didn't like the attention not being on him, as he began mumbling loudly to end our kiss. I couldn't help but laugh, he reminded me so much of Scorpius already.

"Okay you too," Scorpius laughed at our son before he attack him with little kisses. Antares screamed with laughter as Scorp kept going, kissing his head, arms belly and face while making little grumbling noises that Tares loved. I smiled at both of them proudly - my family was gorgeous.

Once he stopped his kissing frenzy, Scorpius took Antares' hand and asked him, "Isn't mumma going to look good on her wedding day?"

"Ahg-ah," he replied happily.

"Mumma will be the most beautiful bride in the world!" Scorpius continued.

"Muh-m" Antares babbled.

I gasped as I heard him mumble an attempt at my name. Scorpius' eyes grew wide too, both of us realising what could happen now. I rushed over to join him at the highchair. "That's it baby boy, say mum mum mum mum!"

"Muh-ah."

"Mum mum! Go on Tares say mum mum!"

Antares let out a huge laugh before launching into his next attempt, "Mumma mum muh mum!"

I dropped to my knees in front of his chair, cheering loudly, "He said mum! Scorpius he said his first word! Holy Merlin! Yes Antares that's it! Mum mum mum!"

"Mum mum mum muh mum!" He giggled happily, obviously pleased with the attention he was getting from me. I couldn't help but dance excitedly in front of him, my happiness radiating off my body. My son said his first word. His first word was mum. I felt the tears springing into my eyes, the happiness overflowing.

"No way," Scorpius sighed, though he too was smiling proudly. "I was sure I had him sorted with saying dada."

"Da-d. Dada dada!"

It was Scorpius' turn to fall to his knees in front of our son. His eyes nearly burst out of their sockets at Tares' speech, his mouth opened wider than ever. "Holy shitballs yes! My little man! Say it again! Say dada for daddy!"

"Dada!" Antares smiled proudly at us as we both cheered him on! I didn't even chastise Scorpius for his poor language, we were both that happy.

"Looks like I won the bet," I smirked as I held my hand out at Scorpius.

Reaching into his pocket, he happily passed my 10 galleon prize over, still smiling despite his loss. "Looks like I don't care, he's still saying my name! Merlin we have a smart kid Rose! Thank Merlin you gave him good brains."

"Glad he got something from me, because his looks are all you."

Scorpius let a happy sigh escape him. "I'm so glad we're getting married, Rose. I can't wait to have that bond with you. Especially for this little man."

I smiled down at our happy son, who was now content with being silent and playing with his toy bear. Scorpius was right, having that bond not only for us, but for Tares as so important. As if I'd just had a whole cup of black coffee, my energy levels spiked, and my mind was completely focused on our biggest task; getting married.

"Okay, let's get this wedding on its wheels. I choose rose gold."

* * *

 **There we go, just 3 more chapters until it's all over. I started this story on December 30, and I vow to have it completed by then! Next chapter will feature a slight spanner in the works, but I swear it will be worth it!  
I'd really love to get to 200 reviews on this baby before the end, so please review your final thoughts, ideas, advice, etc!  
Love you all, Alicia xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Major author's note:**

 **Hi all. At the end of 2016 on a road trip back from the top of Australia down, I was hit by a kangaroo while driving. This ended up being a pretty big incident, and I was left in a different state for a number of days until my friend and I were able to drive back home. We are both fine, no serious injuries, but the same can not be said for the kangaroo or the car.**

 **I am really sorry, but this also meant I didn't post this chapter when promised. I am on the mend as we speak, and I am enjoying the comfort of my own bed again, however the last chapters will be posted over the next week now, not as they were to be posted at the end of 2016.**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and happy New Year celebrations surrounded by family and friends and I appreciate everyone who has been following this story and continues to follow this story even with my frequent delays. Here's a huge chapter to try and make up for it all.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV**

 **MAY, ANTARES 10 MONTHS OLD**

We had five months until the wedding. Five months until I had to walk down an aisle in a white dress. Speaking of said white dress, that was what I was trying to find now.

"You can see too much tit in that one."

"Dominique, for Merlins sake!"

I had invited mum, Astoria and Dominique to the bridal store, to seek honest opinions while I chose my ideal dress. Dom was completely and - according to mum - painfully honest about each dress I tried on. I appreciated her honesty, however her language was another story.

The current dress I was wearing plunged in a low v-neck, exposing just a little too much breast for a new mother. Not to mention how tightly it clung to my bottom, now that could lead to disaster if it were to tear.

From Dom's words alone - and the disapproving looks of my mum and soon to be mother-in-law - I waddled back into the change room where my 5th dress was waiting to be tried on. The hardest thing about my "dress journey" was that I simply had no idea what style I wanted. I was completely lost. Tight dress or a ball gown? Train or no train? Do I wear a veil? Do I wear gloves? I had so many questions but none had been answered yet through the dresses I'd tried.

A while of struggling and I soon stepped back out in a ball gown style dress with a lace bodice with delicate lace sleeves and plain tulle skirt. Paired with a matching lace veil, it really was stunning and seemed to induce a better reaction from my judging panel than the previous options.

"I like this one the best so far," Dom said as soon as she looked at the dress.

Mum nodded eagerly, probably relieved that Dominique didn't cry out a profanity for once. "Yes, it is gorgeous. Much better than those tight things you had on."

I examined the dress in the mirror, moving my hips to make the dress swing from side to side. Sure, it was beautiful, but could I see myself completely happy spending my wedding day in it? No. I knew it wasn't enough, but I tried to give it a chance, looking in the mirror a moment longer than the rest of them.

"It's not the one though is it?" Astoria questioned. "I can see it in your eyes."

I turned to face her, smiling appreciatively at her observation, "You're right. It's beautiful, but I don't feel it yet."

"What are you meant to feel?" Dom snorted.

"I don't know. I just know this isn't the one."

"Dominique, one day you'll get married and you'll understand the pressure that comes with finding the right dress. It's a special moment that only a bride-to-be can understand."

Dom crossed her arms and let out a laugh towards my mother, "Me, a bride-to-be? Not bloody likely. There's not a man in the world who could deal with this hurricane. Besides, I'm not-"

Eyes wide and mouth hanging open, Dom fell silent. Perplexed by her abrupt stop, I followed Dominique's line of vision which seemed to go further than the room in which we stood. As I glanced beyond the mirror and through the window, my eyes focused in on what Dom had seen.

It was Brian, walking hand-in-hand with a new woman.

The 'Dom and Brian relationship' that all of us had hoped would last had fallen apart just weeks before. Dom never actually told us what happened, brushing it off as though it were just one of her usual flings. Brian himself had told Scorpius simply, 'We're a bit too different from each other'. Their excuse was too glossed over to be reality, everyone knew that, however stubborn Dominique was not one to open up when she didn't want to and we all knew not to poke the bear too hard when she shut off.

I couldn't help but notice how similar this girl was to Dominique, honestly. Jet black hair, slender limbs yet still curvaceous - though not nearly as feisty as Dom regularly looked. The new pair continued walking, smiling widely at one another and playing with each other's hands until they were out of our sight.

By the time I had looked back, Dom had vanished from the seat.

Slipping my robe back on and excusing myself from the room, I went out of the store to find her. Leaning against the side wall of the dress shop, Dom stood with her head down to the ground, her dark hair covering her face.

I treaded carefully, starting with a simple, "Hey."

Her head snapped up in fright. "Wh- oh. Hey Rose."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," she said with a shaking voice and running nose, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Without saying anything, I pulled Dom into a tight hug. I could feel her tears on my robe. I said nothing, I knew she needed this.

"It's hard to put yourself out there and get pushed away," she whispered sadly. "I just didn't know it could feel like this. I'm so mad at myself for being upset."

"Hey," I whispered softly, "It's okay to be hurt from this."

Dom sniffed loudly, "I really liked him Rose. I thought I might have even loved him. It was awful, I hated feeling that way. It was obviously bad for me to have those feelings, because he- he left."

"He broke it off?" I questioned, amazed at the truth she was confessing.

She nodded sadly, "That never happens to me. I guess it's karma right? After all this time, all these guys I've used, I finally found out what that feels like."

"It's not bad karma Dom, it's unrequited feelings. Unfortunately it happens to the best of us. If Brian couldn't handle being with such an amazing person like you, then there's obviously someone better out there for you. You're a strong woman, I know you can get through it."

As though she had realised how out of character her outburst was, Dom promptly stepped out of my hug and wiped her eyes dry. Almost instantly, her face transformed back to it's usual look of stony composure, and she shrugged, "Anyway, I'm fine with it. You don't always get what you want, do you?"

I had always admired her ability to put on a brave face. Smiling sadly, I questioned, "Are you going to be okay at this wedding? Because he's not family, I can easily get Scorp to boot him out."

Dom laughed at my drastic offer, "I will be fine. Besides, you're not throwing your fiancé's best man out of your wedding."

"I'd do it for you," I said confidently, causing Dom to shake her head, a small smile on her face.

"Look I'll keep it in mind but trust me, I can handle this. It's me."

I knew beneath her mask there was a wave of doubt crossing over her, but for her benefit, I nodded and gave her one last hug. "You're a tough one Dom."

"Of course I am," she smiled weakly. Taking a step further away from me, Dom brushed her hair back behind her ears and huffed, "Now, if you don't get your skinny little arse back in this dress shop, I will bitch slap you. You need to find a bloody dress already, you're driving me mad!"

* * *

Thankfully, mum and Astoria didn't make comment on Dom's sudden departure from the room. I knew they wanted an explanation, both of them had their own distinct raise-of-the-brow look as we reentered. Still, they kept quiet as I flashed them my 'not now' look. Besides, I knew neither woman was game enough to question Dominique Weasley when she was in a state like that. When we were all composed again, I continued trying on the dresses as though nothing had happened.

"I thought this was going to be a bit more exciting," I sighed, stepping out to my judges in a another unappealing dress, "But this is exhausting."

"It will be worth it when you find the right one Rose!" mum smiled, though her nose scrunched at my current gown, "But maybe that's not it."

"Can I just wear a white garbage bag or something? This is torture!"

Dom laughed loudly from her chair. "I dare you. But seriously Rose, keep going. The more time you waste moping, the less time you have to find your garbage bag."

I poked my tongue out at her childishly before I once again returned to the changing room. I was down to my final few dresses, and boy was I going to be relieved when I left this place. I slipped into a full dress with a strapless sweetheart neckline and a fancy embellished belt.

"You ready?" I called.

"Yes, come out already!" Dom called.

Once it felt in place, I left the change room to see the dress in the mirror and show it to my group. As I stood in front of them for the first few seconds, only two words were spoken.

"Holy fuck!"

Not even mum chastised Dom for her language.

We all stared at the dress in silence. It was stunning. The neckline showed off my collarbone, with a hint of cleavage that would be deemed acceptable. The lace bodice hugged my waist, while the waist belt was glistening with blinding crystals. The dress had a full gown skirt with a slight train that was scattered with small crystals itself.

"Rose, it's perfect!" Astoria gushed.

I spun around a few times, mesmerised by way the dress moved and sparkled. Everything bout it felt right, it showed off all my right features and hid the ones that needed to be concealed. I could feel my stomach flipping and my heart fluttering, and I knew I could see myself walking down the aisle to Scorpius in it. This was the one; this was my wedding dress.

"You've never looked more beautiful sweetie," mum smiled.

"It's the one. I know it."

Mum and Astoria beamed proudly at me, while Dominic cheered loudly,

"Finally!"

* * *

 **JUNE, ANTARES 11 MONTHS**

"Rose!"

I sighed with frustration as I heard my name. "What?"

"Come quickly!" Scorpius called from downstairs.

Stepping out of the shower with water still in my eyes, I fumbled for a towel, still annoyed that I was being interrupted after only a short while. I had just finished cleaning up the dishes from the meal that _I_ had cooked for us and Scorpius couldn't even give me five minutes in the shower without needing me.

I called out, "Why?" and awaited an annoying request, until I heard his next words.

"Tares is about to walk!"

I froze, but then a second later I screeched, "What?!"

"He's gonna walk Rose get down here!"

"Fuck," I muttered as I flung the towel around my body and whipped the door open simultaneously.

With lightening speed I fled down the stairs. My heart was pounding with excitement. My boy was going to walk! My precious little prince, after months of practise and praise, was going to walk! And if I didn't hurry my arse up I was going to miss it all!

"No he's not, he is not!" I screamed, "make him wait!"

As I flew around the corner of the living room door I watched Antares fall into Scorpius' arms with a giggle.

"That's it little man, you walked! Good job!"

My heart plummeted.

"Dada!" Tares cheered happily.

"Di-did I miss it?" I began slowly.

Scorpius looked apologetic, though the excited smile wasn't leaving his face, "I'm sorry Rose, he was on a roll, I couldn't stall him!"

"Bloody Merlin," I growled under my breath before I whined loudly and stomped my foot childishly, "I missed his first steps!"

Scorp nodded before confessing proudly, "They were pretty good first steps too!"

"Dada dada!" Tares cheered once again.

I knelt down on the ground, one arm holding my towel together, the other reaching for my son. "Antares, wanna walk to mummy?"

Scorpius held Antares up to prepare him, before he carefully let go of his arms. Instead of walking, or even taking a single step, Antares bounced up and down on the spot twice before falling over with a thud, which was then followed by a fit of giggles. I let out a disappointed sigh before I pulled myself off the ground and recovered my slipping towel.

"I think he's a bit worn out babe," Scorpius laughed, "I'll put him to bed yeah? You go enjoy your shower."

With that Scorpius picked up Antares, and with a kiss on the forehead from Scorp and a hug from Tares, they both vanished and left me to be my sad, puffed out self.

* * *

That night as Scorpius slipped in to bed, I couldn't help but bring up my disappointment once again. Turning to face him, the first words I said were, "I can't believe I missed his first steps."

Scorpius laughed in a way that told me he knew those exact words were coming. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a cuddle. I rested my head on he chest as he breathed, "Cheer up baby, you got the first smile and you were the first word, I had to get something to myself!"

"Still, I wanted the steps. I wanted it all!"

"We'll get him walking for you tomorrow yeah? I can pretend it's his first time if you want me to?"

I snorted, "It wouldn't be the same, I know it's happened now."

Scorp laughed once more, finding my disappointment amusing for some sick reason. "Cheer up Rose, it'll still be exciting the second time, and the third, and fourth and fifth-"

"-Okay I get it!" I silenced him before he could annoy me further. Scorpius chuckled and kissed my forehead as an apology. Sighing into his chest, I muttered, "Can you believe he'll be a year old soon? One whole year since we had him, that's crazy."

"You know what's crazy? I can't keep my hands off this sexy body of yours."

Pulling his lingering hands off my bum, I sat up to make eye contact. "Oi, I'm trying to have a conversation about our son here."

With a smirk, Scorpius replanted his hands where they were. "We have plenty of conversations about him, let's have a conversation about how sexy you look right now."

"Scorpius," I whined slowly, though I couldn't hide my smirk, "Stop it."

After planting a delicate kiss on my collarbone, Scorpius whispered huskily, "Make me."

And with those words, we both knew he had me.

* * *

 **SCORP'S POV**

 **JULY, ANTARES 1 YEAR OLD**

"The Canons have had a fine year thank you very much!"

"I'm just saying," dad smirked at Ron across the kitchen bench, "They haven't done particularly well, Weasley."

Albus snorted, "You got that right, we crushed them this year!"

"You stay out of this Potter!" Ron huffed.

It was Antare's 1st birthday party. The whole Weasley/Potter/Malfoy/etc. clan was once again enjoying celebrations at our house, just as they had a year ago before mostly everyone got drunk and Rose decided to go into labour during the 'after party'. This time though, no one seemed to be congratulating or celebrating me for my birthday; the focus was all on Tares.

Fair enough, I guess a 25th birthday can't compete with a 1st birthday. However I was making an effort to point out to everyone that the invitation did state "Antare's First (and Scorp's 25th) Birthday Party" therefore I deserved as much attention as those brackets allowed me.

Unlike our last event, Rose had made the decision to ban all alcohol. "It's an infant's first birthday party for Merlin's sake! Drink juice or water!" She exclaimed when her cousins complained. Instead of a bar, we had a table of juice, cordial, soft drink and water. I had heard a rumour about a secret stash of alcohol being near the pool, however that was confidential information.

Yet even those without knowledge of the alcohol still found ways to create drama an entertainment, as were Ron and Draco currently. They were meant to be on good terms right? Yes, but that didn't mean they ceased all rivalling, especially when it came to quidditch and specifically Ron's struggling team.

"Out of the 24 games you had last season, how many did you win?" dad smirked.

Ron narrowed his eyes at dad before he muttered, "I think it was about eight or something."

"I'm sorry, how many Weasley?"

"Eight okay Malfoy! It was eight! But we are still a fierce team!"

Dad laughed, obviously enjoying bringing Ron down, "And this season? You've got three out of eight games so far, right?"

"You're right Draco," Al chuckled, "And us Puddlemere's have snagged seven of our eight!"

"Harry, get your son out of here will you?"

Harry was holding baby Alexander in his arms when he approached the hostile males. Much like Ron and dad, Harry was a proud grandparent, always toting Alex Potter around to show off his little grandson. "Easy fixed Ron. Albus, take the baby and get out of here."

Al's eyes lit up with excitement as Alex was passed over to him. Alex had a full head of thick black hair, like his father, and warm brown eyes. He was a very loud baby, so for him to be asleep throughout the party was a blessing for everyone, especially his parents who could barely get a word out over their noisy kid.

I don't know what it was, but something about babies left Albus a pathetic, sappy mess. When he wasn't causing trouble, getting drunk or trying to convince his girlfriend to have a baby, he would be playing with a baby. Was it creepy? Sure, but it was effective in keeping him out of trouble, and honestly he was a pretty handy babysitter.

"What are they fighting about?" Harry asked me, his eyebrow raised quizzically.

"Quidditch."

"Oh, of course."

Ron flapped his arms up and down, "We aren't having this fight again Malfoy, my team will show you. One day, we'll come out on top and you'll be sorry when you don't score tickets to the games!"

"Oh yeah, because I'd be coming to you for my quidditch tickets would I?"

"When we're the top team of the season you will be! Don't make me break our nose!"

Draco laughed, slapping his hands on the table, "I'm a healer you baboon, I could fix a nose break with my eyes closed!"

"Oi, break it up fellas," Harry smirked, "It's a first birthday party, this conversation seems a little heated. Go back to talking about something you both love, like your grandson or something."

"Well, funny you mention Antares Harry, because d'you know what he recently starting doing? He starting walking!" Ron beamed proudly.

"And he even started calling me Pa!" Draco grinned with the same look of pride.

"Me too! How clever is he?"

Suddenly the two full-grown men were deep into a conversation about my son, talking as though they were best friends and not sworn enemies. The dynamics of their relationship were beyond anything I could ever comprehend. One minute they couldn't even stand to be around each other, the next they were giggling like two school girls together.

"I don't get these two."

Harry chuckled at my stunned response, "It's just years of built up rivalry and differences that were cut short by having a sudden similarity. My guess is these mood swings won't ever stop. As long as you keep their attention on their grandson they'll be fine."

Before I could reply, I felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder and reef me around to face its owner. It was Dom, and she looked pissed. Harry and I both shared a look of confusion, both of us furrowed our brows at the witch before I questioned her.

"Uh, something wrong?"

"You invited Brian?!" Dominique screeched in my ear.

I searched around the room for my friend, but I couldn't see him. Judging by this outburst though, I was assuming he had definitely arrived. "Uh, yes Dom, I invited my best friend to my birthday party," I frowned. I knew they had broken up - and mind you, that was months ago - but I didn't realise Dom would be so enraged by his presence still.

With a huff she muttered darkly, "You keep him away from me this afternoon or you'll both be sorry."

Without explanation Dom scurried off to the living room. Perfect timing for her, actually, because Brian entered from the back yard at that moment. He held a gift in one hand and used the other to wave me over to him.

"Hey mate, happy birthday," Brian smiled once I approached him. "Where's the better birthday boy though? I've got a present for him!"

As he held up the boxed gift I frowned, "Where's my present?"

"Sorry mate, Antares is my favourite Malfoy so he gets a gift, not you."

My frown didn't move, "What happened to our life long friendship? Did that mean nothing once I brought a cuter Malfoy into the world?"

"I'm just kidding you emotional bitch, I got you a bottle of fire whiskey. I kept it at home though, I was afraid Rose would hex me if I brought it to this 'alcohol-free' event."

"Safe call," I smirked as we both looked across at Rose who was helping Antares open more gifts.

"By the way, is Dominique here?"

"No, I-I haven't seen her," I said quickly.

His eyes kept scanning the room for signs of his ex-lover. "Hmm, I would've sworn she'd be here. If she does show up, tell her I'd love to talk to her, see how she's going and all, you know?"

I nodded, "Will do, enjoy the party."

* * *

After socialising a while more, I walked through the house to find where Antares had been planted. I passed the older group of males who seemed to be talking about the ministry, Rose was in the kitchen serving food with the help of our mothers and her grandma Molly. I was watching Dom play a very interesting game of hide and seek with confused Brian, and Albus was holding Alex in the middle of of a group of clucky females while they all fawned over him.

When I walked into the living room, I noticed another group of people. Fred, Hugo, Lily, Molly, Lucy and Louis were all seated in a circle, calling out directions to a much littler person in the middle.

Lucy called to my son, "Walk this way Tares, come on."

Tares took a few confident steps towards his cousin. "Woah, he walks! He's like a real person!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

"He is a real person you tosser!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Come here Tares, come to Lils!"

"No come to Uncle Hugo!"

"Shove off Hugo I was here first!" Molly growled as she pushed Hugo out of the way.

Poor little Tare's turned in a circle, confused at where to walk with everyone calling his attention. I could see his bottom lip dropping as he tried to make his decision and his blue eyes were filling with tears. Before the bomb could be detonated, I scooped him up out of the fighting ring and into my arms where he instantly relaxed.

"Oi! No fighting over the birthday boy!" I frowned at the bunch. "One at a time."

"I shotgun!"

"Yes, shotgun my baby, good job Hugo," I rolled my eyes, but I still passed him to his uncle. "Please remember he is a person and not a toy."

Hugo gave a lopsided grin, "But he is small and fun to play with!"

"Not a toy," I repeated sternly, trying hard to hold a serious expression.

Lily snorted, "Gee Scorp, your dad voice could give Rose's mum voice a run for it's money."

"I don't have a dad voice."

"Yes you do," everyone said simultaneously.

I crossed my arms over my chest and grumbled, "You kids need to stop being so damn childish."

"Roger that, dad!"

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Antares and Scorp, happy birthday to you!"

"Happy! Happy!" Antares cheered excitedly on my lap while I assisted in blowing out the candles.

When the clapping died down, James cleared his throat. "I'd like to give a toast."

I nodded, "Sure James."

"You know what goes well with a toast? Alcohol."

"Toast with your juice!" Taylah glared at her husband, earning her an approving nod from Rose.

"Well okay then. I just wanted to say congratulations to Antares for surviving his first year of life, but more importantly we should congratulate Rose and Scorp for not killing him in his first year of life." Our family members laughed while Rose and I shared wry smiles with each other. "This little man has already won the hearts of every person in this room, I can't wait to see how he goes with the hearts at Hogwarts."

"Whatever he does, your son will be right behind him James!" Ginny warned him to be careful with his jokes, not that he seemed phased.

"True, let's hope Tares does well in that department then," James avoided Rose's glare at his suggestion. "Anyway, here's to Antares - the boy who couldn't wait the two minutes it took to be born on the same day as his dad. And here's to Scorp, who's birthday will forever be the shadow of his sons. Happy birthday to Scorp and Tares!"

"Here here!" everyone laughed and cheered as they pretended to enjoy their non-alcoholic drinks.

"Thanks for all coming to celebrate guys. We're really glad you all made it," Rose beamed at everyone as she began cutting the cake.

"Look out, the next cake you'll be cutting will be your wedding cake!" Astoria chirped excitedly.

"Yeah," Rose breathed anxiously. "There's still a lot to do before we think about that though Astoria."

Mum gave her a comforting hug, "Don't go worrying about it Rose, it will all come together in no time!"

"As long as I'm marrying Rosie and she hasn't been turned into some bridezilla by the time we make it to the big day, I'll be happy," I smirked at Rose who held up her wand threateningly.

"You watch it mate, or I'll show you bridezilla right now," she spoke so innocently it terrified me more than if she had yelled her response.

"I think it's too late mate," James chuckled nervously before Rose sent a hex his way.

* * *

"It's like watching a dramatic, silent film."

"Are they fighting or preparing for sex? I honestly can't tell."

I was standing by the backyard window with Rose, our first solitary moment of the day when we saw Dominique drag Brian outside where they too could have a solitary moment. Though, their's seemed to involved a great deal of yelling, flailing arms and threatening each other with their wands. Without knowing what they were saying, their body language only became all the more interesting.

"At least they're trying to sort it out, I guess," Rose shrugged, her eyes not moving from the couple outside.

"You reckon they're about to make up?" I asked hopefully.

"It kinda looks like it."

At that moment Brian pulled Dom in for a fierce kiss. They held each other tightly while their mouths fought intensely together. Brian held his arms around her waist while Dom fisted his hair with her hands. The intensity of their actions started to worry me for I thought they might actually begin fucking on our back lawn.

Then suddenly, as though reality had hit her, Dominique took a step back and swung her arm to collide with Brian's face. Rose and I simultaneously winced and groaned at the obvious pain in that slap, though neither of us rushed out to their aid. However Dominique promptly apparated without another word or action, leaving Brian a weeping mess, clutching his throbbing cheek with his hand.

"Maybe not."

"She's really good at that slap," I blurted out honestly.

Rose laughed, "Man, you didn't see it when it was Poppy's face, that was on a whole other satisfying level."

"So you reckon they'll be okay for the wedding?"

Rose snorted, shaking her head quickly. "No, but I don't think we can fix that anyway."

"Should I go see if he's okay?"

"You know, I'm sure Dominique wouldn't waste a slap like that on someone who didn't deserve it. I'd leave him be."

As we spoke more about the odd relationship dynamic we had just witnessed, Taylah approached us. "Now that was quite a show out there wasn't it? Dom sure knows how to put a guy in his place," Taylah smiled before her face took on full seriousness, "by the way, have either of you seen my son?"

"Have you tried checking with the baby hoarder Albus?"

Rose gasped, "Where is Antares? How haven't I noticed he was missing?"

"Bad parenting?" I smirked at my frantic redhead.

"Oh sure it is," Taylah chuckled, "Not anything to do with the fact that this house if full of noisy, crazy family members who kidnap the younger children at any opportunity?"

"I'll take that excuse," Rose smirked against her glass of water.

"Come on Rose, let's not risk a bad mother reputation and go find our kids."

I followed the girls through the house I search of our children. They weren't far away in the end, they had been captured and taken upstairs to the second lounge where the play pen was. The culprit of course was Albus Potter, accompanied by his blonde girlfriend, Ashley. Ashley held baby Alex up in her arms while Al played on the ground with Tares.

Obviously not noticing our presence, Al gushed, "Look at us Ash, one adorable, happy family. I think Tares and Alex could even pass as our children."

"True, except that Tares is a complete copy of his father."

Al sighed though his eyes twinkled with mischief, "You're right, we'd never get away with the kidnapping."

"Oh please," Ashley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "You are not kidnapping your own relatives."

"Fine, I'm just borrowing them for a while then." Albus continued to play with Tares on the ground, passing him a variety of toys which he would play with for a few seconds and the get bored of them.

She raised her eyebrow with curiosity, "For what purpose exactly?"

"For long enough until you realise you want one for yourself," Al grinned playfully before Ashley swatted him away.

"I've told you Al, I do want one. I just want other things more first."

"Like what?"

"Ladies, I've got this," I cleared my throat to save Ashley from answering, put on my best auror voice and extended my wand. "Hand the children over Potter and we'll spare you."

Al instantly raised his hands in surrender, his eyes wide with fear. "It wasn't me! It was Ash's idea!"

"Ashley kidnapped my baby?" Taylah shook her head in disbelief.

Ash stood up and passed Alex in his mothers arms before turning to kick Albus in the backside. "Tell the truth you coward! I've basically been held captive up here by you too."

With a groan and one hand clutching his sore bum, Albus stood up and confessed, "Okay okay, it was me, as usual. Sorry to scare you guys."

"You took my son away from his own birthday party you sod!" Rose used her mum voice on her fearful cousin. "Could you at least leave him alone until it's over?"

"Does that mean I can have him back afterwards?"

Rose nodded briefly, accepting that Al's obsession with children wasn't subsiding any time soon. With a small what I'm positive was a 'yippee' noise, Al fist pumped the air with joy. I on the other hand, shook my head in disbelief.

"Albus, my son is not a toy!"

Damn it, it seemed that my dad voice was real and it was here to stay.

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV**

 **EARLY OCTOBER**

Our wedding plans were well set in stone. Flowers were on order, dress was fitted, appointments were booked - even the chairs and alter at the manor gardens were set up ready for the big day. The letters were flooding through the house rapidly, with the musicians, photographers, caterers, you name it, all finalising our requests and ensuring our day would go off without a hitch. Amazingly, everything had been going to plan.

Thank was, until I found myself alone in my bathroom one sunny afternoon.

I stared down at the potion bottle, my stomach flipping with a mixture of emotions. Pink. I'd had my suspicions, I knew the symptoms, and my gut feeling was proven to be correct when the liquid transformed into this familiar shade.

"Scorpius!" I bellowed from the ensuite once my thoughts were barely sorted. Instantly, I heard his footsteps up the stairs, followed by the opening and closing of the baby gate at the top of the stairs, indicating he had brought Tares with him.

Great, he protected himself with my baby. That prick.

He popped his head into the bathroom, Antares resting on his hip also peered in curiously. "Yes love?"

"Mummy!"

"Hello my prince," I smiled at my son. "Come here."

Without speaking to Scorpius, I plucked Tares from his arms and carried him out to his play pen in our bedroom. I left the door open so we both had vision on our baby - who was finding entertainment just walking around the pen in circles - but with a flick of my wand I cast a silencing charm over the bathroom to protect his little ears from what was about to escape me.

"You fucker!"

"What?" Scorpius frowned, surprised by my inappropriate language.

I gave him a rough slap on the bicep. "You complete idiot! You are in so much trouble!"

He raised his hands in defence, genuinely confused by my behaviour. "What have I done?"

I thrust the bottle into his hand without saying a word. I watched his face pale as he read it. "Oh."

"'Oh' is right mister. You are in huge trouble."

Eyes nearly bulging out of his head, he scoffed, "Me?"

"Yes you!"

His brows furrowed together before he asked seriously, "Why am I in trouble for this?"

"Because I told you to be careful with this! I told you to stop seducing me spontaneously! But no, you persisted with your seduction and got me all caught up with sex and satisfaction and you didn't listen and now look!"

Scorpius had recently taken a liking to having me in every available moment. He blamed it on "wedding jitters" whereas I knew he was just being a very horny guy. Sure, I loved it. I loved being taken on the desk, or the lounge or in the shower - don't judge me - but I also loved not having to look at this potion. And I loved the times when I wasn't being sick each morning.

He looked down at the bottle once more, shaking the potion slightly before he looked up at me with wide eyes, as though the news had only just sunk into his brain. "We're having a baby?"

There it was. I was pregnant. Again. Merlin sure couldn't give me a break, could he?

Scorp's soft tone cut my anger short, causing me to drop my flailing hands down to my hips and mutter, "It appears that way, yes."

We both stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to say. What could be said between the two of us? Somehow, through a mix of passion and foolishness, we'd let history repeat itself. It wasn't entirely Scorpius' fault either, I know. I had a big part in this, but I couldn't believe even I had let this slip again. As I was about to break the silence, Scorpius' shocked expression suddenly morphed into one of pure happiness, a smile larger than ever spreading on his face.

"We're having another baby!" he pulled my body against his own, his excited eyes staring in to my own confused ones. Holding me in a tight hug, Scorpius lifted me from the ground slightly.

"Yes but-"

I was silenced with a deep kiss that seemed to radiate Scorpius' excitement into me. Taking a hold of the back of my head, Scorpius gently pushed me against the tiled wall to continue kissing me fiercely. Moving his hands around my waist, I found myself getting lost in his seduction, as usual, but I resisted taking the kisses further. His reaction astonished me, even made my heart flutter with it's own excitement, as I hadn't imagined his first reaction being to pounce on me like that. Scorpius began planting soft little kisses down my neck and across my chest before he came back up to my mouth to silence my protests once more.

When he broke away, he gushed, "-Another kid Rose? This is great! A little brother or sister for Tares! Another beautiful, wonderful child Rose! That's not such a bad thing is it?"

I stared at him in disbelief. There was no way I imagined this conversation taking this dramatically positive turn. "Did you do this to me intentionally?" I narrowed my eyes at him, growing suspicious. "Because you're far too happy for this to be an accident."

He rolled his eyes at me, still holding his smile. "No, I did not purposely knock you up. Since when have I ever knocked you up on purpose?" He grinned as my eyes grew narrower. "But hey, who cares? You're pregnant, with my baby, again!"

"Since when have you wanted another kid?" I frowned.

Releasing me from his tight embrace, he shrugged as if it was the most simplest topic we'd shared, "Since when haven't I? Of course I want another baby with you! I know we didn't exactly plan this, but there's no way I'm not being happy about it. Why? Don't you want another kid?"

It wasn't that I didn't want the baby. Truth be told, I was absolutely ecstatic over the thought of giving Tares a sibling. Since the day I first noticed my period was late, my mind had drifted through fantasies of our growing family, and I couldn't be happier. That was, until I remembered my upcoming events and obligations, and the timing of my pregnancy couldn't have been more inconvenient.

"I was hoping to be married first, like we planned! By the way, have you forgotten our wedding is in 2 weeks?"

Scorpius let out a loud laugh, before covering his mouth with his hand upon seeing my bewildered expression. "Sorry babe, it's just, we never do things right, do we?"

I sighed, before I took a seat on the closed toilet lid. "I'm going to be pregnant on my wedding day."

"That's not a bad thing. I mean, you'll be pregnant with my baby, nothing would look more gorgeous to me."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesy line. "Scorpius, seriously. We've already got a baby to look after and we're about to get married. Are we going to handle having a second child so soon?"

"I think we can," he flashed me a grin, "We've done alright with the first kid, look at him, he seems almost normal."

At that moment as I peered around the doorway I caught my one year old repeatedly banging his head against the playpen wall, laughing at himself each time he did so. "Oh yeah, he's totally fine."

Scorpius laughed at our child before he left the bathroom to go collect him. Scorpius let Antares run over to me steadily, a big smile on his face as I caught him. "Mumma up!"

I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Looking into his bright blue eyes, I felt the excitement of the situation bubble inside of me. Whispering gently, I finally revealed the news aloud, "Guess what Tares? Mumma's going to have another baby. You're going to be a big brother."

"Mummy," he smiled widely, though he obviously didn't understand the significance of my words.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Scorpius had a small, proud smile on his face as he whispered this.

I brushed Tares' blond hair curls off of his forehead and reciprocated Scorp's smile, though my brows soon furrowed with worry, "I can't believe we're going to have another baby already."

"I can't believe we're going to have to tell our families that we've done this again."

I let out a nervous chuckle. "We never do things right do we?"

"Never."

* * *

 **SCORP'S POV**

 **MID OCTOBER**

My life was very, very good.

I was going to be a father again.

I was insanely happy about having another baby, more than I let on. Sure, it meant we'd yet again have to tell our families and go through the emotional and physical changes that a baby created, but if it meant I got another kid to play with, I was willing to take it all on.

Rose was still fretting, not only because Tracey had told us she was already 8 weeks along, but because our wedding was just days away.

That's right, in just 3 days, Rose Weasley was going to be my wife.

Did I mention I was going to be a dad again?

We'd agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret until the wedding was over; Rose didn't need any more stress and we didn't need our families having another freak out like the first time, especailly when it had all been running so smoothly. It was super hard to hold down my excitement though. At every moment, I wanted to scream and shout out the news to everyone. Rose on the other hand, was quiet content on keeping very, very quiet.

I got home from my last suit fitting around 6pm to find Rose taking a pizza out of the oven. Before she found out she was pregnant, Rose was trying some ridiculous diet to keep her body in shape, yet now that she knew she was once again eating for two, she let her cravings manifest. I was more relieved; I didn't have to sneak to the store after work to eat junk anymore.

"Hey baby mumma," I grinned as I wrapped my hands around her waist to rest on her flat stomach and planted some slow kisses down her neck.

Rose jumped out of my grasp and gave a slap on the wrist. "Scorpius be quiet! Someone might hear you!"

I looked around the room, only to find us and Antares who was content playing in his play pen. "Who? Our one year old son?"

"Scorp, the wedding is this Saturday, we have people coming in and out of the house all the time. I don't want to risk someone finding out the we are preg-"

"-Hey guys! How's the happy couple?"

Rose gave me the most outraged glare that basically screamed I told you so at me as her dad entered the kitchen. "We're great Ron, how are you?"

"Perfect. Rose, your mother sent me over to take the dresses to the Manor."

"You're going to the Manor?" Rose asked with shock.

Ron frowned with confusion, "Uh yes? That is where the wedding is being held and where your dresses need to go to be ready for the big day, right?"

"B-but you're going there now? Before the big day? You're actually going there voluntarily?"

Ron snorted, "Well, I am being told to go there by my wife, but I am quite content in going there now before the wedding, if that's what your asking?"

Rose shrugged, "I just thought you said you'd never step foot in that place again? I thought you said the gardens was as far as you'd go at the Malfoy estate?"

"Well things have changed, like the fact that you are getting married there and I want to see you before you come out to the gardens on Saturday," Ron shrugged with a small grin, "The past is the past Rose. If you mother is happy to go there, I am too."

Rose and I both smiled gratefully before I spoke sincerely, "Thank you Ron, that means a lot to me. I did try to make her pick another location though, to be fai-" Rose silenced me with a jab in the ribs.

"No no, the Manor was a great choice, it'll be very… nice?" he struggled to find an appropriate word.

Rose walked over to give her dad a quick but appreciative hug. "Thanks for doing this dad."

"No trouble. Besides, Astoria makes these amazing cookies, I've never had anything like them! She said there'd be some there when I arrived. Don't tell you mother though, Rose. And if Draco asks, my wife makes better cookies than his."

I watched Rose roll her eyes at his childish competition before she led him up the stairs to collect the dresses.

While Ron and Rose were busy, I worked on spoon feeding a very grumpy boy in his high chair. Tares definitely wasn't happy that I took him out of his playtime to eat, and was showing his displeasure by spitting out every spoonful of purse I fed him.

"Come on Tar, eat the food!" I coaxed him, "don't you want to be a big strong boy?"

"Uhh-ah," he grumbled, spitting up more down his chin.

I wiped it off and tried again, "You need to eat so you can be big and strong when you new little brother or sister arrives. I want you to be able to crush any bullies and pummel any boys for them. Now come on, eat the food!"

Nothing was going to make this kid budge. I decided to surrender, taking him out of his high chair and letting him run over to his play area. Rose and Ron came down stairs, followed by a levitated stack of dresses.

"Don't look! You can't see my dress yet!" Rose warned as she came over to block my eyes with her hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow Rosie! Bye bye Tares, a kiss for grandpa?" I heard Ron called, follow by a loud 'mwah' sound which was sure to be a big sloppy kiss from my son. "Oh and bye Scorp!" He added.

Although I couldn't see him I gave him a nod and a wave, "See you tomorrow Ron."

After the door closed Rose finally released me and gave my sight back. When I stood up and faced her, her expression was less than impressed, her arms were crossed over her chest.

"That was so close, you idiot!" Rose growled at me, "what if he had heard?"

I shrugged and spoke honestly, "I would've told him that he would be walking two people down the aisle to me on Saturday."

Rose's face took on a look of pure disgust, "That sounds so disturbing, don't say that."

I cringed at my words before I tried again, "And then I would've rephrased my stupid sentence and congratulated him on being a granddad again."

Shaking her head, she sighed, "You are hopeless, you know that?"

"Hopeless for you baby," I flashed a grin and gave her a cheeky wink.

"Ugh, don't make me sick now!"

Wrapping an arm around her waist, I pulled her closer to me, enjoying her strawberry scented perfume as it wafted towards me. She was so beautiful. So very, very gorgeous that it took me all my strength not to pick her up and carry her straight to the bedroom to show her how very hopeless for her I really was.

Instead, I opted to focus on other things, whispering excitedly, "Can you believe this time Saturday, you'll be my wife?"

And true to her word, Rose promptly turned away from me and hurled a vomit into the sink.

Ah yes, she sure was ecstatic about marrying me.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Whoops, these two are like rabbits aren't they? Yep, she's pregnant again folks! Keep in mind it is over a year since Tares was born. Okay, you're either going to love or hate that plot twist, so let me know what you think! Please review! The wedding is up next, and I will have this story finished so soon it's crazy!**

 **Love you all,** **Alicia xx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi there everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, especially those sending their best wishes to me. I am fine now, though for the past few weeks I've been in a rut because I was still so overwhelmed by the incident. I'm glad to be back on track now.  
**  
 **I have broken the wedding stuff into two chapters, because I realised it was extremely long and worked better as two. This part helps more to tie up loose ends before the ceremony, the second part will go up in the next day or two! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **REHEARSAL DAY**

 **SCORP'S POV**

"Come on Tares, go that way!"

"Who's idea was it to make a one-year-old the ring bearer?"

We all watched patiently as possible as Albus Potter tried to coax Antares down the extremely lengthy aisle. Being the pure soul that he is, Tares was getting distracted by every floral decoration on every pew as he fumble down the line, pausing at each one to sniff them and squeeze the delicate ornaments until he decided to step towards the next victims.

Here we all were - the wedding party, that is, and a few extra family members who saw fit that they attend - the day before the wedding, trying to rehearse for the big event. I say trying, because we weren't even past the point of the ring bearer walking down the aisle.

I stood up at the end of the aisle with Brian, Taylah and Dom, while Rose was still stuck at the beginning of the aisle with Ron. All of us stared at my groomsman Albus as he crouched on all fours in front of Tares midway down the aisle, somewhat imitating a dog as he tried to show my son where to walk.

"That would be Albus' brilliant plan," James snorted from his seat in the second row.

"Honestly Al, maybe we should just get you to carry the rings?"

"I'm not doing that! Besides, he looks so cute!" Al exclaimed, still on the ground.

Albus had suggested this idea months ago, selling it quite easily by showing us how handsome Tares would look in a little suit and how everyone would swoon over our son being in our wedding party. We agreed automatically, forgetting that walking down the aisle carrying a pillow in front of what would be nearly 300 guests was a very hard task for a young toddler.

"If he could walk down the aisle without getting distracted he'd be cute!" Brian snorted.

"He's doing a better job than you," Dom sneered at my friend from across the alter. Things were still pretty rocky between those two.

"Hey, he's cute regardless!" I quickly added in defence. "Here, let me help. Come here buddy."

Crouching down to my knees - not on all fours like a certain idiot - I held my arms out wide and called for Antares to walk to me. Seeing me at the end of the rows, Antares smiled widely and began running down the aisle, giggling excitedly until he fell into my arms triumphantly. Unfortunately, he'd left the ring cushion on the ground with Albus.

"Well we can't have it be this messy tomorrow," Hermione sighed. "Albus, since this was your brilliant idea, you're walking Antares down the aisle."

"Huh?"

"You'll walk with him and if he begins to stray or leave things behind, you'll sort it out. Sounds good?"

Albus broke into a large, excited smile, "Sweet."

"Try not to wet you pants over it sweetie," Hermione smiled, though she seemed slightly concerned with her nephew. "Padma, are you happy to continue now?"

Padma Patil, one of Hermione's school friends, was our celebrant. She seemed to be handling the chaos with a lot more patience then the rest of us. Waiting for Albus to walk back up the aisle, she announced, "Right, now Ron will walk through with Rose. When you're ready!"

Rose and her father walked slowly together, arms linked. Can I admit my stomach was doing backflips when I saw Rose walking down the aisle? Even though she was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple singlet, far from wedding attire, I still felt like we were about to marry in that moment. And that feeling alone was amazing.

When they finally reached the end of the line, Padma directed us, "And now Ron, you will let Scorpius take Rose's hand and take a seat next to your wife."

"Right," Ron nodded before looking me dead in the eyes, "Here is Rose."

"Thank you," I said just as quickly, taking Rose's hands out of her father's rather robotically and walking her up to our position in front of Padma.

"No need to present her like an object Ronald," Hermione spoke not-so-quietly to her husband as he took his seat. "Please don't say that again tomorrow."

"Sorry Mione, I didn't know what else to say!"

The rehearsal carried on, with Parma giving us excellent advice and guidance through the ordeal. She seemed to be keeping Rose's nerves down too, which was a huge bonus as she had been worrying for months prior. There were times when I truly was afraid that I would be marrying Bridezilla, but things had seemed to turn around since then.

"So then you two will say your vows to each other. Do you want to practise them now?"

Rose shook her head quickly, "No."

"No," I reiterated with a knowing nod. Rose and I had promised each other we wouldn't reveal our vows to each other until the big day.

Padma nodded knowingly and continued, "Okay, so in this moment we ask the ring bearer - or Albus if necessary - to bring forth the rings. Then you'll both exchange rings and I will pronounce you as husband and wife."

"I get to kiss her then don't I?" I asked.

"Yes you do."

I smirked as an idea crossed my mind, "Can we practise that?"

Padma chuckled, as did some of our family members in their seats, "If you think you need the practise mister Malfoy-"

"-I do," I smirked at Rose before I pulled her into a kiss.

I held Rose firmly around the waist and her arms involuntarily moved to sit around my neck. Like always, her lips made my body

Leaning into each other, we let the kiss continue for a moment longer than necessary. It was all for a practise, after all.

"Easy there, I don't think you need to go that far," Ron said hastily, rising from his seat.

"Sit down Ron!" Hermione ordered, "It's their wedding they can kiss how they bloody like!"

I pulled away from Rose, both of us grinning widely before I said, "Okay Ron, we're done practising."

"Thank bloody Merlin," he grumbled.

"And with that," Padma redirect the chaos once more, "You will walk hand in hand down the aisle together, with your wedding party filtering out after you."

We all filed off of the alter and into the walkway where Rose and I walked hand in hand, the wedding jitters becoming more and more real with every step we took as a rehearsing husband and wife. Our dreamlike haze was wipe clean quite quickly though, by some choice words behind us.

"Let me go first, asshole."

I turned around in time to see Dominique Weasley virtually hip to hip with Brian at the start of the seating before they jumped apart. It was obvious they had both attempted to leave at the same time because they appeared to be at a standstill, deciding who should leave first.

Hermione half groaned, half sighed, "Dom, please don't swear."

Dom blew up, her arms waving around as she yelled angrily, "What? He's meant to let me leave the alter first and he's being an asshole and blocking me!"

"Can't you just walk together?"

"We don't walk in together so we're sure as hell not walking out together!" Dom huffed.

Brian rolled his eyes before he took his own dig at his ex, "Well if you weren't so bloody slow and just got on with it we wouldn't have a problem."

Dom turned away from Hermione and back to face Brian with narrowed eyes, though this time a smirk played on her face. "That's funny, I think I've said that to you before!"

Her comment saw James let out a booming laugh which he tried desperately to cover up before Taylah could walk over and swat him. Holding Alex up defensively, he managed to avoid injury, though the smirk did not leave his face throughout the whole ordeal.

With a loud sigh, Rose unlocked her hand from mine and walked back down the aisle. "Guys, please keep it together. You've only got 48 hours of feigning friendship to go and you can stop pretending okay?"

"We're not pretending, we're perfectly fine with each other aren't we sweetie?" Brian smirked and pulled Dom into a tight hug. Man, he sure had some balls on him.

Throwing him off of her, Dom spoke lowly, "Do not call me sweetie!"

"Sorry, sweetie."

And with that ballsy comment, Dom let out a frustrated shriek and pulled her wand out from her back pocket. Her wand fumed with fiery sparks that matched the fire in her eyes. She spoke lowly and dangerously, "I told you… do not… call me… SWEETIE."

"Al, confiscate her wand will you?" Rose pleaded.

Al quickly shook his head, directing our view to our child in his arms, "No can do, plus she scares the shit out of me. James?"

"What are you going to do about it, _darling_?" Brian continued to poke the dragon.

Quicker than most of us could think, Dom sent an Instant Scalping Hex sailing directly into Brian's face. Within the blink of an eye, Brian's wavy, fawn coloured hair disappeared, leaving him with a shiny bald head for all to gawk at. Reaching up to feel his lack of hair, Brian first paled, then the redness crept onto his face as his anger skyrocketed.

"Why the fuck did you do that? Change it back now!"

"No."

"Dominique Weasley fix my fucking hair!"

"Don't push me or I'll make sure it never comes back," Dom held out her wand threateningly.

After passing baby Alex over to Taylah, James walked over cautiously to the enraged woman as the rest of us couldn't move due to our complete shock. Brian was an ugly bald man, honestly. "Okay, hand it over missy, we aren't having any injuries before Rose and Scorp are married tomorrow."

James pried the wand from Dom's hand while Brian continued fretting. Hermione thankfully stepped in to perform a hair re-growth charm on my poor bald friend, who seemed like he was ready to puke across the floor. She muttered something about the hair needing time to grow overnight, but most of us were too distracted by the exposed skin on the best man's head to really listen. Honestly, it would've been hilarious, that is if it wasn't jeopardising the peace of my wedding.

"What about after the wedding?" Dom asked James hopefully while he tucked her wand away in his pocket.

James smirked mischievously and muttered, "Oh I really don't care what you do to him once this wedding is over."

"What?" Brian gasped while Hermione had hold of his head.

Dom grinned evilly, turning to look Brian up and down. "Excellent."

* * *

 **REHEARSAL DINNER**

The rehearsal dinner had gone through with little drama, thankfully. We'd practised entering the marquee, dancing, the order of speeches, when to cut the cake, throw the bouquet, and all the crazy things in between. Luckily Dom and Brian were seated at opposite ends of the bridal party table, keeping all of the drama at bay while we rehearsed.

Afterwards, our families all sat down for our actual dinner without the hassle of acting out the happenings of the night to come. We all sat on our arranged tables according to the reception, however we were all thankful to have gotten the rehearsal out of the way, especially with how hungry everyone seemed to be, the last thing we wanted was to pause to rehearse while food danced in front of us.

I had placed an charm on Rose's glass to automatically replace any alcohol poured into it with sparkling apple juice, to keep any nosy questions well away. Only I knew that each time Rose excused herself from the group, she was really dashing off to go vomit and each time she returned we'd carry on as if we weren't hiding a big secret from the family.

As dinner passed, most family members and friends left their seats and began mingling with others under the marquee. Desserts were served on platters, courtesy of my parents, and they floated around the crowd while we were all caught up in conversations.

As Rose and I stood with both our sets of parents, a platter of cookies floated past us, catching Ron's eye. Eagerly, Ron grabbed three cookies from the platter, stuffing his mouth with one quickly. It seemed to be just seconds before he popped the next one into his mouth, and by then our small group had all paused to watch his impressive yet disturbing cookie session.

Midway through chewing and with one raised in his hand, he announced, "I'll tell you what Astoria, these cookies really are delicious, I've never had anything like them. How do you make them?"

With a small shake of her head mum replied, "Oh I don't make those Ron."

Ron stopped mid-way through chewing his latest bite before slowly asking, "What?"

Mum tried to hide her smirk as she explained, "Draco bakes the cookies, not me, Ron."

"Yep, they're my creations, Ronald," Dad confirmed, a smug look evident on his face and his arms crossed over his chest casually.

Ron turned to face my father, his face taking on a look of total inner turmoil before he spluttered, "Y-you make these?"

"You've never had anything like them, did you say?" dad held a satisfied smirk, his eyebrow raised at my soon to be father-in-law who was still trying to swallow the large mouthful.

After forcing the cookie mush down his throat, Ron straightened himself out an shook his head. "N-no you misheard me. They're nothing special, really."

"Dad, you said the other day that they were the best cookies you'd ever had," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"Oh really?" dad grinned evilly, obviously satisfied with Ron's undoing.

Ron spluttered again, shooting a look of betrayal towards Rose. "I did not!"

"It's okay Ronald," dad spoke softly, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder, which he tried to shake off, "You're allowed to like them. They are the best."

With a pale face and a look of pain, Ron's eyes darted around our small group, looking for help, or maybe an escape. When he realised he had to face the reality of the situation, Ron let out a defeated sigh. Leaning a bit closer to Draco, he asked seriously, "H-how does a man like _you,_ make something so appealing?"

Dad smirked again before saying seriously, "I'll never tell."

Hermione let out a little sigh, shaking her head in amazement. "I just can't believe that he prefers your cookies over mine. I thought mine were spectacular!"

"Try one mum, then you'll realise," Rose passed one to her mother.

After taking a bite, Hermione's eyes grew wide and she gasped, "Holy Merlin! I take it back, mine are nothing compared to this!"

"I'm great, I know."

Mum rolled her eyes at her egotistical husband, but still leant up to press a kiss to his cheek. Dad also exchanged a kiss, softly on mum's forehead before he moved his hand around her waist affectionately. I had always admired their love for each other, despite everything. Even when one was acting like a prat, the other always stood by them passionately. I couldn't help but smile when I realised Rose and I were the same.

"So Antares is in bed?" mum asked, saving Ronald from falling apart over a cookie any further.

I nodded, "Yep, sleeping soundly. I have Albus watching him inside."

Ron snorted, "That man is obsessed with babies."

Rose nodded, "Definitely. But if it means we get a free babysitter, he's allowed to be."

"I can't believe you two are getting married tomorrow," Hermione sighed happily, taking a hold of Ron's hand before continuing, "It seems like just yesterday you were born and now you're getting married."

"Geez mum, getting a bit emotional are you?"

I could see faint tears brimming in Hermione's eyes, which she blinked away quickly. "I'm allowed to be! You're my only daughter, and judging by Hugo's lack of interest in commitment, you may be my only child to get married!"

"Hermione love, are you forgetting how long it took me to confess my love for you? Hugo takes after me, he'll be fine."

"That's not really all that comforting Ron," Hermione said playfully to her husband, "Not all women are as patient and tolerant as me, he's probably already blown his chance by being thick."

With an audible gulp and a look of realisation and fear, Ron said quietly, "Merlin, I've got to go find that boy and help him."

"Why?"

"We need to save the Weasley name. It can't stop with me."

Dad snorted rather loudly at Ron's fretting. "I don't think you need to worry about the Weasley name dying off any time soon, Weasley."

Ignoring my father's dig, Ron darted from the group - but not before snagging one more cookie off of a platter - and made a start on finding his son. Sensing danger, Hermione took a deep breath and excused herself from the group, moving after her husband to lend her help as well. The rest of us chuckled at the pair as they left before Rose began another conversation.

"So, how long before my dad has a complete breakdown over this wedding?"

"Probably the second you are announced as Mrs Rose Malfoy," dad said honestly.

"Make sure there's a camera on him when the moment comes," Rose chuckled. "He's really only got himself to blame for this, he gave his blessing."

I smiled sheepishly, taking a hold of Rose's hand, "To be fair, I did ask him right before we gave him a grandchild. Probably a moment of weakness that he regrets now."

"Well you'll just have to give him another one to keep him distracted from his mistake, won't you?" mum joked.

"Wouldn't be a bad idea," I smirked at Rose, who was suddenly clawing my hand with a violent grip.

My parents thankfully didn't notice Rose's moment of panic, because they quickly said goodbye and went to speak other relatives, giving Rose and I a moment alone. Looking up at me, I quickly noticed Rose was trying to hold the most natural expression for the public, but shoot anger at me through her eyes. Her attempts were foiled though, because I quickly pulled her into a kiss, wrapping my hands around her so she couldn't look at me any longer.

"You're on thin ice with that topic," she warned playfully as she pulled away. I was relieved to see the anger had left her eyes.

"You love me, so it doesn't matter."

Not denying my last comment, and thankfully so, Rose smiled, "Still, I'd be careful if I was you - your mother can be pretty observant when she wants to be."

"But she loves me, so it doesn't matter."

I couldn't even hide my smirk at that point and neither could Rose, who decided just to exclaim, "Merlin, you're a sod!"

Getting one last cheeky line in before Rose was sure to beat me, I grinned and muttered, "But I'm your sod, so it doesn't matter."

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV**

The night was coming to an end, with most of the older relatives retiring to bed around 10pm, it was just Scorp and myself, his parents and a handful of cousins and friends left under the marquee. The night air was fresh, but it was helping cool me down because unfortunately the pregnancy sickness had left me feeling constantly flushed.

I looked around the marquee, admiring the bud lights and delicate gold lanterns that floated towards the ceiling. Astoria had only put minimal decorations up tonight, claiming we weren't allowed to see the finished scenery until the following night. She had done the same with the gardens of the ceremony location, covering them with a disillusionment charm so we had to wait for the grand opening to get a peek.

I sipped on my apple juice while I sat alone at my bridal table. Scorpius was talking with Draco, James, Fred and Brian at the other end of the canopy. Close by them were the other night owls Lilly, Tracey, Ashley, Lucy and Molly, all talking and laughing rather loudly. I knew I should have joined them, but I was simply too exhausted to walk down that far.

Suddenly a voice appeared right next to me causing me to jump in my seat. "So how far along are you?"

It was none other than Mrs Observant Astoria Malfoy.

"Excuse me?" I stared at her with wide eyes, trying to figure out an escape from that topic.

"How far along are you Rose? With the…" she gestured to my stomach which I tried to cover with my hands. I began to fear a bump had already appeared, but Astoria reassured, "They can't see it yet, but I know an expectant mother when I see one."

I stared at her with awe and outrage. How could Scorpius' mother be so bloody observant? I should have known she would pick this up. I was sure it was Scorpius' fault. I glanced over to the others, making sure they were all deep in conversation, which thankfully they were, before I whispered, "How long have you known?"

Astoria gave me a small, guilty smile before she confessed, "About a week. I waited a week before asking you, to be sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me." I couldn't wipe the shocked expression from my face, nor could I find words to speak so Astoria continued explaining, "Rose, I figured out that you were pregnant with Antares just minutes after meeting you. You think I haven't noticed it this time?"

"B-but how?" I spluttered lamely, eyes still darting around to make sure no one was listening.

"Flushed cheeks, ducking off to the bathroom frequently, you're always yawning which means your tired," she began rattling off all the symptoms I'd tried so hard to conceal, "plus you've been holding stomach involuntarily pretty often."

"Fuck. You think anyone else knows?"

Astoria shook her head, which instantly reassured me. "No, maybe your grandma, but I don't think she'd say anything until you revealed it yourself."

I returned our conversation to the original question, "I'm 9 weeks."

After finally receiving an answer, Astoria gave me a large, excited smile. Taking hold of my hand and squeezing it under the table where no one would see, she whispered, "Congratulations sweetie, I'm so happy for you! Scorpius is obviously ecstatic about it, he can't wipe that stupid look of pride off his face."

I let a groan escape my lips, "I wish he would, it's harder to hide when he looks at me like that."

At that moment we both looked over to see Scorpius glance up at us. Just as described, he flashed me the goofiest smile, one that could only suggest he was ecstatic over me, or other secret things that he should be trying harder not to get excited over.

"To everyone else, he just looks in love with you. It takes a trained eye to see the difference there, and I am his mother, after all."

"Do you think it's too soon? To have another baby I mean?" I opened up to her easily.

Smirking, Astoria asked, "I'm guessing this one wasn't planned either?"

"No, I wanted to be pregnant on my wedding day, actually," I snorted, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you may not have planned it," she gave me a sympathetic glance, "but you've already done a great job raising one baby. Besides, Tares is at a great age to be given a sibling. Having two babies growing up around the same age will only make them closer. Merlin knows that's all I ever wanted for Scorpius."

"You wanted more children?"

"At least one, yes. Draco did too, after some thorough convincing."

"And why didn't you… you know… have more?" I treaded carefully, noticing the change in Astoria's expression.

"It just didn't work out for us. We tried for years. After the last miscarriage Draco knew, and the other healers informed us that we best stop trying."

I stared in shock, goosebumps rising on my skin as I repeated, "M-miscarriages?"

Astoria looked sombre, but nodded and explained, "Yes, three of them. I was very unwell myself, which didn't help, I'd just hoped we'd be successful eventually," she took deep breath and appeared to be reminiscing in her head. After a brief moment, she made eye contact with me again and continued, "So don't get too caught up on the timing of this baby Rose, just remember how amazing it is to be able to have them. It may seem really scary to be moving through life so fast, but you and I both know it will be worth it when you bring that precious baby into the world."

"I'm sorry," I said lamely, lost for words that would do her own justice.

Astoria smiled, contrasting our last conversation, "Don't you be sorry, Rose. You're the one giving me grandkids, you've got nothing to be sorry about. Just keep them coming and we'll be fine."

I laughed softly, thankful at how quickly Astoria could redirect a sad conversation. Rubbing my belly that only Astoria and I could see from our seats, I muttered, "Well I won't promise any more after this one, but judging by our current track record, I can't exactly rule out another mishap."

"I don't mind your little mishaps actually, they seem to have pretty positive effects in the end," she gestured around the wedding location with a knowing smirk. "And at least this time you'll have your husband around all the time to satisfy any… hormonal needs."

"Yes, that is a very good point," I chuckled, remembering how difficult it was when Scorpius was away for the majority of my pregnancy with Tares. "About the only thing he's useful for."

"That's all men in general are ever useful for," she grinned.

"You're not wrong."

"Take care of yourself sweetie, you know I'm always around. I'll let you keep enjoying that champagne," Astoria shot me a wink before she strode towards the other group, leaving me with my more humbled thoughts.

* * *

"Now everyone off to bed, we have a huge day tomorrow," Astoria announced to the small group of people left under the marquee after our lengthy conversation. "Especially you two," she pointed back at Scorpius and I, "Say your last goodbyes as fiancés and get some sleep!"

While the rest of the group cleared off, Scorpius and I joined together with a hug. Scorpius put his forehead against mine and beamed at me. With a soft kiss to my head, he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"I'll see you from the alter."

I nodded, but added playfully, "That's if you make it that far."

Chuckling, Scorp shook his head, "There's no cold feet here, trust me."

"Go get some sleep."

"You too, try not to have too many hot dreams about me," he wiggled his eyebrows seductively, earning him a soft slap against his chest.

"Oh please, when I have hot dreams, they're never about you."

"Damn, I need to step up my game then, don't I? I better make it more memorable next time." He spoke slowly, moving his hands up and down my sides and sending embarrassing shivers through my body.

I groaned, "Don't do this to me tonight!"

His grey, hungry eyes pierced into mine while his grip on my hips tightened. "Do what?" he asked innocently.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. This man was trying to kill me! Using all my willpower - keeping in mind that with all the heightened hormones in my body, this was very difficult - I masked my own hunger and spoke plainly, "Nothing, my mistake."

Taking a step away from him, I could feel my mind fighting my decision. Scorpius could obviously see my internal battle, because he chuckled lowly, cupping my cheeks with his hands and planted another tempting kiss on my lips.

"Get some rest baby, you've got a big day tomorrow," he smirked.

Taking it upon myself to get even, I quickly scanned our surroundings, making sure everyone was distracted. I stepped closer to my fiancé and let one of my hands slide slowly down his abdomen. I stroked his lower stomach playfully before my hand came to rest on my favourite lower appendage, rubbing against it casually. With just one movement, or gentle grasp rather, I had him.

"M-merlin Rose," he hissed, grabbing my hand before it could cause any more embarrassment for him. I knew instantly the damage had been done.

With a grin to challenge the devil, I planted a kiss on his cheek and walked off towards the manor. Before I was out of ears length, I look over my shoulder and to me delight, Scorpius' pants seemed to be straining between his legs. As I looked up to meet his eyes, I called out cheekily, "Get some rest baby, you've got a huge day tomorrow!"

Although I couldn't hear clearly from the distance between us, I was sure I heard him mutter _"bloody minx"_ as I left, which only left me more satisfied.

* * *

"Mum mum mum mum."

I sat upon bed at the sound of my name. Admittedly, I hadn't been sleeping, rather just sitting in silence, letting my nerves overtake my exhaustion. Looking across the room, I saw Antares standing up in his cot, bopping up and down while holding onto the rail. It seemed I was not the only restless person tonight.

"What are you doing up?"

"Mum mum mum mum," Antares babbled loudly again.

I looked at the clock above the dresser. 2.34am. Great.

I walked across the room to his cot. As I tried to lay him down, I sighed softly, "We're meant to be sleeping baby, come on, lie down."

Antares fussed and refused to put up with my requests. Each time I lied him down, he would stand right back up. I swear I could see a cheeky smile on his face, even in the dim lamp light, and I cursed Merlin for giving him Scorp's attitude. After trying for the fourth time to lay him on his back unsuccessfully, I stepped back, crossing my arms in an attempt to be cross with him.

"Why won't you sleep?"

As though he could understand me, or maybe out of sheer luck, Tares' next word was conveniently, "Dada!"

Hiding my smile over how sweet my son was, I shook my head, "Daddy's gone to bed baby, he has to stay in another room tonight."

"Daddy no," he whined loudly, still bopping up and down on his legs.

"Daddy can't stay in here tonight honey," I tried to explain, however it obviously wasn't a satisfactory answer for him, because he only got more agitated.

Tares' bottom lip began to wobble and he cried out sadly, "Mumma no."

This boy had me wrapped around his finger. That one look of despair always threw me into a panic, and my maternal instincts immediately told me to fix his troubles despite everything else. As the tears started leaking from his small blue eyes, my heartstrings pulled and I, as usual, caved to his requests.

"Okay," I sighed, "Wanna go see daddy?"

"Dada," he smiled widely at me. Besides the tears on his face, he showed no signs of being upset. This kid was definitely using me to his advantage, I was sure of it.

I picked him up out of his cot and placed him on my hip. "Alright, let's go."

Sneaking across the polished hallway of the manor, I carefully put one foot after the other, trying to be as quiet as possible. To my surprise, the whole family had agreed to stay in the manor, meaning most of the rooms would be engaged on the wedding night. Not all the guests had arrived yet, some opting to stay a single night rather than two, so there were a few empty rooms scattered around the halls. The trouble was finding which room my man was in.

As I opened yet another empty room, I heard footsteps across the passageway. It seemed I wasn't the only restless one in the manor. I closed the door to the vacant bedroom, hoping it wouldn't make a noise as I did. Thankfully, it was silent. Turning slowly and silently, I followed the noise to discover the culprit.

I watched as a particular dark-haired witch - my maid of honour to be exact - tapped secretively on one of the doors. What was Dominique Weasley doing up at this hour? Well honestly, she could be doing a lot of things - it was Dom, after all - but given her disastrous day so far I didn't imagine she'd be doing anything but resting through the night.

Within seconds, the best man of the event popped his head around the door before standing up straight to face the person in front of him. MY eyes bulged out of my head and I nearly choked on my own breath when I realised Dom had shown up to Brian's door, though I held my coughing fit down.

"Dom, what are you doing?"

"Can I have a word with you, in private?" she whispered.

Without receiving an answer, Dom walked - or more so, strutted - into Brian's room. He quickly followed suit, closing the door quietly behind him. I cursed in my mind loudly, mildly concerned at the bloodbath that could occur in that room tonight. I prayed they wouldn't try and kill each other, but based on their behaviours during the day, the odds weren't good.

"Oh boy, there's gonna be a lot of trouble in this wedding isn't there Tares?"

"Daddy!" Tares shouted loudly, the echo through the hall causing my heartbeat to increase ten-fold.

"Shhh!"

"Hey little man."

I whipped my body around quickly to see my husband-to-be with a handful of sweets and a bottle of soda tucked under his arm. He had obviously started on the sweets, because he was slowly chewing a rather large mouthful of something as we approached him.

"What are you doing up?"

"I'm gonna ask you the same question love," he smirked.

Antares was leaning dramatically away from me, reaching out for his father. Scorpius placed the soda on the ground before he picked up Antares and gave him a series of kisses all over his little body. Tares giggled softly and Scorp stopped before he could get any louder. Taking a moment to look him up and down, I noticed Scorpius was wearing grey sweatpants and a plain blue t-shirt that seemed just a bit too small for him, his muscles straining against it.

He looked so gorgeous, I wanted him right there. Damn these hormones.

Pulling myself out of my dangerous daydreams, I said simply, "Tares wanted to see you."

"And what about you?" he grinned knowingly.

"Yes, I guess I kind of wanted to as well. Although you know we will be in so much trouble if we get caught meeting up in the early hours of our wedding day."

"Only if Astoria catches you," we heard another voice whisper through the darkness. It was Draco, who seemed to follow Scorpius' idea of collecting a midnight snack as he had a handful of sweets in his hand.

"Shit you scared me dad," Scorpius gasped.

"Merlin Draco," I breathed out my fright, my heart pounding after being caught by someone.

"Grandpa!" Tares rejoiced loudly once more, causing all of us to cringe.

After rubbing Tares' head for a brief moment, Draco turned to look back and forth between us. "You two have got to be kidding me."

"I-I know Draco, we're breaking rules but Tares really wanted to see Scorp and-"

Draco began shaking his head, a smirk plastered on his face causing me to cease my babbling. "No Rose, it's just, this is exactly what Astoria and I did the night before our wedding."

"What?" Scorp and I spoke simultaneously.

Draco laughed, running his hair back on his scalp with his free hand before explaining, "Yep, we both snuck out to see each other. Although we didn't have as good of an excuse as you two, having Tares and all, we were just really nervous."

"Guess history repeats itself doesn't it?" I laughed lightly.

"That it does. You three better not stay up too late though," he warned, "I don't want to see any of you yawning through the ceremony."

I chuckled softly and shook my head, "If you catch me yawning during my own wedding ceremony, I give you permission to object and cancel the wedding on me."

"Now now, I couldn't risk scaring you away," Draco smirked, "Scorpius would never find another good enough."

"Correction," Scorpius began, "There is no one else good enough."

Draco grinned at his son, "I'm glad you know that. Well, I'm off to bed. You two best make it quick, if Astoria finds you, I was not here and I will not save you."

"Roger that dad."

"Goodnight Draco."

After he left, Scorpius let out a breath of relief. Pulling me towards him and Tares, we embraced in a loving hug. My little family was so beautiful and I couldn't be more excited to walk down that aisle and make our love official. Honestly, I didn't need to marry Scorpius to know I loved him, or to ensure we would spend the rest of our lives together; we both already knew that. Still, to be announced husband and wife, to share last names with my son and his father, that was what I wanted.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," Scorpius broke the silence suddenly.

I pulled away from him so that I could look him in the eyes, "Me either. Though I may look like a dragon tomorrow if I don't."

"You will look stunning no matter what kind of animal you are tomorrow."

After giving him a playful slap, I sighed and walked over the one of the seats in the foyer we had met at. Scorpius joined me with a very tired child who seemed just minutes from sleep in his arms. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

"Well, come on Rose, there's plenty that can go wrong."

"You're right. I almost forgot our best man and maid of honour are out to kill each other," I let out a unattractive snort.

"Ah huh, and we've got a delusional baby-loving groomsmen with a drinking problem, an embarrassingly young ring bearer who may not handle the pressure of tomorrow, two over-organised mothers, and two fathers who are trying desperately to out do each other in popularity and ability."

"Plus, you're forgetting that I'm throwing up at basically every point of the day, which has led your mother to figure out that I'm pregnant again."

"And don't even get me started on your uncle Percy wa-wait, what?" Scorpius did a double take, his eyes bulging from their sockets as he realised what I'd said.

"Your mum guessed that I was pregnant. Wait, what's wrong with Percy?"

"You're joking."

"Afraid not, but she was lovely about it. She even helped me calm down about how rushed this feels. I think it would be good for you to talk to her as well."

Scorpius used the hand that wasn't holding our now seeping child to brush through his hair, letting out a low whistle before muttering, "That woman has had eyes on me like a hawk, I know why now."

"You can't hide anything from Astoria. I learnt that the day I met her," I smirked, remembering our first meeting.

"Merlin, this wedding day is going to be huge isn't it?"

"Massive."

"Do you think we can handle it?" Scorpius asked, a faint grin playing on his mouth.

With a smirk I affirmed and also practised two crucial words I would say the following day, "I do."

* * *

 **Okay this chapter could seem unnecessary and I considered scrapping it, but I wanted to give their parents more involvement, and I love writing about Dom when she's angry.  
Please review! This is nearly the end, last chance, final moment to add your say! Do it!  
Love you all, Alicia xx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! So FanFiction is being a pain and won't let me submit this chapter altogether (to be fair, it is bloody long!) so I've split it to a spot that seemed best, making this chapter fairly short and the next one longer. I'll upload the next chapter in the morning to give you guys time to read this one (it's 3am here in Australia, so let me get a few hours sleep and we'll be all good!). Sorry to have to cut this chapter short, but enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE WEDDING DAY**

 **ROSE'S POV**

"Wake up Rosie!"

"Ugh," I moaned as I came out of my sleep.

"Come on Rose, it's the big day."

I shot up. Looking around the room I was faced with 8 excited women; Dominique, mum, Astoria, Taylah, Ashley, Lily, Ginny and Roxanne. The crowd would have been overwhelming if I wasn't used to a large family and no privacy. The realisation that it was my wedding day hit me, my heart fluttering with nerves and excitement.

"It's my wedding day," I said aloud with a stunned expression.

"Good observation Rosie," Ashley giggled.

Feeling a pull in my stomach, I knew I had to get to the bathroom immediately. Excusing myself and pushing through the group of women near my bed, I threw myself into the bathroom where I emptied my stomach. Morning sickness was not my friend, and was certainly not going to make hiding it easy.

"Woah someone's nervous," Roxanne called from outside the door, "Not getting cold feet are we?"

"No!" I defended quickly. After giving my mouth a rinse out and stepping back into the room, I gave a lame explanation, "I don't know what that was."

Astoria helped save the questions, "I did the exact same thing on my wedding day Rose, don't worry, you're probably just overwhelmed."

No one else in the room seemed to argue with her suggestion. No one knew Astoria was pregnant on her wedding day either, a lack of knowledge which probably helped more than her words did. I pulled myself together by agreeing, "Yeah, I-I just can't believe I'm getting married today."

"It will be amazing," Lily smiled, "The wedding of the century!"

I groaned, "Yeah because that's not daunting _at all_."

"Look, Hermione, Astoria and I are looking after the kiddies," Ginny motioned to Alex who was asleep in her arms and then to Tares who was still sleeping in his cot, "So you just relax and get ready. We'll see you before the ceremony."

"I'll bring some breakfast up for you soon," Lily offered.

Roxanne also added, "And the hair stylist will be here at ten, so you've got an hour or so."

"Okay," I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, "Thank you everyone, you're all so lovely. This wedding wouldn't be happening without all of you."

"Well it's not every day your daughter get's married, Rosie," mum smiled proudly, "This is your day, we want it to be perfect."

"Yep, this is the one day where Taylah and I are willing to be your slaves," Dom laughed and Taylah nodded.

"That's what bridesmaids are for," I smirked.

* * *

After the other ladies had left the room, Taylah and Dom made me go have a shower while they set up the 'production table' where we'd be having our hair and makeup done. I enjoyed having a moment alone to clear my head and calm myself down. The water helped me relax - it almost caused me to fall asleep at one point - and I knew I had definitely taken too long when Dom banged on the door and reminded me _'you do need to get married at some point today Rose, hurry up'._

When I had finally emerged from the bathroom the hairdressers were there, already tending to Taylah and Dom's hair. I apologised and quickly joined them on the stools in front of a row of mirrors and tables. It wasn't long before I decided to strike up a conversation, particularly one regarding Dom's location the night before.

"Where were you running off to last night?" I said casually, examining her expression in the mirror like a hawk.

Being a master at keeping her cool, she simply said, "Hmm?"

"I saw you sneaking into Brian's room."

I watched in the mirror as Taylah's eyes widened and she stared with intrigue at the witch beside her. Dom herself shrugged casually, "So?"

"So," I said slowly, "What happened?"

"Not what you're thinking that's for sure," she chuckled as the hairdresser put a de-frizzing spell on her hair. I was rather relieved to be talking about something other than the wedding or my own life for once, so I continued pushing.

"Sex?"

"Nope."

"Other… things?" Taylah joined the conversation carefully.

"No."

"No?" Taylah and I said simultaneously in shock. I turned to face her, much to the displeasure of my hair stylist, whose unimpressed glance I caught in the mirror.

"Surprising isn't it? We just talked, a lot."

I narrowed my eyes, still not sure if she was being honest, "You just talked? Without ripping each other's heads off like you nearly did all day yesterday?"

"I'm surprised myself."

Dom had always been a stubborn lady. For her to be so furious with someone in one moment, to simply _talking_ to them in the next was unheard of. If Dom hated someone, she hated them, and that was final. Especially men. If she was mad at a guy, she was mad at them for life, so I couldn't understand how Brian could be different to her fundamental rule.

"So, you talked and then what?" Taylah asked softly.

"And then we decided that we're gonna be a couple again."

"What?" I all but screamed.

Dom shrugged as though it were the most uncomplicated scenario in the world, "Well it started off with both of us agreeing we didn't want things to be awkward between us and risk ruining your wedding. I apologised for hexing his hair off and he apologised for being a jerk. Next we were talking about how much we missed each other and how foolish he was to break it off. Then out of nowhere he asked if we could try again. So we're going to take it slow, see how we can fit together again… as a couple."

My head spun as I took in her details, "Damn. Yesterday you were ready to avada each other and now you're a couple again? You're sure it's a good decision? You weren't drunk or high last night were you?"

"No, I wasn't high, or drunk. It sort of just happened, and it feels right." She took in my disbelieving stare before adding quietly, "You know I really like him Rose, it's different with him."

And then I understood it. With all the other men, Dom had control of the situation. She had decided she was angry at them, she had been the one to send them packing and turn them away when they begged for another chance. With Brian though, he had initiated the break up. This was a completely different game.

"What was the real reason you two broke up?" I tried to ask casually.

"I-I don't want to tell you."

"Dom," I said cautiously.

"I, uh, I scared him."

"You what?"

"I scared him off… sexually…" she said slowly, a pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. When neither Taylah nor I responded, she continued, "I wanted to do some pretty kinky stuff and it kind of freaked him out. He didn't expect it, and Merlin he really didn't like it."

"Merlin Dom," Taylah frowned.

"It's never happened before, okay? All the men I've been with are up for some adventure! But I was good for months Rose, I stuck to his plain, vanilla sex. I mean, I put up with the missionary for Merlin's sake! You think he could spice it up just a little right? So after all those months I just had to get him to try new things and… and…"

"You know what? I really don't want to know what it was," I cringed and Taylah hummed in agreement. I swear I even heard the hairdressers agree with us, who I'd forgotten were having to endure this conversation as well. "What made him want back in again?"

"He told me he'd never been with a woman who took control like I did. Said he didn't know how to feel about it, but that when we were apart he realised how much he missed me. He said he needed me to boss him around, and he even said he'd let me spice things up a bit - not as extreme as I went originally, but still, spicier than… than…"

"Than vanilla?"

"Yeah. So, after all of that, we're together again."

Taylah sighed, taking all this painfully honest information in. As she turned to face Dom again, I caught a glimpse of her smile in the mirror, "Well I'm happy for you Dom. It doesn't matter how windy the road is if it feels like it's taking you to the right destination."

"Taylah's right. And I'm happy for you too," I confirmed, pushing past all the horror of the topic and reaching out to give her arm a comforting squeeze, "So long as he treats you like a queen, we won't have a problem."

"Rose," Dom started seriously, a powerful smirk creeping onto her mouth, "You think I'd accept anything less from him?"

"That's my girl."

* * *

After our hair stylists left, the three of us all took a quick break. I was reading the paper, which unfortunately was 70% about my wedding, with all different speculations and opinions. Dom was charming her toenails different colours, noticeably not happy with the shades, and Taylah was humming along to the radio while she read a book.

Breaking the silence, Dom asked, "The makeup artist will be here in 20 minutes. Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Yeah sounds good."

"Yes please," I nodded, however before Dom could even leave the room I felt my stomach churning and I knew what was to come. I tried to hide it, but I began heaving loudly, another vomit on it's way. Fleeing from my seat, I jumped across the bed and into the bathroom. Dom followed me in and I began vomiting into the toilet violently.

Without speaking, Dom accioed my toothbrush from my toiletries bag and filled up a cup of water and handed them both out for me to grab. I quickly examined my hair in the mirror, afraid I may have bumped it out of place during my hurling, but thankfully it was still intact. I flushed the loo and sat the lid down, taking a seat and making a start on cleaning my mouth.

Letting out a soft chuckle she breathed, "Merlin Rose you've vomited twice this morning now. Quit being so nervous! Anyone would think you were pregnant."

As her last sentence left her mouth, I looked up at her with wide, guilty eyes, unable to mask my emotions. Upon taking in my expression, her eyes widened too with realisation, her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. I tried to think of an excuse but nothing was coming into my head quick enough, other than terrifying images of me vomiting in my wedding dress while walking down the aisle, an image that could prove to be reality.

Dom gasped, "Wha- you are?!"

"I-I'm…" I trailed off with no excuse, admitting defeat with a simple shrug.

"Merlin's balls you are! You're pregnant again!" Dom screeched loudly.

"You're what?" Taylah stared at me from the doorway with wide eyes.

I couldn't even hold down my groan. I was busted. "Dom!"

It seemed that my secret was being discovered more and more each second, and knowing the power of Dom's voice, I picked up my wand and casted a silencing charm around my room. If the news was out, it was going to stay in that room and that room only.

Dom raised her hands up defensively, "Sorry!"

Taylah came closer and took ahold of my hands, a faint smile creeping onto her face when she asked, "You're pregnant?"

Just hearing yet another person say my secret aloud made it more daunting. I couldn't escape the fact that people were finding out. Sure three people may not be a great deal, especially considering they were three of my closest companions, but the fact that anyone besides Scorpius and I knew at all was enough to make me uneasy.

"Shhhhh! No one knows yet!"

Taylah frowned, "Wait, does Scorp know?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes of course, and his mother, but no one else. We're not meant to be telling anyone yet!"

"Oh holy Merlin, you're really having another baby!" Taylah gushed excitedly.

"Bloody hell," Dom groaned, "You're gonna get all puffy and hormonal again."

"Not the nicest thing to say to a bride on her wedding day Dom," I warned her.

She cringed at herself, "Sorry, it's just, Merlin…"

"Don't you say a word to anyone missy," I said sternly, "I want to get through this wedding without any pregnancy-related chaos. Merlin knows we've got enough that could go wrong."

Taylah smirked and said pointedly, "Not now that Dom's back with Brian."

Dom rolled her eyes as if the accusation was extreme, but we all knew the biggest concern of the day was whether or not the pair would maim each other at the alter. "Don't worry babe, we'll stay quiet."

Taylah nodded but squealed excitedly soon after, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," I shared a brief moment of excitement with her, however I quickly moved on from that particular topic, "Now, I've had only a few hours sleep, I've chucked up twice this morning and all I want to do today is eat chocolate and nap. If we want this wedding to go ahead, we'd better get to work."

* * *

It didn't feel real.

It didn't hit me until I was standing in my dress, with my pink and cream flower arrangement in my hands, in front of the mirror. Staring at myself with my hair twisted into a delicate bun of curls, loose curls framing my face and makeup that had transformed my tired 'mum' face into one of youth and beauty, I truly realised the significance of the day, more than I had ever.

"I'm getting married," I said breathlessly, still staring at the details of my attire in the mirror.

The dress was luminous in the window light, the jewels sparkling blindingly, the dress itself fit perfectly. Looking at myself fully, I could feel the butterflies soaring through my stomach. I felt beautiful, more than I ever had in my life. Swaying slightly in the mirror, I found my focus getting lost in the dress as it danced along with me, as it would when Scorpius and I first danced together as husband and wife.

 _Husband and wife._ Just the thought of that title had my head spinning again.

"You're getting married," I heard my father's voice reiterate. Catching his eyes in the mirror I smiled at his stunned expression before I turned around to face him, unable to move the smile from my face.

"Hey dad."

Instead of talking, Ron took a moment to stare at me in what I assumed was awe - it was a bit hard to tell, I'd never seen that look on his face before. He himself was dressed extremely well in smart black dress robes, and a pink tie the exact same shade as my bridesmaids dresses and overall theme.

Stepping towards him, I helped straighten his tie, commenting quickly, "This wasn't planned at all, was it?"

Not even biting on my sarcasm, dad continued staring at me with the same stunned look. I raised my eyebrows at him, starting to doubt what his expression really meant. Waving my hand in front of him didn't even break his trance. I considered getting my wand and stunning him gently, but I decided against hexing my father on my wedding day, opting to wait it out.

"You could say something you know, I like talkative Ron. Merlin I even like argumentative Ron more than mute Ron," I chuckled.

Taking in a deep breath and somewhat coming back to life, dad shook his head and tried forming words again. "I'm sorry I- it's just… I mean wow, look at you Rosie, you're gorgeous."

I couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "Thanks dad."

Suddenly the words rained out of him like a monsoon, "You always have been, of course but- just, well- holy Merlin I've never seen a more beautiful person in the whole world. Beautiful, just absolutely beautiful!"

"You don't have to overcompensate for your silence before you know," I grinned.

With pink cheeks he defended himself, "I'm not. I bloody mean it, you are the most stunning bride on this planet. I thought your mother would remain unbeaten in bridal beauty but you, oh Rosie, you're amazing."

"I'm going to tell her that."

"I don't care. Hell, I'm 100 percent sure she'd agree with me."

"Thank you dad. I love you."

"I love you too Rosie. I can't believe I'm giving you away today," I saw tears glistening in his eyes as though all his emotions had collided at once and he didn't know what else to do but cry it out.

Pulling him into an embrace I held back my own tears, which I blamed solely on my increased hormones. After a moment we pulled apart and I smiled softly at him, noting, "I wouldn't call it giving me away dad, you're just letting me get married to a Malfoy."

Dad let out a huge groan before he wiped his tears away, "Don't remind me."

"Oh come on, could be worse right?"

Sincerely, dad shook his head and said, "Actually, with Scorpius, I don't think it could be better."

"Rosie oh my goodness look at you!" I heard mum's voice at the door. Mum came running over to me, taking hold of my hands and standing out at arms length to examine me up and down. "I've never seen a more beautiful bride Rose, my little girl, you're magnificent!"

"Thanks mum," I pulled her into a hug, though she refused to touch my dress so we did more of an air hug instead. "Is everyone out there?"

"Yes, they're all lingering around for another half hour until they're asked to sit."

I took in a deep breath and let the nerves wash over me. "Merlin it's really happening."

"It's going to be great honey. Dom and Taylah shouldn't be too long now, they're helping dress Tares."

"Good luck to them," I laughed, "He's a menace to dress!"

Not long afterwards, Dom emerged, followed quickly by Taylah who was carrying Tares on her hip. Both my bridesmaids were looking absolutely radiant in their deep rose coloured dresses. But little Antares, now he stole the show. His little dress robes were a dark grey colour and he also fashioned a pink bow tie like my father. They were the smallest robes I had ever seen. When Taylah placed him on the ground he ran towards me eagerly. I bent down carefully - still terrified I'd tear my dress - and scooped him into my arms.

"Mummy!" he squealed excitedly.

"Hey little man, look at you!" I showered him in kisses. "Ready to go for a big walk?"

"We'll make sure he's ready," Taylah smiled. "God you look beautiful."

"You've already seen me!" I chuckled as I put Tares back on the ground, he was quickly teetering off to hold dad's leg.

She shrugged, "Doesn't make my statement less true."

"Okay girls, the photographers are ready for you - oh, Rose," Astoria entered the room and lost her words as she took in my attire.

"Pretty stunning isn't she?" dad beamed proudly.

"Devine," she breathed, still examining me. Just Astoria's look said so much to me, like all she wanted to say was said in that one appreciative look. I nodded in understanding to her and proceeded to move along to the photographer with my lovely bridal party, ready for the last moments of unwedded life.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" dad said next to me.

"Now I am," I laughed softly. Truthfully, I had been nervous all day. It meant so much to me, I couldn't be calm about it. Plus, there were so many bloody people there that I could potentially embarrass myself in front of if I wasn't careful, so that didn't help.

We were standing in a tent near the aisle so Scorpius couldn't see me before I made my walk - another idea of Astoria's - with Dom Taylah Albus and Antares. All the guests had taken their seats and I could hear Padma welcoming them all to the ceremony. My stomach was jolting to the point where I feared I was going to vomit again, though this time purely from the nerves.

I heard the music play; a slow piece titled 'Make Believe' by a muggle band. It had come on on the radio once while Scorpius and I were cooking together, and soon we had found ourselves slow dancing in the kitchen until the song ended. We had known since then we would use it, and hearing it dance across the crowd sent sunlight radiating through me.

"Love you Rosie," Taylah gave me one last kiss before she stepped out to the walkway with a beaming smile on her face.

Next, Dom squeezed my hand and stepped out herself. As she left, Albus placed the ring pillow carefully in Antares' hands. Crouching down to speak to Tares, Al spoke softly, "Now remember little man, don't drop that okay? Let's do this."

Albus stepped out to the aisle with Tares by his side. I was nearly in tears just seeing my son walk down the aisle with his cousin, a proud look plastered on his little face. After a few steps they were out of our sight, though I quickly heard a roar of laughter from the crowd.

"Oh god, I wonder what he did?" dad chuckled.

The guests' laughter suddenly turned into a simultaneous sound of 'aw' and I huffed, dripping with anticipation, "I want to see what's going on!"

"My guess is that your son is capturing the hearts of every person in every row."

"Wouldn't be the first time he's stolen hearts," I smiled proudly although I could not see my son's antics. In was seemed like milliseconds, we got the signal from our usher that it was time to move. I could barely keep my thoughts together, relying on dad to direct my movements.

"You ready to become Mrs Malfoy, honey?" he asked with a small smile, holding my arm tightly against his own.

Guiding me from the tent, we took a few agonising steps towards the start of the walkway. Stepping up into the aisle with dad, I was finally able to see the guests, and the luscious garden scenery, and most importantly (and thankfully) a gorgeous blond at the end of the road.

I grinned, all the nerves washing away the second I saw his handsome face smiling down at me.

"I'm ready. I'm definitely ready."

* * *

 **Please review! The ceremony/reception is just hours away from being uploaded! Love Alicia xx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here's part two of the wedding day! It is very long so sit back and as always, enjoy!**

* * *

 **SCORP'S POV**

There she was.

She was there, thank bloody Merlin.

The most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. Rose Weasley was the most beautiful bride in existence, and she was about to be my wife. Merlin my knees could've given way just at the sight of her. I'm surprised they didn't, honestly.

Our guests all stood and stared in awe as she walked down the aisle with Ron. Her dress was gorgeous, a flowing gown with lots of shimmering beads around the waist. It pulled tight around her waist and spilled out into a large skirt of blinding white beauty. She looked like an angel walking towards me. I began to question how I could have been so lucky. Seriously, what had I done to deserve her?

When she got closer, I could take in her beauty even further. Her mesmerising red hair was pulled up into some artistic tangle with small twinkling jewels placed delicately in the curls. Her skin glowed like it never had, bright and healthy as ever and her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight as she smiled down at me.

Seeing her walking towards me was giving me emotions I had only experienced a few times in my life; the day Antares was born, when I proposed to Rose, the day I found out we were having another baby, and now here. It was this indescribable bundle of nerves and emotions that sent my heart soaring in my chest, my stomach flipping like a gymnast and my body so light it felt as though I was floating in space. And it was amazing. She was beautiful, in every sense of the word. And she was here to marry me. I was the luckiest guy in the whole world.

"She's stunning mate," Brian leant in to whisper his comment and suddenly a lump in my throat appeared, choking me up instantly.

"She is," I choked out with tears stinging in my eyes. _No, don't cry. Do, not, cry._ I repeated in my head, cursing Brian for pushing my emotions over the edge. As I made eye contact with Rose again, I felt one tear escape from my left eye and fall down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly, though the sound of 'aww' escaped the crowd and I knew I had been busted.

"Mummy!" Tares said loudly, giving her a wave. Al had decided to pick him up while Rose walked in in case Tares decided to go charging at her. Judging by his outburst, Al had made a smart move. Rose gave him a big wave and blew him a kiss while she took the last few steps towards me.

Ron brought Rose up the alter, arm still firmly wrapped with Rose's.

Padma said softly, "Now Ronald, if you would please allow Rose to join Scorpius…"

Ron nodded, giving Rose a soft, loving kiss on the cheek before whispering, "I love you honey."

"I love you too dad," she beamed at him before they pulled away completely.

Ron turned to me, a serious expression plastered on his face. Nervously, I held my hand out for him to shake. He seemed to consider my hand slowly, I doubted whether he'd shake it at all. His mood left me confused, I wasn't prepared to have an angry father-in-law at my wedding. With as strong a voice I could muster, I said, "Thank you, Ron."

Ron's expression quickly broke into a smile, and then a laugh. I let out a relieved sigh, my hand even coming up to my chest I was that scared my heart had stopped. Scarily fast, Ron enveloped me into a strong, bear-like hug. Slow to gather my thoughts I only managed to give him a single pat on the back before he released me and took a step back. My head continued to spin with adrenaline and panic even after he stopped touching me.

"Thank you Scorpius," he smiled, "Sorry, I just wanted to see you scared of me one last time. You take care of her."

"You know I will."

Finally, I was able to take Rose's hand in mine. Just from her touch I could feel fire igniting in my veins. I walked her back up to stand in front of Padma, the smile unmoving from from face as I gushed impulsively, "You're so beautiful Rose."

"You're not too bad yourself Scorpius," she grinned cheekily, not letting go of my hand as we waited for Padma to speak again.

"Well after that entertaining entrance of the ring barer, and his… guardian, if you'd stretch that far," Padma smiled and the crowd chuckled at the mention of Albus' dodgy job of 'helping' Antares down the aisle, "I think we can all agree this is one stunning bride we have here."

Our guests all clapped as to agree with the statement, some of her cousins even cheered and whistled noisily. I think some of my own did as well.

"What happened?" Rose asked curiously.

"Tares abandoned the pillow and ran straight into my arms. Albus was a hopeless escort, really," I smirked.

Al called out from behind me defensively, "Hey I can hear you you know!"

Padma cleared her throat to silence our groomsman, "Anyway, ladies and gentleman, as I said earlier, you are all gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Rose Ginerva Weasley to her partner, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy…"

I couldn't take my eyes off Rose. Merlin, I couldn't even pay attention to Padma's words, I was that emerged in Rose's beauty and the fact that she was about to marry me. Rose tried to focus on the speech, however I could tell she was struggling, her eyes flicking back and fourth between Padma and myself. All I wanted to do was hold her and stare into her eyes the entire time.

* * *

"Okay, now I would like to move on to the vows. Rose and Scorpius have both prepared their own vows for each other today. I will now ask Rose to make her vows to Scorpius after which Scorpius will announce his own to Rose. When you're ready Rose."

Rose turned away to face Dom for a moment. Dom balanced her own bouquet _and_ Rose's while reaching into a hidden pocket in her dress. It was rather impressive really, her juggling ability. She soon withdrew a piece of parchment and gave it to Rose.

Rose turned back to face me, parchment unfolded in her hand and she began reciting her vows,

"Scorpius Malfoy, it's safe to say our first encounter wasn't exactly the most sensible," those in the crowd who knew of our circumstances - which was most people - chuckled lightly before she continued, "But since then you have shown me and shared with me so many precious, joyous moments that have given my life a whole new meaning.

"Through all the mood swings I experienced and the difficult times we shared when I was pregnant with that little terror," she gestured down to Antares who had taken a seat on the floor at Al's feet, "you still managed to love me and respect me, and here you are still prepared to marry me despite all that you've already seen. So considering you're still here, I thought I'd give you some reasons to stay a bit longer."

I eyed her eagerly as she turned the page in her hand, smiling as she began reading again, "I promise to let you choose the films we watch every now and then, even if it is a boring western one. I promise not to steal all the good flavours of Bertie Bott's beans, as long as you agree to split them evenly. I promise I'll even play chess with you every once in a while and cook you toast for breakfast even though bacon is much better."

It was official (as if it wasn't already), I was in love with this woman.

"More importantly, I promise to be a great mother to our children and raise them to be as caring and passionate about life as you. I promise to be a loyal and devoted wife, one who won't stop talking about her gorgeous husband and children to others no matter how much they beg me to stop. And last but most importantly, I promise to love you for eternity. Through the good times and the hard times, you will have me by your side as you have had for the past two years, for the rest of our lives. I'll love you forever Scorpius, I can't wait to open this next chapter with you."

I stared at her in awe for a moment, my mouth hanging open. I swear if Brian were to say anything in that moment, I would've broke down crying again. Impulsively, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a hug, needing to show her my affection immediately. I couldn't wait for the end of the ceremony to hold her, I had to have her in my arms.

"Can I kiss her yet?" I asked Padma seriously.

Our family and friends all laughed together at my eagerness. Albus even called out 'hell yeah' from my side, much to the displeasure of our celebrant and a few older guests.

"No," Padma warned.

"But, that was… that was, amazing."

"It definitely was, but you still have your vows mister Malfoy. When you're ready."

Reluctantly, I let go of Rose and pulled my own piece of parchment from my jacket pocket. Ceary my throat, I began,

"Rose Weasley, we met on this day two years ago. The weather was not so different to today, and you looked just as beautiful as you do now. I am so grateful that from that day we were brought together to eventually fall in love and now we have the most amazing child and loving relationship because of it.

"I vow to always be there for you, from when you need me to kill a spider in our home, to when you're so unwell you can't get out of bed. I vow to wipe your snotty nose or hold your hair while you vomit, to try and make you feel better when you're unwell," I gave her a quick wink before I continued, "I vow to be there to help you in any circumstance - even if it is as silly as killing the spider, - to make sure you feel safe and looked after.

"I vow to raise Tares and his future siblings with you and give them the most wonderful lives. I vow to teach Tares to find himself a woman, or man, who gives him the same feelings you give me and to settle for no less. I promise if we have a daughter, I'll let you teach her about love because I'd convince her that no one was good enough for her and then you would surely hex me."

Rose nodded seriously at my last comment, a few people continued laughing in their seats until I spoke again,

"I vow to come to quidditch games with you because you love them. I'll even wear the Cannon's scarf if you want me to."

"Yes!" Ron called proudly, disturbing the crowd. He made a point to shoot a smug look across to my father.

"No!" dad groaned.

"On that note, I vow to try and make our dads get along, which may be no easy feat but hopefully a few beers, some cookies and a quidditch match involving either of their preferred teams will help. And if it doesn't, we'll do what mum suggested; just give them more grandkids to keep their hands full so they can't hurt each other.

"But most importantly, I vow to be your best friend. To be there when you need someone to talk to, to cry with, to laugh with, to laugh at, to dance with, to be in love with, to grow old with. I love you Rose, I can't wait to make you my wife and spend forever with you."

I finished my vows looking at Rose. I could see tears falling from Rose's eyes as she beamed widely up at me. Dom extended her arm out with a tissue, which Rose quickly took and dabbed her wet eyes with. Once she was more composed, she took a hold of my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, showing me all of her love in one look.

I just wanted to kiss her already.

The ceremony continued in a blur, mostly because I couldn't think straight or hear properly with the gorgeous woman in front of me. I was however pulled from my daze when Padma announced it was time to exchange rings.

Antares - while being guided by Al - approached us with the ring cushion in his hand. I bent down to his height and gave him a tight squeeze before I took the ring pillow from him. Rose bent down to plant a kiss on his head before he ran back to his spot with Al.

Taking my hand in hers with the ring ready to slide onto my hand, Rose spoke the words that I had long awaited hearing, "I, Rose Weasley, take you Scorpius to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"And I, Scorpius Malfoy, take you Rose to be my lawfully wedded, extremely attractive wife," I grinned cheekily as I slipped her wedding band onto her finger.

After performing multiple coupling charms to bind us legally, Padma exclaimed happily, "I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

"We get to kiss now don't we?" I said similarly to the day before.

I could see Padma trying not to roll her eyes - Rose didn't even try to hide her own eye roll - before she smiled and said, "Yes Scorpius, you may now kiss your bride."

"Perfect."

With probably too much eagerness in front of a crowd of that size, I pulled Rose flush against me, holding the small of her back with one hand. With the other, I used it to cup her face. I took a moment to pause and look her in the eyes, immersed in her beauty.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?" she smirked, leaning her head into my hand.

Without answering I let our lips meet.

Talk about fireworks, it felt like a million had just gone off the second our lips met. Just through our kiss I could feel more energy radiating through me, causing my body to tingle with excitement. Despite all the amazing kisses I'd shared with Rose, all the make out sessions, kissing in the rain, in the shower, in our bed - this one kiss, in front of all our friends and family, making us husband and wife; this was the best kiss I had ever had. I purposely let my lips linger on hers longer than necessary, until Rose pulled away gently to look out at our families cheering happily for us.

"Congratulation's Mrs Malfoy," I grinned uncontrollably, unable to take my eyes off of her.

"You too, my husband," Rose said excitedly, my heart hammering against my chest.

We were officially husband and wife.

And it felt fucking amazing.

* * *

 **ROSE'S POV**

We were married. I was Rose Malfoy. I was Scorpius' wife.

After the ceremony that made us husband and wife, Scorpius and I had our couple photos taken and we were quickly whisked away to the reception. We'd had no time to let the reality sink in, our heads were still spinning, bodies full of adrenaline and excitement, with no signs of the feelings dissipating.

When we arrived at the reception we opened with our first dance as husband and wife, which was far from coordinated, but perfect for us nevertheless. Our wedding party joined us on the dance floor; Dom dancing with Brian, Taylah danced with James as Al refused to dance with anyone besides Tares. Next of course were the parent dances and then, all guests were welcomed to slow dance with a partner. We of course followed the formal dancing with dinner and dessert; a delicious spread of foods that I was simply too overwhelmed to enjoy completely. Had it have not been my wedding day, my plate would have been licked clean, but I kept my composure and only ate what I could stomach.

As the food eating part of the night concluded, we had a brief pause in the formalities. The music volume increased and our guests made their way onto the dance floor to really get the celebrations going. Scorpius took the chance to have a dance with Antares on his hip, leaving the table with Tares squealing excitedly. Quickly, the tables began to vacate and the floor filled with dancing bodies and uncoordinated limbs. Loud, upbeat music played and everyone bopped up and down together, enjoying the party vibes. I'd opted to staying seated, at least until I could stomach the food I'd forced down. Thankfully, one other person had stayed seated with me.

"Hey Al, where's your drink?" I asked my dark-haired cousin who was still sitting on the wedding party table, finishing off his tiramisu.

He grinned sheepishly before confessing, "Just having a quiet night tonight Rosie, one or two at most."

"Y-you're not drinking?" I stared in disbelief. Why were all my cousins surprising me lately?

He smiled sheepishly, "I am, I'm just not getting drunk. I'm trying to show Ash how mature I can be."

I accidentally groaned aloud, and explained with, "You're not still trying to make her have a baby are you?"

"No, no," he said quickly, his blush couldn't be hidden. "Like, yeah I wish we could, but I've got something else in mind first."

I raised my eyebrows at him curiously, "Which would be?"

"I'm going to… propose to her."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "Get out of here! Really? When?"

He smiled tenderly, "Next week, we're going away to Venice for a couple of days together. I want to do it then."

"Such a romantic," I teased before I pulled him into a tight hug, "That's brilliant news, Al. She really is a great girl."

We both examined Ashley as she swayed on the dance floor sloppily to the upbeat music. Even as a drunken mess she still managed to look put together. Her blonde hair slicked up in a ponytail, her pastel blue, knee length dress clung tightly to her perfect frame, her mouth making love to a bottle of fire whiskey; she was any guys wet dream. And she was Albus'. "You're playing the babysitter tonight though I see?"

"I encouraged this actually," he smiled sheepishly, "She deserves to enjoy herself instead of taking care of me all the time."

Although she could sense us talking about her, Ashley stumbled towards our table happily. Throwing herself on Al's lap she gushed loudly, "This is the best wedding I've ever seen!"

"Thanks Ash," I smiled at her while Al held her upright in his lap. Oh how the tables had turned on him. Finally, he might get a taste of his own medicine.

"Seriously Rose, you are the most gorgeous bride. And you and Scorpius, my goodness… the couple of the century or what?" I didn't bother arguing with her, instead letting her focus her babbling towards Albus. "I love you Albus, like a lot," she giggled in his lap.

"I love you too baby," he smiled at her lovingly.

I could see just from that one look that Albus truly loved Ashley. It was the same look Harry gave Ginny, the one James gave Taylah; the Potter men had a distinct 'I love you' face, and Al's was on display clearly as he held Ashley close to him.

I decided to give them some privacy - they didn't seem to be moving anywhere private themselves - and made a dash for the bathroom. While the majority of the guests danced together, I decided it would be my one chance to use the loo without being stopped constantly. I used a practiced levitation charm to hold my dress up during the complicating ordeal, and I felt pretty proud of myself when I exited the bathroom with my dress and myself unscathed and all in one piece.

As I admired the decorations on the ceiling I bumped into someone in front of me. "Oh, I'm so sorr-"

"Hello Rose."

I stared at the man in front of me, before uttering, "Lucius, hi."

Scorpius' grandfather stood in front of me dressed in all black. If he hadn't have been Lucius Malfoy, his dark, dreary attire could have been seen as a protest to our bright wedding, but I knew it was just his way of existing. Just as the last time we had met, he seemed impossibly uncomfortable in the environment, his eyes darting around skittishly as we stood in front of each other.

He didn't speak, so I continued, "I uh, I didn't see you at the ceremony."

"I was there. I chose to distance myself from the actual guests but I did watch you officially join our family."

"Right," I nodded, not quite sure I understood how he distanced himself at all, "Uh, did you enjoy it?"

If he could show any emotion, I'd guess that he would've rolled his eyes before he said, "About as much as I enjoy any other celebration, yes."

"Have you spoken with Draco or Astoria, or Scorpius?"

His eyes flickered around the room cautiously before he confided, "I don't actually converse with my son or his wife all that much. I am only here to observe my grandson and consider his choices. I may not have even spoken to you if you hadn't so rudely ran into me."

"I uh, sorry I-"

"-You're a very pretty lady though Rose," he spoke above me, I felt awkward as he examined my frame in full. It wasn't awkward as in inappropriate, it was just strange that this anxious, cold man was presenting me with a compliment out of the blue. "I can see why Scorpius picked you."

At his mention of my new husband, Scorpius appeared beside me, acknowledging his grandfather with a simple nod. I was thankful to have him by my side. It gave me more confidence when conversing with the man in front of me, although I had impressively kept composure so far.

"It had nothing to do with her looks grandfather," Scorpius said confidently. "I chose Rose because she's my soul mate, she's got the most pure heart and I love her. Her beauty is just a bonus."

"I see. Well, congratulations on your marriage," he spoke dully. He seemed to be masking any hint of emotion quite well, particularly more so in front of his grandson than when I was alone with him.

Standing in silence, with Scorpius holding me tenderly and Lucius shifting uncomfortably in front of us, I decided to disclose some information with the elderly man. "Guess what?"

He didn't say anything, he even looked confused at my question. I had a sudden realisation that he'd probably never been asked to 'guess' news in his life. I rubbed the back of my neck as though it would heal my embarrassment, I decided to just announce our news,

"We're uh, we're expecting another baby!"

Scorpius shot me a curious look, probably questioning why I would go out of my way to tell that man such secretive information. The truth is, I knew Lucius wouldn't have anyone to discuss it with, and he'd probably be so displeased that he wouldn't want to mention it to anyone anyway. Regardless, deep down I knew he deserved to be told, especially when the chances of seeing him again anytime soon were slim. I gave Scorpius a look the told him we needed to do this, and he quickly turned his focus back to his grandfather.

A flash of tenderness left his face as quickly as it entered, and he spoke unemotionally, "Another child, already?"

I smiled enthusiastically, "Uh huh, I thought I'd give you the courtesy of knowing personally this time."

"Another accident I assume?"

As I went to explain, Scorpius stepped in with full force, "No. We just wanted to give Tares a sibling as soon as possible, and now we are."

I smiled at his confidence, even if it was a lie. Lucius grimaced at our lack of tradition but said nothing offensive as I assumed he would.

"Did you want to feel it? I don't think there's any kicking yet but-"

"No, no. Definitely not I-"

"-Well at least come to our baby shower when the time comes!" I said quickly, giving him no chance to protest more. I was persistent in overpowering the man. I had such a desire to unhinge him and crack through that hard shell of his, I just couldn't stop pushing. "Or come visit us for dinner one day? Antares deserves to get to know his great-grandfather, after all."

Scorpius was staring at me like I'd grown two heads, but I ignored his horror, instead focusing on Lucius. He spluttered for a moment, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I could see an array of emotions flickering across his face; shock, outrage, hesitation, admiration - he was like a human version of the four seasons in mere seconds. Seeing a man who generally couldn't even muster a single emotion on his face with so many expressions at once was rather entertaining, though I kept a straight fact until he composed himself.

"Well I don't know," he huffed. "I will have to consider it upon your invitation," he spoke so formally I felt like slapping him. "I must be off. Enjoy the reception."

And just like that, the frail, ancient man apparated away with a 'pop'.

I turned to face Scorpius, who was still in shock before I smiled with triumph, "I think I'm finally getting through to him."

"You are one daring woman Rose Malfoy," he shook his head at me, "I didn't think he would even show up, honestly, and here you are inviting him over for dinner and telling him about our next child."

I couldn't get rid of my satisfied grin. I didn't want Lucius to live on without being involved in his family's life and I knew with my stubborn persistence I could bring him closer. As far as I could tell, even his relationship with his wife Narcissa wasn't exactly stable, as she was attending the wedding as a guest, not as someone lurking in the distance like her husband. If I was going to do anything as a new Malfoy, it was bring the Malfoy family closer together, whether they liked it or not.

"You seem more relaxed around him now," I noted observantly to Scorp.

He shrugged. "We're married, you're officially family, he's got no power over that now."

"He never did have power, did he?"

"No. I would've married you no matter what that sod said, but I know he really has no choice but to conform now that we're bound by marriage."

My stomach dipped excitedly again. "We're married," I breathed.

"We are," he flashed me a smile before he pulled me against him, a look of hunger in his eyes as he looked me up and down. "Now, I've gotta say the dress is beautiful, don't get me wrong, but I really can't wait to see what's underneath it."

I blushed slightly as I remembered admiring the white lace lingerie in the mirror before slipping into the dress earlier in the day. Dom had helped me pick out the attire; a thin lacy corset with mesmerising jewels similar to my wedding dress and a racy matching g-string. Mum had gifted me a delicate garter that was repurposed from her own wedding veil. Altogether the collection gave a pretty great show, I knew Scorpius wouldn't be able to control himself once he got to see the view.

"Patience, _husband,_ " I smirked, enjoying the new title, "You wouldn't want to seem too eager."

"The hell I wouldn't, if I could, I'd have you right now. I don't care how eager I seem."

And with that Scorpius gave my bum a playful squeeze through the dress, pulling me close to him. His mouth quickly met mine and we were soon lost in our kisses. Nothing would have stopped us in that moment, nothing except for the sound of someone clearing their throat uncomfortably.

Of course the newlyweds would get busted by grandma Molly.

"Hi nanna! Sorry…" I fumbled, glaring at Scorpius who did nothing but laugh at our situation.

"Now now you two," she chuckled, her eyes suggesting she knew exactly how we were feeling, "you've got the rest of your lives for that stuff, and much better locations to do it than besides the bathrooms I'm sure! It's time for the speeches!"

Without speaking we nodded and I gave Scorpius a shove in the ribs with my elbow the moment grandma was gone before we followed her back to our table.

* * *

"Now when I first met Rose, she was this shy, nervous woman on my front doorstep in the search for Scorpius," Astoria began.

Astoria was the first person to make a speech. All the guests were seated again, Scorpius and I sitting in the middle of the wedding table, our hands intertwined, eager to hear the things our family and friends had come up with. Astoria's speech was on behalf of the Malfoy family, directed at myself. I couldn't help but blush when I remembered our first encounter that she was referring to.

"In that same first meeting, I had figured out I was going to be receiving a grandchild from her! Now most mothers may have been furious about that, and sure, I was to some degree, having only just met the girl. However, I couldn't help but be ecstatic, especially over the relieving news that my son wasn't completely hopeless when it came to women."

"Thanks mum," Scorpius pouted before chuckling next to me.

"As I got to know Rose more and more, I realised she was not only pretty, but incredibly smart and understanding. Rose showed us all how strong she was, as putting up with Scorpius is no easy feat, but she showed him love and devotion and patience in all the times he needed it until he finally got off his arse and officially asked to date her."

"It took him bloody long enough!" Dom called out, causing a roar from everyone in the room.

"Scorpius hit the jackpot when he met Rose, and so did Draco and I. We were given the daughter we never had, but always wanted, and she is everything we wanted her to be and more. I am so pleased to welcome you to the family Rose. Thank you for being such a wonderful woman. And thank you to all of Rose's family for doing us here tonight and showing us your love and respect also, here's to a new adventure together!"

Holding back tears, I bit on my lip to distract myself while everyone toasted to Astoria's words. I felt Scorpius give my hand a comforting squeeze and I met his eyes. He gave me a look of admiration, similar to his own mother and I almost broke down again. However I wiped my eyes, mouthed a soft 'thank you' to Astoria and let her pass the microphone down to the other side of the table where my father sat.

Dad took the microphone from Astoria and stood up from his seat. He looked completely nervous - he always had a problem speaking in front of others - and I thought he might actually be sick. Still, with a sharp inhale, he started speaking,

"So it's no surprise that I was pretty skeptical about Scorpius for a long time. Hermione says I was negative about him for too long, but my role as Rosie's father told me I was being reasonable. You see, being my only daughter, I wanted the best man possible for her. Smart, strong, stable - a man who would be completely devoted to my daughter and treat her with as much love as Hermione and I raised her with."

There was a soft acknowledgement from our family who obviously remembered the passion my parents put into raising their daughter. Some people hummed in agreement, others nodded, while a few let out a soft 'aw' in admiration for my father's love. I, embarrassingly, was one of the few 'aw's' in the room.

"And yet, at Christmas time two years ago, Rose decided to bring Scorpius Malfoy to our home as her date, nearly sending me into cardiac arrest."

Oh yes, the dreadful Christmas day that my whole family accidentally found out I was pregnant to the man I'd just introduced them to. I couldn't really blame him for being shocked that day, nor for bringing it up in his speech. After all, it got the crowd laughing, which noticeably relaxed dad, who was still looking ready to faint.

"It took me a very long time to overcome the fact that my daughter was dating and having a child with Draco Malfoy's son," he shot a smug look over at Draco, who met him with his own smirk before he continued, "but then, I listened to my wise wife, who reminded me Rose was a smart woman and she wouldn't love anyone who wasn't worthy of her, and after that Scorpius seemed pretty great. So since I lightened up, I realised Scorpius was actually a very grounded man and a devoted partner to my daughter and I honestly couldn't have asked for a better man to be her husband. Thank you Scorpius, for helping me see past prejudices and making my daughter a happy woman. Welcome to the Weasley clan."

My heart burst with equal parts pride and happiness as dad concluded his beautiful speech. Scorpius quickly got to his feet and walked across to where he was standing. Instantly, and similarly to the wedding ceremony, they shared a heavy hug - this time initiated by Scorpius, while our guests continued clapping and toasting.

Never in my entire life did I ever think Scorpius and my father Ron Weasley would embrace in a hug, and here they were doing it twice in one day. If I'd have known a wedding would throw their relationship into the deep end, Merlin, I would've married him the second I fell in love with him.

The speeches continued for the next half hour or so, with Dom and Taylah poking fun at how my once calculated, mapped out life had been turned into one of disorder and chaos the moment I met the right man. Brian made comments about how Scorpius was always the heaviest drinker yet the most responsible drunk in his friend circle - which was ironic because in my experience, drunk Scorpius was rather irresponsible - and how their friend group always knew Scorpius would 'score the hottest girl out there' to make the others jealous.

It wasn't long before it was our turn to give our thanks to all the people in the room; a rather daunting task if you ask me. I'd unfortunately inherited dad's fear of public speaking, which was not helping now. Scorpius and I stood from our seats, hand in hand while the guests began to cease their chatter. With another comforting squeeze on my hand from my husband, I cleared my throat and captured everyone's attention fully.

After I got ahold of my nerves, I began, "I just wanted to thank everyone for sharing this unforgettable day with us. We have waited for this day for what feels like forever, and we are so glad we got to share it with all the people we love. I couldn't have asked for a better support system than the people in this room; from the girls who spent hours and hours with me searching for the right dress, to the guys who helped set this beautiful marquee up for all of us to enjoy, you have all outdone yourselves and I couldn't be happier.

"I want to thank my wonderful parents," I paused to flash them a smile, before I turned to Astoria and Draco, "And my new ones, for showing us so much love and devotion and allowing us to share this beautiful memory with everyone here. Where would we be if we didn't have the four of you holding us up? I know we probably wouldn't have gotten this far, that's for sure."

I could feel the lump in my throat growing and choking me up, so I motioned for Scorpius to take over, which he quickly did, while I tried to recover from my mini breakdown by sipping on a glass of water and forcing my tears back into my eyes. When I went back to work, I vowed to find a cure for hormonal episodes to save other women from this embarrassment.

"Once upon a time a Malfoy marrying a Weasley was unheard of," Scorpius smirked as he began his thanks, "but Rose and I were more than happy to break that tradition. And of course we have to think our parents for allowing us to break that tradition - it would've been a lot harder without their support."

After some chuckled from the tables around the venue, he continued, "I just really wanted to say thank you to everyone in this room for contributing to our lives in some way. From old school friends who helped shape who we are today, work mates who put up with us even when you don't want to, to all the family members who showed us love and taught us how to raise our first child; if we didn't have all of you, we would have nothing. Just by being here, you are showing us your love, and Rose and I couldn't feel more stable entering into the next phase of our life together. And-"

He paused and shot me a questioning look, as though he were asking for permission to continue. I couldn't even hide my smirk. I knew exactly what Scorpius was going to say - he had suggested the idea to me just days before and I had agreed. I nodded confidently at my eager, excited husband and he beamed with enthusiasm. Scorpius reciprocated a smirk to me before he addressed our guests once more.

"-And when we bring baby number two into the world in May next year," he took a very small pause to pointedly place his hand on my stomach, causing me to laugh softly at his obviousness, "we hope you'll all still be standing by us with the support and love you've shown us today. Thank you and enjoy the rest of the night."

There was a brief moment where our guests clapped ignorantly, just happy for us, but not aware of what was just announced. But slowly, the realisation began to hit people one by one.

Mum was first, jumping up and exclaiming, "Are you serious?"

Draco was just a second after, calling out with a stunned expression, "You're kidding me!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Hang on…"

"What's happening?"

A few people in the crowd voiced their confusion, while those who had caught on began to babble with excitement.

Al gasped before he announced to everyone, "Bloody hell, she's pregnant!"

As though a bomb had been set off, the whole marquee erupted with celebrations. Cheers, screams, gasps, glasses clinking together; all happening at once it led to one hell of a sound. As I had expected, everyone had positively freaked the hell out over the announcement. Was it tacky announcing it at our wedding? Maybe, but when you have such a large group of family like I did, you didn't get many opportunities to have them altogether. Two birds with one stone, that's how I saw it, and what a weight off my chest it was.

Dad was the first person to reach me on the table. With tears in his eyes, dad asked quietly despite the noise, "Really? You're really pregnant, Rosie?"

I nodded softly, treading with his emotions carefully, "Are you ready to be a grandpa again dad?"

"Blimey, you're really trying to give me a heart attack aren't you?" he choked out before he answered my question with a wide grin, "Am I ever!"

"My Rosie!" Mum gave up on her 'don't touch the dress rule' and pulled me into a tight hug. "Merlin I- congratulations! This is crazy! You pulled a wedding off without letting that slip? Rosie- I just- congratulations!"

Looking over mum's shoulder, I noticed that Dom, Taylah and Astoria all stood together away from the mass of people surrounding us. All had the same, knowing smiles on their faces. I flashed them all a grateful smile before I pulled apart from mum, ready to be bombarded by the next relative.

"Come here you," Draco grinned before he pulled his son into a large bear hug. It was the most affectionate embrace I'd ever seen them share, and I couldn't stop the warmth in my heart upon watching them. Quickly, he gave me a similar hug, though more gentle before pulling away and exclaiming, "Another baby?! How'd you manage to keep that under wraps?"

I smirked and noted, "Ask your wife that same question Draco. She figured it out a week ago, apparently."

"That woman, you can't get anything past her! Hey Stori…" he went to find his wife.

The rest of the family all took it in turns to give us their wishes throughout the night. I swear, people gave me more hugs and kisses upon finding out I was pregnant than they had just after I'd gotten married. Still, I accepted every congratulation and hug and kiss with an unmovable smile on my face.

As the night came to a close, the guest began to retire. Some early leavers were so intoxicated that they were forced to bed by their partners, others departed early by choice, however the majority of the guests seemed to be continuing the celebrations well into the night, with no signs of retiring. It seemed my cousins in particular were trying to prove they could still party.

Usually, the bride and groom would be whisked away in a fancy car while the guests watched on. We instead opted to linger around and mingle with our family and friends, deciding we'd say our goodbyes in our own time.

However, before we could even begin to say our farewells, I noticed a dark haired witch dressed in rose leading a fawn haired man in a suit out of the marquee area and up to the manor. The maid of honour leaving the party early? And with the best man? I wasn't exactly surprised, though I sure was curious as to what their excuse was going to be.

"Hey!" I caught Dom's attention, "Where are you two going?"

The pair turned around simultaneously with deer-in-the-headlight expressions. After sharing a secretive look together, Brian announced smugly, "Well, we haven't had our makeup sex yet. We best make a start now, it's gonna be a big one!"

"Not as big as ours," Scorp countered. I slapped him playfully, though I couldn't disagree with him.

"Leaving the wedding before the bride are we, maid of honour?" I questioned with a smirk.

Dom didn't even blush, "Hey, I've been good today! Besides, I _need_ this. If you deny me of this moment you will be stuck with a grouchy Dominique Weasley for the rest of the night. Do you want that?"

"No no, I know better than to deny you of a night of rough, passionate sex… go have your fun - and be safe!"

"Yes mum," she smirked evilly before giving me a hug and kiss goodbye. Scorpius and Brian also shared a more 'manly' embrace before we let the newly reunited couple head on their way to a night of no rest. I couldn't wait for Scorpius and I to finally share our own.

"You wanna go do what their doing?" Scorpius hinted suggestively once they left.

My face quickly scrunched up and I muttered, "There is no way I wan to do whatever messy things they're about to, but if you want to go have hot, heartfelt husband and wife sex, then I'm down for that."

"It's a deal."

We walked hand in hand through the marquee saying goodbye to ask many people as we could, focusing on the more important people being our parents and our son, wherever he ended up. Was it bad that I didn't actually know?

We found Draco - and thankfully, Antares - first. Draco held our sleeping baby boy in his arms effortlessly. After his long day, Antares was well and truly exhausted. Merlin, if I was his age, I would've passed out right after the ceremony. He continued sleeping peacefully in his grandfather's arms as Scorp and I both gave him a kiss on the forehead.

With a look of pride, Draco whispered, "Won't be long now and Ron and I won't have to share Antares. We'll have two kids to occupy us!"

"Doesn't mean you'll get to cooperate with him any less dad," Scorp warned light-heartedly.

"You really meant what you said in your vows didn't you? About making Ron and I behave civilly?"

Scorp shook his head quickly, "No, I vowed better than that, I'm going to make you guys get along."

Draco chuckled quietly and rolled his eyes. "Son, you have no idea of how impossible that vow really is."

"Well I've got forever to keep trying."

"True, I guess we'll just have to see how you go. I'll try my best not to fight it but no guarantees. You two enjoy your weekend."

Scorpius and I were only having a brief honeymoon. By brief, I mean we were spending two nights in a hotel in Paris before we were to return. This was my choice - I couldn't go a long time without my little Tares with me and it didn't feel fair going away without him. If we were going to have a real vacation, Tares was going to come with us. We'd go away as a family eventually, just not the night following our wedding day.

We continued walking through the room saying our goodbyes to the rest of the family. Once our parents were farewelled, we decided to give a brief goodbye to my cousins. Most of them were drunk, yelling their final congratulations' to us loudly and embarrassingly before they continued dancing, leaving us to escape to our wedding night retreat.

* * *

And finally, after what was undoubtedly one of the most magical days of my life, Scorpius and I had made it to a bed - the one we were meant to end up in, mind you, not just any one we could find, which was tempting at first. I'd collapsed on the bed the moment we arrived in the villa, still in my wedding dress, which occupied the majority of the bed itself. Scorpius fell down next to me, carefully avoiding the dress as we both took a few moments of silence to mentally recover from the day.

"That was… amazing."

Simultaneously, our heads turned to face each other, the same exhausted, ecstatic smiles on our faces. Scorpius pushed the wedding dress closer to my side so he too could scoot closer to me.

"More than amazing, that was magnificent!" I gushed rather breathlessly.

Scorpius propped himself on his side, using his arm to hold his head up to face me. "Was it all you'd hoped for?"

"Scorpius," I said seriously, "I couldn't have asked for better."

He leant his face closer to mine so we could share another kiss, just to add to the numerous kisses we'd shared already since being married. Quickly the kisses turned into snogging, the snogging into petting and the petting into shameless grinding through our wedding attire.

Pulling apart from our kisses, Scorpius bent his legs up to remove his shoes, breathing out, "Remember, the night is still young, my love."

I took the chance to remove myself from the bed, ready to remove the heavy gown from my body. Sure it was beautiful, but after close to twelve hours in that thing, I was starting to feel my legs giving up on carrying the weight.

"Oh that's right, there's one more thing I have to do tonight, what was it again?"

Scorpius made a start on removing his suit jacket, commenting casually, "I think you're talking about a… 7-letter word beginning with H."

I pretended to be deep in thought before I said cheekily, "Hmm, a handjob?"

"Well I was thinking of husband, but yeah we could always start with that."

With one swift flick of my wand, I had the buttons of my dress undone and my back exposed. I shrugged my shoulders backwards, allowing the bodice of the dress to fall off me and float to the ground, taking the skirt with it and leaving me in a much more exposing position.

I heard Scorpius inhale sharply as he took in my appearance.

I guess when your new wife is standing in front of you wearing only a dainty white corset and a microscopic g-string, an inhale is an acceptable response to give.

"Rose," he said roughly while I stepped out of the dress, kicking my shoes off in the process.

I held an innocent facade, "Yes dear?"

"You make a very sexy wife, you know that right?"

With his approving comment, I paraded my body around at the end of the bed, purposely swaying my hips in a way that would give Scorpius a good peak at my behind while I pretend to fiddle with my dress. Before I could fiddle anymore, Scorpius took control, using his wand to levitate the dress up and away into the closet. This didn't stop me from putting on a teasing show for my husband who was all but drooling in his spot on the bed.

As I rolled my hips in a circle - something I'd never even attempted until then - I could practically feel Scorpius' eyes burning into my bum. I didn't mind though; I was Scorpius Malfoy's wife! I felt sexy and excited and hormonal and overjoyed all at once, and I was putting on a show for my husband no matter how inexperienced I looked.

Scorpius let out a hungry growl, obviously enjoying the display, "Merlin Rose, you'll be the bloody death of me."

"Patience husband," I smirked similarly to our moment alone at the reception.

"Patience my arse! Get over here."

Before I could extend my teasing any longer, Scorpius was at the edge of the bed, pulling my arm and sending me crashing into his body on the mattress. I couldn't help but chuckle at his eagerness. His lips quickly met mine again and we were right back in the swing of our proceedings again, though it was much easier with less clothes on.

"I love you so much," Scorpius pulled apart from our kissing, breathing heavily. A goofy grin crept onto his face as he spoke.

"Well I'd hope so, you did just marry me," I smirked.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"We do have a son you know…"

"-Besides Tares. Rose, you're gorgeous-"

"-You know if you'd done this much talking the night we first met, we probably wouldn't have made it to this day."

Scorpius' hands found their way down to my bottom, holding one cheek each and gave them a firm squeeze. "Sorry. Care to refresh my memory on how that night went?"

"It would be my pleasure husband," I grinned, letting my own hands find their way down to a certain lower appendage on his body.

With another star inhale and eyes full of lust, Scorpius' last words of the night before we fell into our passionate lovemaking were, "Be my guest, Mrs Malfoy."

* * *

 **Oh my goodness there it is! This will be followed by an epilogue, set 4 years later!  
Shout out to all my lovely reviewers and followers - you all rule! Also special shout out to any Aussie readers battling this crazy heatwave - it's insane!  
Please _review_ with your thoughts on the wedding and all the crazy happenings, I just couldn't stop writing I'm sorry! Also review with what you hope Scorp and Rose's life is like four years after this! Love you all xx - Alicia.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello there everyone! I am terribly sorry for my long absence from this story. Rather than rattle off a list of excuses, I will just say that I started university this year, which included moving away from home and that in itself has been rather traumatic and hard to deal with.**

 **However, I'm falling back into place and I am ready to deliver this long awaited chapter - THE EPILOGUE!** **A lengthy thank you will be attached to the bottom of the chapter which I would love you all to read.**

 **For the last time, enjoy!**

* * *

 **4 years later**

 **Rose's POV**

"Mum! Lyra and Cassie are fighting again!"

Instead of groaning aloud as I desperately wanted to do, I called out from the kitchen calmly, "Scorp can you go separate the girls please?"

With my hands deep in a bowl of minced meat, trying to make handmade sausage rolls for the family lunch I had foolishly decided to host, I was in no position to separate my 3-year-old twin daughters from another one of their conflicts.

Yes, twins.

Shortly after our wedding - two weeks to be exact - we found out I was not only carrying one child, but two. Scorpius literally fell off of his chair when we saw the two little beans on the ultrasound screen, while I instantly began plotting my argument with grandma Molly for passing this genetic blessing down through the bloodline.

Our families went insane, as expected. Our parents were over the moon, ready to take on two new grandchildren, while my cousins - namely James, Fred and Lily - continued a tradition, being the elaborate betting system, for everyone to put money on the gender of the babies. Scorpius was adamant this time he'd be getting two little girls, and he was proven right - and thankfully so, given the amount of galleons he'd bet on it - on May 10th, when my early labour brought us Cassiopeia Ella and Lyra Eliana Malfoy. I hold Scorpius accountable for any queries regarding the naming of our girls, though I was quick to start the nickname of Cassie for our first born daughter.

The girls were a spitting image of myself; curly, Weasley-red hair, bright blue eyes, freckles spilled across their noses even at the age of 3. If you looked closely, you could see they had Scorp's lips, and their unusually tall height for their age was not inherited from me, but rather their father, but besides that, the girls appeared like Weasley's through and through. Grandpa Ron sure was smug about that.

One particular trait the girls had inherited from the Weasley side of the family was their mischievous behaviour. It must just be a twin thing too, because Antares didn't get into half the trouble the girls did and he didn't have half of their tempers either. Yes, my adorable, innocent looking daughters secretly had the Weasley rage, which I try to blame my father for. Antares often played the mediator of the pair. Scorp and I would often find him holding them apart from each other or calming them down. Obviously this time had proven too hard for a five year old to manage, as he'd called out to me for back up.

"Aye you two, what are we fighting about now?" I heard Scorpius begin as he approached them. The children were all playing in the living room so I was close enough to listen in on the intervention, I just couldn't physically step in, unless I wanted minced meat dropped all over my floor.

"She bit me!"

"She first!"

Scorpius sighed loudly before he asked, "Why are we resorting to biting all of sudden, when was this a thing?"

"Lyra stole Cassie's chocolate frog and Cassie bit her," Antares, ever the mature one, explained the situation calmly.

Scorpius gasped softly, losing his focus on actually sorting out the conflict, "I thought mum banned chocolate frogs!"

"I did!" I called out, making them aware that I was definitely listening in on their conversation.

"Well, where are you finding them Tares?"

Antares boasted proudly to his dad, "I have my hiding places."

Scorpius spoke cautiously, his voice lower than before, "Tell me where they are and I won't tell your mother."

"I heard that!"

"Damn…" Scorp cursed and I couldn't help but smirk.

"She has big ears."

"Your mother doesn't have big ears, Tares, she has good hearing. So if you're going-" Scorpius reduced his voice to a whisper, "-to get up to mischief, it's best to keep your voice quiet around her."

"I heard that too!"

"Merlin!" he growled frustratedly, "Tares, can you watch the girls for me? I'm going to go help mum."

"You're gonna be in trouble," I could tell Antares was smiling as he said this.

Just a few moments later, Scorpius' footsteps could be heard right behind me. With a deep breath he exclaimed overly cheerfully, "Hey honey, I'm here to help!"

"No you're not, you've come to eat the food."

"Guilty."

And with that, Scorpius reached over me to pinch a strawberry tart from the kitchen bench. I tried swatting him away but the tart was already in his mouth before I could do anything to stop him. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his immaturity. You'd think after over five years together and having three children he'd have matured, but no. With the dessert still in his mouth, he mumbled, "Remind me why we're doing this lunch again?"

Ignoring his bad manners, I explained the reason to him for about the fourth time, "Because, you decided putting the kids to bed early and having sex was a better idea than us attending the family dinner last week and we need to get out of the bad books."

"Oh yeah, I remember now," he smirked sheepishly, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. "But did you have to invite my side of the family as well?"

"It's _our_ family lunch, which means _our_ families attend!" I said pointedly. "Which also means you better go make the girls look nice and pretty for everyone."

Scorpius let out a groan - a noise silenced once he saw my death glare from over my shoulder - and he pulled away from me compliantly, but not before giving my bum a playful slap with his hand. "Fine, I have to battle our two very terrifying daughters just to get them looking presentable, while you get to be surrounded by delicious food for the next hour."

"Sounds great," I said with an overly sweet voice.

"This really doesn't seem like a fair deal to me."

"Of course not, but I wasn't the one who said 'I'll deal with the consequences' when we skipped the dinner, was I?"

He smirked down at me, "Mmm, I don't know what you're talking about."

I caved into his cuteness, giving him a soft peck on the lips. Seizing the opportunity, Scorp pulled me around so that my body was flush against his, deepening my simple peck into a proper snog. My hands found their way up to his neck and my fingers began fiddling into his hair, causing him to moan very softly into my lips. I could feel myself losing focus as Scorp's hands trailed down my waistline, holding me closer against his body as his tongue trailed across my lower lip delicately. Things were getting far too heated, especially for a mid-morning with three young children in the house.

So with great strength, I pulled away from his grasp and put him back on task, "Now go dress those girls before we have to cancel again! And you better get that minced meat out of your hair now too!"

"Bloody hell Rose," he tried to hide his smirk before he turned away to leave the room, "this really isn't a fair deal!"

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around quicker than I wanted it to, with some family members showing up earlier than expected. Luckily, I'd timed the food quite well, it would be ready as soon as the more unorganised Weasley's and Potter's arrived, which would probably be up to an hour behind schedule. Only about half the guests were here, and the house already seemed to be bustling with noise and drama.

I was strategically levitating the drink jugs from the fridge to the dining table when a dark-haired, out of control child tore through the kitchen, knocking me from my focus and momentarily ceasing my levitation charm. Thanks to quick thinking, I managed to re-charm the jugs mid-fall, saving a potential disaster and huge mess. Once the drinks were placed safely on the table, I went to find the culprit of the near disaster. As I entered the living room, the voice of my older cousin led me to the little menace.

"Alex, spit out the coin!"

"M-no."

James was knelt down in front of his son, little Alexander Potter. Alex was a handful of a child. If he wasn't sleeping, he was causing havoc on his family. He was the spitting image of James as a child; same features, same attitude, same menacing mind. It appeared the reason for his sprint through my kitchen space was to escape his father, most likely with the coin James was now begging for.

"Alex, you're going to choke! Please, spit it out!"

"Nah nah nah nah nah," he called, coin still stuffed in his mouth as he pulled out of his dad's grasp.

James let out a defeated groan as Alex ran away, while Taylah used her wand to force the coin out of their mischievous son's mouth. The coin came flying through the air, with Taylah catching it and tucking in in her pocket effortlessly. Although Alex was a troublesome kid, Taylah was an amazing mother. She could handle any situation that child put her in; from the time he learnt the word 'shit' from Albus and began saying it repeatedly in public, to now, when he was running around the house with a choking hazard in his mouth, Taylah knew how to tackle every ordeal perfectly, or at least a tonne better than her husband did.

As Alex searched the room for something else to destroy, James came to stand next to Taylah and I, huffing defeatedly, "Is this the world punishing me for my behaviour as a kid or what?"

"Definitely," Harry smirked, entering the conversation from the doorway, "And I'm so glad you're finally getting a taste of your own medicine."

"Grandpa!" Alex cheered excitedly, bounding across the room to attach himself to Harry's leg. Harry picked the boy up and swung him on his hip, giving him a tight, welcoming squeeze. Harry was extremely proud of his grandson, even more so because he was just like James as a child.

"Hey uncle Harry, glad you could make it," I greeted him while James huffed once more.

"Of course, what could be more important than attending a family gathering?"

"Having sex, apparently, right Rose?" James grinned, his mood changing immediately when he saw the opportunity to take me down. I shot a stinging hex at him instantly, trying to redirect the attention away from my colouring cheeks. The sting caused James to double over, letting out a yell of pain while I thought of a way to shift the conversation.

" _Nothing_ is more important than family, thanks James. Anyway, most of the others are outside enjoying the sun for a while, you might want to head out there Harry."

With a knowing smile, he said nothing, his green eyes twinkling mischievously the same way all the Potter men's did. He quickly left the living room with Alex in his arms to go greet the other relatives while I took a moment to slap James a few times on the shoulder for his absurd comments.

"James that was rude," Taylah said, moving to her husbands side.

"It was pretty funny though, right? Not to mention true!" he grinned stupidly despite my readiness to smack him again.

"Just go watch Alex with your father, make sure they both stay out of trouble. And don't let Alex touch the veggie garden!" Taylah directed her husband, but softened her command with a soft kiss on his cheek.

James nodded and similarly to his father, he left the room without a word, but the twinkle of mischief was definitely present in those emerald eyes of his. Once we had both enjoyed enough uninterrupted silence - something mothers rarely got to experience - Taylah and I took a seat on the couch and let our minds relax and trail off to more casual conversations.

"Are you sure you can handle him for a sleepover tonight?" Taylah said, concerned about her son's erratic behaviour.

"Trust me, one extra kid for one night is not impossible, he'll love it!"

"He's pretty full on, I'm just a floo line away if you need an intervention."

I chuckled lightly and shook my head. "So, are you really sure you want another one of James' genetic terrors running around the place?"

Taylah laughed back, getting more comfortable in her seat on the couch, "You know if I could I'd have a house full of children, genetic terrors or not."

"How's the baby-making going?"

Taylah shrugged and explained, "We're not trying anymore, but we're not stopping anything from happening, if that makes sense. We aren't going out of our way to make a baby like we did with Alex, but we're not exactly… preventing it? It seems the less pressure we put on ourselves to have a baby, the better off we feel. So who knows, I guess. What about yourselves?"

I shook my head and chuckled softly, "Yeah look, I think Scorp and I are done in the baby making department. Although we don't really have a good track record when it comes to preventing it so there's no ruling it out."

Honestly, our baby-making days were definitely over. Once I'd had the twins, Scorpius and I knew we just couldn't balance another kid without completely falling apart. Children were hard work, especially when all three of said children were under 5. Scorpius had once suggested we try for another, but all I had to do was gesture to the messy state of our house and the screaming, hungry children in their highchairs and he never brought up the crazy suggestion again. Also, pregnancy did not do any good to a woman's body, so I was kind of thankful to not be going there again.

"Hey girls, what are you talking about?"

Taylah and I both turned to see Dom standing in front of us. Her hair was now grown out long and dyed a light brown - a refreshing change from her jet black shade she used to sport. Levitating a bean bag from the children's play area in the corner of the room, Dom dropped it in front of us and took a seat in it, a smug grin on her face as she stretched out wide on the floor.

"We're discussing trying to have children, how are you and Brian going?" I smirked, knowing full well her response.

"Oh trust me, Brian and I are definitely not trying," Dom said sharply, before further emphasising, "nor will we be any time soon, or possibly ever."

Brian and Dom were a couple and had stayed that way since the night before my wedding. They were completely monogamous and very much in love. Dom settled down from her party-animal phase mostly - she calls Saturday night her 'night off' from being a responsible adult - and Brian became more… accommodating to Dom's needs, making them, finally, a perfectly balanced couple, give or take a few things. Although despite being a couple for over four years, they saw no need to be married, and certainly had no interest in having children like the rest of the family seemed to be. The biggest commitment they had made since moving in together was buying a pet cat, and even that was a big handful for them.

Despite their very different lifestyle to the rest of our family, I definitely admired the pair. They were out enjoying their lives with each other, not fussed about the opinions of others or striving to follow the social norm. Dom kicked off a successful business partnership with James, joining his defence business and holding defence classes specifically for witches, while Brian was still doing very well as an Auror. Most importantly, they were happy just the way they were.

"Well it looks like Al and Ash are the only ones adding to this family for a while then," Taylah nodded, "I doubt anyone else is. I'd put my money on Lily to be next after Al but she doesn't seem to be in any hurry either."

"I say it's about time this family stopped growing, we're like a bloody army," Dom snorted.

Ashley and Albus had tied the knot two years ago, two years after Al had proposed. They had their wedding in Venice, where he'd popped the question, meaning the whole family scored a mini-holiday out of the occasion. It would've been a really amazing getaway, if only I didn't have 3 very young children to tend to the whole time. Not that I resented the kids, it's just Venice was not the place you take your children for a holiday, so they were positively bored the whole time while Scorpius and I were just exhausted from the whole ordeal. Still, it really was a dream wedding, "The Fairytale Wedding" as it was penned in all the newspapers and magazines, and Al and Ash had been living a fairytale life ever since.

Ashley, being the independent and career-driven goddess that she was, had managed to hold off on the baby-making for a couple of years into their marriage. This was thanks to her taking control of the contraceptive charms and - as a back-up - the help of a muggle form of birth control that Albus didn't quite understand. This year she had decided they were both ready to try for a baby and they were now just months away from the little terror Albus had been dreaming about for years. Apparently, they got pregnant on the first try, so the back-up birth control had been a blessing.

"Everyone clear the road! Albus and his girls are here!"

"Speak of the devils," Dom smirked as they entered.

Ashley entered the room first, with Albus standing cautiously close behind her as she waddled uncomfortably to the closest resting point, being the couch I was sitting on.

"You're alright love?" Albus asked carefully.

"Fine, babe. Would you mind getting me a glass of water though?"

"Of course," he smiled lovingly, planting a soft kiss of her forehead and heading into the kitchen to fetch her request.

"How are you going mumma?" I smiled softly as I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, letting her get comfortable in the seat next to me.

The blonde tried to smile, however it turned into a grimace as she adjusted her positioning on the couch. "Yeah fine, my back is killing me though!" she sighed in a way only heavily pregnant women could, "Is it meant to feel like you've got a troll standing on your back the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much," Taylah confirmed.

"Well then, I can't wait to get rid of this feeling," she sighed.

"How's Albus been?"

She shrugged gently, "Well he's left me alone for a few minutes at least, so I guess he's improving."

I couldn't help but laugh, "He's still a worry wart though?"

"Oh yeah. Did you take your medication today love? Don't move, I'll go get you more! Oh you need to go to the bathroom? Here, let me assist you with the 5 meters of walking it takes to get there!"

"Trust me love, you'll miss that attention when it's all over. James was the same when I was pregnant, just an absolute worry wart - I nearly hexed him a few times! But now, he's the most casual man around, Alex could be setting fire to the house and James would be sitting there watching!"

"Ugh these Potter men! Impossible! Ginny should have warned us about them!" Ash groaned.

At that moment, Ginny appeared in the doorway, a smug grin on her face as she explained, "And have you two run off scared? As if I would've risked that!"

Ashley huffed exaggeratedly and muttered something along the lines of 'all the Potters are trouble' to herself. However, she quickly ceased her complaints the second Albus returned with her vital glass of water, which she grabbed eagerly and downed in just a few gulps. The rest of us stifled our laughter at her immediate change in mood. There was no denying Albus really was good value to her, especially in her pregnant state - something I think she realised in that moment.

I left the living room when I heard the front door open again, signalling the next family member to arrive. By the time I got around to the entrance, the platinum-haired man was well down the hallway already, heading in the direction of the backyard, where most of the family tended to be located before food was ready.

"Hey Draco," I called, causing him to spin around quickly, a casual smile on his face. "Where's Astoria?"

"Hi Rose, she's coming by floo, won't be far away. Where are my grandchildren?" he asked quickly. Draco was always rather impatient when it came to seeing the kids.

"Running around the backyard causing a muck, probably. You should go find them for me and bring them inside!"

"Sure thing, Rosie," dad butted in as he stumbled out of the fireplace in the hallway, obviously just catching the end of my conversation with Draco.

Draco and dad froze in a tense, challenging stare off. Despite all the years they had spent together since Scorpius and I had joined or families, these two always seemed to keep a rivalry. Amazingly, Scorpius had kept to his vows, managing to develop a friendship between the two - a friendship both of them denied constantly, though they had no explanation for attending quidditch games together or catching up for drinks on the odd occasion. Their rivalry was on a different level now - it was a rivalry between friends. While they pretended their competitions were serious, most of the family knew that it was all just fun and games now.

"It's okay Ronald, Rose asked _me_ to get the kids."

Dad grinned, slapping his hand down hard on Draco's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "Well there are three of them, Draco, I'm sure I could look after two of them for you."

"Such a genuine man aren't you?" Draco slipped out of his grasp, "Still, I think I've got it."

Both the men began stalking towards the back door with big smirks on their faces.

"Guys…." I began with a warning tone, though they were well out the doorway before my words even had their intended effect on them. Rolling my eyes, I decided to follow them outside in case their challenges got out of hand - especially since they involved _my_ children.

"Cassie!" Draco called.

"Lyra," Ron cheered at the same time.

"Tares!" the both said in unison. Both men were on their knees in the backyard, their arms stretched out wide to invite the girls over to them. Kneeling next to each other, and especially with those huge grins on their faces, they almost looked like jesters, much to my amusement.

Cassie and Lyra split apart and ran to the grandfather that called their name first. It wasn't that they had a favourite grandpa, they were just very attentive and obedient girls, so they would always greet the first person to call upon them. Cassie jumped into Draco's arms and gave him a tight hug, while Lyra - the more adventurous twin - climbed onto Ron's shoulders and squealed happily.

Once upon a time I would have never thought Draco Malfoy would be a physically affectionate person. I'd seen him hug Scorpius once every now and then, sure, but not on a regular basis and not without reason. However, give him grandchildren - especially two adorable granddaughters - and suddenly a cuddly Draco was to be revealed.

"Antares buddy, come give your grandpa a hug!" Draco smiled at the little boy, who was smack bang in the middle of the two men.

"Or how about you hug me first, Tares?" Ron suggested, "You are a fraction closer to me anyway!"

"He is not!"

"Oh yes he is."

Antares crossed his arms over each other and let out a frustrated sigh. Looking back and fourth between the competitive pair, Antares spoke diplomatically, "I'm sorry grandpa and granddad, I can see what you're doing and I'm not taking sides."

Both men let out defeated sighs, upset that they couldn't convince their grandson to choose a side and help triumph over the other grandfather. Draco and Ron both locked eye contact, as if they were trying to decide what to do to claim defeat over the other. A minute passed before they surrendered, both of their mouths breaking into wide smiles.

"Well played Tares," I went over and gave him a hug.

"When did he get so smart Rose?" Ron grumbled, walking back towards the house with Lyra resting on his hip.

"He is my son, dad. When wasn't he smart?"

Draco chuckled, "Are you sure he's five years old?"

"Mum says I'm a ten year-old stuck in a five year-old's body," Tares beamed proudly, uncrossing his arms and resting them on his hips.

"She's not wrong," Draco smiled down at his grandson before he rose from the ground with Cassie in his arms. "Come on Cas, let's go back inside before it starts getting too cold. Plus, grandma will get jealous if I keep you all to myself out here."

"Good idea Draco," I nodded before raising my voice to grab the attention of everyone in the backyard. "Okay, everyone inside now! Food is about to be served!"

* * *

Lunch flew past, mostly because I was fretting over whether or not there was enough food for everyone the whole time, but also because there were plenty of conversations to be had when the table - magically adjusted for the occasion, of course - hosted over 40 people.

Dom and James spoke loudly and proudly about their defence classes, while Albus and Harry argued about whether or not Ashley was having a girl or a boy. Astoria spoke animatedly with Hermione about when they thought the children would start showing signs of magical ability, while Ron got extremely heated towards Ginny when she made comment about the poor effort of the Cannons recently. Draco - amazingly - stayed silent on this topic, most likely because Ron was getting him pretty great tickets to quidditch games and he didn't want to lose those privileges.

Ashley and Taylah were busy warning Lily not to give up on dating, while Percy was telling Lucy to focus on her career and stop dating. George and Angelina were begging Teddy to help Fred hold down a girl and Scorpius tried to give his own advice to our 5 year old son which I quickly stopped. The rest of the family - the more reserved of the bunch - ate their meals and stayed rather silent to help balance the noise in the room.

Alex spent most of the time refusing to eat any vegetables, Cassie and Lyra decided to smear most of their food on their clothes, and Tares sat calmly, chopping his foods into little pieces and eating them carefully. I really didn't understand where he had inherited his maturity from, but it was no secret that everyone adored Tares for it.

Yes, it was a family lunch like most others - loud, large and stuffed with food, big personalities and a whole lot of mess. I took a moment to observe the busyness instead of contributing to it and found myself overwhelmed with my love for everyone in the room. Despite how crazy and complicated everyone was, they were my family and they were beautiful - even my girls who were covered in some sort of pumpkin mash. Before anyone could catch my moment of sentimentality, I quickly dug back into my food, letting the sounds of Ron and Ginny's quidditch argument drown out my thoughts.

* * *

As I was moving the leftovers into the kitchen, I noticed and older man with long white hair in the backyard, sitting still on one of the garden benches. Despite my invitations, Lucius would never attend a dinner or lunch itself, but would always make an appearance once the 'formal' stuff was done. Over the years I had made him attend many events; birthdays, Christmases, baby showers, New Years parties - all of which he would arrive at the least busy or least attention-drawing moment, and would leave within a flash.

The fact that he was even attending events at all was an achievement, though I was still confident that within time I could break through the cold shell of Lucius Malfoy and get him involved in the family unit (a challenge Scorpius deemed impossible, only making me want to succeed even more).

"Lucius, how are you?" I asked once I'd gotten close enough to him.

"I am fine, Rose. And you?"

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect!" I smiled over-excitedly. Lucius cringed at the loudness and happiness of my voice, "The food was great, you really should have arrived earlier, we saved you a spot!"

"Right. Where's Tares?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how serious Lucius was. He was there simply to see his great-grandchildren; not to mingle with other relatives or enjoy the food I'd prepared as everyone else was doing. Luckily, Tares had already noticed his great-grandfather, and was on his way across the lawn while the rest of the family continued mingling inside.

"Tares, come say hi to grandpa!"

Lucius' outraged eyes quickly met mine, "I thought we agreed I would be called Lucius or grandfather at most?"

"Hi Grandpa!" Tares called as his running came to a halt in front of us, a wide smile his face.

"Yeah, sorry," I shrugged, holding down my smirk, "grandpa seems to have stuck."

Lucius cleared his throat and spoke down to Tares, "Good afternoon Tares. Are you well as of late?"

"Grandpa," Tares sighed, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes as he did, "You don't need to speak so formally to me, I may be smart but I am only five."

Honestly, I was more amazed that he knew the word 'formally' than I was over his request for Lucius to chat casually with him. Tares was a very confident child, so it was no surprise that he would request Lucius to stop talking like there was a stick up his arse. I was rather proud of his forwardness, honestly.

Usually a man of no emotion, Lucius' eyes shot up wide and his mouth opened in a small 'o' shape. He seemed to be conflicted with his own thoughts for a moment, before he fumbled, "Right then. Uh, well… How are you then? Is school good?"

"It's kindergarten, but yes it is so cool. My best friend Caitlyn is coming over to play next week - her mum is a doctor!"

"A doctor?" Lucius started slowly, "As in-"

"-A muggle healer, yes," I grinned. "I have a lot in common with her actually! You'd like her too."

"A muggle…"

Tares continued speaking over Lucius - something I didn't even bother correcting - while Lucius' skin paled even further than it already was, "So last week I learnt that muggles use big red trucks and long, powerful hoses filled with water to put out fires!"

Lucius really did try not to look confused but the furrow of his brow gave him away, "Uh… Right…"

"So they don't use magic to put out fires! And they use great big ladders to rescue things down from high places and-"

As Antares continued his excited babble about his latest brush with the muggle world, I began to walk back towards the house, leaving Lucius trapped. I will give him some credit - he was trying extremely hard not to look uncomfortable from Tares' keen interest in muggle studies. I saw his horrified eyes follow me as I left him there with a huge, unmissable smirk present on my face. Ah yes, it sure felt good to have the whole family together - especially when one of them was being forced to listen to things that conflicted with his ancient beliefs.

Once I made it inside, I found Astoria watching the scene from the kitchen window, a secret smile on her face. I came to stand next to her, my face looking similar to her own.

"I take it Tares is subjecting him to an educational lesson about muggles?" she spoke casually.

"Of course he is, I've trained him well."

"I must say, you've done a great job moulding him into a better man. A decade ago he wouldn't have let anyone talk about muggles in front of him, let alone his own great-grandchild who attends a muggle school!"

"Well I told you I'd stop at nothing," I grinned at her, "You may not have warmed up to him yourself, but I'm starting to grow fond of the man."

Astoria's warm eyes crinkled fondly s she spoke to me, "You're one of a kind Rose, I'm glad my family's got you."

"Likewise Astoria," I said sincerely, and the look in Astoria's always-observant eyes showed me that she knew how much more I wanted to say beyond those words.

It wasn't long before Tares had found his way back to the house, informing me that Lucius had left. I tried not to be angry - he'd showed up, after all - but I couldn't help my mind sifting through new ways to get him more involved. One day, I was sure I'd get him sitting at the dining table with the rest of the family, it was all a matter of persistence and progress. Scorpius swore I would get him next time, and deep down, I was sure I would.

* * *

Thankfully the afternoon came by quickly. Not that I wanted the day to be over, but family functions could sure take their toll on the host's energy levels. Everyone said their goodbyes and made for home, although it took Taylah a good hour after that to leave because she was so worried to leave her little tyrant Alex with us for the night. After an obscene amount of comforting from my behalf, Taylah and James finally left and it was just me, my gorgeous husband, and four adorable kids left.

I found myself lounging out on the back lawn, enjoying the relaxation while the kids played over in the sandpit. The sun was starting to set, indicating we'd been out for quite a long time when I saw a shadow fall beside me, indicating that my husband had finally decided to join us.

"Here, I got you a Slow Comfortable Screw."

"Well there's something I haven't had in a while," I grinned up at Scorp as he took a seat on the grass next to me and handed me the cocktail. "Isn't it kind of irresponsible to be drinking when there are four young children in our care?"

"Maybe, but who's going to stop us?" he smirked.

I beamed back at him, "Man I love being an adult."

"I'll have you know, I've cleaned up all the dishes _and_ I even wiped down all the bench tops and the table."

"Oh my, what a man I have got myself! Who would've thought bumping into you at Gringotts all those years ago would've lead to all this," I motioned over to the house and the kids playing in the sand pit in front of us, " _And_ a husband who does the dishes!"

" _And_ who makes you delicious and inappropriate cocktails!"

I let out a soft chuckle and continued our playful banter, "What a catch."

"I'm pretty sure I caught you, love."

"Well what a good fisherman you are then."

We let a comfortable silence fall over us as we both focused over at the children. Alex and Tares had broken away from the girls, it seemed, because they were digging a large hole while Cassie and Lyra starting stacking up a sandcastle on the opposite end of the pit. They were all giggling and mumbling their secret children talk, while I laid back into Scorpius' side, breathing in the smell of the grass and Scorp's familiar cologne.

As I looked out at the setting sun, my head and heart full of love from the day surrounded by family, Scorpius spoke nonchalantly, "We've done pretty well for ourselves, I think. I know we've done nothing according to plan-"

"-You've got that right, none of this was part of the plan," I chuckled lightly. "Although if we'd stuck to our plans I can't be sure I'd have been this happy."

"Me either, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just as Scorpius and I shared a chaste kiss, we heard Antares call upon us.

"Mum, Lyra hit me! And Cassie is biting Alex!"

I pulled my lips away from Scorp's as he stifled a groan. With a raised eyebrow and challenging grin I asked, "Are you sure you wouldn't?"

We both sat up and Scorp nodded. "I'm sure. Plus, I think it's your turn to go separate the kids, love," he smirked.

"No wonder you looked so smug," I huffed and got up from our spot on the ground, ready to whip my 'mum' voice out and sort out the latest trouble.

Before I could take even a few steps, I felt Scorp's hand grab my own and I was pulled back around to face him, our noses almost touching. He wrapped his hands round my waist to hold me closer, while my hands found themselves on his chest. His grey eyes glistened in the sun as they stared into mine, a loving smile on his face.

"You keep enjoying that slow screw, I'll handle the kids this time."

"What a man," I blew out a whistle, adding some humour to the mood before I whispered seductively, "You might find yourself getting your own slow, comfortable screw tonight."

He let out a uncontrolled groan, "What a woman! You love to torture me don't you?"

"You love me for it."

"I do love you."

"Go separate those kids."

As he headed for the mess of sand and small children in the pit nearby, I couldn't wipe the look of adoration from my face. In the space in front of me lied my whole world; Scorpius, Antares, Lyra and Cassie - and even Alex. Nothing would ever change the way my heart swelled when my family was altogether and nothing could change how proud of was of the path I'd taken in my life. Through all the troubles and tumbles we'd had in the last five years, Scorpius and I had made a family and loved each other deeper than I thought my love could go. It was a love more pure than gold and more powerful than magic - my love for the people in front of me was embedded in my soul and I knew it was a love that would never leave.

Before he even reached the kids - perhaps sensing my emotional moment - Scorpius turned back around to face me, and he paused for a moment. His face held the same look of love and passion and pride that it had held for the past five years. With a sheepish grin and playfulness dancing in his eyes, he shook his head and light-heartedly said a phrase that left me in a fit of laughter;

"Who would've thought such a wonderful life could've been possible because of a one-night stand with a Weasley?"

* * *

 **So there you have it! All was well. ;)**

 **I hope the epilogue does the characters justice - I wanted to try and wrap up the loose ends neatly, so hopefully this was tight enough and didn't leave too many questions unanswered!**

 **I hope you have all enjoyed this dramatic, emotional rollercoaster that was Not Part of the Plan, I certainly have enjoyed writing it!**

 **A big thanks goes out to anyone who followed the story, or favourited the story (that's amazing thank you!) and those who followed and favourited me (even more amazing!) after reading this fanfic.**

 **A special thanks to all my reviewers - especially my regulars! I cherished every review that was left on this story, nothing could motivate me more than a review from a reader.**

* * *

 **REVIEWERS, YOU ALL RULE:**

 **barby03, Ray, Azure, OceansOwlLover99. DracoRocks, Sroman, Awesomeperson254, ivngrzn, Escapingthisworldwithfiction, Ladderandsteps, The Ice-Hearted Queen, a-panther-and-her-prince, Beth, quicksinver, .machado, UKHPFan, Limocito, Daisy, Crazyaboutmusic7, Key, baronnis, an oap, bloodyjvalentine, Instanatick, Ellie, The Chirpy Bitch, Ady71, Mariana, Siobhykayy, Stampykitty, Wolfieplayz24, MissesE, Theendproductions, ToomanyshipsI'llsink, ultimateanthropologist, Rose Weasley85, LoveLoganNiallGrey, DutchScorRoseFan, Crystal Jupitar, Songbird6802, Mariah, Minime460, Abbey, Midaoru, Orion, Nicknack2814, Encantria, Jessabenny, Posey, Jackattack7, WildKat25ShadowWolf13, llamamoose23, AMBERJANUS, LillyMay77, Rose Wazlib, ddaaaaaaaaaisyy, as13119, nightlynisgay, reheni, pullynnnhah + all the anonymous guest reviewers!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT, FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT! XOXOXO**

* * *

 **I'm not sure when my next fanfiction will be posted, or what it will consist of, but if you want to give me ideas, I will be more than happy to consider them! Probably nothing this long though - this was a challenge!**

 **Anyway, it's been a long time coming, but it's finally time to say goodbye to this version of the Scorpius/Rose pairing. Thank you all for your support and interest in my writing, I'm wishing you all happiness and love for the future!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alicia xx**


End file.
